Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Emma believing in the curse was a just a small step in a much bigger plan. 6th in a series
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(ABC owns 'Once'. After Emma begins believing, she finds out it was just one part of breaking the curse. Magic has returned to Storybrooke, making it a much different place than before.)

Emma sat on the couch in the apartment, pondering Henry's storybook. She was searching it for an answer to what had happened but was having no luck finding it. It had been a couple of strange days since the purple cloud had enveloped Storybrooke, once again freezing it in time. The only thing different though was everyone seemed to remember their previous lives, including the long frozen years in Storybrooke.

Well, she assumed everyone. She wasn't about to go out interrogate the whole town to find out if that statement were true or not. She did know that those closest to her recalled their lives in The Enchanted Forest. Mary-Margret and David remembered who they were, making for a reunion Emma had never imagined happening.

She had never thought she would ever meet her parents and now she had. Physically, they weren't much older than her, which felt odd but Emma didn't mind too much. She had her parents back and that was enough.

In fact, they were out, looking at houses so they could move from the tiny apartment. Emma had debated on moving in with them or keeping the apartment as hers. She valued her independence but she also wanted to be close to them to make up for twenty-eight years of not having them. It was quite a complex decision but it could be decided later.

She needed to figure out what was going on with this seemingly new curse. She set the book aside, putting her head in her hands and sighing. She shut her eyes to try and think but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. " Coming! " She called as she got up from the couch.

She went to the door and opened it, finding Frederick standing there. She narrowed her eyes, recalling how betrayed she had felt when Mr. Gold had tricked her into giving him the potion. She suspected he had used it somehow to bring magic back to Storybrooke, a plan he had kept hidden from her when she was frantic to save Henry. Something about that man scrambled her senses and she always made bad decisions whenever he was involved.

Her stomach clenched as the memory of one of those bad decisions. She still felt foolish for getting into bed with him instead of resisting him. She had been tricked into thinking she had feelings for him, either by her own mind or him, she still wasn't for certain. Just thinking about it brought up a confusing mess emotions she had neither the will or the ability to sort out.

She felt anger, sadness and... longing. It was a strange combination that left her bewildered. She was angry for how he had used her to get the egg, putting her life in danger for it. It made her sad because she thought they had come so far but seemed they weren't as far as she thought. The most puzzling emotion was the longing for she didn't know how she could still want him after everything he had done.

" Miss Swan, " Frederick said. His face remained professional as he said, " The boss would like to see you. "

" Well, you can tell him fat chance, Frederick. I'm not in the mood to talk to him, " Emma frowned. She was pretty certain one of two things would happen if she saw Mr. Gold again. She would either want to beat the Hell out of him or he would use his silver tongue to talk her into forgiving him once more.

She pushed away the thought of the last time she forgave him, the musing sending a sharp surge of heat through her. The night in question had found them both hurting and needy. Though he hadn't said why, she had sensed it. After all, it was quite odd to find him at home when there were deals to be made so she knew something was up.

But she couldn't be weak. She had to make an effort to resist and stand up to him. It irked her how he found it amusing but she was determined not to put up with his ways. She again felt like she was dancing, unable to do nothing but let him lead her wherever he pleased.

Frederick's face remained stony as he said, " I see. I was afraid you'd say that. "

Emma furrowed her brow as Frederick moved with a speed she didn't know someone his size could have. Before she knew it, there was a cloth over her mouth and the unmistakeable scent of chloroform. A moment later, everything went black...

* * *

When Emma regained feeling, she could tell she was laying down. She lamely moved her hand, finding she was on a very familiar feeling couch. She could smell leather... and fur. She lifted her hand, finding the sable blanket was covering her.

It was the same sable blanket that had been over her when she had fallen asleep during her protection detail. Her anger rose and she forced her eyes open, validating what she had already assumed. She found herself in the den of Mr. Gold's summer house, a fire burning in the fireplace and she could see a chair had been pulled up to the fireside.

As her vision focused, she could see a cane leaning against the arm of the chair. " Gold! " Emma growled the best she could. She was still feeling a little weak from being so unceremoniously knocked out.

" Yes, my dear. I'm here, " He said but didn't show himself. " I'm so sorry about that. "

Emma forced herself up, her head swimming a bit. " Sorry for what, you bastard? Using me to get the potion? "

" No, " Mr. Gold replied. There was a little table to the left of chair Emma hadn't noticed until he reached over and sat down a glass of whiskey. " I needed that. I was rather certain you wouldn't have helped me get it if I had been straightforward about it though. "

Emma frowned, " No. Probably not. Especially if you had told me what you were going to do with it. Why did you bring back magic? "

" Oh? You know about that? " Mr. Gold still didn't bother to stand up as he spoke. Emma was beginning to wonder if he was hiding something from her.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he was. He seemed to love doing it. " I've heard rumors around town. So has Henry. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold replied. " I suppose word would have gotten out sooner or later. "

" What are you playing at, Gold? Why did you do this? " Emma tried to move but the room moved with her. " I started believing. Wasn't that enough? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Oh no, my dear. It was merely the first step. "

" Just the first step? " Emma blinked.

" Well, it wouldn't have been much of a final battle if that was ALL you had to do. Don't you agree? " Mr. Gold teased her just slightly. It was faint but Emma did pick up on his tone.

" The final battle, " Emma muttered. " You mean that wasn't what happened with that dragon down in the basement? "

" Oh no, " Mr. Gold replied. " The final battle involves you against Regina. You have to take her down. "

Emma growled, " I could have done that before you brought the magic back. Now, she's got all of her powers. How am I supposed to stand up against that? "

" Ah, ah, ah! " Mr. Gold said sharply. " You don't mess with the wheels of fate. "

" Screw fate, " Emma said. " I haven't got a snowball's chance in Hell now. Not if everything in Henry's book is true. "

" Yes you do! " Mr. Gold replied firmly. " You have magic inside of you but we need to develop it. We need to make you more powerful than Regina. "

" We? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Who said I wanted to have anything more to do with you? "

" Again, the wheels of fate, " Mr. Gold said. He grabbed his cane from where it was propped up, finally making a move. He rose out of the chair and turned to face Emma. She cursed her heart when it leapt at the sight of him just like it always did.

It paid no regard to the fact she was a form of pissed off that didn't have a name yet. Even though his back was to the fire, she could still make out his face. His dark eyes glinted in the dim light and he had a calm expression. " Have you eaten? " He asked.

Emma furrowed her brow at the sudden change in subject. " How can you think of food right in the middle of this conversation? I still have a million questions for you. "

" Because I'm hungry and we can discuss it while we eat, " Mr. Gold said. He walked over to the couch and put a hand out to Emma. She glared at him and he pulled it back, " You do look so pretty when you're angry, Emma. "

Emma frowned deeply, " Shut up. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Fine then. You can get up on your own. Dinner is in the kitchen. I'm sure you remember where that is. "

Emma watched as Mr. Gold left the room. She willed herself to get up and managed to do it without falling over. She followed him through the dining room then to the kitchen. He didn't look back at her as he continued to walk to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

" Alston put the plates in the oven to keep them warm, " Mr. Gold said. He then glanced at her, " You can take a seat at the breakfast table and I will bring you yours. "

Emma frowned, remembering what had happened the last time she had sat down with him at the other house. " I think I'll stand while I eat. "

Mr. Gold looked at her, smiling bemusedly, " I have no intentions of that. This meeting is purely business. Any... recreation will have to wait for another time. "

" Business, " Emma scoffed though the word 'recreation' sent an inward shiver through her. " We can talk here. I'm not even sure I'll eat after that stunt you had Frederick pull. I don't know if you put something in it to keep me here. "

" I didn't do that, " Mr. Gold scoffed. " Besides, you can't leave until Frederick takes you home. It's quite a walk back to town. "

" I could arrest the both of you for kidnapping, " Emma tried to sound threatening. He was as vexing as ever.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Oh that's right. You ARE still the sheriff, aren't you? "

" Is this still Storybrooke? " Emma arched an eyebrow. The town didn't look any different but the air seemed strange. She could feel something like static electricity in it and wondered if it was the magic she was feeling.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He then a wicked grin graced his lips, " But with a little more. "

" So I'm still the sheriff, " Emma said firmly.

Mr. Gold sighed, " I'm afraid you would have to arrest Frederick only. I just told him to do whatever was necessary to get you here. I never told him to kidnap you and I was not there when he did it. My hands are clean. "

Emma frowned. He did have a point. She narrowed her eyes, " This time. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " However you want to see it. I was here the entire time and had no idea he was going to do that. "

" Just get the food out so we can talk and I can get out of here, " Emma said. She turned her head when some movement just outside the window caught her eye. Out in the yard, she could see someone walking in the growing twilight. The person was just far enough away, she could only make out a blue dress and reddish brown hair.

She caught her breath as she went cold, her mind switching to 'police mode'. She darted for the back door, throwing it open before bolting out into the yard. She sprinted to the figure, shouting " Freeze! "

The figure turned around, revealing it was a beautiful woman with blue eyes. Emma blinked and she blinked in response, her obvious shock showing on her face. " I'm sorry? "

" Who are you? " Emma asked sharply. " What are you doing here? "

The woman blinked again then said, " My name is Belle and I live here. Who are you? "

Emma felt her stomach fall to her feet. She frowned, " You... live... here? "

" Yes, " Belle nodded. She brightened as she looked past Emma, " You can ask him. He will tell you I do. "

Emma turned to find Mr. Gold was approaching as quickly as he could. When he got close enough, Emma called to him. " Mr. Gold? "

" Yes? " He replied once he had reached the women. He looked a little bewildered, something Emma hadn't seen too often. Truth be told, he looked a bit scared.

" Do you know this woman? " Emma motioned to Belle. " She says she lives here. "

" I do, " Belle sounded confused and looked at little panicked. " Who are you? Why are you talking to me this way? "

" I'm the sheriff and I've never seen you before, " Emma said as she looked in her eyes. Belle seemed a little frightened of Emma.

" Maybe because I just came to live here, " Belle took a step away from Emma. She looked like she wanted to run away. She glanced at Mr. Gold then at Emma again.

Emma furrowed her brow, " Just? How long is just? "

" Two days ago, " Belle said quietly. " Is there something wrong with that? "

Emma looked at Mr. Gold. She fought the urge to slap him across the face as she said, " Is that true? "

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and let it out before nodding. " Yes. It's a long story but you will understand once I tell it. "

Emma frowned, " How do I know you aren't going to lie to me again? "

Belle took a step towards Mr. Gold and took his left hand in both of hers before looking at Emma. She still looked scared but put on a brave facade as she said, " I won't let him. "

Emma sighed, " Whatever. Let's get inside before it gets dark. "

Belle looked at Mr. Gold, " Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma blinked again, realizing the woman in front of her must have known Mr. Gold before the curse. She would have no other reason to call him by his real name. She wondered where she figured in to his life though.

" Yes, my dear? " Mr. Gold said quietly. Emma felt a pang in her heart at the way he called her 'dear'. His tender tone spoke volumes. He had only used the tone with her in their intimate moments and it was like a knife to her heart.

" I'm hungry, " Belle said quietly. " May we please go inside and eat? "

" There's food in the oven, " Mr. Gold told her then looked at Emma. " Will you please stay and listen to my tale? I swear you'll understand. "

Emma frowned, fighting the urge to run to the farthest reaches of the yard and cry. She urged herself to give him a chance, albeit a small one and sighed, " Not like I have much choice. I'm not walking all the way back to town. "

* * *

" Regina came to me and told me Belle had died, " Mr. Gold sighed as he finished telling Emma the story. He had explained in sufficient detail about Belle but didn't tell everything. She hadn't stopped him at any point so he was certain she was pleased with what he had told. He glanced at her then back at Emma, " As you can see, she is not dead. "

Emma's eyes darted between them, the wheels in her mind obviously turning as she processed the fantastic story she had just heard. She was obviously trying to mask the fact she was upset but wasn't doing a very good job at it. He could see unshed tears just below the surface of her intense gaze.

Finally, she found her voice as she looked at Belle, " What really happened after you ran away? "

" After... After Rumplestiltskin threw me out, I decided to get my mind off it all and see the world before I went home to my family and friends. Well, at least what I could of it, " Belle's voice was quiet and shook a little bit. It seemed to take a bit of effort for her to speak for she seemed intimidated by Emma and her scrutiny, probably sensing her hidden agitation as hostility.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " What? How did you manage that? You had nothing when I made you leave. "

Belle looked at him and gave him the tiniest of smirks, " That's where you are wrong. On my way out of the castle, I grabbed a few spools of thread. They paid my way quite well. "

" Oh. I didn't even realize they were gone, " Mr. Gold frowned. The smirk made Emma frown deeper and he knew it had hurt her a bit.

Belle's smirk became a little more pronounced, " I figured you weren't going to miss them. You had so many. "

" I'm assuming it was golden thread, " Emma said, drawing Belle's attention back to her. Her tone was tight, like she was trying to control a strong emotion. Anger or sadness, he wasn't quite certain.

Belle nodded, giving Mr. Gold an imploring look. He knew she was asking permission to answer Emma's question. He nodded and Belle looked at Emma again. " Yes. He would spin for hours and hours. He had more gold than he could ever spend. "

Emma looked at him, " Why did you do that so much if you didn't need it? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " That's another story for another time, my dear. Perhaps I will tell it to you some day. "

" He said it was to help him forget, " Belle said softly. " However, he never told what he was trying to forget. "

" That is because it is deeply personal, " Mr. Gold said with a gentle firmness. " And I made you leave before I could tell you all of it. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " It has something to do with your son, doesn't it? "

" I said... " Mr. Gold began.

Belle touched his right hand with her left, " Perhaps another time. I would like to continue with my story now. "

" Please do, " Mr. Gold nodded. He frowned slightly as Belle took her hand away from his. Her touch was all too brief.

" How did Regina catch you? " Emma focused on Belle. She looked very curious to hear the rest of her story.

" It was an ambush. I was walking through the woods, minding my own business when her guards seized me. Before I knew it, Regina had me locked away in a dungeon, " Belle said.

Mr. Gold looked at Belle, " And she kept you prisoner after the curse was enacted? "

" Yes, " Belle nodded. " Though I didn't remember anything until we were walking to the well. I had no idea who you were until that moment. "

" Where did Regina have you locked up? " Emma asked. It seemed her line of questioning was keeping her on an even keel. " Does Regina have some secret dungeon somewhere? "

Belle furrowed her brow, " Uh, no. It looked like a hospital. I really didn't have time to take a good look. The man who set me free told me to run and I did. "

Emma frowned, " Wait. Storybrooke hospital? "

" We'd have to assume so, " Mr. Gold interjected. He sensed some degree of doubting tainting Emma's questions. " She did say she didn't take time to look around but she was close enough to walk to my shop. "

" But how did you know how to find Mr. Gold? " Emma asked. She sounded a bit perplexed by that detail.

Belle blinked, " The man who let me go told me to find him and tell him Regina had me locked up. I had no idea what he was talking about but he was adamant I do it. "

" What did this guy look like? Do you remember? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Belle thought for a long moment then nodded. " It was a man. A male nurse. I had never seen him before. He had these piercing blue eyes, curly dark hair and... and a strange scar around his neck, " Belle motioned to her own neck as she spoke.

Emma blinked, " All the way around? "

" I don't know. We only spoke briefly, " Belle said. " As I already said, he told me to run and I did. "

The sharp breath Emma took and her visible paling didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Gold. The description of Belle's mysterious rescuer seemed to hit a nerve. He looked at her, " Does that mean something to you? "

Emma looked at him then shook her head, " No. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. He saw so much in Emma's reaction but he wouldn't press it. Not in front of Belle anyway. Their eyes locked and she flushed ever so slightly under his gaze, unable to hide the fact he still had an effect on her though she was angry with him.

Belle reached over and took his right hand in her left, " Rumplestiltskin? "

" Yes, Belle? " He turned to her, breaking the eye contact he had made with Emma.

" I'm quite tired, " Belle sighed. " I'm going to my room now. "

Mr. Gold gave her hand a squeeze, " Alright. I still have things I need to discuss with Miss Swan. I'll come check on you when I'm finished. "

Belle gave Emma a guarded glance then rose from her seat. " Goodnight then. "

Emma nodded and stiffly said, " Goodnight. "

Mr. Gold watched as she left the kitchen, watching the door long after she had left. She had been keeping her distance, save for a few touches of her hand. She had been less than happy with him when he said he was bringing the magic back. All she ever wanted was for him to be ordinary but he still had things to do.

Most of her time had been spent wandering the grounds of the summer estate. When she wasn't doing that, she could be found reading a book next to the fish pond. She spent very little time inside and Mr. Gold understood why. After being imprisoned, he had wanted to be able to feel his freedom as well.

Once he was sure she wasn't coming back, he returned his attention to Emma. He arched an eyebrow at the strange look Emma had on her face. " Is something bothering you, my dear? "

" Let me get this straight, " Emma said. " You took her to be your housekeeper in exchange for that region to have protection. "

" Correct and I gave it, " Mr. Gold nodded. It was true. Once he had taken Belle, the Ogres' forces retreated from their borders and peace returned to that part of the realm. " After... "

" After what? " Emma asked after he fell silent.

Mr. Gold looked away from her as he thought. He would have to reveal details about his son if he continued. Emma knew he had lost him but he hadn't told her how. He decided to keep the details light and hoped it wouldn't beget even more questions.

" Gold? " Emma asked sharply.

He took a deep breath, then let it out. " After I ended the Ogre Wars that took my son from me, they were afraid to defy me. "

" The wars that... took your son? " Emma blinked. " He died in war? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No. He was taken to fight but I halted the war before any children could be killed. They took them as soon as they turned fourteen in those days. "

Emma blinked, " Then what became of him if he didn't die? "

Mr. Gold frowned. He didn't have the time to explain everything, not when she had the answers she needed. He sighed, " You haven't read Henry's book at all, have you? "

Emma nodded, " I was looking at it when Frederick came to get me. I was trying to find some answers but Henry took out the part about me. We burned it shortly after I came to town. He said it was to protect me from Regina. "

" So have you read any of it at all? " Mr. Gold asked. He wasn't surprised Henry had done such a thing. For a ten-year old boy, he had excellent intuition and it made him wonder what other skills the boy might possess.

" Yes, " Emma said. " A couple of stories he's shown me and to find out about the... "

Mr. Gold didn't miss the look she had on her face as her voice trailed off. She looked scared and her face paled again. " What did you look at the book to find out about, Emma? "

" Nothing, " Emma said almost too quickly. She had never been too successful at hiding things from him. He could always find out, one way or another.

" I won't let you leave until you tell me, " He countered. He was amused by the way her eyes went wide and she frowned deeply. " I can wait all night if I have to. "

" That would be illegal imprisonment tacked on to the kidnapping charge, " Emma started.

" The laws of your world no longer apply to Storybrooke, my dear, " Mr. Gold replied coolly. " Besides, we already decided I couldn't be charged with that. "

Emma sat back, realizing she had again lost the argument. " Oh yeah. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " So. What were you trying to find out about? "

" I... " Emma said. " I don't want to talk about it. I'm still trying to... make sense of it all. "

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " Does it have to do with that night Mary-Margret escaped from jail? You still haven't told me what happened. Whatever it was, I can tell it affected you deeply. "

Emma looked at the table and bit her lip. She shut her eyes then sighed, " We were kidnapped by a guy that matches the description Belle just gave us of the guy that set her free. "

" Oh? " Mr. Gold leaned forward a bit. He had been unable to see anything that had happened that night except for the man he now realized was Emma's captor. Belle's description had reminded him of the man he was able to see but couldn't be sure it was the same man. " And how did that happen? "

Emma opened her eyes slowly but still didn't look at him, " I went looking for Mary-Margret and I was speeding through the back roads and I scared a man walking on the side of the road. He fell into the ditch and I thought I hit him. I got out to see if he was okay but he was limping. He said he had twisted his ankle. "

" Had he? " Mr. Gold asked. He had seen her stop to help the man in his vision but it had faded before he could really see anything.

" I thought he had. He asked me what I was doing so I told him I was looking for a lost dog, " Emma replied. " I offered him a ride home and he offered to help. "

" How did he offer to help? " Mr. Gold listened intently.

" He said he had a map of the woods, " Emma replied. " He offered me a cup of tea and I took it. "

Mr. Gold frowned. He must have been quite charming for Emma to let her defenses down in such a way. He didn't think she would have ever taken a drink from a stranger otherwise. " And then what happened? "

" We looked at the map and I started feeling funny, " Emma sighed. " He carried me over to a couch and laid me down. It was then I realized he had drugged me. I was still slightly aware when he tied me up. "

Mr. Gold recalled he had seen Emma tied up on a white couch, her story going along with what he had seen in the flames. He hadn't been able to see much more than that and he recalled how concerned he had been for her the entire night. He had wanted to go find her but had no clue where to start looking. " Please continue. "

" I woke up and found he had been watching me. He had this telescope pointed towards the police station, " Emma's tone let him know she was still affected by the ordeal.

" So how did you find Mary-Margret? " He asked.

Emma sighed, " He had caught her as well. I found that out after I had come to and got myself untied. "

" So he captured you both? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " He said he was saving her life from the curse. "

" He knew of the curse? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. As far as he knew, only Regina, Henry and him knew of it. It seemed someone had escaped his detection and he could only think of one way that was possible.

Emma nodded, " Yes. And he knew I was the Savior. He said I brought magic to town. He said... he said he wanted me to help him make a hat. "

" You were quite scared, weren't you? " Mr. Gold could tell she had been. She looked scared to death as she talked.

" He was completely insane and threatening me with a gun, " Emma nodded. " He was unpredictable. "

" And what did he say the hat would do? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma frowned, " He said it would take him and his daughter home. "

" Were you able to get it to work? " Mr. Gold leaned forward. He was curious. If Emma's magic had manifested itself at that time then it meant she had almost began to believe.

Emma shook her head, " I don't know. I tried to get away from him and we fought. "

" The marks on your neck the day of the arraignment, " Mr. Gold eyed her throat. He recalled the angry red marks she refused to talk about. " They were from him. "

Emma nodded slowly, " Yeah. We struggled, he tried to choke me and he managed to get the gun from me. "

" How did you get away? " Mr. Gold knew Emma was strong. He knew that from personal experience.

" Mary-Margret whacked him with a croquet mallet and kicked him out a window, " Emma sounded like she was having trouble believing her own words.

" Well, well, " Mr. Gold muttered. Snow White had been quite the grappler during her time on the run from Regina so he wasn't surprised. " Remind me not to piss her off. "

Emma scoffed, " Yeah. She could probably kick your ass. "

" So you say this man vanished? " Mr. Gold returned to the subject at hand. The look on Emma's face made him wonder if she was contemplating getting her mother after him. He then decided she would probably just hurt him herself.

Emma nodded, " It seemed so. I guess not now if he was the one who helped Belle escape. "

" It would stand to reason, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" Now, " Emma said. " What were we going to talk about? "

Mr. Gold sat back, " Oh yes. I brought you here tonight to offer you my help in developing your magic. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " My magic? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Can't you feel the electricity in the air? That light crackling feeling that feels like static? "

Emma took a sharp breath then nodded, " Yes. "

" That's the power you must learn to harness. When the curse was broken, it unlocked something that was sleeping inside of you, " Mr. Gold said. " It unlocked the magic I put on the contract. "

" So it's your magic in me? " Emma asked.

" In a way, yes but it is also yours, " Mr. Gold said. " You see, it has to be me to help you because we're connected. We have been since before you were born. "

" And how does Belle figure into all of this? " Emma asked.

" I don't let that trouble you, " Mr. Gold sighed. He wasn't certain how Belle figured in but was determined to find out. " Go home and read the book. I'll answer any questions you may have after that. "

" So I can go? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold nodded once then stood up, " I'm sure your family is missing you by now. Just give me a moment to call Frederick. "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma put the key in the lock but didn't get a chance to turn it as the door opened, jerking the keys from her hand. Mary-Margret gasped and seized her before she could fully comprehend what was going on. " Oh God, Emma! You're alright! "

Emma hesitated then put her arms around her. She was still lost in her own thoughts about what had just happened at Mr. Gold's house and Mary-Margret had taken her by surprise, " Uh yeah. I'm fine. "

" We got home and the door was unlocked and you weren't here and... " The words spilled forth in a flood and were almost unintelligible. She took a deep breath then said, " I thought something happened to you. "

" Something came up and I had to go take care of it, " Emma felt her explanation was lame but it seemed to work. She was just trying to keep it together long enough to make it to somewhere private and release all of the pent up emotions she had struggled to control as she sat across from Mr. Gold and Belle. She sighed, " Police stuff. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said and slowly released Emma. She stepped aside, " I guess I should let you in. "

Emma stepped into the apartment and looked around, avoiding eye contact with Mary-Margret. " Where's Henry? "

" Emma! " Henry said before Mary-Margret could answer. Emma looked and found an abandoned comic book splayed across the kitchen table. Apparently, he had been sitting there but Emma hadn't had a chance to notice.

Emma braced herself as he grabbed her in one of his powerful hugs. She almost lost her balance anyway. " Hey kid. Miss me much? "

" We got home and you weren't here, " Henry's voice was muffled by Emma's side as he maintained his python like grip. " We were really scared. "

" I can tell, " Emma said. " Another hug like that and I think something will get broken. "

Henry loosened his grip and turned his face up to her, " Sorry. Where were you? "

Emma sighed, " I'm still the sheriff and emergencies are still going to happen. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " Are you okay? You look... sad. Did someone die? "

Emma shook her head, " No. Nothing like that. I'm just tired, not sad. "

" Emma! " David was standing in the kitchen but Emma hadn't noticed until he spoke. " You're back. What happened? "

Emma rolled her eyes, hoping the short explanation would work on David, " Police stuff. "

" Oh, " David nodded. Emma was relieved he didn't question her any further. She was getting anxious to get away from everyone and suffer in silence. None of them would understand the pain she was feeling.

David gave her a puzzled look then brightened, " Well, I'm glad you're home. "

" Me too, " Emma said as Henry finally let her go.

" Have you eaten? " Mary-Margret walked towards the kitchen. " I can fix you something... "

" I ate at the station, " Emma put a hand up. She felt a pang of guilt at the lie. She sighed, " All I want is a shower and to go to bed. "

" Sounds good, " Mary-Margret nodded. " You really do look tired. Are you sure you're alright? "

She took a step back, " I'm fine. "

" If you say so, " Mary-Margret still looked concerned.

" I say so, " Emma said. She looked at the couch where she had left the storybook. " Henry? "

" Yes? " Henry replied.

" Can I read your storybook tonight? " Emma looked at him.

Henry gave her a giant smile, " Sure. "

" Thanks, kid, " Emma walked over to the couch and picked it up. She then looked at Mary-Margret, David and Henry, " I'm going take this upstairs and get my stuff I want to put on after the shower. "

" That's fine. I need to go get ready for bed anyway, " Mary-Margret said then looked at Henry. She put on a stern face, " As do you, young man. You have school in the morning. "

Henry frowned, " School? Really? Even with the magic back? "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret said. " Now go get your pajamas and I'll make up the couch. "

Emma felt a tiny half grin curve her lips at the normalcy of it all. It was a refreshing after the strange experiences she had been through. The corner of her mouth fell again as she reached the bedroom, her strength beginning to crack as tears crept into her eyes. She tossed the book on the bed and went to her dresser.

She blindly grabbed out a pair of shorts and a tank top, willing herself not to cry. She had to wait until she was behind the safe barricade of the bathroom door. She wiped her eyes quickly, hoping she could out-walk her tears as she went back downstairs. She was numbly aware of Mary-Margret and Henry bickering over his bedtime, which was already much later than it should have been.

It was something that would have amused her if she weren't being slowly crushed by the growing feeling of abandonment. She had felt it so many times before but now, it was so much more stifling. She thought everything she and Mr. Gold had been through meant something but it obviously didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. He had been the one beseeching her to trust him and, when she finally started to, it seemed as though he slapped her in the face.

She made it to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The tears overwhelmed her, her last bit of strength snapping much like the lock when she clicked it into place. She rushed to the shower, turning on the water full blast to mask the sounds as she began to sob...

* * *

Mr. Gold leaned against the doorjamb of Belle's room, watching her. Her back was to the door so he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. He wanted to talk to her and it couldn't wait until morning. He took a deep breath then quietly called her name.

She startled slightly then said, " Yes? "

" Were you sleeping? " He asked.

Belle sighed, " No, not yet. I've been laying here, thinking. "

" About what? " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. He had seen questions in her eyes at the table but he wanted to be alone with her to answer them.

Belle rolled over and sat up, switching on the bedside lamp. She looked him in the eye and frowned, " Who was that woman? "

" She told you, " Mr. Gold said. " She's Emma Swan, the sheriff. "

" The way she looked at me, " Belle's voice trailed off.

" What do you mean? " Mr. Gold had noticed that Emma had been paying attention Belle with a guarded manner. It was the same way she had approached most strangers. It was the way she had approached him at first.

Belle looked away, " It was like she didn't believe me. "

" Emma has an issue with trusting people readily, " Mr. Gold explained. " Don't take it personally. "

Belle looked at him again, " And then there was the way you were staring at her when she spoke. You've had quite a bit to do with her, haven't you? "

The observation stunned Mr. Gold. He had tried to keep his attention focused on Belle for most of the time they were talking but he had given Emma a couple of long stares, probably letting on more than he intended to. He struggled for an answer then finally said, " We've had to work together on many occasions. She even saved my life once. "

" So she's more than just the sheriff to you, " Belle replied.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I suppose. "

" How much more? " Belle's voice trembled slightly as she asked.

Mr. Gold was once again at a loss. He couldn't tell her just how much because she would be devastated. He sighed, " She's a close friend... or as close to a friend as I have. "

" I see, " Belle nodded. " You didn't have many if I remember correctly. "

" Besides you, no, " Mr. Gold replied.

" You think of me as a friend? " Belle looked a little hurt by the statement.

Mr. Gold sighed, " No, my dear. You were my friend at first... then you became more. "

" And it scared you, " Belle said.

" That it did, " Mr. Gold replied. He had vowed to love nothing or no one until he found his son. He hadn't counted on Belle coming along though.

Belle scooted toward the edge of the bed closest to him, " Does it still frighten you now I've returned? "

" We're still in the same situation as when I threw you out, " Mr. Gold said quietly. " I need my powers and cannot lose them until I'm finished. "

" When will you be finished? " Belle had a hint of desperation in her voice. " Haven't you had time to get those things straightened out? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " No. My son is still lost and now I have to deal with Regina. And I must... "

" You must what? " Belle asked sharply.

Mr. Gold shook his head, " I don't think you'll understand even if I explained it to you. "

" Maybe I could if you would just tell me, " Belle's voice came up. Her blue eyes twinkled with the spirit that had enchanted him so many years before. " I'm not stupid. "

" I'm not saying you are but you were locked away for quite a while. I'm not sure if you are aware of the gravity of the situation, " Mr. Gold countered. " What do you know of the Dark Curse? "

" What do I need to know? Isn't it broken? " Belle looked confused. " Isn't that why I remembered? "

" Only the first step has been completed in breaking it, " Mr. Gold said.

Belle blinked, " And the next step involves her, doesn't it? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " It does. Actually, all of it involves her. "

" Tell me, Rumplestiltskin. Please? " Belle's voice had a hint of pleading to it. " I need to know. "

" There's only one person who will be able to defeat Regina and it's her, " Mr. Gold said. " But, as of right now, she isn't able to control her magic. She aware she has it but doesn't know what to do with it. "

" And you're going to teach her how to use it? " Belle was more perceptive than Mr. Gold thought she would be.

He nodded, " Yes. "

" How long will that take? " Belle asked.

" I don't know, " Mr. Gold sighed. " She will learn though. "

Belle quirked her mouth, " When will you give up magic? Once she's learned how to use hers? "

" No. Not until I find my son and Regina is rotting in her grave, " Mr. Gold knew Belle wouldn't like the answer but it was the truth. He quirked his mouth, " If there anything left to rot once Emma finishes with her. "

Belle looked at the bed, " I see. So I have to wait for you? "

" Indeed my dear, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Do you think you can? "

" If I can't, will you make me stay here? " Belle looked up and straight into his eyes.

Mr. Gold frowned, " That will be up to you if you want to stay. "

" I see, " Belle breathed. She shut her eyes, " All I ever wanted... "

" Yes? " Mr. Gold took a step into the room.

" All I ever wanted was for you to be an ordinary man again, " Belle said quietly. " I thought I would get it too when my memories came back as we walked to that well. "

Mr. Gold felt cold, inside and out, at her words. She still hadn't changed. She wanted him but not the way he was. " Perhaps someday, " He muttered.

There was an awkward silence, Belle looking in every direction but directly at him. Her eyes focused on his bad leg then said, " What happened to your leg? I noticed you have a limp now. "

Mr. Gold looked down and frowned, " Regina left me to die in a prison cell. There were earthquakes when the curse took a hold and I was trapped. I got hit in the head and blacked out. When I came to, my leg was trapped under the rubble. "

" Couldn't you heal yourself? " Belle looked horrified.

" The Blue Fairy had cast a spell on a quill I used and my magic was made impotent. The cell I was in also restricted it, " Mr. Gold said. " It didn't matter. By the time I regained consciousness, the magic was gone. All that remained was my immortality. "

" But you said Emma saved your life, " Belle looked puzzled. " How did you almost die if you're still immortal? "

" I couldn't tell her that I was so I let her believe she did, " Mr. Gold said. " She just found out my true identity shortly before you found me. "

" Oh, " Belle said.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Do you wish to rest now? "

" Do you want to stop talking to me? " Belle arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " I would like to rest and I believe you need it too. You've been pacing the grounds all day. "

" I enjoy it. It's so beautiful. Not like your house in the mountains. All that snow... " She sighed.

Mr. Gold looked out the window, " Yes. It is much better here. "

" It's been so long since I was free... " Belle said.

" I understand, " Mr. Gold said. " You don't realize how precious your freedom is until it is taken from you. "

Belle nodded, " Yes. "

" You can stay here as long as you like, regardless of your feelings for me, " Mr. Gold took a deep breath. He couldn't fathom losing her again but he needed to let her know he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

" Thank you, " Belle said.

" I will bid you good night then, " Mr. Gold said with a slight bow. " I have things to do tomorrow. "

Belle nodded once, " Goodnight. "

Mr. Gold turned on his heel but stopped when Belle said his name again. " Yes? " He glanced over his shoulder at her.

" Do you think we can find my father? " Belle asked. " If he remembers then I'm sure he wonders where I am. "

Mr. Gold bit his lip, sure she wouldn't approve of what he had done. He sighed, " Perhaps. We'll worry about that later. "

" Alright, " Belle said. " Sleep well. "

Mr. Gold nodded but said nothing. He headed for the stairs, hoping a glass or two of whiskey would quiet his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Emma's face out of his mind. He knew her well enough to know when she was stifling emotions and she had been trying to push down some pretty heavy ones...

* * *

Emma lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she clutched Henry's storybook to her chest. Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she processed the stories she had just read. She wasn't going to but something inside of her urged her to look, to try to understand Rumplestiltskin. She knew so little and she really wanted to find out more in spite of how she felt about Mr. Gold.

She had combed the book for everything she could find about the imp, finding out more about him than she ever knew. The thing that touched her most was what he had done to save his son. She felt a strange connection to him as she read the tales, a new wave of tears coming on when she read of Baelfire's fate.

If anyone could understand Rumplestiltskin reasons, it was her. She would have done anything to save Henry and she had. She had fought a dragon, thinking it would save him. She felt a little bad for doubting him, especially when it came to Henry for now it looked like he was jut trying to keep her from making the same mistakes.

She had also read the story of how he had taken Belle to be his servant in order to save her village. Even though he hadn't intended for it to happen, he had fallen in love with the girl. She wanted him to change though, to give up his power even though he hadn't found his son. She had tried to break his curse, unaware of the fact the only way was to kill him with the dagger that had made him what he was.

She had been tricked by Regina, damaging Rumplestiltskin's trust in the girl. He was angered so by it, he threw her out. Everything he had told Emma earlier in the night matched up perfectly with the story. The only part matching anything Regina had said being the lie she had told Rumplestiltskin that Belle had killed herself.

Now, she was back. Mr. Gold's long lost love had returned to him. Emma was certain after seeing the way he had gazed at her and hung on her every word, she had once again been tossed away after being used.

" Emma? " Henry's whisper caught her by surprise. She wiped her eyes quickly and sat up. He wasn't visible except for the top of his head because he was standing on the stairs, probably halfway up. Emma was fairly certain he couldn't see her.

" What? " Emma whispered back.

" Can I come up? " Henry asked.

" You should be in bed, " Emma said.

Henry sighed, " I can't sleep. "

" Want to tell me what's wrong? " Emma asked.

" Can I? " Henry came up. He was in blue pajamas with white piping. He was barefoot and padded across the floor before sitting down on the edge of Emma's bed, looking like something heavy was on his mind.

" What's up, kid? " Emma furrowed her brow at the troubled look on the boy's face.

" I just remembered something from when I was... when I was under my mom's sleeping spell, " Henry said, looking a bit scared.

Emma blinked, " You were aware of what was going on? "

" Yes. Totally, " Henry said. " I know you apologized and said you believed. I could feel you when you touched me and I knew you put the book under my pillow. Grandma was there too. She read to me. "

Emma furrowed her brow then realized he was talking about Mary-Margret. She still had trouble thinking of her as Henry's grandmother and she was pretty certain it would take a long time to get her head around it. She was still having trouble thinking of Mary-Margret and David as her parents because they were so close in age. " Did she? " Emma asked.

" She read her story to me but it was before she knew it was hers, " Henry said. " I guess she thought it got grandpa to wake up so maybe it would make me wake up too. "

" What did you remember Henry? What was so important you needed to tell me now? " Emma asked.

" It was when my mom was there, when you two were going somewhere. You told her she had ten minutes and she was really sad " Henry said.

Emma frowned, " Of course she was. She was trying to get rid of me... "

" But that's not what I wanted to tell you about, " Henry cut her off. " It was after she apologized to me for what she did. "

" What happened then? " Emma frowned.

" She was talking to someone, " Henry said. " She was talking to a man. She had made a deal with him to get the apple using magic. "

" Was it Mr. Gold? " Emma asked, every muscle in her body tighten. She didn't know if she could take another betrayal after everything he had done and seeing the way he was with Belle.

Henry shook his head, " No. I think his name was Jefferson... and they were talking about my classmate, Paige. "

Emma went cold, her stomach clenching at the mention of the name. She felt sick as she whispered, " Oh my God. "

" Emma? Are you okay? " Henry looked puzzled. " You look sick. "

" I feel sick, " Emma nodded as the puzzle pieces started coming together in her mind. If Belle's story was indeed true then it was Jefferson who had released her. She got a sick feeling in her stomach then looked at Henry, " Do you remember anything else they talked about? "

" Mom left the room after she said they were done, " Henry said. " They didn't say anything else. "

" Did this man say anything to you? " Emma leaned closer to Henry. " Anything at all? "

He thought for a long moment then shook his head, " I heard him leave right after mom. If they talked after they left me, I don't know. "

Emma thought it over. She wondered if it was some twisted plan of Jefferson's own devise or if Regina had something to do with it. If it were the latter, Mr. Gold would be in danger... how soon was anyone's guess.

* * *

Emma sat in the beetle, staring at Mr. Gold's summer house as she fought the urge to cry once more. She still felt empty and cold from the night before when she had met Belle. She had rationalized a little bit while she lay awake in the wee hours after Henry went back to bed though. She knew she needed to make sure he wasn't about to fall into a trap set by Regina.

From reading his stories, she knew he was a bit likely to be blinded by emotion when it came to those he loved. After all, he had killed The Dark One in order to save his son without fully understanding what he was getting into. It was much like when she said she would do anything to save Henry before she found herself facing down a dragon. She sighed at that thought, still a bit angry at how Mr. Gold had convinced her to do it and saying it would save Henry.

She had been so desperate, she probably would have tried anything. If she had only thought of True Love's Kiss before going to Mr. Gold for help, everything would have been normal... or so she assumed. He hadn't even given her the chance to find out, releasing the magic shortly after she saved Henry.

She could have just walked away and tried not to pay him another thought but that would have been selfish. She needed him to show her how to use her magic so she could stop Regina. She had seen how the witch could be without her power and she was fairly certain it would be a lot worse now she had magic once more.

Even though she still felt a little reluctant, she knew what she had to do. She knew she would find the strength inside of her to carry out the duty that was bestowed on her. How she would do it with him by her side still remained a mystery.

She sighed, taking her foot of the brake and slowly pulling into the driveway. She crept along, still unsure of how she could face him without a wellspring of complicated emotions bubbling up. She almost continued to follow the circular drive back out to the road but stopped. She had a feeling deep in her stomach that something just wasn't quite right.

She put the car in 'park' and shut the engine off. She took a deep breath, letting out slowly as she told herself she could do it... that she could face him without becoming a mess. She reached for the door, opening it and got out. She stared at the front porch for a long time before making her way to it and scaling the front steps.

She took another deep breath and pounded on the front door of the summer house. It was still early but Mr. Gold usually woke before dawn, this she knew for a fact. She shivered, recalling the night they had shared again. She had to take a deep breath to keep the memory from completely ruining her.

She couldn't believe she had been so weak and gave into her deepest desires, thinking he felt the same. The night had been like all the dreams she had up to that point, save for the fact he had been kind and gentle. He had been by far the most attentive and skilled lover she had ever had, just the mere remembering of the night making her skin tingle with want for his touch.

She forced it back, banging on the door again and trying to refocus her mind. Her breath caught in her throat as he opened the door, giving her a tender smile that made her knees weak. " Ah, good morning Emma. "

" Good morning, " Emma replied, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't know how she was standing in front of him after he had used her so. The reason almost came up immediately, lessening her angst to a degree. He had helped her and guided her in the right direction in spite of her stubbornness to trust him.

In spite of everything, she felt she had a bit of an obligation to keep her eyes open for him when he had done so for her. She felt like there was some unseen plot at work and didn't want to take any chances. She hoped she was just imagining things but she couldn't ignore the strange feeling she had about the whole situation. Something about it just didn't seem right.

" I am to assume you've made your decision? " He arched an eyebrow. He seemed to be looking her over, his expression becoming slightly concerned as he did. She wondered if he could sense how she felt though she tried her best to hide it.

Emma nodded. She was still unsure of how wise of an idea it was to accept his offer but she wanted to stay close in case her fears were indeed true. She quietly said, " Yes. I will let you help me. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold smiled tersely as he opened the door completely. He was already dressed in a charcoal gray suit, dark rose colored silk shirt and a black tie. " Come inside. You look a bit flushed. Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, " Emma stepped inside, finding the house warm and inviting. She slipped off her jacket, Mr. Gold taking it from her as she did. His hand brushed hers, the familiar tingle of his touch running the length of her arm straight to her belly. She fought the feelings it sparked in her, knowing the chance of them ever being together like that again were slim.

They had never spoke of it, too many things happening so soon afterward so she was unsure of his feelings about the whole thing. The way he looked at her had become a bit more tender, as if she were a valued friend. She frowned inwardly, hoping that she meant more than that after everything they had been through. " I did a lot of thinking about it last night. "

" I was afraid you would take a much longer time to decide, " Mr. Gold said quietly as he gazed at her. He gave her another tender smile. " Have I mentioned how lovely you look with your hair like that? "

Emma blinked at the comment, her eyes catch his for the briefest of moments. Her hair was slightly curly from her shower the night before and she hadn't taken time to do more than run a brush through it. She chuckled nervously as she felt herself blush a bit regardless of her feelings, " Blame the humidity. "

" And you look so lovely when you blush, " He added. He then turned and put her coat on the coat rack by the door. He then motioned to the living room, " Come sit. Alston's in the kitchen and doesn't like to be disturbed while he's cooking. "

" Oh okay, " Emma nodded. His compliments were making it hard for her to keep her thready composure. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was trying to make up for the night before just a little bit. They were making her think he still actually gave a damn.

Mr. Gold walked to the den, glancing at her over his shoulder as he did. " Did you sleep well my dear? You said you did a lot of thinking but did you bother to rest? "

" I tried to, " Emma followed him. She tried to not let his concern get to her, telling herself he was just being polite. She knew that was all it could be. She took a seat on the couch she had woke up on the evening before. " I had a lot on my mind. "

Mr. Gold took a seat close to her. He cocked his head to the side, " Did you go home and read the book like I told you to do? "

" Yes, " Emma felt familiar unwanted feelings continue to rise at his proximity and gaze. She mashed them down, not wanting to get let down. Instead, she decided to focus on the things she had learned from reading his stories. " I... think I understand you a little better now. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, his expression becoming a little somber. He sighed, " I hoped you understand that all of that would have just been too painful for me tell you. I also hoped you would understand my intentions a little better. "

Emma looked at her hands, trying to get herself to calm down. She closed her eyes, " You've been trying to help me see what was best for Henry, haven't you? "

" That was my intent, yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He frowned, " I could see you starting to make the same mistakes I had made with my son. "

" Oh, " Emma muttered. " You could have said something. "

" I found you don't accept things that are told to you, my dear. You tend to need to find them out for yourself, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. " After all, you had to see proof the curse existed before you believed it though you were told it was real. "

" I just... My life has made it hard for me to have faith in anything, " Emma shook her head. " I came to depend on things I knew were real. "

" I know, I know. But the point is you believe now, correct? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Obviously, " Emma scoffed. " We wouldn't be where we are if I didn't, would we? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " You've already seen many fantastic things but you will see many more before we're ready to fight Regina. You need to learn to accept them because they are real. Do you understand? "

Emma nodded, " I can't make any guarantees but I'll do my best. "

" Your best isn't enough, " Mr. Gold took Emma's right hand in his left. " In order to seize your destined potential, you have to accept the things you will see. You must if we are to defeat Regina. "

Emma's heart pounded in her chest at his touch as he gazed deeply into her eyes, connecting with her on a whole new level. Her skin tingled and she could feel something inside of her growing stronger. It was like she was plugged into a gently escalating current, her unfocused magic blending and swirling with the magic she could feel coming off of Mr. Gold. His brow furrowed suddenly as if sensed something that had surprised him.

" Oh! " Belle's voice startled them both.

Emma gasped when Mr. Gold let go of her hand, breaking the connection. She blinked, trying to gather her wits as Mr. Gold looked away from her. The magic dissipated, going back to feeling like strong static in the air. It had been amazing, making her wonder what it would be like once she could control her magic.

" Belle, " Mr. Gold breathed. " I see you're awake. "

Belle nodded slowly, her eyes wide at what she had undoubtedly witnessed. She lamely motioned to the back of the house and stammered as she said, " Yes. I was... just going... for my morning walk. "

" Ah, " Mr. Gold said. " Alston is preparing breakfast for us as we speak. Please don't stay out too long. "

Emma looked at Belle and she looked back, bewilderment evident in the woman's eyes. " Is she joining us? " Belle looked at Mr. Gold, her tone letting Emma know she hoped the answer would be 'no'.

" I was hoping so, " Mr. Gold said. " We have a lot of work to do. "

" I see, " Belle nodded. " Well, you know where to find me. Excuse me please. "

Emma waited for Belle to leave the room before she looked at Mr. Gold again, " You want to start TODAY? "

" The sooner the better, " Mr. Gold replied. " Regina won't stay in hiding forever. "

Emma knew he was right. Though Regina hadn't been seen since the magic returned, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she showed herself. When she did, Emma knew she would be a force to contend with. " I guess not, " She said.

Mr. Gold looked towards the foyer, " I believe your phone is ringing. "

Emma furrowed her brow as she listened, finding he was right. The sound was so faint she could barely hear it. She stood up, " I had better see what it is. "

" Perhaps you should, " Mr. Gold got to his feet as well. " It could be important. "

" Oh, there's no doubt about that, " Emma said. She looked towards the front door then at him again, the words that come out of her mouth seeming strange as she spoke them, " I'll come by later and we can get started. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Sounds good. "

" I better go, " Emma said but stopped when Mr. Gold reached out and grabbed her right hand with his left. She looked at him, their eyes locking. He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and said, " Take care, my dear. "

" I'll try, " Emma nodded as he stepped back and let go of her hand. She walked out to the foyer and got her phone, trying to tell herself to calm down. The way he had acted made her think she had jumped to the wrong conclusions after all. She repeated mentally to take it one step at a time or the fall could be horrible.

She looked at it, finding it was the number for dispatch. She called it back, waiting as the operator answered. She sighed, " You called? "

" Oh yes, " The dispatch operator said. " I just got a call from Miss Hudson over on Miller. Something about a noise complaint. "

" I'll head over there right now, " Emma sighed. " Thanks. "

" I assume you aren't staying for breakfast then? " Mr. Gold startled her.

Emma glanced at him, " Sorry. Duty calls. "

* * *

Belle picked at her food, not looking at Mr. Gold as she did. She seemed lost deep in thought and he was wondering just what about. He reached over and took her left hand in his right, " Is there something bothering you? " He asked gently.

Belle frowned, " It's nothing. "

" It wouldn't be bothering you so if it were nothing, " Mr. Gold said. " Please tell me. "

Belle set down her fork and sighed, " I thought we could spend time together today. "

" We are spending time together right now, " Mr. Gold started. In fact, he had not left the house since bringing her to it for that sole purpose. He had taken care of all his business affairs via telephone, having Frederick go collect payments and other things from his renters.

" I meant all day, " Belle cut him off. " Without you taking care of business over the... phone. I thought we could start looking for my father as well. "

Mr. Gold frowned. There wouldn't be much looking involved. Moe French was under house arrest for his petty theft charge, only able to leave to work in his flower shop. Since he had no criminal record, the judge had given his a lenient sentence and a year's probation.

" Don't you think it's a little soon? " Mr. Gold asked, trying to sound concerned. " I mean, you're still in very poor shape from being in locked up for so long. "

" I'm fine, Rumplestiltskin. I may be a little pale but I'm fine, " Belle said. " I wouldn't be able to walk the grounds all day if I weren't. "

" But there's Regina. What if she sees you... " Mr. Gold countered, surprised when Belle cut him off again.

" She's in hiding. I heard you say it to that Emma woman. Now would be the best time for us to look, " She said firmly. " Before she comes back. "

" You heard that? " Mr. Gold thought Belle had left the room.

Belle nodded, " I was coming back to ask you a question and I heard you tell her that. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold said. He thought he had been more careful. He wondered just how much she had heard or if she knew he had kissed Emma on the cheek.

It had been a simple gesture he hoped would quell the anxiety he sensed she had. When they had joined hands, he could feel it more than just by looking at her. She would want an explanation but he wasn't ready to offer one just yet. He needed to sort out how things were going with Belle first.

" Why are you making excuses for me not to see my father? " Belle furrowed her brow.

Mr. Gold blinked, " I... I'm not making excuses. I'm giving you very valid reasons why we can't do it right now. "

Belle frowned, " I haven't heard one yet. "

" You are unfamiliar with town, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " You've known nothing but that cell and The Enchanted Forest. I do not want you getting overwhelmed with the things you might see. An overload of your mind could have disastrous results. "

Belle rolled her eyes, " Oh, it can't be that bad. "

" It could be, " Mr. Gold replied. He gave her the most earnest look he could muster, " It's nothing like our world out there. Even I was a bit overcome with everything at first. "

" But I've seen magic happen, " Belle looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed, " I think I can handle anything I see out there... if you're there with me. "

" I don't want to take any chances, my dear. Please just listen to me about this, " Mr. Gold said. He really was scared for her safety but he was more afraid of how she would feel when she found out he had almost killed her father. It was something he knew would not go over well with her.

Belle was silent for long moment then sighed, " Fine but as soon as you think I'm well enough, I want to look for him. "

" It is for the best, believe me, " Mr. Gold gave her hand a squeeze. He furrowed his brow when she pulled her hand away from his and stood up. " Where are you going? You've barely touched your food. "

" I've had enough, " Belle said quietly. " I have a book I want to finish before lunch. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " As you wish my dear. I will be in my office if you need anything at all. "

* * *

Belle left the kitchen and Mr. Gold got up, stacking the dirty dishes together and picking them up. He walked to the sink and set them down in it. He then looked out the window over the sink, pondering how Belle really felt about him and how it would change if she ever found out about the depth of his relationship with Emma.

Emma pulled up to the bed and breakfast. She grabbed the storybook out of the front seat of the beetle before getting out of the car and heading inside. She went to August's room, preparing herself for the sight of him. After the purple cloud had vanished, she went to find out if he had come back to life and found an even stranger sight than watching him turn to wood.

He was alive again but in a different way, the way he had been before The Blue Fairy had changed him into a real boy. He had explained to Emma how he had been carved from an enchanted tree, the tree's magic returning when Mr. Gold brought the magic back to Storybrooke. The unpredictable nature of the magic had left him as wood but he was alive. Emma was happy for the small miracle but didn't know how the rest of the town would feel.

August was uncertain as well, staying locked up in his room at the bed and breakfast. Granny and Ruby understood, remembering Geppetto's son from before the curse, keeping him there free of charge. He hadn't mustered up the courage to go see his father though, still a little ashamed for abandoning Emma. Emma still wasn't sure how to feel about the situation but she was going to deal with it the best she could because she had no other choice it seemed.

She knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. The door opened just a bit, a carved wooden eye appearing in the tiny crack. " Oh hey Emma. What are you doing here? "

" I need to ask you about the book, " Emma held it up. " I need to know what stories you've put in it while you've been here. "

" I see, " August said. He shut the door, fumbled with the chain then opened the door again. " Come in. "

Emma walked in, glancing at the human sized living puppet that had been a man only a few days before. " I need to know. "

August looked at her, " About what stories I added or why? "

" Both, " Emma put the book down on the bed. " I know you put stories in there. You admitted you put YOUR story in there. Did you put any others? "

August walked to the bed, " A few. "

" Like which ones? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August sighed, " A couple more. "

" Damn it, August. Stop being so damn vague and just tell me, " Emma was getting impatient.

August stood there for a long moment before he spoke, " I added 'The Golden Bird' and a few about... "

Emma didn't like the way his voice trailed off, " Rumplestiltskin? "

August nodded, " Yeah. "

" And they're true? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August nodded. He cocked his head to the side, " What are you asking? Did something else happen between you two? "

Emma shook her head then frowned, " Belle's back. "

" Belle? " August sounded surprised. " As in his long lost love Belle? "

Emma nodded, " Yes. "

" Oh Emma, " August moved towards her, putting his wooden arms around her. The hug felt strange but she needed it. She needed someone to care about the way she felt. She couldn't tell Mary-Margret now she remembered. It would have just been plain awkward to tell her mother she had slept with Rumpelstiltskin.

In fact, the only other person that knew of the encounter was the puppet man that was holding her. " I'm so sorry. "

" It's okay, " Emma sighed though it wasn't. " I just have to deal with it I guess. I mean, he didn't know she was still alive. "

" No, " August said. " Regina had him convinced she wasn't. "

" But how? " Emma leaned back and looked at him. " He's supposed to be clairvoyant... "

August sighed, " Sometimes magic can block that. How do you think he didn't know about me for so long? "

" I thought it was because you weren't around much, " Emma said.

August chuckled, " Nope. The Blue Fairy's enchantment protected me. I suspect Regina's magic blocked him from seeing Belle was still alive. "

Emma sighed, " I don't understand anything about magic at all. I have so much to learn. "

" You do, " August took his arms from Emma. " Perhaps you need to see someone who can help you. "

Emma frowned, " Someone's offered to help already. "

August looked at her, " Don't tell me. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " He said he was the only one who could. "

" I doubt that, " August scoffed. " You need to go see someone else. He could be trying to screw you over again. "

Emma sighed, " That's what I'm afraid of but I'm more afraid... "

" Afraid of what? " August asked.

Emma backed away a couple of steps, " I'm afraid that Belle's return could have something to do with Regina trying to harm him. "

" And where did you get this idea? " August asked.

Emma sat down on the bed, " It's a long story. "

August sat down next to her, " I'm willing to listen. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked up to the convent, taking a deep breath. August had convinced her to go see Mother Superior for help. He said she needed a back-up plan to develop her powers in case Mr. Gold had less than good intentions for her. He explained that the nun was in fact The Blue Fairy.

She was the one who had turned August into a real boy and trapped Rumplestiltskin. He assured Emma she would be able to help her with anything she needed. Emma relented, agreeing to pay her a visit. She walked up the front steps, surprised when she found Mother Superior waiting just inside the open front door.

" Emma, " She smiled. " Mr. Booth called and said you were going to be here. "

Emma quirked her mouth. She hadn't asked him to do that and it would have been rather awkward if she had decided to back out. She had thought about it but made up her mind to go see her anyway. It was too early to know where things were going to go with Mr. Gold so she really needed some kind of back-up plan.

" He said you could answer some questions for me, " Emma sighed. " After everything that's happened, I have quite a few. "

Mother Superior smiled, " I can try to answer any questions you may have. Come inside. "

Emma watched as Mother Superior stepped aside then walked into the convent. She could sense something in the air as she stood outside but it amplified as she came in. She gasped, a strength of the magic in the air hitting her like a brick to the stomach. She put her hand on the wall closest to her, leaning on it as she tried to catch her breath.

" You can feel it, can't you? " Mother Superior placed her right hand on Emma's left shoulder.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. What is that? "

" Fairy magic, Miss Swan, " Mother Superior said. " You're surrounded by them. "

" Fairies? " Emma furrowed her brow. " You mean the little things with wings that fly around? "

Mother Superior giggled, " No. Not for a long time. When the curse was broken, our magic returned though. "

" I can feel that, " Emma said. " So I guess you have another name besides Mother Superior. "

Mother Superior nodded, " Yes. It's Ruel Ghorm. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Ruel what? "

" It means 'Blue Star' in some tongues, " Mother Superior said then smiled. " You can call me The Blue Fairy. Everyone does. "

" Alright, " Emma said. She was still trying to get used to the power that surrounded her. The pressure was oppressive and almost painful. It felt like she was being squeezed in a vice that hadn't quite been tightened all the way.

" Enough of that, " Mother Superior said. " Why have you come? Mr. Booth just told me you needed to ask me about your magic. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She pushed herself off of the wall, the power around her still strong but she was now able to tolerate the pressure of it. " I need to learn how to control it and use it. "

" Then you've come to the right place. May I? " Mother Superior smiled, putting her hands out to Emma.

Emma lifted her hands hesitantly, letting Mother Superior take them in hers. She shut her eyes and Emma did so as well. She could feel the magic begin to center like it had with Mr. Gold but it felt different somehow, like it was pulling away instead of combining. Emma's hands started to feel like they were on fire and she jerked them away, opening her eyes in shock.

She looked at her hands, " What the Hell was that? "

Mother Superior blinked in surprise, " You repelled my magic. "

" Repelled? " Emma was perplexed. " How? Why? "

" It puzzles me too, " Mother Superior looked deeply troubled. " There's something about your magic that I can't put my finger on. "

" So you can't help me? " Emma felt her heart sink a bit. She hoped she could depend someone else besides Mr. Gold. Being around him was torture even though she had convinced herself she needed to be there in case her hunch was true.

Mother Superior frowned, " I'm not sure if I can. "

Emma sighed, " Sorry I wasted your time. "

" Don't give up so easily, Miss Swan. We may be able to get around it but it will take some time to figure out how to do it, " Mother Superior said.

" How much time? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I don't know, " Mother Superior replied.

Emma motioned toward the front of the building, trying to keep her voice even as she spoke but it still trembled as she spoke, " Regina is out there somewhere, doing God knows what. There's no telling when she's going to show back up and start causing trouble. I don't think time is a luxury we have right now. "

" Calm down, Miss Swan. We need to remain focused. It will take her a while to regain control of her magic, " Mother Superior said.

" But the story book says she was really powerful, " Emma pointed out. " She'll be able to regain control of her magic long before I can even control mine. "

" You must not think like that, Miss Swan, " Mother Superior started.

" How else am I supposed to think? " Emma cut her off sharply. " We need to be prepared as soon as possible. "

Mother Superior frowned again, " Don't you think I know that? I want to help you as much as I can but I can't as long as your magic pushes mine away. I need to look into it further. "

A thought occurred to Emma and she narrowed her eyes. She looked towards the front of the convent, muttering " I think I know where to find the answer. "

Mother Superior stood speechless as Emma turned and headed towards the front doors. As she passed through them, the pressure she felt began to dissipate and she was able to breathe normally again. She had felt like she was on the verge of choking the entire time she was talking to Mother Superior. It was so strange because she thought fairy magic was supposed to be good magic but the way she felt in the midst of it was anything but good...

* * *

Mr. Gold stood at the kitchen sink, looking out into the backyard. Belle had come in for lunch then retreated back to the fish pond with a new book to read. They had talked very little at the table, Mr. Gold sensing something wrong but not getting any answers when he asked Belle what it was. She seemed to not want to talk about anything except finding her father.

He was already tired of the subject, the mention of it bringing dread up in his heart. He knew she would never understand why he had beaten Moe French within an inch of his life and would probably leave him. Any ordinary woman would do so in the same situation. ~Ordinary, ~ The word slipped through his mind, eliciting a bit of a frown.

All Belle ever wanted was for him to be an ordinary man, to shed his powers and be his mortal self once more. She had never been told of what a sad creature he was before he made his fateful stand for his son. He wondered if she would still have him if her were the crippled coward that had been afraid of everything. He fluffed it off as idle musings for the only way for him to lose his powers would involve someone stabbing him through the heart with his dagger.

No, Belle would have to accept him for what he was. He had so much he could offer and so many ways to keep her happy... just not the ways she wanted to be happy. It seemed Emma had been pleased with him just the way he was and he pondered if she would ever ask him to change. Well, she had been up until recently but he hadn't had a chance to coax an explanation out of her.

He had felt her anxiety when they had touched that morning, sensing it and profound sadness which she was desperately trying to hide from him. He knew the cause of it without asking, also knowing she was probably reading all the wrong things into the situation. He then frowned, wondering if he even knew the situation well enough to explain it to anyone at all. He felt a familiar tingle travel through him, pulling him from his thoughts as he sensed someone approaching the house.

He walked away from the sink and headed out of the kitchen, passing through the dining room before reaching the foyer. He reached the door as Emma pulled into the driveway then parked the beetle in the middle of the semi-circle. She got out of the car, her mouth set in a hard frown as approached the front porch. He opened the door as she reached it.

He smiled, " Emma, so nice of you to return. "

" I need to ask you something, " Emma said sharply.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow at her tone, " Oh? What is it? "

" Did you do something to me? " Emma looked him in the eyes. " And tell me the truth. "

" Surely you haven't forgotten it already, " Mr. Gold gave her a coy grin. On a more serious note, he realized they had never discussed what had happened between them. He couldn't tell her what had left him so emotionally bare and in need of her touch. That conversation would have to wait when he was certain they were alone and could be blunt with one another.

He didn't want Belle to wander in on such a sensitive talk. She had not been happy with what she had seen that morning when he was talking to Emma and showing her what her power felt like. He also recalled how she had heard Emma tell him Regina was in hiding. It was indeed best saved for a later time.

" Stop playing around, " Emma said sharply. " I'm serious. Did you do something to me... OTHER than that. "

" Like what? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, " I went to see... someone else to help me with my magic. "

" After you agreed to let me help you? Why would you do that? " Mr. Gold asked, slightly shocked she would do such a thing. He didn't know of too many people that would be able to help her besides himself.

" I wanted to keep my options open, " Emma said. " I haven't had the best record with trusting you completely. "

" Perhaps you should try to some time, " Mr. Gold replied. " You might find it'll be worth it. "

Emma scoffed, " You know I don't like your methods. "

" Yet you still like my results, don't you? " Mr. Gold quirked the corner of his mouth. " You know, there's more than one way to get what you want. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " We aren't getting into that again. "

" Alright. We won't, " Mr. Gold said. " Maybe we can talk about who you went to see for help when I've offered it so readily. "

" It's not important, " Emma began.

" Yes, it is. It makes all the difference in the world, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " Who. Did. You. See? "

Emma stared at him then sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides, " I went to see August. "

" Oh? " Mr. Gold mocked surprise. " How is he doing? I'd imagine he's a little... stiff. "

" That's not funny, " Emma frowned deeply.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Perhaps not but at least he's alive... or some semblance there of. "

" He's alive as far as I'm concerned, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " Wooden or not. "

" Yes, yes. What did you go see him for? He knows nothing of how to control your magic, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma frowned, " No. But he thought he knew someone who could help. "

Mr. Gold frowned and grabbed Emma's right hand, turning it over. He noticed her palm was a reddish color, like it had been held to a flame. He frowned, " You went to go see HER, didn't you? "

" Her who? " Emma blinked like she was trying to feign confusion.

Mr. Gold let her hand down, " You know who I mean. You went to see The Blue Fairy. "

Emma was silent, just staring at him for a long moment as if she were trying to gauge his reaction. He hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance as he mentioned the fairy's name. She sighed, closing her eyes before nodding her head once, " Yes. But she couldn't help me. "

" Of course she couldn't, " Mr. Gold frowned deeply. " Fairy magic doesn't mix well with the magic we have. "

Emma looked puzzled, " But I thought my magic was made from true love. Good magic and fairy magic is good, isn't it? "

" That's debatable, " Mr. Gold still frowned.

" But why doesn't my magic mix with theirs? " Emma still seemed perplexed.

Mr. Gold pointed to himself, " Your magic is something I isolated. It has my fingerprint on it therefore it has a little bit of myself mixed in as well. "

" What? " Emma looked completely lost. " I don't know what... "

" I know you don't. You need to stop fooling around and let me teach you what you need to know, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He then sighed, " I will tell you this now though you aren't going to understand completely. "

" Tell me what? " Emma blinked.

Mr. Gold took her hand again, " You see, when you isolate magic, it takes a tiny piece of you. You leave your mark on everything you touch, no matter what it is. It is what you call Locard's Exchange. "

Emma was silent for a long moment then nodded, " Oh. "

" So, in a way, my mark is on you, " Mr. Gold said then gave Emma a suggestive smirk. He let go of her hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. He was pleased with the tiny shiver that ran through her at the contact. He moved close enough to inhale her scent, " It was there long before I ever laid you down. "

Emma shut her eyes and leaned into his touch, her lips parting slightly as she sighed. He was powerless to resist how inviting her lips looked at that moment. He knew Belle was in the back yard but he also knew she wouldn't come back inside before dark. They hadn't kissed since she had left him the morning after they had made love and, he had to admit, he missed the feel of her lips on his.

He had missed everything about her, from the way her hair fell in such gentle curls right down to how she smelled. He couldn't help but see her the way she had looked the night she was all his. He sighed inwardly, recalling the softness of her skin and the way she had completely given herself to him. Her lips may have said she didn't trust him completely but her body and actions that night said she really did.

He leaned in, gently taking her lips in his as he relented to the overpowering need to taste her once more. She gasped against his mouth before returning it hesitantly. He sighed inwardly, the kiss not having any affect on his power. They parted, Emma opening her eyes and sighing.

Mr. Gold gave her a little smile, " Are you still mad, my dear? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I have to think about it some more. "

" Ah. Well then, " Mr. Gold said. He motioned over his shoulder, " Would you like to come to the kitchen and discuss how we should go about harnessing your power? "

" Do you think that's safe? " Emma asked. " I mean... "

" I believe I can control myself, " Mr. Gold tried to assure her. He would have to if they were going to go to the kitchen. Belle could walk inside at any moment and he would have no choice but to exercise restraint. He was also certain Emma wouldn't be too receptive to any more advances.

" Alright, " Emma bit her lip then nodded. She then followed him through the dining room to the kitchen...

* * *

" Coffee or tea, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked as Emma sat down at the kitchen table. She barely heard the question for she was still trying to get her nerves together after the kiss he had given her in the foyer. It was gentle and rather chaste but still has sent her senses reeling.

She had tried so hard not to give in when he leaned in and took her lips in his but it was useless. All of her anger and confusion seemed to melt away, burned up by the fire it seemed only he could ignite inside of her. It told her he still felt something for her but she wasn't sure what. After he pulled away, she started feeling confused again but her anger had been quelled, not that she would tell him that for she wanted appear as though she could resist him.

She looked down at the table, taking deep breaths to slow her still pounding heart. She decided she couldn't handle anything stronger than water and asked for it as he prepared the coffee machine. She had tried to keep her voice even but it trembled just a bit as she asked for it. Her lips tingled with want for another kiss but she knew that probably wouldn't happen.

" Water? " Mr. Gold replied, perplexed. " Are you sure? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded. She didn't need any extra stimulation. " I don't want anything that will rev me up right now. "

Mr. Gold sighed then gently said, " I have some lovely herbal tea. It will calm your nerves and help you focus on the things I'm going to tell you. "

Emma looked over at him, not surprised he could sense her agitation even though his back was to her. He seemed to have a knack for picking up on the emotions of others. She had noticed it many times before, mostly to is advantage. She looked back down at the table, " Do you think it will help? "

" I do, " Mr. Gold replied as he got a teacup and saucer from one of the glass front cabinets. " You need to be able to listen. "

" Go ahead, " Emma said. Mr. Gold busied himself once he got his coffee started, taking bottles out of what she had assumed was a spice rack. He carefully measured out herbs into a tea ball, mixing them in an expert fashion. She furrowed her brow, " What are you doing? "

" Making your tea, my dear, " He replied as he finished then closed the tea ball. He got the tea kettle off the stove, taking it to the sink and filling it up. " It's an old recipe and it should help you. "

" I thought you'd just give me something out of a box, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold scoffed, " Things in boxes are ineffective. I prefer fresh or freeze dried herbs for maximum potency. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once.

" Where did you learn to make it? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold was silent for a long moment then said, " Back... _there. _"

" So I guess it IS an old recipe, " Emma didn't need an explanation. She knew he meant the place where everyone in town had come from.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Indeed. I perfected it quite some time ago. When my son... "

Emma didn't like the way his voice trailed off. " Just tell me about this. I promise not to pry. "

Mr. Gold paused then said, " I would brew him some of this to calm him down if he had a nightmare. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. " I see. It's not going to make me sleepy, is it? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " Just relax you. It won't make you drowsy. I wouldn't to that to you. You need to be able to drive home when we are done here. "

" Good, " Emma said. She watched as he carried the kettle back to the stove before turning the burner on. She looked down at her hand, the redness had faded a bit but she still had questions. " I thought... "

" What? " Mr. Gold turned to face her.

" I thought fairies were good creatures, " Emma curled her fingers down across her palm, stroking the heel of her hand.

He frowned deeply, looking unhappy she was bringing the subject up again. He looked at the floor then at her again, " Well, for most people. I already told you, their magic doesn't mix well with what I am. My powers come from some place else entirely. "

" But they're always helping people in the stories I've ever read, " Emma pointed out. " Even the ones that aren't in Henry's book. "

Mr. Gold's frown didn't budge, " I see. Well, it seems that many of the facts have been omitted then. Tell me, what did you know about me from those other stories? The ones you read before coming here, not the ones in the book. "

Emma let her hand down as she thought, frowning a bit. " Uh, that you were a gold spinning, baby stealing hobgoblin. "

" Hobgoblin, " Mr. Gold scoffed acidly as the kettle began to whistle. He pulled it off the heat and walked it back over to where Emma's teacup sat. It was a brilliant white with a beautiful red rose painted on it and a gold rim. He poured some water into it then dipped the tea ball in. He glanced at her as he worked, " Do I look like a hobgoblin to you, Emma? "

Emma looked him over, trying not to think of the way he looked in their more intimate moments. She had always thought hobgoblins were little monstrous thing but he didn't look like a monster. She then sighed, " I've never seen one before so I don't know. "

Mr. Gold gave her a sideways glance, " I can assure you, I have and you wouldn't make that mistake if you had. They are rather unpleasant creatures. "

" So how much of that story is really true then? " Emma arched an eyebrow. Talking was helping her calm down some but she was dreading when he came to the table. She knew his nearness would only send her senses reeling again.

Mr. Gold finished making the tea, setting the tea ball in the sink before turning and bringing the cup to Emma. He set it down and sighed, " Most of it has been highly exaggerated. "

The feelings Emma had battled back rose up in her again and she picked up the teacup, her hand trembling just enough to notice on the surface of the liquid. She steadied her hand then took a tentative sip, finding it wasn't too bad though it tasted different than anything she had before. She swallowed then watched as Mr. Gold walked back to the coffee maker and got a mug of coffee. " So what's the truth? Are you going to tell me? "

Mr. Gold sighed as he came back to the table. He sat down across from Emma and looked at her, " I did spin the gold for that poor girl and I did ask for her first-born. "

Emma took another sip of tea. She swallowed it then said, " The story said you were going to eat it. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " That was not my intention at all. What people seem to forget about the story was the fact the girl was basically forced to marry the greedy king to save her father's life as well as her own. She did not love him and the child, in turn, would not have been loved. You see, I was going to save it from a sad life where it would have been despised. "

" And what were you really going to do with it? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" There were many people in the realm who desired children but couldn't have have any, " Mr. Gold explained. He smirked, " Look at the lengths Geppetto went to in order to get a son. "

" You have a point, " Emma said. She recalled the story of Pinocchio, a story she now knew was August's.

" I'm glad you see it, " Mr. Gold replied. " There was a need so I was going to fill it. "

Emma scoffed, " So you were going to sell it to someone? "

" Not just anyone, " Mr. Gold put his hand up. " I would have sold it someone who would have loved it. "

" So what happened? How did the deal get broken? " Emma asked then took another sip of tea. She could feel herself beginning to relax a little and less agitated with his presence.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Shortly before the child was to be born, the girl realized her mistake in making such a deal. "

" Like Ashley, " Emma interjected.

Mr. Gold nodded, " In a way, yes. The miller's daughter made up her mind that, even if the child's father never loved it, she always would. "

" I see, " Emma nodded. " So how did she get to keep it? "

Mr. Gold snorted, " Of all the things in that story that aren't true, that part is. I had never mentioned my name to her so I thought she would never guess it. I guess she was more clever than I had assumed. "

Emma glanced down to his right leg, " The story said you put your leg through a floor. Is that part true? "

Mr. Gold's expression became somber, " I have to admit, that tale I told you that night was a lie. I never fell through a floor. Not even in the story you read about me. "

" Then how did you get hurt? " Emma asked quietly. The sadness in his face let her know it was something far more traumatic than a fall.

" It's been hurt twice, " Mr. Gold said quietly. He continued to stare down into his coffee. " The first time was in war. "

Emma gasped, " That's why you know so much about it. "

" Yes, " He nodded once. " My knowledge is first-hand. "

It now made sense. When they had been preparing the shop to trap Clarissa she had suspected his knowledge was much more than from a book. Emma reached for his hand, stopping just shy of touching it because she knew touching him would wreck her in spite of the calming effects of the tea. " How? "

Mr. Gold glanced at her hand, moving his from the side of his coffee mug a tiny bit before gripping it tighter, deciding not to reach for her hand after all it seemed. He sighed heavily, " I was setting up traps behind the enemy lines and an ogre attacked me. I could run like the wind back then and I did. As soon as I reached camp, the other soldiers attacked it. One was a lousy shot and shot an arrow straight through my leg, breaking the bone and tearing muscles. It never healed right but it did heal. "

" And so they sent you home? " Emma pulled her hand back. She could sense he didn't want to be touched as he spoke. The memory seemed to be rather painful for him.

Mr. Gold scoffed, " No. They put me back out there as soon as I could stand. "

" That's terrible, " Emma was shocked. She couldn't imagine such a thing. " How could they do that? "

" It was war, " Mr. Gold replied. " You had to be dead not to fight... and many did fight until they died. "

" What happened then? " Emma asked. She found herself curious to hear the story. It was something not in the book but it didn't surprise her. She decided it was because it had happened long before anyone she knew was ever born.

Mr. Gold sighed, " A few days after I got hurt, word came that I had become a father. I realized I needed to be with my child and wife more than I needed to be on the battlefield and I fled. My company was fine when I left but the word spread that they all had died because of my fleeing. "

" Did they? " Emma asked quietly. The word 'wife' reminded her of the story Regina had told her about his first lover and how she had died. Things were falling into place in her mind, his story becoming just a bit clearer.

Mr. Gold gave her a sideways glance before returning is attention to the coffee that was growing cold between his hands. " No. The man who took my place set a faulty trap. The ogres breached the battle line and slaughtered my whole company. "

" And they blamed you for that? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" They had to put it on someone, so they chose me. Of course, I knew none of this happened until I returned to my village and no one would look me in the eye, " Mr. Gold said then became quiet. He chewed his lip for a long moment as if he were thinking then he sighed, " And... that's how my leg got hurt the first time. "

" And the second? " Emma asked quietly. The tea was helping her focus, his words tugging at her heart. She felt so bad for him and all of things he had been through. She had admired his strength before but now that feeling was increasing by the second.

The back door opened, A startled gasp drawing both Emma's and Mr. Gold's attention to the door. " I didn't know you had a visitor, " Belle stood there, a book clutched to her chest with her right hand as she held the doorknob with her left.

" I thought you knew she was coming back today, " Mr. Gold said to Belle. " I told you at breakfast. "

Belle gave a nervous smile, " It must have slipped my mind. "

" It's okay, " Emma stood up. " I was just about to leave. I have to get home to my family. "

" Family? " Belle looked puzzled. Emma didn't know why the word had perplexed her so. It was almost like she was surprised she had one.

Emma nodded, " My parents and my son. "

" I see, " Belle glanced at Mr. Gold, an indecipherable look coming to her face. " Rumpelstiltskin? "

" Yes, my dear? " Mr. Gold looked at her.

Belle looked at him for a long moment then glanced at Emma, " Never mind. It can wait. "

Emma wasn't quite for sure what was happening in front of her so she deiced it was just best to leave. There was a growing tension in the room as well, something she knew she had probably brought forth just by being there. " I'm going now. Thanks for the tea. "

Mr. Gold stood up, taking up his cane, " Let me walk you to your car. "

" You don't have to, " Emma put a hand up. " I know the way quite well. "

Mr. Gold frowned slightly, " Oh. I see. Well, I guess I will see you again tomorrow? "

" I'll come by, " Emma said. " We still have a lot of things to talk about. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Indeed we do. Oh, and Emma? "

" Yes? " Emma cocked her head to the side.

" Ask your mother about the wardrobe... She'll know what you're talking about, " Mr. Gold said, giving her a look that said it was important. It was enough to make Emma realize he was trying to tell her something without telling her in front of Belle.

Emma furrowed her brow then nodded, " Right. I'll ask her. "

* * *

Mr. Gold watched Belle as she stood in the open back door. She watched the kitchen door long after Emma had passed through it. The expression on her face was a mix of bewilderment, hurt and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. " Is something bothering you my dear? " He knew there was but he wanted to see what she would say.

Belle came inside slowly, shutting the door behind her before walking into the center of the kitchen. She remained silent for another long moment before she glanced at Mr. Gold, bringing her free hand up to cuddle the book in her arms closer. " Who is she, really? "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " I've told you everything you need to know about her. "

Belle frowned and looked him in the eyes, " But you haven't told me what I want to know. You keep fluffing me off like an overly curious child. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " What are you talking about? I've told you... "

" You've told me nothing, " Belle cut him off. " All you've said is that she's a friend, she's saved your life and has something to do with the curse. "

" And that's the truth, " Mr. Gold replied firmly. He was keeping things from her but only to keep from hurting her. " Please believe me. "

Belle stood there for a long moment before her lower lip trembled as her shoulders sagged, " Alright then. "

Mr. Gold gave her a little smile, " Why don't you come sit with me and we can discuss the book you're reading. "

" Can we discuss her instead? " She asked.

" We've said all there is to say about her, " Mr. Gold said.

Belle looked at the book then sighed, " I think I would like to lay down. I've been outside all day and need some rest. "

" That's fine as well, " Mr. Gold said, disappointed she still didn't want to spend a lot of time with him. She always seemed to find some excuse to get away from him. He had tried to find out why but she wouldn't tell him. He figured she was still trying to come to grips with her new life and being free once more.

He recalled how he had been after escaping his prison and being released from the hospital. He had spent lots of time outside and enjoying all of the trivial things he had missed being locked away in what Regina had hoped would become his tomb. He also spent long hours alone, learning everything he could about the world he found himself in. He had even buried himself in books as she was now doing.

" I'll come down for dinner when I waken up, " Belle said then took a step towards the door.

" Then I shall wait for you, " Mr. Gold replied, stopping her in her tracks. He had to find some way to let her know he really did care for her as much as he ever had. He wanted to tell her everything but something inside of him was holding him back. He felt it was perhaps that he didn't want to overwhelm her with too much information, not this soon anyway.

She gave him a sheepish smile, " Don't wait too late. I wouldn't want you to starve on my account. "

" I would wait all night for you, my dear, " Mr. Gold said and gave her a smile.

She smiled back shyly and walked out of the kitchen. Once she was gone, Mr. gold stared down into his coffee, wondering why he was getting so tongue tied around her. He wanted to tell her so many things but just seemed completely unable to. He knew his silence was breeding a bit of animosity, something he hoped he could banish before things got too out of hand.

* * *

" Emma? Is that you? " Mary-Margret called from her bedroom as Emma closed the door to the apartment.

" Yeah, " Emma called back, the smell of dinner cooking wafting up her nose. From the whiff, she could tell they were having some kind of meat and probably potatoes. She looked around, furrowing her brow. " Where are the boys? "

" David and Henry went to Granny's for a Guy's Night. I hope you don't mind, " Mary-Margret walked out of her bedroom. " It was Henry's idea. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded once. The child was eager to bond with his newly found grandparents. He was already friendly with them before the curse was broken but being related added a whole new dimension to their relationship.

" He said we needed time to get to know each other too, " Mary-Margret said quietly. She chuckled nervously, " I mean, we've got twenty-eight years to catch up on, don't we? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " We do. "

The timer on the oven dinged and Mary-Margret looked towards the kitchen, " Oh. The roast is done. "

" You need some help? " Emma motioned towards the kitchen. " I can get the roast out. "

Mary-Margret smiled brightly, " Why yes. That sounds perfect. "

Emma was still feeling relaxed from the tea Mr. Gold had given her. Normally, she was wound tight as a spring and couldn't recall when she had been so unagitated. She walked into the kitchen with Mary-Margret, grabbing some oven mitts, " Where do you want it? "

" Just set it on the stove, " Mary-Margret motioned to it. " The meat has to rest for a little bit and cool off. "

Emma opened the oven and got the roast out, doing as she was told. She slipped off the mitts, laying them on the counter. " What needs to be done now? " Emma looked around.

" Nothing yet, " Mary-Margret said. " Let's go sit on the couch and talk. You've been gone so much the last few days and that last real conversation we had... "

Emma nodded, recalling how Mary-Margret had practically ripped her a new one over running away and trying to take Henry with her. " Yeah. Well, that's over with now. "

" Yeah, I guess so, " Mary-Margret said then left the kitchen first, Emma following her to the couch. They both sat down, Mary-Margret delicately tucking her legs underneath her and spreading her fluttery skirt out so it covered them. They were quiet for a long moment before Mary-Margret said, " So you've been reading Henry's book? "

Emma nodded, " Yes. I read a little about you and David... Charming... "

" It's okay for you to call us whatever you want, Emma. I know it's a bit hard to grasp it all. I'm still trying to do it myself. I've lived in this world for twenty-eight years and just am now realizing how strange it is. Of course, I couldn't remember where we came from so I guess it didn't matter to me then. It was all normal. "

" Normal, " Emma sighed. She was doubting the word even existed. Where she was at in her life at that very moment wasn't even close to it. She stared past Mary-Margret as she recalled just how strange her life seemed to be.

She was sitting on the couch with Snow White, who just happened to be her mother while her father, Prince Charming, had taken her son out for burgers and milkshakes. She had slayed a dragon and was in a complicated relationship with Rumplestiltskin, unsure of where it was all heading. It was a far cry from the life she had been leading in Boston before Henry showed up to bring her to this curious place.

" What are you thinking about, Emma? " Mary-Margret looked concerned.

Emma made a sweeping motion with her hand, " All of this. Everything that's happened. "

" It's quite fascinating, isn't it? " Mary-Margret smiled a bit.

" I think fascinating is an understatement, " Emma chuckled.

Mary-Margret chuckled as well, " Yes. I agree. "

" It's all so... different, " Emma sighed. " I feel kind of lost sometimes. "

" If there're any questions I can answer, feel free to ask them, " Mary-Margret said.

" About anything? " Emma arched.

Mary-Margret sighed, " Yes. "

" I can't think of anything at the moment, " Emma sighed. Actually, she could think of a hundred and one questions but they would take all night to answer.

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side, " Then I have something I'd like to ask you. "

" What's that? " Emma furrowed her brow.

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, " Where have you going these last couple of days? "

Emma blinked, " Just to go check stuff out. You know, trying to get an idea of what's going on out there. "

" It is a bit odd, " Mary-Margret nodded. " But it still seems peaceful enough. So many people are just carrying on normally. "

" Probably because they don't know what else to do, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret nodded, " Probably. Oh, I don't know if you noticed but Mr. Gold's shop has been closed for the last few days. "

" Oh I noticed, " Emma said.

" I wonder where he ran off to? " Mary-Margret said, a bit of fear creeping into her eyes. " And what he's up to. "

Emma thought, suddenly recalling what Mr. Gold had told her to ask about and recalling she had her own questions as about it as well. " I think I have a question now. "

Mary-Margret looked at her, " Oh? About what? "

She cocked her head to the right side, " What can you tell me about the wardrobe? "

Mary-Margret blinked, plainly taken by surprise by the change of subject, " You want to know about the wardrobe? " She repeated. " Where did you find out about that? "

" The book, " Emma scrambled for an acceptable answer that wouldn't be a lie. The last pages of the book had mentioned it but they were long since burned. " It was in the book. There was picture of David putting me in a wardrobe... to keep me safe? "

Mary-Margret frowned like the memory was making her sad, " Oh yes. "

" I read about it, " Emma said quietly. After she had, one question had bugged her for almost as long as she had been in Storybrooke. " And I started to wonder why you didn't come with me. "

Mary-Margret looked down at the couch, " I wanted to. I really did but there was a small problem. "

" What was that? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She had yearned for an answer for so long and now she could get it because Mary-Margret remembered everything.

" When we were making plans... " Mary-Margret hesitated then started again. " When we were making plans to get you to safety, The Blue Fairy told us the magical tree only had enough magic to protect one person. "

Emma went cold, realizing that was a flat out lie. If it were true, she would have been stuck in The Enchanted forest because August had come through before she did. She began to feel a little sick, wondering why The Blue Fairy had been so untruthful at such a critical time. She startled when Mary-Margret touched her hand.

" Emma? " She furrowed her brow in concern. " Are you alright? You just went pale. "

" I'm fine, " Emma said, getting to her feet. " I just... I just need to go see someone. "

" But Emma, " Mary-Margret said as Emma walked towards the door. " What about dinner? "

Emma opened the front door when she got to it, " I'll be back. Don't start without me. "

" Emma! Come back! " Mary-Margret called as Emma closed the door behind her...


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma paced the front entryway outside of the convent, getting ready to pound on the door once more when it opened. Mother Superior looked shocked to see her, " Emma? What are you doing here so late? "

" I have some more questions for you, " Emma said firmly. " They couldn't wait. "

" I'll told you I'd answer anything I could, " Mother Superior opened the door a little more. " Please, come inside and we can talk. "

Emma put a hand up, not wanting to walk inside. She wasn't in the mood to feel what she had felt earlier in the day. " I'm not staying long. I promised my mother I'd be back for dinner. "

" How are things going between you and Snow White? " Mother Superior looked keenly interested in her answer.

Emma frowned, " Awkward and stilted. Maybe it wouldn't be like that if she had been able to come with me when I was sent here. Why couldn't she come with me? "

Mother Superior blinked, surprised by the question. She frowned, " There wasn't enough power to send her through with you. "

" Even after August came through? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She scoffed at Mother Superior's shocked expression, " Yeah. I know about that. He told me he came through before I did. "

Mother Superior shut her eyes, pressing her hands together and placing them against her mouth. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes again as she let her hands fall away, " Then your quarrel is not with me, Emma. It is with the one who sent him through. I strictly forbade it but it seems my warning was not heeded. "

" Oh, " Emma crossed her arms over her chest. " YOU lied to MY mother and everyone at the table but you say I shouldn't be angry with you? "

Mother Superior gasped and narrowed her eyes, " If I hadn't made that deal, no one would have been able to come through. "

" So you made a deal with someone? Who was it? " Emma dreaded the answer. The word was usually attached to the man who told her to ask about the wardrobe in the first place.

" I can't tell you, " Mother Superior said. " You have to find out for yourself. "

Emma growled, " Who did you make a deal with? Was it Gold? "

" NO! " Mother Superior said sharply. " He was locked away in his prison and I had blocked his magic by that time. We were in danger but I still wouldn't have considered going to that foul demon for help. "

Emma frowned, silently relieved but offended at Mother Superior's description of Mr. Gold. She pushed that away as she said, " Then who was it? "

" You have to know I told this person not to do it. I cannot stress that enough, " Mother Superior said. " I forbade it and told him to let your mother know the truth but it seems he did not. Are you going to confront this person if I tell you who it is? "

" I don't know, " Emma said. " I guess it depends. "

" Has Pinocchio told you any more about how he came through? About when? " Mother Superior asked.

Emma thought back to August's story. He had told her he had come through before her and they were from the same place. He hadn't given as much detail but she hadn't been receptive to his words at the time... or anyone's for that matter. He kept that part short, choosing to keep with what seemed bare facts.

Now, she was ready to hear more... from anyone who knew the truth. " I'm realizing now he didn't tell me the whole story. "

" Then go to Pinocchio. Have him tell you before you make any rash decisions. He cannot lie to you, " Mother Superior said. " He was there for it all. "

" So that's it? You're not going to tell me anything else? " Emma asked.

" I cannot, " Mother Superior said. " I am not the one who disobeyed. "

Emma frowned, " Alright then but if there's more you aren't telling me, you can bet I'll be back. "

Mother Superior blinked then sighed, " Goodnight then Emma. "

Emma watched as she shut the door before heading back to her car. As she got inside, her cell phone started to ring. She got it out, finding it was Mary-Margret. She frowned and answered, " Hey. What's up? "

" Are you still going to be back for dinner? " Mary-Margret asked, her voice firm.

Emma frowned, " I don't know. I still need to do something. "

" How long is it going to take? " Mary-Margret obviously didn't like that answer.

Emma sighed, " I really don't know. "

" Then come home and let's have dinner. You've hardly been home the last few days and I would like to actually spend some time with you. "

A pang of guilt hit Emma hard in the stomach. She had wanted nothing more to have a family and now she finally had one, she was barely spending any time with them at all. " But I... "

" But nothing, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. Please, Emma. Come home. It's getting late and dinner's getting cold. "

Emma threw herself back in the car seat, relenting because she knew Mary-Margret was right. August wasn't going anywhere for he was too scared to. She put her right hand to her forehead and sighed, " Alright. Alright. I'm on my way home. Don't start without me. "

" I won't, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll fix our plates and I expect you to be here soon. "

Emma sighed as she started the beetle, " I'm on my way right now. "

* * *

Mr. Gold looked at the clock on the wall, finding it was way past eight o'clock. Belle still hadn't come down for dinner and he was becoming concerned. He looked at how he had expertly arranged the meal on the dining room table, making it as intimate and romantic as possible. He knew something was bothering her and hoped the setting would help her loosen up enough to tell him what.

He had tried everything to get her to talk to him but it seemed to not be working. She begged him to spend time with her but when he told her he could, she would walk away. It was all so very vexing and confusing. He longed for them to connect again but it seemed something was stopping it from happening.

So many things were left unsaid when they parted and he had hoped for a chance to say them now she was back in his life. He wanted to see if they could start over but her behavior was giving him the impression it would be a long hard road if it happened at all. There was also the little matter of Emma. Belle seemed reluctant to trust her and Emma was the same.

He got to his feet and walked out to the foyer before crossing the living room and going up the stairs. He had given her the guest room closest to his, the one he had kept locked until recently. It put her close enough so if she wanted to talk but enough distance to keep her from getting uncomfortable. He got to the door, knocking on it but got no answer.

He reached down, trying the knob and found it wouldn't turn. He frowned at the fact Belle had locked herself in. Her behavior was puzzling him but he could do nothing about unless she told him why she was acting so. He knocked again, " Belle? It's past dinnertime. Are you coming down? "

" I'm not hungry, " Belle said. Her voice was so soft, no normal man could have heard it through the heavy wood door.

" You need to eat, my dear. You barely touched your lunch, " Mr. Gold replied. " And I don't even want to discuss breakfast. "

" I told you I'm not hungry, " Belle said, this time louder like she was almost shouting.

" Open the door, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " I will not leave until you do. "

" No, " Belle said sharply. It was then he could hear the taint of tears in her voice.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Why are you crying? "

" You know why, " Belle said then sobbed.

" Please enlighten me to what I have done to make you so unhappy, " Mr. Gold said. " You're behaving this way and I'm not sure what I have done. "

" I don't want to talk about it, " Belle called back.

" Why not? " Mr. Gold said, leaning on his cane so his ear was closer to the door. He had hoped to hear her walking to it but she wasn't. All he ear was her gentle sniffling and sobbing.

" Because you won't tell me anything, " Belle replied. " So I don't want to talk about it. "

" Well, I do, " He said. He lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. The lock clicked and he opened the door. Belle sat on the bed, blinking at what he had done. " Forgot I could do that, didn't you? "

" Get out! " Belle threw one of the bed pillows at him. Her anger at the intrusion made her look like an impetuous child.

He dodged, " It's my house. I can go where I please. "

Belle frowned, " I said I don't want to talk. Can't you honor that? "

" You've been behaving strangely since I brought you here, " Mr. Gold frowned at her. " Could you please tell me why? "

" You're psychic, " Belle narrowed her eyes. " You figure it out. "

" I want to hear your words. I want to know how you want me to fix this great wrong I have supposedly done to you, " Mr. Gold replied.

Belle blinked, " Are you willing to listen and do what I ask then? "

" It depends on what it is, " Mr. Gold took another step towards the bed. He frowned when she scooted away. He sighed, " I will listen though. "

Belle blinked away some fresh tears and looked him in the eyes. She took a deep breath, her spirit glinting in her blue eyes. " Why did you bring the magic back? "

" I've told you, " Mr. Gold said. " I needed it. Emma needed it so we can defeat Regina. "

" I feel you brought it back more for yourself than anyone, " Belle frowned. " You missed your power for you think you're nothing without it. "

Mr. Gold blinked at her sharp honesty. She had used it on him once before, shortly before she left the castle. It stung just as badly as it had then. " Perhaps once I did. "

" You still do, " Belle said sharply. " You wouldn't have brought it back otherwise. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " You understand nothing of the situation we are all in. Certain things need to be in place or Regina will never be defeated. "

" Then explain it to me, " Belle said. " I want to know every last detail. "

" I doubt you do, " Mr. Gold replied. " It will take a long time for you will have too many questions. "

" Is it so wrong for me to have questions? " Belle looked a little hurt. " Rumpelstiltskin, I want to understand what you are trying to do so maybe I can help you. I WANT to help you. Can't you see that? "

" There's nothing you can do to help, " Mr. Gold replied. " Fate has chosen only two people to carry out this mission. "

" And that woman is one of them, " Belle said flatly.

Mr. Gold didn't like Belle referring to Emma as 'that woman'. It made him feel like Belle saw her as some kind of threat. " Yes. Emma is the savior and she must do this if we are all to live freely and have happy lives. "

" And how do you work into all of this? " Belle asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, " I have already told you that as well. I have to help her learn how to control her magic. "

" And after she does? " Belle arched an eyebrow. " Will you be able to be with me then? "

" I cannot tell you. I saw nothing past the final battle, " Mr. Gold sighed. He actually had but he knew she wouldn't like the truth. There had been no sign of her in any of his visions about the future at all.

He thought it was strange and it was also another reason he thought she was dead. He began to wonder if there were some sort of enchantment on Belle's cell to keep him blind. Regina had kept things from his vision before so it was quite possible she had done something to keep Belle's continued existence from him as well. " We'll have to see. "

Belle frowned, " We'll have to see? Is that all you can say? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " We'll find out once the battle is finished. "

" Okay, " Belle muttered.

" Is that the only thing troubling you? " Mr. Gold wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. He didn't know if he could answer any more questions about Emma without making her suspicious.

" Yes, " Belle said. " I want to see my father. I miss him dearly. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth because she went straight to the other subject he had no desire to discuss. He sighed as he tried to hide his aggravation, " I would not know where to begin to look for him. "

" You have been in this town for twenty-eight years. Surely you've seen someone who resembles him, " Belle sounded desperate. " Please tell me you have. "

Mr. Gold was silent, trying to appear as though he was thinking. He shut his eyes and shook his head, " I'm sorry my dear. I have not. "

" Then I want to go look for him myself, " Belle said firmly. " Tomorrow morning. "

Mr. Gold went cold. Her father was not that hard to find. His flower shop was not that far from Main Street and he knew she would know him instantly when she saw him. " Why don't you let me look for him and I will take you to him once I find him. "

" But why? " Belle motioned around the room. " I've known nothing but this house for the last few days and I want to see more. "

" Because we do not know where Regina is, " Mr. Gold replied firmly. " Or where her spies are for that matter. I would take a great risk if I brought you out in the open like that. I don't want to put you at risk. What if you get captured once more? "

" It's a risk I'd be willing to take. I just want to know if my father is alright, " Belle said.

" But it's a risk I'm NOT willing to take, " Mr. Gold decided to appeal to her tender side. " I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again. "

Belle arched an eyebrow, " Do you mean that? Really? "

Mr. Gold nodded. It was torture enough to think he was already losing her though she was in the same house with him. She had been distant and so cold after he had brought the magic back he was certain a reconciliation was impossible. It wasn't going to keep him from trying though.

He wanted to do whatever he could to make sure it was as hopeless as it seemed. He had often said that love was a delicate flame that was gone forever once it was snuffed out. She still held a place in his heart and he still treasured what little time they had shared but having her back was not going the way he had hoped.

He sighed, " Yes. I failed to protect you before and I will not fail to do it again. "

" Then prove it to me, " Belle scooted towards him. " I want you to kiss me. "

" I cannot do that, " Mr. Gold said. He couldn't tell her it wouldn't work anymore. That was the catch with True Love's Kiss. It was one and done.

Belle looked hurt, " But why not? "

" There is too much at stake, " Mr. Gold sighed. If it worked every time, David and Mary-Margret would have remembered themselves long before the curse was broken. " If I give up my power now, countless lives will be put in danger, Emma will never learn to use her magic and Regina will win. "

" Is that the truth or are you lying to me? " Belle asked. Her blue eyes were cutting deep into him as she looked him in the eyes.

" I would not lie about this, my dear. It is much to important, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

Belle blinked, " Somehow I don't believe you. "

" You must, " Mr. Gold frowned. " I will not discuss it any further. "

Belle slumped her shoulders, turning her gaze to the bed. " Fine then. I guess you've answered everything I want to know for now. "

" I'm glad, " Mr. Gold started.

" But I may have more questions later, " Belle cut him off. She looked up at him again, " And I expect answers... to everything and I want them to be the truth. "

" I'll do the best I can when that time comes, " Mr. Gold replied. He cocked his head to the side, " Now. Will you come downstairs for supper? "

Belle frowned, " Could you bring it to me instead? I don't feel like leaving my room now. "

" As you wish, my dear, " Mr. Gold said quietly and left the room...

* * *

Mary-Margret set Emma's plate in front of her before sitting down across from her at the kitchen table. There was a long silence as they began to eat. Mary-Margret swallowed the bite she had taken then furrowed her brow, " So what was it you had to go do that was so important? "

" I had to get an answer to something, " Emma said after she had swallowed.

" To what? " Mary-Margret asked. " What did you need to know? Was it something about the wardrobe? "

Emma paused. It was the last thing they had talked about so it was no surprise she was asking about it. Emma sighed then nodded, " Yes. "

" Didn't I answer it well enough for you? " Mary-Margret looked concerned. " I told you what I knew. "

" Yes but I still had questions, " Emma said then took another bite of the sliced roast Mary-Margret had given her.

" How could you have more questions? " Mary-Margret looked confused. " The Blue Fairy told your father and I the wardrobe only had enough magic to protect one person. Plain and simple. "

Emma sighed, " Nothing is ever that simple. "

" Then tell me who you asked for more information about it? Everyone we know was there and heard the same thing. Who would know any more about it? " Mary-Margret still seemed puzzled.

Emma sighed. She couldn't tell Mary-Margret that August had come through before she had. " I just have a feeling there's more to it than that. "

" How can there be more? " Mary-Margret asked. She frowned, " Do you think someone lied to us about the wardrobe? "

" I don't know, " Emma sighed. " Did anyone have anything to gain from it if they did? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I don't believe so. "

" That's what I'm trying to find out, " Emma sighed. " I don't even know if it was an accident or on purpose yet. "

Mary-Margret went pale, " Are you saying someone else came through? "

" Yes, " Emma relented, deciding she just wouldn't give any names. She couldn't until she had answers. " I met someone who said they came through before I did. "

" Who? " Mary-Margret blinked.

" Let's not worry about that now, " Emma said. " I just trying to find out the why. "

" But if the wardrobe could hold more people than just you... I could have been her for you for all these years, " Mary-Margret almost whispered.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " I thought about that too. "

Mary-Margret shut her eyes, a sob wracking her shoulders. " But who? Who would have done such a thing? " She said as tears ran down her face. " Who would let a child be separated from their mother? "

Emma got up and went to Mary-Margret's side, kneeling down so she could hug her. " Shh. I'll find out and make them explain themselves. I would love to know as well. "

* * *

Emma sat in her office, listening to the recorded non-emergency calls. Everything was so different, she needed something familiar to cling to and that was being sheriff. In spite of Mr. Gold saying the laws of her world no longer applied to Storybrooke, she decided she could still do her job as long as she stuck to the basic tenets of civilization. For now, that would be enough.

Some things never changed, most of the messages being from Miss Ginger about minor nuisances she could do nothing about. Once she had listened to everything, she would head over to the bed and breakfast to talk to August. She had wanted to question him the night before but instead headed home to eat dinner with Mary-Margret. She knew August wasn't going anywhere and she really had been quite rude running out on her mother.

She recalled how hurt Mary-Margret had been when she told her what she had found out. She had apologized profusely to Emma, telling her she would have been there for her if she had only known. She didn't tell her the details but planned on it once she figured out who was responsible. She held Mother Superior partly responsible but she wanted to confront the other person involved.

She finished listening to the messages, hearing nothing too urgent. She stood up, walked over to the coat rack and got her blue jacket, pulling it on over her black silk blouse. She then turned to the desk, grabbing her badge and hooking it to the waistband of her blue jeans. She then grabbed her gun, clipping the holster to the back of her pants.

She walked out into the station, shutting off the lights before heading towards the front door. She walked out of the station and headed for the police cruiser. It was something else familiar and safe, a touchstone she could feel connected to the real world with. With so many things different, she needed a few things to stay the same so she could stay sane.

She got in the car, putting on her seat belt before starting it. She shifted into gear and backed out of the parking space before shifting into 'drive' and heading out of the parking lot. Within minutes, she was on Main Street. She passed Mr. Gold's shop, wondering what he would do with the things within.

The thought didn't last long as she continued on and parked in front of the bed and breakfast. She turned off the engine and got out, Ruby coming out to meet her. " Hey, " Emma called as she walked up the path.

" Hey girl, " Ruby said. She had on a red cloak that covered her waitress uniform, really looking like Red Riding Hood. " What brings you by so early? "

" I need to talk to August, " Emma said. " Have you seen him this morning? "

Ruby smiled, " Yeah. I just checked on him a few minutes ago. He's the same. "

" I don't expect that to change any time soon, " Emma sighed.

" No, " Ruby chuckled nervously. " I guess not. "

" I gotta head off to the diner, " Ruby motioned in the general direction of the eatery. " If you need anything, let the front desk girl know. "

" Alright, " Emma nodded. " Have a good day at work. "

" Good, " Ruby mused. " They've been interesting more than anything. If I had a dollar for all the old friends that have been running into each other lately, I'd be rich. "

" I bet, " Emma chuckled.

" Bye now, " Ruby gave her a little wave and headed down the path.

Emma walked up the front steps and went inside. She passed the front desk, heading straight to August's room. She knocked on the door, " Hey. It's me. "

" Just give me a moment, " August said. Emma could hear him walk to the door and unlock it. He fumbled with the chain then opened it. He smiled his strange looking wooden smile, apparently happy to see Emma. " So did you go see The Blue Fairy? "

" I did, " Emma nodded once. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the sight of August in the form he was in. She tried to remember him the way he looked when he was still real and it helped just a little.

" And can she help? " August arched an eyebrow, a soft creaking noise coming from it as he did. Pretty much everything he did seem to have a noise attached to it.

Emma sighed, " No. "

" She can't? But why? " August looked shocked. " I thought she would be able to. "

" She said can't. But that's not why I came here. I have some questions, " Emma said. " Questions for you. "

" Really? About what? " August blinked.

" That night you drove me out to the woods, " Emma said. Her voice became quiet as she added, " And the things you told me. "

" And you're just now asking me? " August frowned. " Why didn't you ask sooner? "

" I didn't have the questions until now, " Emma said. She pointed into the room. " May I come in? "

August pushed the door open, " Sure. "

Emma walked into the room and waited for August to shut the door. The sound of it released her agitation and need for answers. She turned to face him, " I want to know about the wardrobe. What can you tell me about it? "

August blinked, " I was just a little kid so I don't know how much that I can help you. What do you need to know about it? "

" I want to know how you came through. I asked Mary-Margret and she said she was told only one person could, " Emma said.

" Well, " August said. " You got right to the point. "

" I've been looking for answers for twenty-eight years so yeah, " Emma said.

August sighed, " Can we start with something easier? "

" No, " Emma frowned. " I need to know and I need to know now. I'm tired of wasting time. "

August frowned, " The Blue Fairy lied to your parents. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I know that. "

" Then why are you here? " August asked.

" To find out why she did it, " Emma replied. " And for who. "

August sighed, " Emma... "

" I could have had my mother all these years, " Emma cut him off. " My life could have been different, maybe better. "

" Perhaps, " August nodded.

" I want to know whose idea it was, August. Who thought they could make that decision? " Emma crossed her arms over her chest. " Who thought separating a child from their mother was a good idea? "

August looked away, " It was my father but you have to understand... "

" What? " Emma blinked. " Geppetto did this? "

August took in a breath and let it out. He shut his eyes and nodded slowly. " Yes. "

" But why? " Emma whispered.

August ran his hand over his carved hair, " He... he didn't want to lose me. He told The Blue Fairy he wouldn't make the wardrobe unless I could go too. "

" What gave him the right? " Emma tried to fight back her tears. " What made you more important than me having my mother? "

August turned and walked away a few steps then turned back around, " All he ever wanted was a son. He... lost his parents when he was a small boy. His wife died young, before they could have any kids. He was a lonely man. "

" I get that, " Emma said. " Why else would he carve a child from an enchanted tree? "

" Oh, " August perked up. " You've read my story? "

" Yeah. I've seen the movie too, " Emma replied.

" Ah, " August nodded. " You don't know how hard it was for me to watch that knowing the truth. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " Yeah. The truth can be a terrible burden some times. "

" It can, " August said. " But it can also set you free. "

" I'm not feeling very free right now, " Emma shot back. " I'm feeling really hurt and betrayed actually. So is Mary-Margret. She trusted The Blue Fairy and your father. "

" I'm so sorry, " August took a step towards her.

Emma took a step back, " I don't need your apologies. I need to know what your father was thinking. "

" I was seven so I don't know what he was thinking but I know what I was thinking, " August sighed. " I thought he was doing it because he loved me. "

" He would have gotten you back when the curse was broken, " Emma pointed out.

" But who would have convinced you it was real if I wasn't there? " August arched an eyebrow. " He sent me through to do that. "

" MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE TOLD ME! " Emma shouted. She couldn't fight the tears any more. They streamed down her face as she continued to shout at August. " My mother would have been there! I wouldn't have had to go through that Hell of a childhood I had to endure! I would have had a better life! "

" But would you have been strong enough to accept your fate? " August asked.

Emma blinked, hot tears running down her cheeks. Her life had helped her build up a strong facade but inside, she still felt like a lost little girl. Even now with her parents by her side, she still felt lost and not sure of herself. She sniffled hard then said, " My mother would have made sure I was! "

" You have no way of knowing that! " August replied sharply. " You can't dwell on what could have happened and work with what did happen. "

" But all of that could have been avoided, " Emma's voice cracked. " The Blue Fairy said she told your father not to send you through. "

" I know, " August nodded. " I was there. "

" Then why didn't you do something? " Emma asked. " Why didn't you stop him? "

August frowned, " I WANTED to tell your mother. I wanted my father to tell her but he told me 'no'. He told me I had to go so I could guide you and make sure you fulfilled your destiny. "

" Didn't you know it was wrong? " Emma was shaking from what she was feeling.

August shut his eyes then opened them again, " Of course I did but the curse was coming and my father and Jiminy were both telling me to go. I was SEVEN, Emma. The last time I had disobeyed my father, I was turned into a donkey and got swallowed by a whale. I was scared and I could do nothing but promise them I would do it. "

Emma sniffled hard again and frowned, " A damn good job you did of THAT. You ran off and abandoned me the first chance you got. You threw me to the wolves jut like everyone else! "

" You don't understand, " August said. " Mr. Raskind was horrible to us kids and we had to leave. That group home was Hell. "

" You just said you were supposed to be there for me, " Emma took a step towards him. " You could have at least stayed for me. "

August sighed, " I was a CHILD, Emma. I was easily tempted. "

" But you made a promise, " Emma felt a new wave of tears coming on. " And just like everyone else in my life, you broke it. "

" But I'm here now, " August said. " I came back and I tried to make it right. "

" You should have been there all along, " Emma said.

August frowned, " Don't you think I know that? "

" I hope you do, " Emma said sharply. Her cell phone began to ring and she yanked it out of her jacket pocket. She wiped her tears away so she could see the caller ID and furrowed her brow.

August moved closer, " Who is it? "

" Mr. Gold, " Emma said. She hit the 'answer' button and put the phone to her ear. " What is it, Gold? "

" I need your help, " He said. " Right now. "

" I'm right in the middle of something, " Emma sighed. " Can it wait? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " No. It really can't. "

" What is it then? " Emma asked. It was then she realized he sounded a bit panicked.

" It's Belle, " Mr. Gold replied. He became very quiet as he said, " She's gone. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What do you mean? "

" She's not in her room and I've looked everywhere for her, " Mr. Gold said.

" Are you sure she's just not out on the grounds somewhere? " Emma knew his backyard was quite expansive.

" I'm sure, " Mr. Gold said.

" Tell me everything, " Emma said. " When did you discover this? "

" A little while ago, when I went to wake her for breakfast. I searched the grounds. When I was making my way back to the house, I found the side gate open, " Mr. Gold explained.

" Do you know when she left? " Emma looked at her watch. It was almost nine.

Mr. Gold sighed, " No. I don't. "

" Crap, " Emma muttered. " She doesn't know her way around out there and will get lost easily. "

" Precisely, " Mr. Gold said. " I have Frederick driving the back roads looking for her but I need you to look in town in case she got that far. "

" What's going on? " August asked but Emma shushed him with a wave of her hand.

" Where do you think she would go if she were coming into town? " Emma asked. " I have to have some place to start looking. "

Mr. Gold let out a long sigh, " She wants to find her father. "

" Her father? " Emma blinked. " Who's her father? "

" Moe French, " Mr. Gold said quietly.

Emma gasped, " Oh no. And she doesn't... "

" No, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " She doesn't know what I did. "

" Then I'd better get moving, " Emma said. " Or you're going to have a lot of explaining to do. "

" Indeed I will, " Mr. Gold said. " Please hurry. "

" Right, " Emma said and ended the call after he hung up.

August blinked and furrowed his brow, " What's going on? "

" Belle ran away from Mr. Gold's house, " Emma glanced at him. " I need to go find her. "

August took a step towards Emma, " Is there anything I can do to help? "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Are you saying you're willing to leave this room? In your state? "

" I'm going stir crazy in here, " August said. " Please let me help. "

" Okay, " Emma nodded. " You can be an extra set of eyes. "

" Great, " August said then went to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a gray hooded sweatshirt. He glanced at Emma, " Ruby brought it to me. She said it was in case I ever wanted to go outside. "

" Smart girl, " Emma said. " Pull it on. We gotta go. "


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This chapter refers back to the first stories in this series so if you haven't read them, I suggest you do.)

Emma drove down Main Street, keeping her eyes open for any sign of Belle. August sat in the passenger seat, looking out for her as well. She turned down 3rd Avenue, driving slowly as she approached Moe French's flower shop. August looked at her when they stopped, " Game Of Thorns? Why are we at a flower shop? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " I'll explain later but Gold thinks she might be heading here. "

" Why's that? " August arched an eyebrow.

" I said I'd explain later, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " Once I'm done with you. "

August blinked, " You mean we weren't finished? "

" Oh no, " Emma scoffed. " Far from it. "

August frowned, " Oh. Thanks for the warning. "

" Watch the car, " Emma said. " I won't be gone long... I hope. "

" Gotcha, " August nodded. " I'll keep an eye out for Belle. "

Emma opened the door and stepped out of the car, scanning the street and the sidewalk. When she saw no sign of the woman, she walked around the front of the car and stepped up onto the sidewalk. She walked to the shop, pushing the front door open. A cowbell tied to the door announced her arrival, Moe French coming out of a back room.

" Sheriff Swan, " He blinked. He looked rather puzzled as he said, " What brings you here? "

Emma blinked, unsure of how to approach the situation. She couldn't flat out tell him his daughter was looking for him. He had probably fallen victim to the same lie as Mr. Gold, possibly believing Belle was long deceased. She had made no mention of ever returning home when she told her story of life after leaving Rumpelstiltskin's castle so it was quite possible.

" Uh, " Emma remembered he was under house arrest, only able to leave for work. She motioned to his ankle monitor, " We got a signal at the station that you were in an unauthorized place. "

" I've been here since five this morning, making arrangements, " Moe looked confused. " Perhaps the way the town is now is interfering with the signal. "

" Could be, " Emma nodded. She looked around, " So are you doing okay? "

" I could be better, " Moe scoffed. " Still trying to figure out how Mr. Gold got away with practically killing me while I'm a prisoner in my own house and shop. "

Emma didn't like the disdainful look he was giving her. Word had spread quite fast after Mr. Gold's probation was cut short because of the things she had said in her reports and she was sure Moe had not been happy about it. Emma didn't know how the information got out but was sure it had something to do with Regina and her never ending attempts to make her feel like an inadequate sheriff. The people that mattered to her still trusted her so that was good enough for her.

" It's quite funny how _justice_ works these days, " Moe said sourly. " Don't you agree? "

" I just arrest people, Mr. French. What happens afterward is out of my hands, " Emma replied.

Moe's frown deepened, " Is that so? "

" It is, " Emma desperately wanted to change the subject so she did. " Have you had any visitors today? "

Moe shook his head, " I just barely got the shop open half an hour ago. You're the first person to come through that door. Not that I get much business here anyway. It's mostly deliveries and I had to hire someone to do that. "

" I see, " Emma nodded. " I'm going to need to take a look around. "

" Why? " Moe blinked again. " Do you think I'm hiding something? "

" No. It's procedure, " Emma said. " I have to do it even if it's a false alarm. "

Moe frowned, " Fine then. There's not much to the shop so it won't take long. "

Emma walked behind the counter. It was small and tidy with a receipt book next to a telephone. A cash register was at the other end. The walls of the shop were lined with empty vases, some with bouquets and each one of the arrangements had a tag hanging off of them with a number.

A chart hung behind the register that had number that corresponded to the numbers on the tags. Emma motioned to the bouquets. " Are these orders waiting to go out? "

" Yes, " Moe nodded. " I begin taking orders at seven am. I'm waiting for my driver to get here so I can start sending them out. They stay in water until they're about to go out the door. "

" Ah, " Emma nodded. " Interesting. "

It was indeed a small shop and nothing looked suspicious. She then went to the open door that led to the back room. Bundles of flowers lined the walls, waiting to be arranged and a half finished bouquet lay on the work table. She glanced at Moe, " Any storage rooms? "

" No, " Moe shook his head. " What you see here is my entire stock. "

" I see, " Emma then walked to a heavy looking metal back door. " This leads to the alley? "

Moe nodded, " And the dumpster. "

Emma tried the door, finding it was locked. " Can you open this? "

" Certainly, " Moe grabbed a ring of keys that hung next to the door. He plucked one out of the bunch and unlocked the deadbolt. He then pushed the door open for Emma. She poked her head out and looked both way, seeing nothing to raise any alarms.

She sighed, " Well I guess I'm finished now. I'll let your probation officer know your ankle bracelet malfunctioned when I report this. "

" Please, " Moe said. " I honestly didn't go anywhere. "

Emma nodded once, " I'll take your word for it. I have to go now. "

" Good day then Sheriff, " Moe said.

" Same to you, " Emma said and left the shop. She walked back to the police cruiser and got in. She put on her seat belt and looked at August. " She's not here. "

" I figured that much, " August said. " So what's the plan? "

Emma sighed, " I guess drive around until I find her. "

" Sounds like fun, " August smiled.

" Oh yeah, " Emma sighed. " Loads. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in front of the fireplace, trying to concentrate on Belle and her whereabouts. Frederick was looking in the woods and he was certain Emma was doing her best in town. He couldn't sit idly by and not do anything though. He stared into the flames, focusing on them in hopes an image would appear.

He hadn't used his clairvoyant powers since bringing back the magic and hoped they would be stronger with the added help. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of every other thought than those of Belle. He frowned, thinking of how she had been behaving. It was obvious she was unhappy but he could fix anything unless she told him how.

He did have his limits though. She couldn't ask him to give up his magic or stop seeing Emma. The future depended heavily on their continued partnership, something that could be easily jeopardized unless great care was exercised. Perhaps once the final battle was finished, he and Belle could continue where they had left off and see where it would go.

As he concentrated, a weak image did begin to form. It was of Belle in the yard and she was sneaking out through the side gate, the sky still dark as if it were night or the wee hours of the morning. He felt troubled that he had not sensed her leaving when his intuition was usually so strong. He pondered it for a few moments, wondering if it was because of his troubled attachment to her.

He then thought back to how he had believed Regina when she said Belle was dead. It was another time he could not sense her, leading to take Regina's words as the truth. He didn't dwell on the thoughts long for it was making the image in the fire almost vanish and it was vital he saw where she had gone once she fled through the side gate.

He refocused, another vision coming together through the flames. It was Belle as she walked down the road, using a flashlight to light her way. As she walked, a black older model car approached, pulling alongside of her. He couldn't quite make out the model or type in the darkness for the headlights were turned off.

It stopped and she began talking to the driver. Mr. Gold concentrated harder, trying to get a glimpse of the person behind the wheel. He hoped to see an identifying piece of jewelry or clothing. Just as he thought the vision was getting a little clearer, the phone in the corner of the room began to rang.

" Damn it! " He shouted as the vision vanished. He got to his feet, grabbing his cane before walking to the phone. He picked it up, trying to sound calm as he said, " Hello? "

" It's me, boss. I don't see any sign of her anywhere, " It was Frederick.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Not a trace? "

" No, " Frederick said. " I've checked everywhere. I've even checked the ditches. "

Mr. Gold sighed. He had sent Frederick out long before he called Emma to pitch in so it was possible he had looked everywhere as he said. He shut his eyes, " Fine then. Go into town and help Sheriff Swan look for her. Don't let her know you're helping though. If you find her, I will let her know and if she finds her, let me know. "

" Right boss, " Frederick said and hung up.

Mr. Gold hung up the phone and looked back at the fire, deciding he was just too anxious to get anything accomplished. It was a strange feeling since he was normally so calm but he decided it had to be because of his deep seated feelings for the stubborn girl that had cursed his heart so many years before. " Mr. Gold? " Alston had come into the living room unnoticed.

Mr. Gold didn't look at him as he said, " What is it? "

" What do you wish to have for dinner tonight? " Alston asked.

" Anything will be fine, " Mr. Gold replied, still not looking at him. He couldn't think of food at that moment. Belle and her safety dominated his mind as did the hope that Emma would find her unharmed.

" And how many will there be here for dinner tonight? " Alston almost hesitated to ask.

Mr. Gold thought for a long moment then quirked his mouth, " Three. "

" Very well, sir, " Alston said.

Mr. Gold listened as Alston walked back to the kitchen. Once the chef was gone, Mr. Gold walked to the foyer, going to the front door and staring out, hoping Emma was having better luck than Frederick had...

* * *

Emma had driven circles around the town center, making sure to go down every cross street and connecting alleyway she could think of with no luck at all. She glanced at August, who was turned away from her as he looked at every person he could see. She still wasn't finished talking to him but finding Belle was much more important at that moment.

She still couldn't believe Belle would put herself in so much danger so soon after escaping from being imprisoned. Regina was bound to know and not be happy about it. There was also the little matter of not knowing who was still on Regina's side. After all, she did have an army at her disposal before the curse struck.

Emma wasn't sure if she had a royal court besides but people with power always seemed to have a group of groveling brown-nosers close at hand. She then wondered what had become of Sidney once the curse had broken. The court had suggested a psychiatric evaluation and he had been sent to Storybrooke Hospital for rehab shortly before August had driven her to the woods. She was beginning to wonder if there was some other plan at work since it seemed Regina liked to stick people in there as an impromptu dungeon.

" Emma!" August put his gloved hand on her shoulder. " There she is. "

Emma turned and looked, finding Belle was walking along the storefronts. She had on a mingled colored coat, a kind of reddish tweedy thing with a hood and a grayish-blue lining. Under it, she wore a pretty yet simple black checkered dress with a square neck, the pattern almost matching the shirt Mr. Gold had on the first time Emma ever met him.

Emma felt that was an odd thing to think about at the time and found it even more strange she remembered it at all. It was the only time she had ever seen him in anything but a dark color. She pushed the thought away as she slowly followed Belle as she walked down the sidewalk. She was looking at the ground as she walked, seemingly unaware that she was being watched.

" Cross street, " August said as he pointed to the corner they were approaching. " Quick. Cut her off. "

" I'm on it, " Emma said as she sped up and turned so Belle's path would be blocked. She threw the car into park and jumped out, speed walking up to Belle as she neared the corner. " Hey. I've been looking for you, " She said when she was close enough to touch her.

Belle looked up and blinked, " You. Why are you looking for me? "

" I'm the sheriff, remember? Who did you think Gold would call when he found you were missing? " Emma said.

Belle frowned, " Tell him I'm not going back there. "

Emma frowned in return, " You know I can't do that. "

" Why? Because he controls you? " Belle said sharply.

" Nobody controls me, " Emma said firmly. " I'm doing this because... "

" Because? Because why? " Belle arched an eyebrow. " Can't think of a reason besides what I just said? "

Emma narrowed her eyes. She had lots of reasons, most of which she didn't want to share because they were personal and some because she didn't fully trust Belle. It was just too hinky how she had just showed up... to her anyway. " It's my job as sheriff to look for missing people and runaways. "

" Right, " Belle sounded skeptical. " I'm sure that's all it is. "

" Hey, " Emma said. " If you have a problem with me then tell me. "

Belle frowned, " I do. "

" Care to tell me why? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" I think you know, " Belle said, her voice trembling just slightly. " You're ruining everything. "

Emma scoffed, " What am I ruining? "

People had began to stop, looking at the two women curiously. Emma became aware of it and grabbed Belle by the arm. " What are you doing? " She said sharply.

" We need to take care of this in private. Come to the car, " Emma tugged Belle along. She was shocked at how delicate she felt as she pulled her along to the car. August got out, grabbing the back passenger side door and opening it as Emma neared the car.

" I'm not going anywhere with you! " Belle pulled back, her sudden surge of strength surprising Emma.

Emma turned to face her, " You aren't safe out here. We need to go before... "

Belle pulled her arm loose from Emma's grip and slapped her across the face. She let out a surprised squeak when Emma seized her again, " Let me go! "

Emma used her free hand to get her handcuffs, " Not now. You just assaulted a police officer so I'm putting you under arrest. August, a hand if you can lend it. "

August came over, taking Belle by the shoulders, " Sorry about this but you really shouldn't have done that. "

Belle looked up in his face, her defiant glare quickly becoming one of dumbfounded shock. " Oh my God. What are you? " She whispered as Emma cuffed her. " You're made of... wood. "

" Ah, we can talk about that later, " August sighed. He looked at Emma, " Got her? "

" Yeah. Help me get her into the car, " Emma sighed.

August nodded, taking Belle by her right arm as Emma took her by the left. They walked her to the car and put her in the back. They then got in, Belle glaring at Emma, " So are you taking me back to Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma frowned, " Not yet. I want to talk to you "

" I have nothing to say to you, " Belle said quietly.

Emma looked at her in the mirror as she shifted the car into gear, " I have plenty to say to you... and a few things I think I need to clear up. "

* * *

" You can't keep me here forever, " Belle said sourly. Emma had been kind enough not to put her in the cell, taking into consideration her long imprisonment. She had, however, pushed the couch up against the bars of the cell and handcuffed her there in a way that allowed her to sit comfortably.

" I don't intend to, " Emma was sitting at the deputy desk. She had dropped August off at the bed and breakfast after Belle refused to answer any questions in the car in front of him. Emma acquiesced for he had nothing to do with the issues the two women needed to work out. Besides that, Belle seemed a bit shaken by the sight of human-sized living puppet.

" Then how long? " Belle glared at her.

" Just until I find out what's going on and why you think you should hate me, " Emma said. " I don't remember giving you a reason to. "

" You've given me reason enough, " Belle frowned.

" Have I? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Do you care to explain? "

Belle sighed, " What are you to Rumpelstiltskin? I mean, really. "

" What I am to him? " Emma didn't know if she could answer that question. She was still unsure of how he felt about her. What was more, she didn't know what he had told her.

She couldn't tell her everything they had been through and everything he had done for her. Anyone who hadn't been involved first hand would assume the wrong things and maybe some right ones. She was sure he wouldn't have shared anything too intimate for that was something they hadn't even discussed with each other. He had mentioned it briefly but it wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with him about it.

With Belle around, she was sure she would have to wait for that talk. She wanted to know why he had broken down like he had, almost begging when he asked her to stay. Until that moment, he would back off before anything got too intense. However that night, the way he sounded as he asked... it made Emma's want for him explode within her and she agreed.

She pushed the thoughts down as they strayed to the way he had made love to her, her body starting to get hot. It was as if he were seeking something, something he tried to find each time they had done the deed. She shut her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to get a hold on herself. Just thinking about it made her feel like it was happening all over again and she couldn't have that.

" Are you alright? " Belle asked. " You're not answering my question. "

Emma forced her eyes open, " I'm fine. Just thinking about something. "

" About what? " Belle's tone was sharp.

" Your question, " Emma replied. " It's not easy to answer. Perhaps you could tell me what he's told you and I can elaborate. "

" He's told me very little, " Belle replied. She rattled the handcuffs then looked at Emma again, " How long are you going to keep me shackled? "

" Until I'm sure you aren't going to try to escape, " Emma said. " Now, tell me what he's told you about me. "

Belle sighed and shifted on the seat, " He's told me you are The Savior and you will break Regina's curse. "

" That's true, " Emma sighed. " I didn't ask to be but it's what I'm supposed to do. "

" And he says that the two of you have to work together in order to do it, " Belle's tone let her know she didn't like the idea. " He has to help you learn to use your magic. "

Emma sighed, " Yeah well it looks that way. I tried to find some help somewhere else but he's the only one I can work with at this point. "

" Who did you go to? " Belle cocked her head to the side.

Emma quirked her mouth, unsure if she should answer the question at all. She leaned forward on the desk slightly, " It doesn't matter now. They couldn't help me. "

" Oh, " Belle's shoulders slumped a bit. " Why are you afraid to tell me? "

Emma sat back, " I'm not afraid. I just don't think it's important since they couldn't help me. "

" I see, " Belle replied. She thought a moment longer like she was thinking of something else. She looked Emma in the eyes, " He said you saved his life. "

Emma nodded once, " He was attacked and left for dead in the river. I pulled him out before he got hypothermia and he also had a concussion. The doctor at the hospital told me he could have died if I hadn't found him in time. "

Belle mulled it over, " He only told me of the concussion. You do know he is immortal, right? "

" I didn't then and apparently the doctor didn't either. His injuries would have been life threatening if he were an ordinary man. At the time, I thought he was, " Emma explained. In fact, she hadn't known his true identity or even that he remembered everything until recently. She had assumed he had been affected by the curse like everyone else in town.

" So he has told you very little about himself? " Belle arched an eyebrow.

" I know enough, " Emma said. She felt apprehension about telling Belle any more than that. She didn't think it would be wise to mention the book until she knew which team she was batting for. " He's rather private and I try not to pry too much. "

Belle let out a strained chuckled, " That he is. Even now, I know very little. Tell me, has he told you about his son? "

Emma nodded, " A little. Not a whole lot. Why? "

" What he has told me couldn't fit on the head of a pin, " Belle looked a bit sad as she spoke. She then looked at Emma again, " And what of his former lovers? "

Emma furrowed her brow. She knew of them but not a lot outside of the lies Regina had told her, trying to drive her away from Mr. Gold. " I know a bit but none of which he told me. I've heard it from... other sources. "

" I see, " Belle said. " He told me he had a wife once but said he had lost her. "

Emma recalled the story Regina had told her of how his first wife had hung herself. She remembered how he had been at the bridge when she took him out there to look for more evidence. Belle seemed like she didn't know as many details as she did though. Emma was fairly certain she didn't know the whole story either, just enough.

" That's about all I know too, " Emma replied. She leaned forward on the desk, " Like I said, he's very private and I try not to pry. He seems to have had a lot of painful things happen to him and he doesn't want to remember. I try to respect that. "

" Did he ever mention me to you? " Belle asked. " I mean, before that little incident we had in the garden. "

" Not really. Regina told me you were dead and had killed yourself because he threw you out, " Emma replied. She shook her head, " She made up this fantastic tale that I thought could have been true. "

" So he never told you of me? " Belle arched an eyebrow.

" Not a word until the other night, " Emma sighed.

Belle glanced down at the couch and sighed, " I see. "

" Is that all you want to ask me about him? " Emma asked.

Belle shook her head, " No. I have more questions. "

" Then I'd do my best to answer them, " Emma said. " But then you have to answer some of my questions. Do we have a deal? "

Belle blinked, " You sounded like him for a moment. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " That phrase isn't exclusive to him. "

" No, " Belle chuckled nervously again. " I guess it's not. "

" So what do you want to ask me? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" He says you've been through a lot together recently. Do you care to explain what those things were? He refuses to tell me much more than that. "

Emma nodded, " We've had to work together on a few things, yes. Where would you like me to start? "

" At the beginning if you would, " Belle said.

Emma sat back in the chair, thinking back to the first time she ever worked with Mr. Gold. " He came to me because someone broke into his shop and stole a contract. I was still new in town and I had only met him once before that. "

" I see, " Belle nodded. " Why did the person steal the contract? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " It was about some merchandise. The person who agreed to sell it changed their mind. "

" What was it? " Belle seemed curious.

Emma frowned. She wasn't about to tell her Mr. Gold was trying to buy a baby to sell to someone else for a higher price. She sighed, " It was some merchandise. A high dollar item he was already making a deal to sell when the person reneged on the deal. I convinced him to let it go. "

" He doesn't usually break deals, " Belle said. " I know he made quite a few when we were together and he never broke a single one. How did you get him to do it? "

Emma shut her eyes, " I owe him a favor. I told him I'd do something for him if he just let that deal go. "

" Oh, " Belle said. " And what is this favor? "

" He hasn't called it in yet, " Emma said. She thought of the other deals she had made with him, deciding they were best kept to herself. Only God knew what Belle would think of her promises to take care of herself and provide companionship to Mr. Gold. She thought about companionship deal and wondered if it was even still valid.

Belle nodded once, " I see. What else have you worked with him on? "

Emma recalled it wasn't too long after the incident with Ashley he had helped her get elected to sheriff. He had taken advantage of her Regina-induced rage, showing her the loophole in the town charter that said she had a right to get promoted. She had never imagined the lengths he would go to make sure it would happen. She stood up to him at the debate, expecting she would lose but it had actually won her the election.

" He helped with getting me elected as sheriff , " Emma said finally. She decided Belle didn't need to know about how. She still wasn't for sure how well Belle thought she knew Mr. Gold.

Belle sighed, " Ah. He did, did he? How did you thank him? "

Emma went cold. She really hadn't thanked him. In fact, she had tried to avoid him as much as possible, rebuffing any attempt or offer he made to help. She had paid dearly for that, making herself look like a fool when she thought Sidney was her ally and Regina was taking funds from the town to build a new home.

" There was a lot going on, " Emma said. " I don't think I got the chance. "

" And after that? Did you work with him again? " Belle gave Emma a disapproving look when she admitted she hadn't thanked Mr. Gold. Emma didn't need it for Belle didn't know all the details.

" It was a while after that, " Emma said, glossing over the little event she was certain Mr. Gold didn't want Belle to know about. " He had a tenant that needed to be evicted but he was afraid to do it alone because the man was violent. "

" So he asked you to protect him? " Belle asked.

" Yes, " Emma said. " But he got shot at anyway. "

Belle gasped, " He was shot? "

" He got grazed, " Emma said. " It was close but he was alright. I was able to bandage it myself. "

" Oh my, " Belle whispered. " I guess it was good you were there for him. "

" I guess so, " Emma said. " The guy probably would have come in if I weren't there. "

" Was he caught right away? " Belle asked, looking anxious to hear the answer.

Emma sighed, " I had to stay with him at the summer house for a few days. The guy broke in on him there but I chased him off. "

" Oh my, " Belle whispered. " Then what happened? Did you catch him then? "

Emma shook her head, " We saw nothing of him the next night so we came up with a plan to trap him. You see, Mr. Gold was tired of playing cat and mouse with him. He has no patience for games unless they're his. "

" And so? Did his plan work? " Belle leaned closer as if to hear better. The handcuffs pulled so she scooted back a little.

Emma frowned, " Not the way I think he wanted it to. The guy got the jump on him and kidnapped him right out from under my nose. "

Belle covered her mouth with her unrestrained hand, " That was when he got injured, wasn't it? "

Emma nodded slowly, " Yeah. I'm not proud of it but I got there in what I thought was in time. "

" And you caught the man then? " Belle awaited Emma's answer with bated breath.

Emma shook her head, " I didn't need to. "

" You didn't need to? " Belle repeated. " He tried to kill Rumpelstiltskin and you says you didn't have to catch him? "

" Nope, " Emma said. " He thought Mr. Gold was dead so he hung himself from the toll bridge. "

Belle blinked, " So he's dead? "

" Yup, " Emma nodded. " And, after I got his side of the story for the police report, it was over. "

" Oh my, " Belle said. " It must have been very scary. "

" Not really, " Emma said. " Just annoying because he was so slippery. "

" Oh, " Belle said. She looked like she was thinking then furrowed her brow, " Is that all or is there more? "

Emma rolled her eyes, " So much more. "

" Are you going to tell me? " Belle looked curious.

" Depends, " Emma motioned to the handcuffs. " Do you think I can let you out of those? "

Belle looked at them then at Emma again, " Please? I promise to listen and not try to run out of here. "

Emma got up, getting her keys from her pocket. She got the handcuff key and walked over to the couch. She unlocked Belle, taking the cuffs and putting them back in the holder on her pants. She watched as Belle rubbed her wrist for a moment then said, " Would you like something to drink? "

" Water, please, " Belle sighed. " I'm a bit thirsty. "

" Coming right up, " Emma walked over to the water cooler. She grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups and got Belle some water. She got another cup for herself, filled it then turned around, " So can I ask you some questions now or do you still want to know what else has happened? "

Belle took the cup from Emma when she got to the couch. She took a sip of water as Emma sat down next to her. She swallowed then sighed, " I suppose I could answer some of your questions now. "

Emma took a drink of her water then thought for a long moment. She looked at Belle, " So just how long were you with him? "

Belle took another sip of water then sighed, " Two months or so. You know, when you don't go anywhere and stay locked up in a castle every single day, time tends to run together. "

" I bet, " Emma scoffed. " I'd go crazy. "

" Oh, there was plenty to do. He had lots of books that I would read when I wasn't working, " Belle chuckled a little. " I was never bored. "

" So what was it you did for him again? " Emma asked. She recalled the story had said she was his caretaker.

Belle put her right hand up and counted off on her fingers as she spoke. " I cooked, I cleaned, I did his laundry and I kept him company. "

" I see, " Emma nodded, feeling a pang of familiarity. He had asked her to keep him company as well. " Was he lonely? "

Belle chuckled again, the sound almost musical. " Oh yes but he wouldn't admit it. He just told me he was much too busy with other things to care for the castle besides but I could tell he was lonesome. "

Emma knew that was painfully true. She had always seen him going about his business by himself. No one in town ever spoke to him unless it was necessary. She never knew the gravity of the situation until she had spent time with him and realized just how alone he had been.

" What else was he like back then, " Emma motioned over her shoulder. " You know, _back there._ "

Belle took another drink of water then chewed her lip thoughtfully, as if she were deciding what to say. She sighed, " Very lonely and very sad. I feel it had to do a lot with his son but I could barely get him to talk more than a little about himself. We mostly talked about what chores needed to be completed for the day, when he'd be home from dealing and the books I was reading. "

" Did he ever open up finally? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Belle sighed, " I asked him about his son and he told me he would tell me more about it if I went to town and fetched him some straw. "

" And then what happened? " Emma asked.

" He told you the other night at dinner, " Belle sighed. " I came back and that was when it all went awry. "

Emma nodded, recalling how the book had said she had kissed him and caused his curse to weaken but only briefly. She decided Belle had been tricked by Regina as some plot to disable Rumplestiltskin. True Love's Kiss could fix a lot of things but the book had said the only way for Rumplestiltskin's curse to be broken was to be killed with the dagger that bore his name. It was one of the stories August had put in the book unbeknownst to Emma until long after it had happened.

Belle then chewed her lip, " I really didn't know who that woman was but she spoke to me like she knew me. "

" Regina has that way about her, " Emma sighed. " She can look right into you and see what you're all about if you're not careful. "

" If I had known it were a trick, I would have never done it. I was just trying to make him normal again, " Belle said quietly. " All I wanted was for the curse to be gone and for him to be an ordinary man. I thought I had finally got my wish when I remembered everything but that didn't last long. "

" I guess not, " Emma said. She felt bad for Belle and not knowing the only way to rid Mr. Gold of his curse was to kill him. Regina had obviously taken advantage of that naivety probably to wreck Rumplestiltskin's happiness with Belle. She glanced at Belle again, wondering just how long that happiness could have lasted when she found out he couldn't be changed unless he was killed.

Belle sighed then looked at Emma, " So. I've told you my tale. I believe you have more to tell me? "

" Perhaps another time, my dear, " Mr. Gold's voice startled them both. He had engaged in his favorite hobby of slipping in unnoticed. He looked at Emma, " When were you going to call me and let me know she was alright? I've been worried sick. "

" I'm sorry, " Emma stood up. " We got to talking and time got away from us. "

Mr. Gold smiled a little bit, " Well I hope you ladies understand one another a bit better now. "

Belle stood up, " A bit. I wouldn't mind talking to her for a little longer. "

" Perhaps at the house, " Mr. Gold said. " Come. Frederick is waiting outside and I had Alston prepare enough dinner for three. "

" Three? " Belle furrowed her brow.

Emma balked at the idea. She didn't know if she could stand having dinner with him and suppress the things his presence did to her. The awkwardness would only be compounded by Belle sitting at the table with them. She scoffed and frowned, " What made you so sure I was going to come home with you? I have a family... "

" Who you can go home to after dinner, " Mr. Gold said. He then motioned to Belle, " And she did say she wanted to talk to you more. "

Emma growled. Mr. Gold was being his normal vexing self, something that annoyed her and relieved her at the same time. Her anger towards him was lessening but it was still there. " Fine, fine. I _guess_ I'll go but I can't stay long. "

Belle looked at Emma, " Long enough for one more story? You need to tell me what happened after you saved his life. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " So you've shared the story about Harold Durbin with her, have you? "

Emma nodded once, " Yeah. I did. "

" Well then, " Mr. Gold smiled. " She should find the one about Clarissa Clairemont just as fascinating. "


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step. Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold sat in the chair by the fire as Emma and Belle seemed to be winding down their conversation. They had talked for a lot longer than he had expected and hope it meant the two women were accepting each other. He had listened to their conversation, stepping in only when he felt it was necessary. Emma had explained everything they had been through together, omitting the things she knew would probably upset Belle.

Belle had listened intently, fascinated with it all and not interrupting Emma once. Emma sighed, " And so Kathryn was found alive and Mary-Margret was released from jail. It wasn't very long after that the curse was broke. At least it seems that way. "

" Oh my, " Belle glanced at Mr. Gold then looked at Emma again. " You and Rumplestiltskin HAVE been through a lot, haven't you? "

" Yes, my dear, " Mr. Gold nodded. " You can't help but to develop a bond with someone when you experience things like that together. "

Belle cocked her head to the side, " I guess it could breed friendship, couldn't it? "

Emma nodded, " Yes indeed. "

" Do you understand a bit better now, Belle? " Mr. Gold asked.

Belle thought it over then looked slightly remorseful. She cast her eyes to the floor, " I do. "

" So you will let us do what we have to do to defeat Regina? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Belle nodded, " I will. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold smiled. " Now, you should get some rest. I'm sure you need it. "

Belle stifled a yawn and then sighed, " I do. "

" Then off to bed with you, " Mr. Gold said. " We can spend time together tomorrow, my dear. I will set everything aside just for you. "

Belle blushed a bit, " You don't have to set _everything_ aside. Just come for a walk with me in the garden? "

" Sounds grand, " Mr. Gold nodded. " We'll talk about it over breakfast. "

" It's a date then, " Belle said as she stood up. She looked at Emma, " Goodnight, Miss Swan. "

" Goodnight to you too, " Emma replied. She looked like the word 'date' had shaken her a bit. Actually, it seemed the whole exchange had saddened her a bit. She was trying to hide it but he could sense her change in mood.

Belle then looked at Mr. Gold, giving him a tiny smile. " Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin. "

" Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well, " Mr. Gold replied gently.

Belle went to the stairs, giving him one last look before she climbed them. He watched her until she got to her room and closed the door. He sighed then looked at Emma, " Would you care to join me in the kitchen? "

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, " It's getting kind of late. I need to get home. "

" Don't you have a few moments to spare for me? " Mr. Gold looked at her. " There are just a few things I would like to discuss before you go. "

Emma blinked, looking like a startled animal for a brief second before she said, " I need to get home before Henry goes to bed though. I might wake him if I come in too late. "

" They sleep like rocks at his age, Emma. It would take much more than you coming home to wake him, I assure you, " Mr. Gold gave her a smile he hoped would sway her to stay long enough to ask her what he needed to.

Emma looked like she was thinking about it before leaning back against the couch, a bit of a defeated look on her face as she did. " You're right. You should see what it takes for Mary-Margret and I to get him up for school in the morning. "

" I bet it's quite amusing, " Mr. Gold replied. It took nothing short of a miracle to get Baelfire up when he was the same age. He stood up and walked to the couch. He put his hand out to her, " Come. I promise not to take too much more of your time. "

Emma eyed his hand but didn't take it. She still unsure about touching him in spite of the kiss he had given her. It was obvious she was confused about the whole situation and perhaps even his feelings for her. He want to clear some of that up but he had less delicate things to ask her. They would have to come first, and, if they had time, he wanted to find out if she was feeling what he sensed she was.

" As you wish, " He took a step back from the couch. He watched as Emma stood up then reached for her arm to guide her to the kitchen. She pulled away from him, letting him know she was not going to make getting close to her again easy. They began to walk towards the kitchen and he glanced at her, " Would you like anything to drink when we get there? "

" Nothing for me, " Emma replied. " I have to go to bed when I get home. I still go into the sheriff's office and try to do my job. "

" Ah, " Mr. Gold nodded. " A little something familiar in these unfamiliar times? "

Emma looked at him, frowning just slightly, " It's my job until someone says otherwise, Gold. "

" I see, " He sighed. He recalled that was why he spun so much... because it was familiar and comforting It was one thing he had retained from his life before. It gave him a sense of security and a way to keep in touch with his life before he gave it all up in a futile attempt to save Baelfire from the Ogres War.

They walked into the kitchen, Mr. Gold heading for the table but Emma balked slightly. He glanced at her, " I just want to talk. "

" You said it wouldn't be long, " Emma replied. " I would prefer to stand. "

" And I would prefer not to. My leg, " Mr. Gold motioned to it. It had not been the same since retrieving Kathryn from the mines and he feared he had injured it more. Once the magic had returned, he had tried to heal it but to no avail. Something was blocking it and he wasn't for sure what.

Emma frowned, " Fine. I'll sit. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold said as he pulled out a chair for her. " Sit. Please. "

Emma walked over and sat down. She watched him as he sat down as well. He leaned his cane against the table then looked her in the eye again. " Did you ask your mother about the wardrobe? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " I did. "

" And? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma took a deep breath, " I found out someone lied to her. "

" About? " Mr. Gold prodded gently.

" About how many people could go through, " Emma said quietly. " She was told one but there was enough magic for two. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " I see. So who was the second? "

" I was, " Emma said quietly. " August came through before I did. "

" Pinocchio was merely a child then, " Mr. Gold said. " He couldn't have done it under his own volition. He was encouraged by someone, I am sure. "

Emma nodded, " He was. "

" And it was his father? " Mr. Gold asked. He already knew it but he wanted to make sure Emma did too.

Emma sighed, " Yes. "

" And did your mother tell you who told her this lie about how many the wardrobe could hold? " Mr. Gold asked another question he knew the answer to.

" She said The Blue Fairy told her that, " Emma replied.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I see. "

" But The Blue Fairy told Geppetto not to send Pinocchio, " Emma said. " She told him it was important for my mother to come along with me but he ignored that. "

" Because he wanted to save his son, " Mr. Gold said. " I'm sure you've confronted all the parties involved at this point. "

" I haven't got to Marco yet, " Emma sighed. " I was going to confront him when you called me about Belle. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold nodded. " So it was August's voice I heard in the background. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " We were in the middle of a conversation when you called. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " Well then. You still have one loose end to tie off. Do you know if August has seen his father since he reverted to being a puppet? "

Emma shook her head like he knew she would. Red had been keeping him updated on August and what he was doing. After all, the debt Granny and her owed him went much deeper than back rent. He was the one who made Red's cloak that kept her from turning into a wolf and, in return, they swore they would help him with anything he needed whenever he asked.

" I was going to take him to Marco and have him tell me his reasons why he thought it was the right thing to do, " Emma explained. " And have August tell him to his face that he made the wrong decision because August didn't keep his promise. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " My, my. That would have been quite painful for the both of them. "

" It would have been nothing compared to what I've had to feel all these years not having a family, " Emma sounded a little bit more than hurt as she spoke. He could see tears pricking her eyes but she was fighting them. Her shoulders trembled slightly as he sensed her anger rising up.

" Calm down, " Mr. Gold reached for her hand but she pulled away.

" Why didn't you just tell me? " Emma glared at him. " Why did you make me go through this? Why did you make me have to tell Mary-Margret and hurt her as well? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Because you just can't be told, my dear. You've proven it many times over. You need to see things for yourself. I didn't mean to cause you pain, just merely show you the truth since no one else would tell it to you. "

" But why? " Emma said sharply. " If you knew it would hurt me, why? "

" Because you needed to know, " Mr. Gold said. " And you need to know who you can trust. It is vital that your loyalties lie with the right people. "

Emma scoffed, " You mean that my loyalties lie with you. "

" It would be wise for you to trust me, " Mr. Gold nodded. " I am the only one who can help you learn to use your powers. "

" And you made sure of that, " Emma replied.

" No. Fate is responsible for that. We are the only two people with magic strong enough to combat Regina, " Mr. Gold said. " Things will become much easier if you just accept that now. "

Emma stood up, " I have to go. I can't continue this conversation right now. "

" I understand, " Mr. Gold said. She needed to go somewhere and cool off. He couldn't talk to her in the state she was in. Her confusion and anger would prevent him from getting answers to the other questions he had.

He wanted to know how she felt about the night they had shared but he decided it was better left alone. He would just have to ask her another time. She would be back, he knew this for sure. " Let me see you out. "

" I know the way, " Emma said and strode out the door.

* * *

Emma walked up the stairs to the apartment, walking slower as she neared the door to be as quiet as possible. She had stayed out much later than she had intended, time getting away from her as she and Belle talked. By the end of the evening, Belle had been filled in on most of the things that had happened before she returned. Emma hadn't given her every single detail of her and Mr. Gold's adventures, just the short versions.

She didn't need to know everything and seemed satisfied with what she was told. More importantly, she seemed to trust Emma just a bit more. To say she trusted her completely was stretching it but Emma felt she wouldn't be so against her being there. Mr. Gold had stayed quiet for most of their talk, only interjecting when he saw Belle needed a little more explanation than what Emma was offering.

Emma was still cautious though she had acted more friendly and relaxed. She couldn't shake the feeling there was something not quite right and she was determined to find out. She decided she would try to get closer to Belle, perhaps giving her the opportunity to either quell or confirm her fears. She wanted to be completely sure Mr. Gold was not falling into a trap with his long lost love as the lure.

Mr. Gold had asked her to stay for a little longer, saying he had a few questions for her. He had asked her what she had found out about the wardrobe, the conversation ending with her leaving because she had gotten too upset to keep talking. She could tell he had more questions but she needed to get away, to get her head back on straight. Doing so was impossible in his presence for all she could think about the night they had shared and how everything had gone horribly wrong.

She reached the door, taking a deep breath as she got her keys out. She unlocked the deadbolt then reached for the lock August had installed. She closed her eyes as she unlocked it, the slider opening without a sound. She sighed, opening the door just enough to slip inside.

She did and closed door quietly, taking a look around to make sure no one was waiting up for her. Henry was fast asleep on the couch, a dropped comic book resting on his pillow and a quickly dimming flashlight clutched loosely in his left hand. Emma sighed, reach down gently and switched the flashlight off. She walked over to the kitchen table when she saw a note there, barely making out her name in the dim light coming from the nightlight next to the couch.

She picked it up, reading it. It was from Mary-Margret, telling Emma dinner was in the refrigerator if she was interested. Emma frowned, not hungry because she had eaten at Mr. Gold's. She walked to the fridge anyway, just to see what Mary-Margret had whipped up.

She opened the door, finding it had been baked chicken and veggies. Emma quirked her mouth, deciding to take it to work with her in the morning. If she ate it then Mary-Margret wouldn't be as disappointed or so she hoped. She closed the fridge door, startling when Mary-Margret spoke.

" So you made it home, " She said quietly. She had slipped out of her bedroom unnoticed.

" I... I had some things to take care of, " Emma whispered. " Go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning. "

" I want to talk about it now, " Mary-Margret tone was low but sharp. Emma turned to face her and found her standing there in her nightgown and robe, arms crossed over her chest. To say she didn't look pleased was an understatement.

Emma sighed, " I'm really tired. Can it wait until morning? "

" I have to go to work in the morning. You know that, " Mary-Margret said.

" So if we talk about it now, you won't get much sleep, " Emma pointed out.

Mary-Margret frowned, " Sitting up in bed being worried wasn't helping on that front. You could have at least called me and told me you were alright. "

" I know I should have but things... things just go away from me, " Emma sighed.

Mary-Margret continued to frown, " Next time you're going to be late, try to call. Every time you do this, I think something horrible has happened to you. My nerves are already frayed from knowing Regina is out there somewhere. I don't need you disappearing like this besides. "

" I swear I will call next time, " Emma sighed. " It's just I have so much going on. "

Mary-Margret Looked over Emma's shoulder before looking at Emma again, " Let's go out in the hall. "

" What? " Emma blinked.

" I said let's go out in the hall, " Mary-Margret walked to the door and began unlocking it.

Emma looked over her shoulder, finding Henry had woke up and was watching their conversation in rapt attention. He frowned when Mary-Margret opened the door. Emma sighed, " Go to sleep. You have school in the morning. "

Henry sighed, " Alright. "

Emma waited for him to lay back down before following Mary-Margret out to the hall. She shut the door behind Emma then pointed to the stairs, " Sit. "

Emma rolled her eyes, feeling like an errant child more than a grown woman. She took a seat on the stairs, Mary-Margret sitting down next to her. " Alright, we're alone. What do you want to know? "

" Are you out there trying to find out who lied to me? " Mary-Margret asked. " Is that why you didn't come home? "

Emma nodded for it was partly the truth. She still needed to finish her discussion with August and then confront Geppetto. " I'm getting pretty close. I'll let you know as soon as I do. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " Then I guess it's okay. I'd love to know who did it and why. "

" I know, " Emma said. " It's just taking so much time. "

Mary-Margret frowned then looked at Emma, " You haven't run into Mr. Gold out there, have you? "

Emma blinked. There was so much she couldn't tell her mother and it was mounting by the day, " Uh. No. His shop's been closed since that purple cloud vanished, "

" I know, " Mary-Margret said. She grabbed Emma's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes, " I just want you to promise me you'll be on your guard. I know things were getting pretty serious between the two of you. "

Emma frowned, " Not that serious. "

" But he might want to continue, " Mary-Margret said. " You're supposed to be very powerful now and he might try to take advantage of that for his own purposes. Please stay away from him... he can be very convincing. "

" I don't know where he is, " Emma chuckled nervously, trying to act like she was telling the truth.

" But if he does pop up you need to resist, " Mary-Margret said. " He's not Mr. Gold anymore. "

" Okay, " Emma nodded. She hated to lie but she couldn't walk away. Trying to get help from The Blue Fairy had proven that much. She needed to stick with it and try to trust him in spite of the way she felt about him.

" Promise me, " Mary-Margret pleaded. " Promise me you'll be on your guard if he asks you to come back to him. Say it. "

" I promise, I swear, " Emma felt a pang of guilt at the words as soon as they passed her lips. It would be a promise she'd have to break if Regina were to be defeated. She just hoped Mary-Margret could forgive her for breaking it if she ever found out.

" Alright, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at the door to the apartment. " I think we'd better get back inside. We can talk more about this tomorrow evening. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. I'll try to be home so we can. "

" Please? " Mary-Margret sounded like she was pleading still. " If you don't find that person by dinner time tomorrow, just come home. "

" I'll do my best, " Emma sighed.

* * *

Mr. Gold walked upstairs, heading for his bedroom. Belle had went to bed shortly before Emma had left but he had opted to stay up for just a little while longer and talk to her. Once she was gone, he sat in the living room by himself for a bit. He needed to think about where to start with Emma's training.

He decided to start with teaching her to focus her power without his help. He would have to help at first but she would be able to do it on her own. Her power was strong enough that he knew it wouldn't take long. After deciding that, he made sure all the necessary things were in the basement.

No one else knew of it and he had been working on it for years. In fact, the whole summer house had been prepared to be Emma's training grounds long before she had come to Storybrooke. The basement was reenforced and equipped for magic, filled with objects that would help her focus her powers. They were all things he had harvested from the ruins of his estate, which had taken years to recollect.

He had to do it slowly, sifting through it all in the dead of night and only when he was certain Regina was not watching him. The things that were of use to him but not Emma ended up in his shop and his house in town. The most powerful things though had been stored in the basement, awaiting the days when they would be used. That time was soon approaching and the final battle would soon follow.

He stopped at Belle's door, reaching for the knob to look in on her. He was sure she was tired from her little foray into the outside world. He barely touched the carved cast iron handle when he thought he heard her voice. He pressed his ear to the door, listening.

She suddenly fell quiet and he frowned. ~Perhaps she was just talking in her sleep, ~ He thought to himself, backing away from the door. He took one last glance at it before heading to his bedroom...

* * *

_Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. She opened her eyes, looking for the clock. It said it was well past nine. " Crap, " She muttered, jumping out of bed. The knocking came again and she growled before shouting, " Coming! "_

_ Emma looked down at herself. She was wearing an almost too tight tank top, no bra and loose rumpled shorts that barely came to her thighs. She straightened herself out as she walked to the stairs and went down. The person on the other side of the door was getting impatient, the knocking becoming more rapid._

_ Emma flung the door open, blushing furiously when she found Mr. Gold standing on the other side of the door. She moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment before stammering, " Gold. What are you doing here? "_

_ " You missed our appointment, " Mr. Gold said, his eyes raking her from head to toe as a devilish grin spread across his lips. " It appears you overslept. "_

_ Emma pushed the door closed enough so she could hide behind it. Just the sight of him set her aflame with want. She knew from the look in his eyes, she had done the same to him. " Just wait a minute. Let me get some clothes on. "_

_ " So shy, " He murmured huskily. His eyes smoldered a bit as he said, " You forget I've seen you in less... MUCH less. "_

_ Emma's blushed deepened and her lust heightened, knowing he was right. She opened the door again, letting him in. A thought occurred to her and she looked at him as she shut the door. " Where's Belle? "_

_ " Frederick's looking after her, " Mr. Gold said. " No need to worry. She won't be making any more escapes. "_

_ " I see, " Emma found something strange in the way he made his statement. It made her wonder just exactly what made him so sure of himself. _

_ " Are you cold, my dear? " He asked, his eyes going to her chest. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stared for a moment. He then looked her in the eyes, " It appears you are. "_

_ Emma looked down, finding her nipples were poking out against her shirt, leaving little to the imagination. It wasn't like Mr. Gold needed his imagination though. He had seen them and done a few other things to them besides look at them. " Uh, I'll go change. "_

_ " Alright, my dear. If you insist, " Mr. Gold looked her over again as he began to take off his coat. " I'll be right here. "_

_ Emma scooted over to the stairs, climbing them quickly. She was moving so quickly, she caught her toes on the middle step and fell up the stairs, slamming her right shin into the concrete. She fell forward, hissing in pain. She panted as she rolled onto her ass and surveyed the damage._

_ " Are you alright? " Mr. Gold walked up to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. His eyes went right to her shin, and he frowned, " Oh my. You're bleeding. "_

_ " Really? " Emma said, the stinging pain still making her grit her teeth. " I hadn't noticed. "_

_ Mr. Gold put his cane in his left hand, putting his right on the rail. He moved slowly, coming to her as quickly as he could. " Let me take a look. "_

_ " I'm fine, " Emma tried to scoot up to the next step but hissed in pain again. She knew at that moment her shin was more than just scraped. _

_ " Your leg is swelling and turning purple, " Mr. Gold said grimly. " I believe it's broken. "_

_ " Then I need to get to a hospital. I need some frozen peas from the freezer and my phone too, " Emma panicked, her mind going into auto-pilot as she thought of her first aid training. She couldn't afford to be injured, not with Regina lurking in the shadows and probably waiting to strike the moment she showed any weakness._

_ " Ah, ah. Shh, " Mr. Gold shushed her, taking a seat on the step two down from her. He glanced at her as he removed the glove from his right hand. " I can take care of that right here. "_

_ " It's BROKEN, " Emma said sharply. " How the HELL can you take care of it right here? "_

_ Mr. Gold smirked, obviously not bothered by her shouting. He looked her in the eyes and said, " Like this. "_

_ Emma's eyes grew wide as his hand began to glow with a dark purple energy, something like the cloud that had swallowed the town. She watched as he touched her shin, the energy from his hand spreading across the injury. She felt her skin crackle with electricity as her magic responded and worked with his. She could feel the bones knitting back together and the skin mending itself._

_ The energy built within her, caressing her from the inside out and exciting her in spite of herself. She was still not sure of anything and she couldn't allow herself to feel the things she was feeling. She wanted him to ravish her right there on the stairs, to make up for the long days it had been since they had made love. The energy that flowed through and from her wasn't helping her fight the feelings, only enhancing them._

_ She bit her lip as the magic built to a crescendo that she knew would shatter her. He was barely even touching her and it was like he had his hands all over her. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he removed his hand. She slumped against the steps, gasping for air and numbly aware he was examining his handiwork. _

_ " There, " He said. " Healed. "_

_ Emma forced herself up to look, finding her leg was indeed healed. There was no evidence whatsoever it had been hurt at all. She wasn't even going to have a bruise from the fall. " That's was amazing, " She was still gasping as she spoke._

_ Mr. Gold smiled, " Did that get you a little worked up? "_

_ " I've never felt anything like it, " Emma stammered._

_ " Don't bother, " Mr. Gold moved so he was on the same step as her. He flicked her hair out of her face, catching the lock between his fingers and caressing it. " When I connected with you, I could feel your thoughts. "_

_ Emma was surprised she had any blood left in her body she blushed so deeply. " I couldn't control my mind. I was overcome. "_

_ " Shh, " Mr. Gold shushed her. " The more excuses you make, the more I know it's the truth. "_

_ Emma shivered inwardly as he ran his fingers along her cheek before tilting her head back and taking her lips in a deep kiss. They tasted each other for a long moment before he pulled back, moving his hand from her face and down until it rested on her stomach. He took her lips in his again as he slid his hand under her shirt, sliding it upward until he covered her breast with his hand..._

* * *

" Ah!" Emma gasped as she sat up straight in bed. She opened her eyes, looking around the room in confusion for a second before realizing it was all a dream. She fell back on the bed, panting. It was like he had been there with her but she was alone.

" Emma? " Henry's voice reached her ears. " Are you okay? "

Emma pulled the comforter up to her chin, afraid he would come upstairs and see her in the state she was in, " I... I just had a bad dream. "

" Oh. Well, it's six forty-five. Shouldn't you be up anyway? " Henry still hadn't come upstairs and for that she was grateful. He was probably finishing up his homework at the last minute like he was prone to doing.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. He was right. " Uh yeah. I'll be down in a little bit. Save me some breakfast. "

" Is Emma awake? " Mary-Margret's voice drifted up from downstairs.

" Yeah, " Henry said. " She just cried out but she said she was having a bad dream. "

Emma rolled her eyes. Kids could be such blabber mouths sometimes. " I'm fine, Henry! "

" Are you? " Mary-Margret sounded concerned.

" Yes! " Emma threw the comforter off and got out of bed. She looked at herself, frowning at the outfit she wore. It was the same as in the dream. She went to the dresser and got out another shirt, pulling it on over the tank top before getting some yoga pants and putting them on over her skimpy shorts.

She decided she was decent and went down. The second her feet hit the first floor, her eyes locked with Mary-Margret's. She blinked at her disheveled state, " Wow. You did have a rough dream. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " I must have been something I ate. Coffee? "

" Brewing, " Mary-Margret motioned over her shoulder. She dished up some breakfast for Emma, placing the plate on the bar. " So, what are you doing today? "

Emma frowned, glancing at Henry. Her assumption had been correct and he was working on what appeared to be math problems. She then looked at Mary-Margret again, " I'm going to check in at the police station and see if anything is going on then I have to take care of that thing I'm working on. "

Mary-Margret nodded, seeming to understand what Emma meant. " I see. Will you be home for dinner? "

" I'll tr... " Emma let the word trail off when Mary-Margret gave her a disapproving look. She sighed, " I will. "

" Good, " Mary-Margret nodded.

" Good morning everyone, " David walked in. He was dressed for work in a blue casual shirt and dark jeans. He looked around at everyone, a half grin coming to his lips. " Damn. I have such a beautiful family. "

" David! " Mary-Margret scolded. " Watch your mouth in front of Henry. "

" I couldn't help it, " He smiled at her before walking over and scooping her up in a hug. " I just feel so... lucky when I look at all of you. "

Emma smirked, wishing she could share in the happiness that filled the room. All she could think about was Regina and if she was using Belle for some diabolical purpose. She couldn't allow herself to relax until... Well, she didn't know when she'd be able to relax. It certainly wouldn't be any time soon.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at her father, " Hey, uh, David? "

David blinked, looking at her. " Yes? "

" I was wondering if maybe you could give me a few sword fighting lessons, " Emma said. " You know, in case I need them. "

David smiled broadly, " I'm sure I can't teach you too much more. You killed a dragon. "

" Well, " Emma sighed. " It was just a lucky shot. I was terrible otherwise. "

" Sure then, " David nodded. " Maybe this weekend. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. "

" Can you teach me too? " Henry looked between them.

" Finish your homework and get a good grade then we'll see, " David said, ruffling Henry's hair.

Mary-Margret pulled away from David, going to the coffee maker and pouring Emma a mug. She set it on the bar with Emma's breakfast, giving her a very stern, maternal look. " Sit. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. "

Emma walked to the bar and took a seat, " Yes, ma'am. "

* * *

" Belle? " Mr. Gold knocked on her bedroom door. " Are you awake, my dear? "

There was no answer and he felt a wave of panic. He tried to push it down, telling himself she was still sleeping. She was usually an early riser but she had tired herself greatly with her little adventure. He knocked again, still not getting an answer.

He reached for the knob, turning it and finding it was unlocked. He sighed, pushing the door open. His relief was short-lived when he found the bed made and empty. She always told him when she was awake so he was puzzled to not find her.

He went to the large picture window and looked out across the backyard, frowning when he did not see her wandering through the flowers, her nose buried deep in a book. He could barely see the side gate from the window but it was closed. That was no assurance to him though. She could have gotten smart and closed it behind her instead of leaving it wide open.

He walked out of the room as quickly as he could, deciding he would search the house. Surely she wouldn't try to pull the same stunt two days in a row, would she? He walked to the other guest room, opening the door and finding it empty. He then doubled back, going to the bathroom and looking in there.

There was no sign of Belle there either, her things neatly arranged on one side of the sink. Mr. Gold looked up at the place where the mirror used to be before he had all of them taken out. With Regina on the loose, he didn't want to take any chances. He turned and left the bathroom, deciding to check the downstairs next.

He walked down, taking a turn towards the wing of the house that contained the guest bathroom, his study and his office. The study contained all of his books, the ones he had been lending to Belle. She was reading a book a day but he had been getting them for her. He had hidden the entrance for the secret basement behind one of the bookcases and he didn't want her wandering in and getting hurt by seeing all the magical things he had gathered there.

He opened the door, sighing when he found her there, standing on a ladder and pondering book titles at the bookcase just to the left of the secret entrance. He walked into the room and said, " Oh good. I found you. "

She startled then looked over her shoulder at him, smiling sheepishly. She stammered, " I... I finished 'Jane Eyre' and wanted to read something else. "

" You could have just asked, " Mr. Gold walked over as she descended the ladder. " It's dangerous for you to climb ladders alone and in your state, even more so. "

Belle rolled her eyes, " Oh, Rumplestiltskin. I'm alright. "

" No, " Mr. Gold sighed. " You had quite a big adventure yesterday. I'm sure you are weak from all that walking you did. "

" But I ate and rested well last night. I feel much better, " Belle replied, a little grin tugging at her lips. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled coyly. " It's sweet you're worried. "

Mr. Gold gave her a tiny smile, " Of course I worry. Please, next time just ask me for a book. I'll get anything you want. "

Belle sighed, " Alright. "

He looked at the bookcase, quirking his mouth, " Anything particular in mind? "

Belle smiled, " Something fantastic. "


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma pounded on August's door. She had just come from the police station, where she had listened to the recorded non-emergency calls. There hadn't been many and she was anxious to find out just exactly why Marco had disobeyed The Blue Fairy. She also wanted to show him that his plans had not gone the way he had expected them to, hoping he would realize his mistake and the mess it had made of not only her life but the lives of Mary-Margret and August.

It was too late to fix anything but Emma just wanted to know why. All of her life, she had thought she had been abandoned but was quickly coming to the understanding she hadn't been. She had been taken away, her mother assured she would be fine but that hadn't been the case at all. She was alive but hurt, suffering from deep emotional wounds she was fairly certain would take a long time to heal... if they could even be healed at all.

Her mind strayed to Mr. Gold. He had many more years of pain under his belt but he was surviving as if none of it mattered at all. She knew it did though from the moments he had shown himself to her, daring only to shed a few tears as his facade faded just enough for her to see the hurting man beneath. She had began to think they were kindred souls, the missing pieces of one filling in the missing pieces of the other.

The thought made hot tears spring to her eyes. Again, she was feeling abandoned for he was giving so much of his attention to Belle. She tried not to be jealous but it was hard. She had started thinking of him as hers after their night together but she had been wrong, like so many times before.

She fought back the tears, telling herself she had been weak. She needed to move on since it seemed he had. She still wanted to know why he had begged her to stay if he had no intentions of staying with her. Something had broken him down to the point he had not wanted to be alone and she was determined to find out what had happened.

She wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't let August see her crying because he would ask questions. Questions would distract her and she couldn't afford to be distracted any more... too much was at stake.

When she thought she was ready, she pounded on the door again. " Damn it, August. Come to the damn door already. "

" Just a second, " August called. " I'm getting dressed. "

" Hurry up. I haven't got all day, " Emma called back. A moment later, she heard the chain slide open and the lock click. August opened the door, wearing his dark blue jeans and his black sweater. " I believe we have a conversation to finish. "

August blinked, his eyelids clicking gently as he did and he frowned, " Well good morning to you too. "

" Just come on. We're going to see someone, " Emma said.

" Who? " August arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head in frustration, " You're dense, you know that? I told you we're going to see your father. "

August took a step back, " No. No way. I can't. He'll be disappointed in me when he sees me like this. I just know it. "

" How can he be if he forced you to come here with me? " Emma implored. " If anything, he should feel disappointed in himself for what he did to you. For what he did to me. "

" My father is not a young man, Emma. Did you ever stop to think what a shock like this would do to him? " August pleaded. " I'm scared it will be too much for him. "

" Marco is strong, " Emma said. " I know he can handle it. "

" Emma, " August grabbed her hands in both of his. " I don't want to do this. "

Emma scoffed, " So you want to stay here in this room forever? "

" I don't, " August replied. " But I just don't know about going to see him. Not like this. "

" I don't think anything is going to change for a while so might as well do it now, " Emma was getting frustrated with his balking. She wanted to resolve the issue as quickly as she could but he was thwarting her.

August closed his eyes, thinking for a long moment. Finally, he sighed. " I'll go but we need to stop somewhere first. "

" Where? " Emma asked.

August frowned, " I want to go see The Blue Fairy. I don't know how to go about doing this and maybe she can help us do it. "

" Help us? " Emma said sharply. " I think if we just go over to him and are up front with him, it should do it. "

August shook his head, " No. I want to ask her what I should do. She's the one who made me real and she's the one who guided me before. I know she can do it again. "

" But I can't go into the convent, August. My magic... " Emma let her voice trail off. She closed her eyes, " My magic doesn't mix well with fairy magic. The last time I went in there, I felt like I was being crushed. "

" Crushed? " August looked surprised. " But why? "

Emma shook her head, " It's not important. I just can't go in there. "

" Then I'll talk to her myself and tell you what she says, " August said quietly.

" Are you that adamant about going to see her? " Emma said.

August nodded his head, " Yeah. I am. I'm not going anywhere unless I can see her first. "

She could tell by his posture he wasn't going to budge unless she agreed. It was still early enough so the little detour would really matter that much. She sighed, relenting to his will. She pulled her hands loose from his, " Fine. But you have to tell me everything she says. "

" I will, " August said. " I promise. "

" Then let's go, " Emma said. " I have a lot to do today. "

" Let me get my sweatshirt and my gloves, " August backed away. He smiled sheepishly, " Can you wait for me in the hallway? "

Emma thought the request was a little odd but nodded as she backed out into the hall, " Sure. Hurry. "

" Just be a minute, " August said then shut the door.

Emma waited, furrowing her brow when she heard the muffled sound of hushed voices coming from the room. She could hear August moving around, still talking quietly as he did. She wondered if he was talking to himself but couldn't make out the words. She gave up, pacing the hall as she waited for him to come out.

After what seemed much longer than a minute, August opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind him. " Sorry. I had more to get together than I thought. "

" Apparently, " Emma said as August pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over his face. She walked towards the stairs, August following her.

" So how did things go with Belle yesterday? " He asked as they walked down to the lobby. " She was still pretty hostile when you dropped me off. "

" We'll talk about it when we get to the car, " Emma glanced at him as she headed for the door. " You don't know who you can trust out in the open. "

" That's true, " August moved ahead of her, getting the door and opening it for her. " After you."

" Sucking up won't help, " Emma muttered.

" What? " August said. " I didn't hear that. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Nothing. "

They walked to the police cruiser, Emma getting in the driver's side as August got in the passenger side. They put on their seat belts and Emma started the car. August smirked, " Still playing sheriff? "

" I'm not playing, " Emma said sharply as she started the car. " Someone has to keep the peace around here. "

August's humor faded, " I was just joking. "

" I'm not in the mood for any jokes, " Emma said. " This is serious. "

August sighed, " I don't know why you're so mad at me. I was just obeying my father. "

" I'm not... " Emma fell silent as she pulled away from the curb. She sighed, " I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at this whole situation. How could your father think a seven year old boy would be capable of caring for a baby? What made him think you were better than my own mother? '

" Emma," August sighed. " I barely understood what was going on. All I remember is that he didn't want to lose me. He had already lost so much. "

" He wouldn't have lost you, " Emma said. " You probably would have been turned back into a puppet and he would have had you in his shop. Then, when the curse broke, you would have come back to life. "

" But I could have ended up in Mr. Gold's shop... or left behind and never made it here at all, " August countered.

Emma frowned, realizing that those things could have happened as well. She sighed, " Maybe. There's no way to tell. "

" That's probably what my father was thinking too, " August said.

Emma glanced at him, " We won't know what he was thinking until we go see him. "

" After... " August started.

" Yeah, yeah. After we see The Blue Fairy, " Emma finished his sentence.

* * *

Mr. Gold strolled with Belle along the walking path that wound through the garden. They had enjoyed a quiet breakfast together before heading out. He had enthralled her with his knowledge of every flower in the garden and what they meant. His bad leg was beginning to bother him a bit but he wasn't going to miss the chance to spend time with her and her not run away from him.

The conversation had been sporadic with him doing most of the talking. She seemed to be listening and would make comments or ask questions. She was mostly silent though, choosing to look at the estate more than she would look at him. They were walking close together but he could help but sense she was far, far away.

As they walked in another prolonged silence, his mind strayed to Emma. He wondered what she was up to and thought about how upset she had been when she left the night before. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just help her see the truth about why she had to trust him. He also thought of the waves of anxiety he had been feeling off of her, knowing he was partly to blame.

There had been so many things left unsaid after they had been together but circumstances prevented them from talking about it. Too many things had come about shortly afterward, things that needed to be taken care of. It wasn't like she was going to talk to him after refusing to help with Henry anyway. It had been necessary for him to refuse to help though so she would go running to Booth for answers.

She apparently was not too fond of the answers he gave her, Booth coming to the shop to confront him afterward. He had known Booth wasn't going to be able to convince Emma of anything but he went ahead and let him try. The resulting failure had caused Booth just as much pain as seeing his father. He could also tell Booth felt hurt by the fact Emma had slept with him but he had been the cause, his trickery leaving him feeling empty and in need of someone.

His mind slipped back to the night he and Emma had shared. Neither one of them held anything back, their lovemaking spirited and satisfying as they sought comfort with each other. It had left him wanting her more, regardless of the fact Belle had returned to his side. Even though she tried to act angry with him, he could still see it in Emma's eyes that she wanted him in spite of herself.

" Oh look, " Belle snapped him back to reality and away from his thoughts about what he would say to Emma once he got her truly alone. She held a swallowtail butterfly on the end of her right index finger. She smiled as she looked at it then looked at him, " Do you know what kind this is? "

" It's a Pipevine Swallowtail, " He replied. He smiled slightly at how the blue on it's wings almost matched the blue of Belle's eyes. He smirked as it crawled around on her finger, licking it. " I think it likes you. "

" It's so beautiful, " She murmured as she looked at it closely. She let out a giggle as it suddenly took off, her eyes sparkling with a child-like joy. She watched it as it fluttered over to a clump of wild asters then she looked at him. She sighed, " How come you know so much about this place? "

" I studied it when I came here. I read every book I could get my hands on, learning everything I could, " Mr. Gold replied.

Belle looked around, " It's so different than... well, you know. "

" Indeed it can be, " Mr. Gold nodded. " However, the wild places don't differ than much. "

" Is that why you built this place so far out here? " Belle glanced around. " Because it is so much like our home? "

Mr. Gold thought it over. He wasn't for sure what to think of her referring to his castle in The Enchanted Forest as 'their' home. She had only been with him a couple of months, not exactly long enough to be considered so. He decided she must have meant The Enchanted Forest and not the castle at all.

He nodded, " A bit, yes. "

Belle was silent for a long moment and he could sense she was thinking deeply. She reached out and touched some wisteria that hung from a nearby tree, fingering the flowers lightly before looking at him again. " Rumplestiltskin? "

" Yes, my dear? " He was concerned by the worried look she had on her face. She seemed to be a bit troubled by the things going through her head. He wished he could read her as easily as he could Emma. He had been able to before but now she was harder to gauge, probably as a result of her imprisonment.

Belle sighed, " All of those things Emma told me last night... "

" What about them? " He arched an eyebrow. He felt Emma had explained everything quite well without broaching anything too sensitive, like the deals they had made or how they had ended up sleeping together. Belle seemed to be satisfied with it at the time but now it appeared she was having second thoughts, the hours since their talk probably breeding all kinds of questions.

Belle looked at the ground as she stammered a little bit, as if she were trying to find the right words or ask something difficult. She took a deep breath and finally said, " Did she tell me everything? "

" Why do you ask that? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

Belle played with her fingers for a moment then sighed, " I just get this feeling that she was... was leaving some things out. "

" Probably to save time, " Mr. Gold said, trying to sound assuring though he knew what Emma had left out. " I promise you, it was probably nothing important. Emma is very straightforward and doesn't like to trifle with inconsequential or unimportant details. "

Belle frowned, " They might be important to me. "

" I'm sure they were nothing, " Mr. Gold replied. " I would have stepped in and filled in the blanks if she were leaving out anything you needed to know. "

" I see, " Belle nodded. She became silent for a long moment then sighed, " I... I think I would like to go lay down for a bit. I am still tired from yesterday. "

" Then allow me to escort you back to the house, " Mr. Gold placed his left hand in the small of her back. He was relieved she had said it for his leg was really starting to hurt. It had been hurting more than usual after a failed attempt at healing it once the magic returned.

Belle gave him a tiny smile, her eyes sparkling a bit as she said, " Why thank you, Rumplestiltskin. "

" You are quite welcome, Belle, " He said as they turned down the path that led to the house, leaning a bit heavily on his cane...

* * *

Emma pulled up to the convent, parking the police cruiser and shutting the engine off. She looked at August, " I will be right here. Now go. "

" Can't you come with me? " August looked surprised.

" I told you, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " I can't go in there. It feels like I'm being crushed when I do. "

" You only told me that, " August corrected her. " You never told me why it feels that way. Did you talk to The Blue Fairy about it? "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I did. She and I don't know why yet, okay? Are you happy now? "

August frowned, " That's all you had to say. "

" If I said anything, you would have asked more questions, " Emma shot back.

August sighed, " True. "

" Now, " Emma said. " Get in there. "

" I want you to come with me though, " August said. " I'll talk to The Blue Fairy on the front steps. "

" Why do you need me there? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She wasn't even for sure she could stand n front of the woman without her magic going haywire.

August gave Emma a pleading look, " I don't want to do this alone, Emma. I need you with me. "

Emma looked towards the convent to see The Blue Fairy had come out and was looking towards them. She frowned, realizing she had probably sensed her coming. She looked at August, deciding she would be better off cooperating. Arguing would only waste more time and she had a promise to keep.

" Fine, " She muttered. " I'll go with you. "

" Thank you, " August said. " You don't know how much this means to me. "

" Let's just get this over with, " Emma said as she reached for her seat belt. August unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door as she opened hers. They got out together, slamming the doors a split second apart. He waited for her as she walked around the front of the car and they approached the convent together.

The Blue Fairy nodded at them as they approached. They got to the steps and she looked at them, " Miss Swan. Good morning. "

" Morning, " Emma said quietly. Just standing in front of the fairy was making her feel agitated like she feared it would. She could sense the fairy's magic and her own magic was snapping inside of her like a mild electric shock. By the way she was staring at her, she could tell the fairy was sensing something as well.

The Blue Fairy tore her gaze from Emma then looked towards August, " Good morning to you as well, Pinocchio. "

August glanced at Emma then at The Blue Fairy, " You know it's me? "

" Of course I do, " The Blue Fairy said. " All fairies remember who they have blessed. You can take off your hood, by the way. You will not frighten me. "

" Oh, " August said. He lifted his hand, hesitating for a moment before pulling the hood down. He ran his hand over his hair to smooth it, probably a reflex from when he was human.

" Why have the two of you come to me this morning? " The Blue Fairy asked. She looked at Emma, " Is it about your problem? "

" Don't worry about my problem right now, " Emma said. She motioned towards August, " He's the one who wanted to see you. "

The Blue Fairy blinked then looked August in the eyes, " What for? "

August looked at Emma then at The Blue Fairy, " We're on our way to see my father. Emma wants him to tell her why he did what he did. "

" I see, " The Blue Fairy said quietly. She sighed, " It will be difficult for all of you. "

" I know that, " August said. " But I'm worried about how difficult it will be for my father. He's not young and I'm afraid it will be too much of shock. "

The Blue Fairy smiled at August, " Pinocchio, you are still a very good boy in your heart. Worrying about your father shows it. I assure you that telling him the truth will not harm him as much as you think it will. "

" How can you say that? " August blinked.

" Because he's already been here. He is very remorseful for what he did. He came to ask me what he should do, " The Blue Fairy replied.

" And what did you tell him? " Emma asked.

" I told him to apologize, " The Blue Fairy said. " I told him to give you his reasons and ask for forgiveness. "

August looked at Emma, " If he wants to see us then we need to go see him. "

" I tried to tell you that, " Emma sighed.

" Go then, " The Blue Fairy said gently. She then looked at August, " And remember what I told you all those years ago, Pinocchio. "

" Be brave, truthful and unselfish, " August said quietly. " I'll try. "

Emma grabbed him by the arm, " Then let's get to it. "

" Miss Swan, " The Blue Fairy's voice made her stop pulling August back down the path to the car.

Emma looked at her, " What? "

" May I have a word with you? Alone? " The Blue Fairy nearly whispered the last word.

Emma furrowed her brow then looked at August. She let go of his arm and pointed towards the cruiser, " Go to the car. I'll be there in a minute. "

August nodded, looking a bit puzzled. " Uh, sure. "

Emma waited for him to be out of earshot before turning to The Blue Fairy, " What is it? "

" I discovered something troubling when we made contact the other day, " The Blue Fairy looked very serious as she spoke. " I wasn't sure what to think of it but I now know what it was. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " And what was it? "

" Your power, " The Blue Fairy said. " It has an element of darkness to it. "

" Darkness? " Emma tried to look clueless. She knew what The Blue Fairy was talking about though. Mr. Gold had already explained it to her.

" Yes, " The Blue Fairy nodded. She looked a bit scared as she asked, " You haven't had any contact with Rumplestiltskin, have you? "

Emma frowned, " I had to work with Mr. Gold on several occasions. Everyone in town knows that. "

" I don't mean that kind of contact, " The Blue Fairy said quietly.

Emma frowned, " Then what do you mean? I'm really busy and I don't have time for guessing games. "

" I think you know what I mean, " The Blue Fairy looked her right in the eye.

Emma took a step back at the intensity of her stare. She scrambled in her mind to think of something other than what the fairy before her meant. She shut her eyes, " When he wrote the curse, he placed a drop of a potion he made from my parents hair on the paper. "

" He bottled True Love? " The Blue Fairy seemed unaware he had accomplished such a thing. She frowned, " But if he did that, he put a little of himself in there as well. When you make potions, a bit of your own magic goes into it. "

" It's called Locard's Exchange here, " Emma said. " You leave a little of yourself on everything you touch. It's the basis of forensics. "

The Blue Fairy looked away, " Then that must be the darkness I sense. That tiny sliver of him that went into the potion. "

" Will it harm me? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

The Blue Fairy looked at her, " As long as you don't allow it grow. "

" And how do I avoid that? " Emma asked.

" Only use your magic for good and don't allow yourself to have dark desires. If you do that there shouldn't be a problem, " The Blue Fairy said.

" Not a problem, " Emma said though she wasn't certain what she meant by 'dark desires'. She glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the Blue Fairy, " I gotta go. "

The Blue Fairy nodded, " Alright, Miss Swan. Just remember what I said. "

" I will, " Emma turned on her heel to head to the car. She got to it, August still standing outside of it. She looked at him, " What? "

" What did she want to talk about? " August had a concerned look on his face.

Emma sighed, " Something personal. Don't worry about it. "

August frowned, " Was it about why you can't go into the convent? "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I said it was personal. "

August was silent for a moment then said, " Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? "

" Because you don't need to know everything, " Emma replied. " Get in the damn car already. We have to go see your father. "

August opened the car door and got in on his side while Emma got in the driver's seat. Once they were buckled, he cocked his head to the side. " It's weird. "

" What's weird? " Emma glanced at him before putting the keys in the ignition.

August motioned to the convent, " Fairies use good magic and, since you're the savior, your magic should also be good. "

" Maybe their magic isn't as good as you think, " Emma started the car. " Aren't there evil fairies? "

August jerked his thumb over his shoulder, " Yes but those are the good ones. "

" Not from the way I see it, " Emma backed out of the parking spot. " That supposedly good fairy back there lied to my mother. "

" That good fairy also told my father to tell your mother the truth and let her go with you, " August countered.

Emma glared at him as she paused at a 'stop' sign, " And he didn't listen. "

August sighed and rolled his eyes, " Emma... he wants to apologize. "

" That still won't fix what he did, " She pulled out onto the road.

" Of course it won't but at least he remorseful and wants to apologize, " August sounded like he was getting exasperated with her because his voice got just a little louder.

" Don't you raise your voice to me! " Emma hissed. " That won't give me back the years I missed with my mother and all those years I spent wandering after having Henry. "

August narrowed his eyes, " I know it won't and I'm sure he knows that too but maybe he wants just a little forgiveness now he remembers what he did. "

Emma locked her eyes on the road, " I'll listen to what he has to say but then I'll decide if I want to forgive him or not. "

" You can't mean that, " August started.

" I do!" Emma cut him off sharply. She hoped the lump rising in her throat wouldn't make her voice crack. She forced back the tears that were threatening to blur her vision. She was so angry, she didn't know anything else to do but cry. However, she didn't want to do it in front of August... and she hoped she could keep it under control long enough to confront Marco...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in the living room, his bad leg propped up on a footrest. It felt like it was being poked with hot pokers underneath the worst of the scar tissue. He thought back to when he had woke up in the hospital, something coming to him that he had almost forgotten. It had been pushed down by all the knowledge he had attained over the years but suddenly came to the top.

He recalled how Doctor Whale said there was debris embedded in his leg. That debris was from the enchanted prison that had held him and he was sure that was why it had suddenly started causing him such horrible pain. The bits had regained their magic and were reacting badly to his. He reached down, placing his hand on the leg and shutting his eyes.

He had attempted once before to heal it but it hadn't worked. At the time, he hadn't thought about the debris but now he had an idea of what the problem was. He focused his power on the limb, feeling the warmth of it spreading throughout it. He sighed, feeling the bits moving around but soon cried out and removed his hand.

He panted, the pain worse than ever as the bits continued to move. It felt like they were going deeper instead of being drawn out, causing more damage. He leaned back in the chair, gasping for air as his leg burned with a searing pain like he hadn't felt in years. He grit his teeth, hoping for it to subside quickly.

The bits stopped moving but the pain was still terrible. He felt sweat beading on his brow as he tried to endure it, unsure when or if it would ever subside. All he was certain of was he needed to find a way to get the bits out before they could do any more damage...


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma parked the police cruiser in front Marco's wood shop. August had pulled his hoodie back up to cover his face but Emma could sense his apprehension rise more than a bit. She reached for the keys and he grabbed her by the wrist, his grip a little tight. " What are you doing? " Emma tried to shake it off but it wasn't any use.

" Can you just give me a moment to get my head together? " August looked at her. His eyes almost looked pleading.

Emma glared at him, " I can turn the car off while you think. "

" What if I change my mind and decide I can't do it? " August asked.

" You heard The Blue Fairy. He wants to talk to us just as much as we want to talk to him, " Emma reminded him.

August let her wrist go slowly, " I know but that doesn't make me any less frightened to face him like this. "

" August, " Emma shut her eyes. " We've gotten this far so why not finish it? "

August was quiet for long moment then he sighed, " There's something I didn't tell you. "

" And what would that be? " Emma arched an eyebrow, a bit of a sharp edge to her voice. To find out August was keeping something from her wasn't a really big surprise but she did wonder what it was.

August glanced towards the shop then at Emma, " After I drove you out to the woods and you left me, I came back to town. I came back here... to see my father. "

Emma cocked her head to the side. She wasn't in the mood for guessing games or unfinished thoughts, " And? "

" And I helped him fix something. It was something that belonged to us back there, " August motioned over his shoulder. " I recognized it right away but he was clueless to how it worked. I showed him and he told me some things that made me kind of sad. "

" Like what? " Emma glanced at the shop. She sensed movement, her senses proved correct when the garage door opened. It revealed the cluttered wood shop and Marco, not too surprised to see the police car sitting outside. He wore a blue and white checkered shirt, a pair of khakis and what looked like a pair of work shoes.

" I told him that I felt like I hadn't grown up to be the man my father wanted me to be and didn't keep a promise until it was too late, " August explained. It seemed he was so lost in talking to her, he hadn't noticed what was going on at all.

" And he said what to that? " Emma watched as Marco started pacing the front of the garage, rubbing the back of his neck. She could tell he was anxious but he made no motion to come any closer. She was feeling anxious as well but she had been feeling it since they had left the convent.

She had an inexplicable urge to get the task ahead of her finished so she could go out to the summer house. Regardless of how she felt and how scrambled her latest dream had left her, she felt she needed to go by at least once a day to make sure Mr. Gold was safe. The thought of him made a wave of sadness wash over her, her confusion over her feeling making her wish she could just figure it all out somehow. She really needed to talk to him about it but he always seemed so preoccupied with other things and she didn't know how to approach the subject.

" Emma? " August looked concerned. " You hear what I just said? "

" Did you say something? " Emma asked. She hadn't heard a word because he mind had wandered off to Mr. Gold. She was getting the feeling something wasn't right and it had to do with something other than her messed up feelings for him.

August sighed, " I said he said it was important that I realized my mistake and I tried to fix it. He said it would have been enough for him if he had a son. "

Emma quirked her mouth. The words made her think things between them would be resolved much quicker than she had thought. " So what's the big deal? It sounds like he forgave you already. "

" He forgave my situation, " August shook his head. " He was still under the curse when he did it. He didn't know it was me. You can say anything you want to a stranger but when it comes to someone you know... "

" Stop. Just stop, " Emma put her hand up. She wasn't going to let him go off on a tangent in the car. Her goal was in her grasp and she wanted to seize it. " We're here and whatever you need to say needs to be said to him, not me. "

" I don't know if I can, " August held up his hands. " Not like this. "

" You can and you will, " Emma said firmly. His balking and stalling was really getting on her already frayed nerves. She just couldn't shake the ominous feeling that was hanging over her like a black cloud. " I won't get the answers I need if you don't. "

August nodded, " Right. You need answers. It doesn't matter how I feel. I see how it is. "

" It matters, August! " Emma said sharply. " But you can't keep screwing around. Who knows how long the magic will keep you alive this time? "

" I didn't think about that, " August looked like it hadn't occurred to him at all.

" So let's go get what we came here for, " Emma reached for the keys and got them out of the ignition. She then looked at August again. " Didn't The Blue Fairy tell you to be brave, truthful and unselfish? "

August blinked, his mouth dropping open slightly. He closed his eyes, " She did. "

" I don't think chickening out is very brave, " Emma said. " And not telling him the truth is just as good as lying. I won't even get into how selfish... "

" I UNDERSTAND! " August cut her off sharply. He sighed then muttered, " I get it. "

" So man up and let's go talk to your father, " Emma opened her door.

August reached for his door, " I guess I have no other choice. "

They got out, Marco looking over as they did. He stopped pacing when his eyes fell on August, making August stop in his tracks. He stared for a long time before taking a step toward them. He looked confused, " Booth? "

August nodded, " Yeah. It's me. "

" Where have you been? You haven't shown up for work in days, " Marco said.

August scoffed lightly, " I was sick and couldn't call you. Sorry. "

Marco then looked at Emma, " I know why you're here but why did you bring him? "

" Because he's someone you know, " Emma said.

Marco furrowed his brow, " Of course I do. He's my assistant. "

" You know him for another reason than that, " Emma said. She nodded towards him, " Take off your hood and show him who you are. "

" Emma, " August said quietly. " Let me talk to him first. "

" Take it off or I'll take it off myself, " Emma reached for the hood but August took a step back from her. " Now. "

" Stop being so damn pushy, okay? " August glared at Emma from under the hood.

Emma took a step towards him, " Do it or I will. "

August sighed, relenting to her will. He reached up, pulling back the only thing keeping Marco from seeing his face. He gave Emma a sideways glance, " There. Happy? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded.

Marco's eyes went wide and he stared. After a long time, he muttered just one word. " Pinocchio. "

August looked at him and nodded, " Yeah. "

" You... you are wood again, " Marco whispered. " What happened to you, my son? "

August sighed, " I wasn't a good boy. "

" Oh, Pinocchio... " Marco reached for him. " I'm so sorry. "

August hesitated as Marco hugged him before slipping his arms around him. He sniffled, " I'm the one who should be sorry, father. I failed. "

" But how? " Marco looked surprised. He motioned to Emma. " You found the savior and guided her to believe. "

August sighed, " No. I didn't do it. She did it all on her own. "

" So that was the promise you were talking about when you came to me and asked if you could be my assistant? " Marco said, his voice cracking as tears slipped down his cheeks.

August nodded again, " Yeah. "

Marco blinked away his tears, sniffling. He took a deep breath, " Do you not remember what I said to you? "

" I do but I didn't think you would still mean it once you knew who I was, " August's voice trembled, obviously fighting some strong emotions of his own.

The scene before Emma was tugging at her heart but she told herself to remain strong and not let it get to her. She needed answers and she was determined to get them. She cleared her throat, Marco looking at her. He frowned and gave her a remorseful look, " I guess I have some explaining to do. "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

Marco let August go, " Then we must go inside. It will take some time to tell you what I need to say and I prefer we sit down for it. "

" Fine, " Emma said. " We can do that. "

Marco sighed, " Come then. "

Emma and August followed as Marco went to the door that led into the house. He gave her a half smirk, " Ladies first. "

Emma nodded then followed Marco inside. He led them to a small tidy kitchen, motioning to the tiny dining table that sat against one wall. August went to it and pulled out one of the chairs, " Sit, Emma. I'll stand. "

Marco looked over from the sink where he was filling a tea kettle " No. I can get you a chair from the living room once I get the water on. "

" No, father. I can go get it, " August said before leaving the room.

Emma glared at his back as he left, wondering just how soon he would be back with the chair or if he was going to linger in the other room for a long time. She was getting exasperated with his behavior and her anxiety only exacerbated her displeasure. She couldn't put a finger on why she was feeling so ill at ease but she knew it had to do with Mr. Gold.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the kitchen like a thick fog, only broken by the sound of Marco walking the tea kettle over to the stove. It clattered a little as he set it down before turning on the burner. Two clicks later, a blue flame jumped to life. Marco sighed and glanced at Emma, " You know, this sounded a lot easier than it is. "

" What did? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She knew what he was talking about but she wanted to hear him say the words. She didn't want him keeping a single detail from her at all.

" Apologizing to you, " Marco replied. " You know, as soon as I remembered everything, I felt so terrible. I went to Archie as soon as the fog lifted and asked him what to do. "

" And what did he have to say about it? " Emma asked.

Marco sighed, " He said I should tell you the truth and hope you had it in your heart to forgive me. "

" Just tell me why and then I'll make up my mind if I do or I don't, " Emma said quietly.

Marco was silent for a long time, just looking at Emma with a sad expression. He took the kettle from the stove when it began to whistle. He carried it over to the counter before he spoke again. " I went to The Blue Fairy as well and she said not to be surprised if you didn't. She scolded me for disobeying her. "

" She had every right to, " Emma tried not to shout but her tone was still sharp. " She told you not to do it. She told you to let my mother come with me. "

Marco stopped what he was doing and looked out the kitchen window, " But you don't understand. I couldn't lose my boy. After everything I had already lost, I finally got the one thing I ever wanted. "

" But I was a baby, " Emma felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She couldn't handle the emotions running through her any more. The things she was feeling about Mr. Gold were bad enough but confronting the man that separated her from her mother was too much. " I needed her, " She said, glad her voice didn't crack like she thought it would.

" I was not thinking clearly, " Marco started.

" Obviously not, " Emma cut him off. She motioned to the living room as she fought the tears that were building in her eyes, " You sent a seven year old to care for a baby. How was that better than having my own mother? "

Marco worked on the tea silently. Emma wondered what he was thinking or if he was thinking at all. She noticed a slight tremble to his shoulders and realized he was crying. He sniffled then sighed, " I don't expect you to understand. "

" But I want to, " Emma felt a tear come down her cheek but she pushed the rest of them back the best she could. At the back of her mind, she wondered what August was doing. Finding a chair in the tiny house couldn't be that hard so she was certain he was stalling some more. " You have no idea the things I had to go through because I had no one. "

" I just might, " Marco replied as he got a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wiped at his eyes. He put the handkerchief back and picked up the tea cups. He brought them to the table, setting one down in front of Emma before sitting down across from her. He motioned to a sugar bowl on the table, " One lump or two? "

" None for me, " Emma waved her hand. She wanted to get back to the subject they were discussing. She stirred her tea to give her hands something to do. " So how do you know? What gives you the right to say you know what I went through? "

Marco got some sugar from the bowl and stirred it into his tea, " Because I grew up without my parents. They were... taken from me. "

" Taken? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " How? "

Marco stopped stirring his tea, looking down at the table before looking Emma in the eyes, " It was Jiminy. His parents were swindlers and they convinced my parents they needed this elf tonic. It was a magic potion and it turned them into puppets. "

Emma blinked, " Wait. Archie did that to you? "

Marco sighed, " It wasn't his fault. He told me the potion was something he had gotten to use on his parents to get free of them but his father switched the bottles. He didn't mean to and he was very regretful. It was The Blue Fairy that turned him into a cricket. "

Emma sat back in the chair, making a mental note to look for the story in the book. She had been so busy looking for anything to help her understand her role as savior she had skipped a lot of them. " To guide you I assume? " Emma asked.

" Yes, " Marco nodded. " He was my closest friend and he still is. That is why I went to him as soon as remembered everything. "

" But didn't you even think about your own situation when you decided it would be better for me not to have a mother? " Emma said.

" But you were a baby, " Marco said. " It would not have been as painful for you because you wouldn't remember what it was like to have one. You don't know how many years I cried myself to sleep at night, wanting to feel her touch again or hear her voice. "

" That doesn't matter, " Emma felt her anger boiling but she tried to control it. " I never got to even know what my mother's touch was like or the sound of her voice. "

" It is worse to know what you have lost than to never know it to begin with, " Marco said quietly.

Emma slammed her fist down on the table, making the teacups jump and a little of her tea splash out onto the tablecloth. " You have no right to say that! All I ever wanted was a family, Marco! You knew what it was like to be loved but I never did! You stole that from me! "

Marco looked down at the table again, " I realize that now and I am sorry... "

" Sorry doesn't help me, Marco! " Emma felt her tears coming back. " Sorry doesn't bring back what I could have had. Do you know how long I've struggled to find someone to love me? Someone to take me the way I am? "

" You have that with Henry! " Marco glared at her. " You have the love of your child. I had that with Pinocchio and I couldn't lose it! You should understand that! "

Emma fought the sobs that were trying to work their way out. She needed to let her anger stay on top to get her point across. " I have that NOW but I didn't have it before! "

" Before shouldn't matter now, " Marco pointed out. " Now should matter. "

Suddenly, Emma felt a sharp nearly paralyzing chill travel down her spine. The anxiety she had been feeling surged within her, her mind jumping to Mr. Gold again. She felt something was horribly wrong and she needed to go to him quickly. She stood up, giving Marco a quick glance, " I got to go. "

" What? " Marco blinked at her abrupt action. " We aren't finished, are we? "

" We can pick this up later, " Emma almost stumbled as she walked to the door. The feeling of impending disaster was making it hard for her to walk but she fought through it. " I really need to leave. "

August came back into the room, a chair in hand and a puzzled look on his face. " What's going on? Where are you going, Emma? "

" Don't worry about it, " Emma waved him off. " I have something I need to go do right now. I'll come get you later. "

" Wait, " August set the chair down as Emma reached the door. He grabbed her by the arm as she opened it.

She turned to him, " Let me go. This is really important. "

" Tell me where are you going, Emma. Why are you leaving like this? " August looked concerned.

Emma pulled back, " I can't explain right now. Later. "

" Are you okay? " August furrowed his brow. " You don't look right. You look scared. "

Emma shook him off, " Just let me go! I have to... "

" Have to what? " August made another grab for her but she dodged him.

" I just have to GO, " Emma said sharply then fled through the door and headed for the cruiser...

* * *

Mr. Gold lay on the floor between his chair and the couch. He had attempted to move but the pain in his leg was still overwhelming. He thought if he could lay down, it would help. He had intended to do it on the couch but fell on the way.

He had called for help but Belle hadn't heard him. He cursed the fact the house was completely soundproof, the reason she probably hadn't heard him. He knew she was probably sitting on her bed and completely lost in a book. He also knew that once she was enthralled, she would need to finish the book before she moved again.

He wasn't certain how long he had been laying there but his leg hadn't gotten any better. It still hurt as bad as it had when he had tried to heal it. The fact he was laying on it and his cane weren't helping matters any. He closed his eyes, trying to decide if he could drag himself to the phone to call for help.

He then thought about just who he would call. His options were quite limited, only thinking of two people. He could call Frederick but he was essentially useless in the situation. He would just be able to pick him and out him back in the chair or on the couch.

He cracked his eyes open just slightly when he heard the front door knob rattle before there was a hard, frantic knock. " Gold? " Emma's muffled voice made his heart leap because he had just started to think about calling on her for help. He was surprised she had come. She had been quite upset the night before and he had doubted she would want to see him again so soon.

" Emma! " He called, hoping she would hear him. The front door was quite a bit away but he still felt he needed to make an effort to get her attention. " Come inside quickly! "

There was no reply, making him sure she hadn't heard him. He tried to roll onto his chest, determined to make it to the front door. He hissed, the motion sending a sharp pain through his already throbbing leg as he rolled on his cane. He grit his teeth, forcing himself to roll and quickly became sorry he had.

He lay there, the pain nearly making him black out as fresh cold sweat popped up along his brow. He closed his eyes, willing the darkness away as it threatened to seize him. When it abated, he opened his eyes again and wondered where Emma was. She had only knocked once, panic seizing him as he feared she left.

He suddenly felt very helpless, not knowing when he would be found. If Belle was reading, it could be any number of hours and he wasn't sure he could tolerate that much more pain. He was already fighting back another bout of hot tears and was starting to break out in another cold sweat. His clothes were already soaked from the first couple of rounds he had to deal with.

He lifted his head when he heard footsteps coming from the foyer, looking up to find Emma walking in from the dining room. He realized she had went around the side of the house and came in through the kitchen. He had always kept the back door unlocked but wasn't sure if Emma would remember. She was a very welcome sight in her green sweater, brown leather jacket, slim fitting jeans and knee high brown boots.

She stared at him with wild panicked eyes, " Gold. What happened? " She gasped.

" I fell, " Mr. Gold gasped out. He would explain more once she got him off of the floor. He gave her the best pleading look he could muster through the pain. " Pick me up, please? "

Emma rushed into the den and to his side. She sounded worried as she said, " How should I do it? You look like you're in a lot of pain. "

" I am, my dear, " Mr. Gold hissed. He shut his eyes, " I guess as quickly as possible. "

" Right, " Emma nodded then looked around. She shoved the coffee table that sat in front of the couch away, making more room. She then sighed, " I'm going to have to get you from behind. "

" Just do whatever you need to do, " Mr. Gold said a little sharper than he intended.

Emma stepped over him, planting her feet on either side of him, " Alright. Alright. Tell me if I hurt you more. "

" At this point, it doesn't matter. I want off of the floor, " Mr. Gold said through his clenched jaw. " I've been here for a while. "

Emma leaned down, slipping her arms under his as he pushed himself up. " Oh my God, you're soaking wet. "

" Sweat, " He gasped. " The pain has caused it. "

" Oh, " Emma said. She lifted him, pausing when he cried out. " What's hurting? "

" My leg, " Mr. Gold panted. " Just get me on the couch and I'll explain. "

" Face down? " Emma started lifting him again.

Mr. Gold hissed, " We'll worry about that once I'm there. "

" Fine, " Emma grunted as she got him up enough so he could catch the edge of the couch with his right hand. He used it for leverage and helped her the best he could. She continued to lift him as he turned himself, hissing again as she moved him onto the couch. She finished getting him laid down properly then looked down at him, " So what happened? "

" I tried to heal my leg but it didn't work, " His reply was broken slightly from the gasping and pants.

Emma frowned, looking puzzled. " Why not? "

Mr. Gold sighed, making an attempt to push himself up on the couch a little more but it was futile. Emma caught him under the arms and helped him get where he wanted to be. He hissed again, then sighed, " There's... debris in there. From the prison. "

" They didn't get it out when they operated on your leg? " Emma looked shocked as she gingerly took a seat next to him.

" Doctor Whale said they got what they could out. He also said it wouldn't cause any problems, " Mr. Gold sighed then scrunched his face up as another wave of pain traveled up his leg.

" So why is it doing it now? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold chuckled roughly, " Because the magic is back and the prison was enchanted to bind my magic. "

" So when you tried to heal your leg... " Emma looked like she was thinking.

Mr. Gold nodded, " It drove them deeper. "

" Oh no. Do you want me to call the ambulance? " Emma's hands trembled as she took her phone out of her jacket pocket. He could see it in her eyes she was frightened and confused.

He reached over and pushed her hand down, causing her to drop the phone. " They can't do anything for me. "

" Maybe emergency surgery, " Emma started.

" No, " He sighed. " No mortal man can fix this. "

Emma frowned, " Then what are we going to do? "

Mr. Gold gave her the best smile he could manage. He liked the way she said 'we'. It made him want to believe she had accepted that she would have to work with him but he knew better. She wasn't really quite there yet.

" I think it's time for your first lesson, " He said.

" What? " Emma blinked. " Right now? "

" We have to start somewhere, " He replied.

Emma stammered, " Uh... I don't know. I can't... and you said... "

" Shh, " He shushed her, gripping her right hand in his left. " Don't say you can't. You don't know what you're capable of yet. "

" But that little bit of your power that's part of me, " Emma began.

He gripped her hand tighter, knowing exactly what she was thinking. " It won't drive it deeper. Your power should draw it out. "

" Because it's good, isn't it? " Emma gripped his hand.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Yes. "

Emma thought for a long time then closed her eyes, " Tell me what I need to do. "

" Hold my hand and look into my eyes, like the other morning, " He said. " I will help you as much as I can. "

Emma nodded, turning her hand so the fingers of his left hand were laced between the fingers of her right. She locked eyes with him then whispered, " Now what? "

" Try to calm down, " Mr. Gold said. He could already feel a flood of emotions from her as he looked into her eyes. She was scared, confused, angry, sad and anxious. " Breathe, Emma. Deep, slow breaths and don't take your eyes from mine as you listen to my voice. "

Emma nodded silently, doing as she was told. It was a challenge because of the emotions she was feeling but she finally began to calm down. He could feel himself getting a deeper hold as her emotions slowly began to fade. " That's a good girl, " He muttered gently.

A wave of pain traveled up his leg but he forced his eyes to stay open as he hissed. He rode it out before continuing to speak. He was keeping his voice low and even to lull her, calm her. " Draw in your power... concentrate and focus it. "

Emma nodded once, doing her best to do what he asked. He could feel it as her breathing became even deeper, her emotions fading completely. He sighed, " Now, put your hand on my right leg. "

" Where? " Emma breathed. There was a little bit of a snap in the air when she was totally focused on him and nothing else. He had tried to accomplish it before but had been interrupted. He silently hoped Belle would not come down until they were finished because Emma was his only hope.

" Anywhere, " Mr. Gold said. " As long as our skin is touching. "

Emma kept her eyes on his, her left hand moving until she reached the hem of his trouser leg. She took a sharp breath as she slipped her hand under the fabric, a crackle of energy arching from her fingers to his skin. Her eyes went wide then she placed her shaking hand on his leg but she kept it pressed close, still taking deep even breaths.

" Your leg, " Emma whispered. " It's so hot. Like... it's burning. "

" It's the shards causing that. It's causing fever throughout my entire body, " Mr. Gold muttered. " Now, keep your eyes on mine. While you do that, I want you to imagine those pieces. They're tiny, like splinters. Have your power find them. "

Emma looked like she was lost in thought, her eyes still on his but moving like she was looking for something. She gasped gently, " I found one. My power... "

" I feel it, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " It's attached itself to it. Now, find another. "

" I'll try, " Emma sounded like she was talking in her sleep but he knew she was wide awake. As she concentrated, he could see into her mind. He couldn't control it as everything that had been bothering her started to play into his mind. He hissed as her power latched onto another shard, still watching the things coming from her.

She gasped when another shard was captured then another. Her power worked it's way up his leg, capturing pieces as he began to feel the emotions she been feeling. The confusion and pain of finding out about Geppetto's betrayal, The Blue Fairy's lie and what she construed as rejection all began running through his mind. He started to understand where he needed to start if they ever got the chance to talk alone.

Emma gasped, her power latching on to the last bit. Her eyes stopped moving, refocusing on his, " Now what? "

" Pull them out, " Mr. Gold whispered.

" But won't that will hurt you, " Emma replied.

" They'll hurt me worse if they stay in. Just do it, " He said firmly. He wasn't going to tell what would happen. If she knew, she would refuse to do it.

Emma frowned then started to move the shards. He tried to choke back the pain but it was useless. He grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch, jamming the corner of it into his mouth as he began to scream. Hot tears of pain streamed from his eyes as he forced them to stay open.

Although it took less than a minute, it felt like forever as the shards cut through his flesh on their way out. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Emma sighed, " They're out. "

He let the pillow go, closing his eyes. His leg felt as bad as it had when he had been shot during the Ogres War, the pain in it making it jerk. He panted, praying for some kind of relief from it. In a white hot instant, everything went black...

Emma heaved a great breath, blinking at the sight before her. She had watched everything like it was a dream but it had really happened. The fact that Mr. Gold was laying in front of her, passed out cold was proof of that. She leaned over him, making sure he was still breathing.

His breath on her face made her sigh with relief but it was soon gone when she realized his pant leg was quickly becoming soaked with blood. She looked around, remembering there was a first aid kit in the downstairs bathroom. She got up, her legs wobbling a bit from what she had just done. Her whole body felt like she had ran a marathon but she wasn't going to let that stop her from helping him in a way she knew how.

She stumbled towards the hallway that led to the bathroom, using the wall to her right for support. When she got there, she flung the door open, making a push for the sink. She got to it, reaching for the basin with her left hand. It slipped and she then noticed it was covered in blood.

She quickly switched to her right, using the bloody hand to rummage in the medicine cabinet. The kit was where she had left it so she grabbed it. She then took the guest towels from the rack, shoving them in the sink and turning on the hot water. She let them get soaked before she took them out and headed back to the den.

Somehow, she made it back to the couch and dropped the wet towels next to Mr. Gold. She took a seat next to his legs before reaching up to turn on the table lamp, angling it to give her more light to see by. She frowned at how bloody his pant leg was, silently hoping that she had done the right thing by following his commands. She opened the first aid kit, taking out a pair of small scissors before using them to cut the cloth away and expose his injuries.

As she cut the fabric away, she found the shards where they had fallen inside the cloth. She collected them, setting them aside before completely taking the pant leg off. It would have to be out of the way for her to help him but she knew he would be displeased. He had been when she had cut away the sleeve of his shirt when he had been shot by Harold Durbin.

She grimaced at the damage as she grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around his upper leg before wrapping the other around his lower. She gently rubbed, cleaning away the blood that had smeared from being contained and when she cut the fabric away. Once she was satisfied it was clean, she began to get out the things she would need to patch up his leg. She got out a roll of gauze, a small bottle of peroxide and several pads.

She left the towels under his leg as she poured the peroxide in his wounds. She let it bubble for a second before wiping it away. She hissed when her fingertips started to sting, finding they had been sliced open at some point and guessed it was probably when the bits came out.

She cleaned her fingertips then found the antibiotic ointment and put it on the wounds before bandaging each fingertip quickly. She cared more about helping him any way she could so she didn't spend much time on herself. She went back to his wounds, noticing they ran along the lines of his scars. The shards had probably traveled through them to get out, cutting them open on the way.

She felt a bit of sweat form on her brow and she wiped at it with the back of her hand before opening one of the gauze pads. She scooted closer, propping his leg up on her thigh as she began the tedious task of patching him up, figuring out the best way to use her limited resources. Her hands shook slightly as she worked, determined to keep with it until he was bandaged to her satisfaction.

After several long moments, the task was finished. She sighed in relief as she leaned against the back of the couch. She sensed someone else in the room, looking to the stairs to find Belle standing there. She stood stone still, a book clutched so tight to her chest her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide, her expression plainly conveying her shock.

" Belle, " Emma gasped. " How long have you been there? "

" I... I just came down, " Belle replied. " When did you get here? "

Emma frowned, " I don't know. I didn't look at the time when I came in. Where have you been? "

Belle wrenched one of her hands from around the book and motioned towards her room. " I was up there. I took a nap after breakfast then started reading this book. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Wait. You were here? "

" The whole time, " Belle took a hesitant step forward, her eyes on Mr. Gold. She couldn't see much from where she was standing and for that, Emma was grateful. " What's wrong with Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma glared at her and she got up, " He fell. "

Belle startled at the look she was getting. She looked totally puzzled, " What are you talking about? "

" You mean you didn't know? " Emma couldn't believe her ears. " He must have made some kind of noise when he fell. "

" I honestly heard nothing. He told me the house is soundproof, " Belle gripped the book again. " If I had known, I would have helped him. "

Emma growled, remembering she had been told that as well. She sighed, " Fine. I guess that's why you didn't hear anything but breakfast was while ago. You didn't leave your room at all? "

Belle lifted the book slightly, " I get a little involved in my books. "

Emma furrowed her brow, recalling her story had said she was huge bookworm. She gave up, not feeling up to pondering it any more. " Okay, okay. I guess you couldn't have heard anything.

Belle motioned to Mr. Gold, " So you showed up here and found him? "

She decided to stick with the bare facts, not wanting to let her know she had sensed he was in trouble. She had acted like a possessed woman as she tried to get him and knew she had left August with question with the way she had fled. " Well, I came in and found him in the floor. I helped him up and took care of him."

" You did? " Belle started to walk around to front of the couch.

Emma took a step forward, " Wait. You don't want to do... "

Belle dropped her book when she saw why Emma tried to stop her. She looked over the bloody towels, cut pants and his bandaged leg before looking at Emma again. " You didn't say he was injured. You said he fell. "

" You didn't give me the chance to tell you. He's okay now, " Emma replied. She watched as Belle covered her face with her hands, her shoulders starting to shake as she sobbed. She went to her, pulling her to her and holding her as she cried. " He'll be fine. Don't be so upset. "

" That's not it, " Belle sobbed. " I let him lay here for God knows how long in pain and did nothing to help him. "

" It's not your fault, " Emma tried to shush her though the words struck her as odd. She had never mentioned Mr. Gold had been in pain. She made a mental note of it and sighed, " You couldn't do anything about it. "

" I should have at least KNOWN, " Belle said sharply. She sniffled then whispered, " He's the man I love... and I let this happen. "

The word sent a sharp shiver through Emma, making her stomach sink. She glanced at Mr. Gold, wondering if he felt the same about her. She sighed, " Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I need to sit down. "

Belle sniffled and sighed, " Alright. I would like to talk to you some more if you don't mind. "

Emma sighed, " Sure. We can do that. "


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma removed her jacket as she watched Belle move around the kitchen. She was gathering the things she needed to make them something to eat. Alston had left a lunch prepared but she insisted on not touching it, saying she wanted to make something for Emma. She recalled that Belle had done everything for Mr. Gold in The Enchanted Forest, including the cooking so she knew she was capable of preparing a meal.

She watched Belle for a long moment as she pondered the unfamiliar appliances before she got up, going to her side. " Need a hand? " Emma asked as playfully as she could muster. She was still tired but it seemed to be lessening with each passing moment. It was like she was recovering her strength all on her own in spite of the fact she wasn't really resting.

Belle smiled nervously, " Oh no. I can't let you. You need to rest after all you've done to help Rumplestiltskin out there. "

Emma furrowed her brow, wondering what Belle meant by that. She hadn't even told her that she had healed Mr. Gold's leg or any of it yet. " What makes you say that? " Emma asked just to see what Belle would say. Her police instincts were kicking in, deciding to listen to see if Belle would back herself into a corner.

Belle blinked, " Well, it looks like you did a lot from what I can tell. It must not have been easy to get him on the couch and then... tend to his wounds. "

" I did do a lot, " Emma replied. " It wasn't easy. "

" I guess not, " Belle said. She furrowed her brow, " What happened to cause so much blood? "

Emma decided not to share the tidbit about the shards. She wasn't sure Belle would understand and something inside of her kept telling her not to. Emma sighed, " I really don't know. That's the way I found him. "

" Oh, " Belle gave her a queer look. It was like she was expecting a different answer.

Emma shrugged, " Maybe he tried to heal his leg and something went wrong. We won't know until he comes back around. "

" So he wasn't awake when you came in? " Belle asked, her tone still puzzled.

Emma shook her head, " No. He was passed out cold. "

" Oh, " Belle nodded. She looked sad and worried... almost too sad and worried, like she was putting on a front. Emma hoped she was just seeing things but it still seemed a little put on.

Emma placed her right hand on Belle's shoulder, her left still kind of bloody and needing to be washed. She sighed, " He'll be fine. Let's just eat lunch, okay? "

Belle nodded then looked at the stove, " I think I'll wait to learn how to use this. Perhaps we can get something cold and eat something warm once he wakes up. "

Emma smiled, " Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you throw something together and I'll go wash my hands. "

Belle motioned to the sink, " Can't you do it here? "

Emma chuckled, " I have a couple of other things to take care of besides my hands. Besides that, I don't think Gold would appreciate blood in the kitchen sink. "

Belle blinked then smiled, " Oh. I guess he wouldn't. Go on then. "

" I'll be right back, " Emma said and walked out of the kitchen. She went through the living room, stopping to check on Mr. Gold. He was still passed out on the couch. She decided to clear away the bloody towels and take them to the bathroom with her.

She wadded the still damp towels up and looked towards the stairs. Belle would be busy in the kitchen for a few minutes and something was nagging at Emma's mind. Quietly and carefully, she climbed the stairs. She went to the upstairs bathroom first, laying the towels over the side of the tub before washing her hands.

She looked up to see what state she was in and frowned, finding no mirror. Her mind had been somewhere else in the downstairs bathroom but she had absently noticed the one down there was gone as well. She realized that Mr. Gold had probably taken them out as a way to keep Regina's prying eyes from looking in on him. She made a mental note to check with the hospital to see if Sidney was still there, pretty sure he wouldn't be.

Once she washed her hands, she dried them. Her eyes went to the door that led to Belle's room, the reason she had come upstairs in the first place. She set the hand towel down on the sink and went to the door. The last time she had tried it, it had been locked so she was surprised when the knob turned easily.

She pushed the door open slowly, poking her head in and surveying the room before going in. She then slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Belle's room was tidy, her bed made and a few of her things on the nightstand. There was a silver brush and some pretty hairpins, probably gifts from Mr. Gold.

She then looked around the room, finding it was like the rest of the house and furnished nicely with expensive looking antiques. A dressing table sat across from the bed next to a huge picture window but the table top was empty save for an expensive looking lace table cover. She then walked over to what she assumed was the closet, opening it and finding she was correct. Eight dresses hung in there, mostly the same style but different patterns.

Belle was wearing one that was robin's egg blue with a full skirt, something Emma realized though she hadn't really paid attention to it when she first came downstairs. She closed the closet door, moving along to the dresser that sat next to it. She opened the top drawer, finding it had some underwear in it so she shut it because wasn't going to go through that.

She opened the next drawer, finding it empty. The next two were as well. Belle really hadn't been there long enough to amass much so Emma didn't find it strange. She took one last look around the room, still unable to spot anything suspicious.

Her intuition was telling her there had to be something there though. She sighed, walking over to the bed and flipped back the covers. She found nothing yet her instinct still nagged at her. She flipped the pillows only to come up empty handed once again.

She put everything back the way she found it before plopping down on the edge of the bed and putting her head in her hands. Something about Belle wasn't sitting right with her and the longer she was around her, the more the feeling grew. As she stared down at the floor beneath her feet, she thought about looking under the bed. It was the only place she hadn't examined.

She got up before getting on her knees, shoving the comforter and bed skirt up. She reached her arm underneath, patting around with her hand until it landed on something cold and metal. She wrapped her fingers around it, pulling it out. She found it was a small silver hand mirror, just the right size to fit in a pocket.

Emma clutched it in her hand, staring at it and pondering why it was stashed under the bed. As she held it, she could feel it had dark magic in it, the power it exuded sending a cold chill running through her. She could only thing of one reason for Belle to have such a thing, a feeling of nausea washing over her. The surface shimmered, a shape taking form in the glass.

She panicked, slamming it against the corner of the bedside table and shattering the glass before dropping it in the floor. A puff of black fog rose from the shards, vanishing almost as soon as it appeared. Emma blinked, looking towards the door then back at the remnants of the mirror. She quickly darted back to the bathroom, getting the hand towel from where she had left it.

She went back into the bedroom, getting on her knees before collecting the remnants on the mirror. When all the pieces were securely wrapped in the cloth, she got to her feet and left the room. She walked out into the hallway, scanning the first floor to make sure Belle wasn't there. She saw no sign of her and quickly descended the stairs, scooting to the downstairs bathroom.

She decided to hide the broken mirror there until she could show it to Mr. Gold. She went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She went to the medicine cabinet but frowned when she found it was too small to use as a hiding place if she kept the mirror pieces wrapped. She then looked down at the basin, still bloody from when she had been there earlier.

She knelt down, opening the cabinet beneath it and stashing the bundle behind the pipes. She closed the doors, standing up and leaning on the basin, breathing for what felt like the first time since she found the mirror. She willed herself to try to act like nothing had happened. She still needed Belle to think she was clueless.

She was almost ready to leave when there was a knock at the door. " Emma? " It was Belle. " Is everything alright? "

" Yeah, " Emma called. " I just had a hard time finding some soap. "

" Oh, " Belle replied. " Do I need to bring you some? "

" No, " Emma called back as she turned on the tap. " I found some. "

" Okay, " Belle said. " I made some salads for us. I hope you don't mind. "

Emma sighed, " That's fine. I'll be out in a minute. "

" I'll be in the kitchen, " Belle said.

Emma listened as she walked away, sighing and hoping she could act normally in light of her discovery...

* * *

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open as he regained consciousness. It took him a few moments to get his bearings before he realized he was still on the couch. Everything came rushing back to him in a flood, remembering how Emma had suddenly shown up and he had guided her in healing him. He got his arms under him and pushed himself up, looking down at his leg as his sore muscles made him grimace.

He found the bottom three quarters of his right pant leg was gone, the limb bandaged. He wasn't surprised that Emma had taken care of him after he had passed out. He expected nothing less from her regardless of the way she seemed to be feeling about him. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, his mind going to the things he felt when they were connected.

He knew she was confused about everything that had been happening but he hadn't realized how hurt she was by Belle's return. She was feeling rejected by him from what he had sensed but that wasn't the case at all. He still cared for her deeply but hadn't gotten the chance to tell her. They were never alone long enough for them to discuss anything and he needed to say something before everything was lost.

He couldn't afford to lose her for Regina would never be defeated if he did. He had other reasons as well but those he would keep to himself for now. He didn't need to bombard her with such things when she already had so much on her plate. There would be time for that later.

He looked around the room, trying to see if he was alone or if Emma was there, waiting for him to waken. He could sense her presence but it was stronger than before, like something had amplified it. He closed his eyes, trying to see exactly where she was at and if his clairvoyance had been completely restored. The image formed and he saw she was sitting in the kitchen with Belle.

They were talking and eating, looking like they were getting along. He opened his eyes, feeling a little relieved. If they were indeed being friendly towards each other, things would be a little less difficult. He sighed, deciding he needed to let them know he was awake.

He rolled on his side, reaching for his cane. It was where it had fallen earlier and within his reach so he grabbed it. He put it on the floor as he put his left hand on the back of the couch, moving slowly to sit up. He hissed because every muscle in his body was sore and the wounds on his leg still throbbed dully.

What had happened left him that way though it wouldn't last for long. He would heal faster since the shards had been removed. He had felt a hindrance to his power ever since bringing the magic back and he was now certain the pieces of the enchanted prison were to blame. He took a deep breath, rising from the couch slowly as his muscles again protested even the smallest movement.

He turned carefully then limped his way to the foyer before making his way to the dining room. It took a bit of time to get through it but he reached the kitchen door, the sound of the two women talking making him smirk a bit. He listened for a moment, finding they were talking about nothing really. It seemed Emma was telling some story from her time as a bounty hunter as Belle listened, gasping at some of the more exciting things.

" Oh yeah, " Emma sounded like she was winding down the story. " That one was pretty interesting. I broke down the door and there this guy was, eating a pizza and totally shocked to see me. He took off running and tripped over his own feet. "

" So it's safe to say he was easy to catch? " Belle asked.

Emma chuckled, " Yeah. He knocked himself out on a wall because of the way he tripped. "

" Oh dear, " Belle gasped. " Was he alright? "

" He was fine, " Emma replied. " He just had a really big headache when he woke up in jail. "

" It stands to reason, " Belle said then there was silence for a long moment. It was broken when Belle said, " Um, Emma? "

" What? " Emma sounded like she had just taken a bite of food.

Belle took a deep breath before she quietly asked, " Are you really good at finding people? "

Emma paused, the sound of a fork being set down reaching Mr. Gold's ears. She sighed, " I suppose so. If I have enough information, I can find anyone. "

" I don't know if I have enough but there's someone I really would like to find, " Belle spoke carefully.

Mr. Gold frowned, ~On that still, are we? ~

Emma didn't reply quickly, like she was thinking it over. He heard the sound of a dish being pushed away before Emma said, " And who would that be? "

Belle hesitated, Mr. Gold was sure she was playing with her fingers and not looking at Emma. It was a bad habit she had developed and he was certain her captivity was to blame. Finally, he heard her say, " My father. "

He heard Emma sigh before she replied, " I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him, Belle. "

Mr. Gold had been holding his breath waiting for the answer but he let it out, relieved Emma answered the way he had hoped she would. She knew the ramifications if Belle found her father and found out what he had done. She would hate him for it and probably leave, making her an easy target for Regina to capture again.

He had lost her once because of his selfishness and felt terrible for what she had to endure as a result. She still hadn't told him what had happened during her incarceration but he wagered it was just as bad as his. Belle spoke again and brought him out of his thoughts.

" Perhaps you could take me into town and drive me around so I can look? " She sounded so hopeful, it was almost heartbreaking.

" I can't, " Emma replied. " It would take too much time. "

As he stood there listening, Mr. Gold could feel his strength slowly returning. His accelerated healing rate had kicked in, his muscles becoming less sore and the wounds on his leg throbbing less. He decided to step in before Belle could think of pleading any more with Emma. He knew she wouldn't relent and probably become agitated when Belle didn't take 'no' for an answer.

" But you have to, " Belle began but stopped when Emma looked towards the door as he walked through it. She looked as well, her eyes growing wide. " Rumplestiltskin! You're up, " She gasped and got to her feet.

Emma stood up as well, " You shouldn't be up. Your leg... "

" I had to make sure you hadn't deserted me, my dear, " Mr. Gold said. " After all, I did wake up alone. "

" You need to be resting, " Emma said sharply.

" I will, " Mr. Gold leaned a bit heavily on his cane to make it look like he was worse than he really was. Belle and Emma looked a bit unsure of his words as they glanced at each other then back at him. He wasn't going to share the fact he was healing as they spoke. He felt like he needed to keep that to himself, for a little bit anyway.

Emma took a step to come around the table, " Well then let's get you some place you can. You shouldn't be on your leg after... after what happened. "

Mr. Gold nodded, giving her a look he hoped she would understand. He quirked his mouth, " Perhaps you are right, my dear. Do you care to help me upstairs so I can get cleaned up and go to bed for a while? "

Emma blinked then nodded, looking like she understood, " Sure. I'll give you a hand. "

" Let me, " Belle spoke up. " I should be helping him. You've done enough. "

Mr. Gold looked at Belle, " No offense but I believe Emma is a better choice for this task. "

Belle looked like her feelings were hurt, " But why? " Her voice had a bit of whine to it.

" Because Emma is strong and she's helped me before. She knows what she's doing, " Mr. Gold said.

Belle's frown deepened, " But if you tell me how... "

" It still won't make you strong enough to handle me correctly, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " You could hurt yourself and I do not want that to happen. "

Belle's shoulders slumped, " I suppose you do have a point. "

" Please believe me this is for your own good, " Mr. Gold gave her a tender look. He saw that Emma noticed, a bit of hurt creeping into her eyes. He then looked at her, " Come, my dear. The sooner we do this the better. I don't know how much longer I can remain upright. "

Emma nodded, " Right. Let's go. "

Belle took a step back, " I'll clear the dishes and I'll go finish up my book then. "

Mr. Gold waited for Emma to reach him, offering his left arm to her. " I'm still a bit unsteady. Do you mind helping me walk? "

" No, " Emma said quickly. She still looked hurt and confused but she took his arm regardless. She clasped his hand in hers, " Ready? "

He nodded, " Yes. "

" Then come on, " Emma said quietly and they started walking out through the dining room.

As they left the dining room and came to the foyer, he could sense her becoming tense. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned into her ear, " What's wrong? " He whispered, his breath on her ear making her shiver though it felt like she was trying to fight it.

Emma looked over her shoulder before looking back at him. She leaned into him and whispered, " Can we take a little detour? "

" A detour? To where? " He furrowed his brow.

" The downstairs bathroom, " Emma replied. " I have something in there I need to show you. "

He was still puzzled, " What do you have in there? "

" Can you just come with me and I'll show it to you, " Emma said. " I think it's important. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Alright. "

They walked through the living room then to the hall that led to where they were going. Emma opened the door and they stepped into the small bathroom. Mr. Gold frowned when his eyes went to the sink, " Why is there blood all over the basin? "

Emma held her left hand up, " The shards cut my fingers when they came out but they cut you too so I'm not sure how much of that is mine and how much of that is yours. "

Mr. Gold looked at the bandaged fingers then at Emma, " Take one of the bandages off. I need to see something. "

" What? " Emma looked confused by the request. " I'll have to let you go. You said... "

" Do it, " Mr. Gold let go of her hand. " I need to see something. "

Emma frowned, " We're wasting time but okay. "

Mr. Gold watched as she peeled the bloody band aid off her index finger to find the finger wasn't injured at all. " You said your fingers were cut. "

Emma stared in disbelief. She then ripped the other band aids off, finding the other fingers were healed as well. She looked at him, " They were. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I think we exchanged blood during the process. Tell me, were you tired just a little while ago but now feel better? "

Emma nodded slowly, " But... "

" There was a small chance of that happening, " Mr. Gold replied. " It seems that you've gained the ability to heal quickly. It's a good thing, Emma. "

" So are you healing fast? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I am. I should be right as rain soon. "

Emma looked at her hand again then back at him. She looked like she was about to get angry then shook her head, " We can talk about it later. I still need to show you what I found. "

" And what's that? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma bent down and rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink for a second before coming up with a wadded up hand towel. " I need to show you this. "

" A hand towel? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " No. What's inside of it. "

" Hurry please. What is it? " Mr. Gold said firmly.

Emma unwrapped the towel, revealing a hand mirror. She looked at him, her eyes wide as she breathed, " This. "

" A hand mirror? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " I found it... "

" Where? " Mr. Gold asked sharply.

Emma pointed up, " In Belle's room. Under her bed. "

Mr. Gold gasped and leaned against the wall to his right, placing his left hand on it to support himself. He looked at the floor for a long moment then at Emma, " Perhaps Jasmine missed it when I had her take the others out? "

" No, " Emma shook her head. She picked up the backing to reveal several shards of broken black glass. She looked at them, " I touched the mirror and it began to shimmer. I smashed it against the bedside table before anything could happen. "

Mr. Gold stared at the shards then muttered, " Then what happened? "

Emma's hands shook just slightly, " A puff of black fog came up from it and vanished. "

Mr. Gold doubled up his left hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall, growling. He hit the wall several more times, plaster cracking and falling off in great hunks to reveal the wood beneath. He would have kept on but Emma grabbed his arm, stopping him cold. He snapped out of the emotions that had seized him, discovering his knuckles were bleeding and the exposed wood had bloodstains on it.

" Stop this now! " Emma gripped his arm firmly. " Haven't you scared me enough today without this too? "

The frightened look in Emma's eyes was as good as a slap to the face. He had never seen anyone so scared in his entire life and that said a lot. He frowned, leaning his cane against the wall before covering his injured hand with his right. He summoned up enough power to heal the cuts on his knuckles, the dark purple energy leaving them looking like he had never touched the wall.

" I'm so sorry... it's just... I... How could she do this? " He stammered as he took up his cane again.

Emma sighed, " I don't know. Did she behave like this back then? "

" Sneaky and deceiving? I would say not, " Mr. Gold replied. All the strange little moments of the past few days came rushing back to him. The way she always would stay away from him, the frequent naps, the running away and her flat out strange behavior all began to make sense.

He thought that perhaps being locked away for so long had somehow affected her and given her the benefit of the doubt. He now felt foolish for doing so. He narrowed his eyes as the only possible answer came to his mind, " I believe someone has been trying to take advantage of one of my weak spots. "

" I was afraid of that from the start, " Emma said quietly. " I've felt strange about her since we first met. Nothing about her felt... right. "

Mr. Gold was shocked at her admission, his jaw dropping open slightly. " And you've said nothing? " He could do nothing to hide his disbelief.

" I've had nothing concrete until now, " Emma motioned to where she had sat the mirror down on the edge of the basin, probably when he was punching the wall. " I was scared you would say I was being jealous of Belle. "

" I would have listened to you, " Mr. Gold said quietly though he would have said what Emma feared he would without the proof. He frowned, " Do you think I think so little of you? "

" After the way you've been to me these last few days, I didn't know what to think, " Emma said, her voice cracking as tears came to her eyes. She sobbed, " I thought you didn't want me any more. "

Mr. Gold brought up his left hand, reaching for Emma. She startled when he brushed her cheek with his fingertips. He then cradled her cheek in his palm, " This situation left me confused and I was trying to figure out how to handle it. I'm sorry if you felt that way. "

Emma leaned into his touch, her tears falling on his hand as she closed her eyes. " How do you think I've felt? I thought... "

" I know how you've felt, " Mr. Gold cut her off gently. " I felt it when we were connected. "

Emma opened her eyes, narrowing them as she did. She looked a little displeased as she said, " You looked into my mind while you had me in that trance? "

" I couldn't help it. It just happened. I felt the way you've been feeling and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am, " He said quietly. " I never meant to hurt you that way. "

" Then why did you refuse to help me with Henry if you didn't want to hurt me? " Emma said, anger creeping into her voice. He recalled how hurt she had been when he said he wouldn't take the case. It was the morning after they had spent the night together. She was still emotional and raw, something he sensed when they spoke but he couldn't let that get in the way of what was necessary.

" Because, " Mr. Gold started then stopped. He was silently debating whether or not to tell her about August and just what details he would share.

" Because why? " Emma asked. " After everything we've been through together, why? "

Mr. Gold sighed, taking his hand from her face. He looked at the floor, deciding the some of the truth would be the best. " You know how I told you I had a son but I lost him? "

Emma looked confused, " What does that have to do with this? "

" A lot," Mr. Gold replied sharply. " Are you going to listen? "

" I am, " Emma nodded once.

" Someone came to me, pretending to be my son but it was a trick. I was a fool and fell for it, almost like I fell for this. It could have been a dangerous situation but I managed to get the upper hand and diffuse it, " Mr. Gold explained. He looked her in the eye, " It was the night before you came to apologize to me. "

Emma gasped, " You mean the night before we... "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He gave Emma a look he knew would convey his feelings. " The confrontation left me feeling hopeless, emotionally stripped and alone. It was the reason I stayed home that day. "

" Oh, " Emma breathed. He could tell she had more questions by the look in her eyes but was grateful she left them unasked.

" I just needed some time to regroup myself. I felt like the most pathetic, unforgivable creature on the face of the earth. I felt lower than dust, " He said quietly, the truth hurting him as he spoke it. He then looked deeper into her eyes as he said, " Then you showed up. "

Emma stood there, absorbing the information. He could see it in her eyes as it sunk in. She looked down at the floor, " That's why you needed me so bad that night. "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold murmured, nodding slightly. " I needed someone to prove to me I was wanted and not alone. I needed someone who knew what it was like... to have no one. "

" And that was me, " Emma murmured.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said the word so low, he didn't know if Emma heard it. He wanted to tell her that she had been a shining beacon of hope for him and restored his confidence but the words stuck in his throat. He thought it was for the best though, not wanting to overwhelm her with too much all at once.

She looked up from the floor and right into his eyes, " So you refused my case based on what you had just been through? "

" It was among the reasons, yes. Though I left it unsaid, it did affect my decision, " He sighed. " I didn't want to see you go through that kind of pain and I certainly did not want to put Henry through it. "

More tears started running down Emma's face and she covered it with her hands. " Why didn't you just come right out and say that? " She sobbed, her voice muffled.

He moved forward, sliding his left arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He held her tight and kissed her temple before whispering, " Because I didn't know how to tell you then... and you were so determined, I knew you wouldn't listen if I did. "

They stood there for a long moment, Emma crying as he held her. He was relieved he had finally got the chance to let her know how he felt or at least some of it. He eased her away, giving her a little smile when her tear soaked eyes met his, " I think we've been here a little too long. We're supposed to be upstairs. "

Emma nodded, bringing her hands up to wipe away her tears. She then looked towards the door before looking at him with a very serious expression, " What do we do about _her_? "

" I believe one good turn deserves another, " Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his mouth, " It seems she was trying to fool us so now we should try to fool her. "

" But how? " Emma said.

" Take me upstairs and we shall discuss it there, " Mr. Gold said. He tugged at his jacket, " I would really like to get cleaned up. "

" Alright, " Emma nodded. She looked at the broken mirror, " What should we do with this? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " We shall hide it somewhere much safer than here. Re-wrap it. "

" Where? " Emma furrowed her brow as she picked it up and folded the towel back around it.

Mr. Gold took it and tucked it inside of his jacket, " I'll show you in a little bit. We need to go before Belle gets suspicious. "

" Okay, " Emma said, reaching for the door. She furrowed her brow when he stopped her. " What? "

He offered her his arm, " I'm severely injured, remember? "

" Right, " Emma took his hand in hers as she opened the door. They left the bathroom cautiously, keeping an eye out for Belle. When he decided it was clear, he nudged Emma and they went to the stairs. They scaled them quickly, most of his injures pretty much healed.

When they neared Belle's room, he stopped. " What's wrong? " Emma whispered.

" Let's move slowly from here, " Mr. Gold replied. He motioned to Belle's door, " You know, in case. "

Emma nodded, the two of them slowly walking down the rest of the hallway. When they reached his bedroom door, Emma opened it and they went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma leaned against one of the windows in of Mr. Gold's bedroom, waiting as he took his shower. By the time they had reached the room, he insisted he was completely healed and could manage taking care of himself. He told Emma to wait for him, assuring her they would talk more once he was done. As she stood there, her mind went to what had just happened in the downstairs bathroom.

He had finally talked to her about the night they spent together, helping her make a little more sense out of it. She could tell he was seeking something each time they had made love, just like it seemed she was looking for something as well. Being with him was like drug, the more she touched him the more she craved him. Even after feeling so betrayed by him, she still hungered for his touch and could often feel it if she thought about it hard enough.

She had wondered if he had felt the same about her and his words made her think that perhaps he did. She had always been told that opposites attracted one another but he seemed to be more like her than any other lover she had been with. He knew her pain and understood the things she had been through, something she was beginning to see more clearly each time he let a little bit of himself show through. He had probably been more raw and genuine with he than he had been with anyone in a long time.

She contemplated if he had even ever been as open with Belle as he was with her. She thought of the way he wanted her not to mention certain things to Belle. She wasn't sure if it was him being deceitful or neglecting certain details he knew would hurt her. She didn't want to call it lying just yet but he was keeping the truth from Belle about so many things just like it seemed he was still keeping things from her as well.

Her mind then went to back to Belle and the revelation she had come to after her discovery. She couldn't believe the woman could be doing what she was doing all on her own, the mirror being proof of that. She wasn't sure if Belle had joined up with Regina willing or if she was being controlled. She wouldn't put it past Regina to do something so dastardly as take control of the only thing in the world Mr. Gold ever loved besides his son.

The thought of him loving Belle made her sad, not sure what she could call what they had. There was something there, an obvious attraction but she didn't want to call it love. She couldn't deny the things they had in common that bonded them together, the pain and need that it seemed only the other knew all too well. He understood her in ways that no other human ever had... if he could be called that.

She tilted her head back against the window, closing her eyes. Though her body felt like it had recovered, she was emotionally exhausted. So much had happened in so little time, it was all she could do to process it all. Normally, she could control her emotions but her grip on them at that moment was thready at best.

She was still lost in her thoughts when the bathroom door opened, startling her and she opened her eyes. She watched as Mr. Gold walked into the room, wearing a black terry cloth bathrobe. His hair was damp, looking like it had been towel dried and the ends curling slightly. His scent was fresh and intense, just like the night they had talked in front of the fire.

He still had his cane, something he said he would still need. Even though she had taken the shards out, the damage from the prison collapse would be permanent, just like his old war injury. He had been that way for too many years for anything to help it he had told her with a bit of sadness. She offered to help him with anything he needed but he insisted he didn't need it.

He told her that he was quite adept at caring for himself for he had been alone for so long. The thought made her sad but she acquiesced, telling him to call her if he needed anything. She had waited on pins and needles for him to call but he never did. That was when she let her mind go to all the things that had happened and tried to sort them out.

Her heart leapt when he looked towards her, feeling like it was stuck in her throat as it raced. Their eyes locked, making her mouth go dry. All of her feelings she had tried so hard to suppress broke through, sending a rush of heat through her veins, all of it filtering directly into her belly. Her fingers curled against the window sill she had been resting her hands on as she futilely tried to fight her feelings.

Her green lightweight sweater suddenly became stifling as did her jeans, her skin continuing to heat from having his eyes on her. He quirked his mouth, his eyes glinting with a bit of mischief, " Thinking about something, my dear? "

Emma nodded, searching for her voice. She opened her mouth, hoping her words wouldn't fail her. He could see she was a mess and seemed to be taking a bit of joy in it. " Uh, just what happened. "

" What happened when? " He approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. His expression became a bit serious at that point. " Downstairs? "

Emma nodded again, " Yeah. "

" And have you though about how we are going to deal with Belle? " He arched an eyebrow.

" Yeah, " Emma said. She sighed.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Well I thought about it as well. Care to tell me what you think we should do about her? "

Emma blinked, unsure of what to say. She really hadn't thought of anything yet. She sighed, " I guess we just keep an eye on her and see what she does. "

" I was going to say the same thing, " Mr. Gold nodded. He went to a dresser next to the closet and took out a neatly folded set of black silk pajamas, which he carried to a small bench at the foot of the bed before laying them down. " I fear I was too quick to judge earlier. As I said, she did not behave in such a way back when we were together. "

" According to what I read, she wasn't like that at all, " Emma tried to recall the story to give herself something else to think about. It wasn't working, her mind only focused on the man in front of her. The thought of him being completely naked under his robe was not doing anything except wreaking havoc on her already fragile constitution.

" No. She was not, " Mr. Gold said firmly as he opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk boxer shorts. They joined the pajamas before Mr. Gold turned his full attention back on Emma. " So it would lead me to believe that Regina has done something to gain control of her, change her in some way. "

" That stands to reason. I mean, she knew loved Belle, right? " Emma said, the words making her hurt a bit. For all she knew, he still did love her and just hadn't said it to her. He had loved her once and there was a chance he could love her again once she was freed from Regina's control.

Mr. Gold took a sharp breath then sighed, " Indeed she did. She used the mirrors in The Enchanted Forest to spy on everyone and I was not immune. I tried all kinds of spells to block her but the only thing that really worked was covering them up. They were covered most of the time but she knew enough to use it against me. "

" Most of the time? " Emma furrowed her brow.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. She uncovered one early in her employment... before I took a shine to her. "

" Did you know she had done it? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold nodded again, " I did. "

" How? " Emma was curious.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " She put the cloth back on backwards. She didn't realize it but I noticed it right away. "

" What did you do to her? " Emma was almost afraid to find out. After all, Rumplestiltskin had a reputation of being an amoral and cruel being. She wouldn't have put physical punishment past him and she already seen what he could do in a full blown rage.

" She spent a day in her room with only water to drink as punishment. I don't think she uncovered another one after that, " Mr. Gold said.

" Oh, " Emma said, a bit of relief washing over her. She had feared something much worse.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " What did you think I did to her? "

Emma blinked, " Uh, I don't know. After what I've seen you do... "

" I don't hit women, " Mr. Gold said flatly. He smirked, " I wouldn't mind taking a swing at Regina though. "

" Did you tell Belle why you punished her so for such a little mistake? " Emma asked. She did think it was a bit harsh. She couldn't imagine such a thing happening to her.

" It wasn't a little mistake, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " She might as well have left the front door wide open and let Regina into the house. "

" Point taken, " Emma said. " But did you ever tell her? "

" No. It wasn't any of her business at the time, " Mr. Gold shook his head. " She assumed it was because I thought I was ugly and I let her believe that. Of course, I was very ugly. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What? "

" You don't know how I looked before the Dark Curse changed me into this, " He sighed. He quirked his mouth and scoffed, " Perhaps you do... you've read the book. "

" I did, " Emma recalled the paintings from Henry's book. They had shown Rumplestiltskin as an ugly little man with rotten teeth, weird eyes and strange goldish green skin. As she looked at him, she could see some similar facial features but she didn't think he was as ugly as the book portrayed him. She took a deep breath, " So what you look like now is what you look liked before you became what the book showed you as? "

" More or less, " He shrugged his shoulders then cast his eyes to the floor. " Still not a handsome man but not a monster. "

" You're not that bad, " Emma said before she could stop the words from coming out.

Mr. Gold looked up from the floor and right into her eyes again, " What? "

" I said you're not that bad, " Emma tried to avoid his eyes but his stare was too intense.

A bit of a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, " Thank you, my dear. But you don't have to say things to make me feel better. "

Emma frowned, " I'm not just saying that. "

Mr. Gold chuckled as he took a step towards her. He was close enough to touch if she were able to move, his scent and proximity making her dizzy. " If you say so, " He murmured, a quite tender look coming to his face as he leaned into her.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as he grazed past her lips, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She was surprised at the chaste action when the look in his eyes had promised so much more. He placed his left hand on her right wrist, pinning it to the window sill as he pulled back. " What's wrong? " She whispered.

Mr. Gold sighed, looking rather sorry, " We can't take the risk of doing anything, even kiss. Not with Belle in the house. "

" If she weren't here, would you want to do more? " Emma asked. Her body was screaming for his touch but her mind was telling it to shut up. Why wasn't exactly clear to her yet but she knew there had to be a good reason.

" You'd already be under me, begging for mercy... or more, " He said huskily as his eyes smoldered with need. He then frowned and broke eye contact with her, " However, Regina cannot know that our relationship has become this deep in spite of our denials. It could put us both in more danger than either of us could imagine. She would find some way to use it against us. "

" But the mirror's broken. How can she tell Regina? " Emma implored. His suggestive comment was a like a match to gasoline, a new wave of heat and want washing over her body in spite of herself. She was surprised she had even heard the rest of the sentence the comment affected her so.

" Who's to say that was the only mirror she had? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " She could have given Belle another that is hid somewhere else. Or she could find out and get a new mirror to her somehow. "

Emma nodded, her want going down several notches at the sound of reason. She slumped in resignation, " You're right. "

" I know I am, " Mr. Gold said. " I never even kissed Belle before Regina used her against me. Imagine what she could do if she knew what happened between us? "

Emma sagged as he backed away, feeling like she had lost something even though he had made a point. The sad truth was they would have to be careful until the problem with Belle was solved. She felt a little sad, the thought of him going back to Belle once the problem was solved sending her down another dip on the emotional roller coaster she seemed trapped on. She had the uncontrollable urge to flee the room, to be alone until she got her head together.

A knock at the door made her thoughts stop cold. Mr. Gold was surprised as well, giving her a silencing look. There was another knock and Emma called out, " Yes? "

" Uh, " Belle finally said. Though her voice was muffled by the heavy door, Emma could hear her and so could Mr. Gold. " I hate to disturb you but I found something in the living room. I think it's a phone and it's been... buzzing. "

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, " I wonder how long she's been standing there? " He whispered.

" Hopefully not long, " Emma whispered back. They had been talking quietly the entire time so she hoped Belle hadn't heard their conversation. She put on the most serious face she could muster, " I need to get my phone. It could be important. "

" Let me get in the bed first. She needs to believe I'm incapacitated, " Mr. Gold replied as he backed up some more, letting her wrist go and reaching for the sash of his robe.

Emma pushed off the window sill, making it past him before he could untie it. She knew she would be ruined if she saw even one inch of his flesh beneath the garment. She waited for the sound of the robe falling to the floor, the cane tapping lightly against the bedside table and the covers being pulled back. She resisted looking over her shoulder as she asked, " Ready? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma walked to the door, unlocking it before she opened it. She pulled it open just wide enough to look out and see Belle, " How many times has it rang? "

" A few, " Belle held it out lamely. She looked a bit bewildered. " I don't know how to answer it so I just let it. "

Emma took it and sighed. She had a pretty good idea who was calling her so much. " It's okay. I'll know who called. "

" Oh, " Belle stood there for a long moment. She then tried to peer around Emma, " How's Rumplestiltskin? "

" He's resting, " Emma said quietly. " I just got him to bed a little while ago. "

" May I see him? " Belle still tried to look into the room.

Emma sighed, " I can ask him. "

" Let her in, Emma. I'm sure she's worried, " Mr. Gold called from the bed. He sounded weak, like he was exhausted. Emma knew he was pretending to make Belle unaware of the fact he was just fine or at least seemed that way to Emma.

Emma glanced over her shoulder before she looked back at Belle, " Come in then. "

Belle came into the room as Emma stepped aside from the door, stopping as soon as she laid eyes on Mr. Gold. He was playing injured quite well, not overdoing it and would have convinced Emma if she had found him in such a state. Belle covered her mouth with her hands before rushing to the bed, " Oh, Rumplestiltskin... you look awful. "

Mr. Gold smiled weakly, " I'll be fine, my dear. I just need a little rest. "

Belle sat down, grabbing his left hand up in hers, " But I feel so bad. If I had only heard you when you fell perhaps you wouldn't be in this shape. "

Emma rolled her eyes, Belle sounding almost fake to her. She then wondered if she was being too harsh because of how she felt and Belle's feelings were indeed genuine. If she were being controlled then she couldn't help what she was doing and needed a little compassion. At the moment, it seemed impossible for Emma and would be until she figured out just what was going on.

" Calm yourself, " Mr. Gold said gently. " I doubt you could have done anything even if you had found me. "

Emma remembered the phone in her hand, deciding to look at it. Belle had said it had rang several times and she was certain some if not all the calls were from August. She checked the missed call log, finding most of the numbers were indeed from Marco's phone. She furrowed her brow though when she saw Mary-Margret's number in the jumble. She glanced at Belle and Mr. Gold, deciding to call Mary-Margret back once she could get somewhere private.

Belle had been silent for the time it took Emma to check her phone but finally spoke. " I could have called someone and stayed by your side until they came. "

" You don't know how to use the phone, " Mr. Gold said like he was reminding her. He furrowed his brow, " Do you? "

" I... I would have figured it out, " Belle stammered. Something about the way she said it made Emma feel suspicious. Again, she told herself she was being too judgmental and she needed to cut Belle a little slack.

" Well we're where we're at now, my dear. Stop troubling yourself over the things you could have done, " Mr. Gold replied.

" I would have done anything to help you, " Belle said in a way that sounded like she meant it..

" And of that I'm quite sure, " Mr. Gold sighed. He then frowned, " Now, I hate to do this but I need to ask you to leave me. I really do need my rest. "

Belle let go of his hand slowly, " I suppose you are right. You look awful and there will be plenty of time to talk later. "

" Indeed there will be, " Mr. Gold said reassuringly. " You run along now. I will see you when I wake up. "

Belle stood up slowly, " Alright. Oh, Rumplestiltskin? "

" Yes, Belle? " Mr. Gold pushed himself up on his elbows just a bit, as if he were going to listen intently to what she had to say.

" May I please go get a book from the study? I finished the other one already and... and I'll need another if I am to wait, " Belle motioned over her shoulder.

" Of course you can, " Mr. Gold looked at Emma. He didn't want Belle in the study by herself. " Could you please go with her? "

Emma arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look, Belle not seeing it because her back was still to her. He gave her a look that bode no argument and she sighed, " Alright. I can do that. "

" She likes the books on the upper shelves and I don't want her climbing the ladder just yet. Could you help her with that? " Mr. Gold finally explained himself a little bit. Another reason was because he didn't want Belle poking around in there unsupervised after getting so dangerously close to the secret entrance to the basement.

" Oh, " Emma nodded. " I understand then. "

" Then can I come back up here and stay with you? " Belle sounded hopeful as she asked.

Mr. Gold sighed, " No. I would like to rest alone. "

Belle visibly slumped her shoulders, " Oh. I guess it would be better for you to, wouldn't it? "

" I do rest much better by myself, yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " You ladies go on now. I'm fighting to stay awake as we speak. "

Emma walked over to Belle, placing her left hand on her right shoulder. " Wait for me by the stairs. I have one more thing I need to take care of. "

Belle looked puzzled before she quietly said, " Oh. Alright. "

Emma watched as Belle went to the door, giving Mr. Gold one last glance before opening it and slipping out. Emma then went to the bed, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " Is there something you wanted to tell me? "

Emma sighed, deciding to just come out and say it. " I promised Mary-Margret I'd be home for dinner tonight but I'm scared to leave you alone with... her. "

" That won't be a problem. Let me have your phone, " Mr. Gold put his hand out for it.

" My phone? " Emma furrowed her brow.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I will call Frederick and have him come here to sit with me until you can come back. That will also give you his number in case you think you need to check on me before you can get away. "

Emma handed him what he wanted, " Okay. That will help in case I have to stay away for a long time. "

" It will, " Mr. Gold took the phone and started to dial, putting the phone on speaker once he was done. He waited as the phone rang twice then Frederick answered, " Who is this? "

" It's me, Frederick. I'm calling you from Miss Swan's phone, " Mr. Gold said. " Save her number in your phone and come over here right away. "

" Did something happen, boss? " Frederick said sharply. " Did Miss Belle run away again? "

" No, " Mr. Gold said. " I had a bit of a fall and I need someone to stay with me until Miss Swan can return. She has certain... obligations she must fulfill and she needs to leave. "

" I see, " Frederick said. He didn't ask too many questions, something Emma had picked up on early and was strangely grateful for. " I'm on my way, boss. Be there in fifteen. "

" Make it ten, " Mr. Gold smiled mischievously at Emma. " There's no one to keep you from speeding. "

Emma frowned, " Gold... " She growled.

" Right, boss, " Frederick replied.

" I'll see you when you get here, " Mr. Gold said and ended the call. He offered the phone back to Emma, " Here you go. "

Emma took it, " I guess I better go get that book for Belle before she comes back here looking for me or tries to get it herself. "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said. " I'll be fine. "

" Okay, " Emma nodded. She lingered, looking at him for a long moment. A million things passed through her mind, everything from how she wanted to slap him for being such a cheeky bastard to how bad she just wanted to jump on him and have her way with him in spite of what he had said.

He arched an eyebrow, " Is there something you want to say to me? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Have I mentioned lately you are the most vexing and confusing man I have ever met? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Not in a couple of weeks, no. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " You keep track? "

" You'd be surprised at all the things I keep track of, " He smirked devilishly. " I apologize for the confusion. Things will become clear soon enough. You just have to bear with me. "

Emma scoffed, " Do I have a choice? "

Mr. Gold smiled the smile that sent shivers down her spine, " Everyone has a choice. It's just a matter of making the right one, my dear. "

" Right, " Emma took a step back. " I'm going to go now. I'm sure Belle is getting impatient or suspicious. "

" Maybe even both, " Mr. Gold nodded. His expression became serious, " There's always a chance she knows more than we think she does. "

Emma hadn't thought of that, another, sharper chill running down her spine. " What if she does? "

" Then I think we had better get to work on finding that much out, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma walked backwards to the door, " I'll do what I can. I get back here as soon as I possible. "

" No need to be in any hurry, " Mr. Gold said. " I'll be in good hands once Frederick gets here. "

Emma reached the door, taking the knob in her hand. " Fine then. But I will be back. "

" Oh, I know you will, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma turned, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. She found Belle was standing at the other end, just shy of the stairs. " Oh. You waited. "

" You asked me to, " Belle said. " And you heard Rumplestiltskin. He doesn't want me climbing that ladder. "

Emma nodded, " Right. I did. Let's go to the study then, shall we? "

" We shall, " Belle said as Emma walked to her.

They stood at the top of the stairs, each waiting for the other to move. Emma let out a strained chuckled, " Belle, I don't know where the study is. "

Belle blinked then giggled, " Oh. I thought you had been here quite a few times. "

" I have but he's never given me the tour. There's still a few rooms I have never been in, " Emma explained. It was true. She had been in every room upstairs but just the bathroom downstairs.

" Then I shall give you one, " Belle said as they began to walk downstairs. " After all, this house is the only thing I've known since I found Rumplestiltskin again. I think I know almost every inch of it. "

" Maybe that will change soon, " Emma tried sound assuring. She hated to say the words but they came out anyway, " He's just trying to protect you. I hope you know that. "

" Oh, " Belle nodded. " I'm well aware. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I would like to see the world eventually. Especially now. It seems so much more fascinating. "

" Perhaps when everything is over with Regina, " Emma felt a pang of sadness at the words as they reached the first floor. She looked towards the hallway that led to the other wing of the house. She then gave Belle a nervous little smile, " Lead the way. "

Belle took a few steps ahead of Emma, her feet light on the floor. She seemed to glide, her grace making Emma feel a bit clumsy and awkward. She was so delicate, almost looking like a doll that had come to life. Emma was just enough bigger that she felt strange standing next to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when they reached a door in the hall that wasn't too far from the bathroom. Belle reached for the knob, " This is the study. "

" Ah, " Emma nodded. Even the way Belle turned doorknobs was quiet and delicate. It belied the fiery spirit the story said she contained. No one would have suspected her of having the guts to face Rumplestiltskin the way she had before leaving the castle.

Belle pushed the door open, revealing a huge room lined with bookcases that stretched to the ceiling. A broad ladder was attached to a rail that ran around the whole room, making each shelf easy to access. The room had to be at least two stories high and Emma could see why Mr. Gold didn't want Belle climbing the ladder. She then wondered how he was even able to do it himself.

She reminded herself that he had done so many things on his own for so long that he had probably figured out a way to do it. It seemed like he could find a way around any obstacle, a skill he had probably honed to a fine point over the centuries. She felt that he preferred more subtle ways of doing things most of the time but wouldn't put it past him to plow right through a problem when subtlety failed.

She scanned the room one more time then looked at Belle, " So what shelf are you on? "

Belle motioned to the set that ran along the dead center of the room. " The tenth one from the floor. "

" Right, " Emma nodded and mounted the wide ladder. She got to the shelf that sat halfway between the floor and the ceiling, scanning the titles of the old looking books. She wouldn't have been surprised if some of them were first editions and most of them out of print. She entertained the thought that maybe even a few were from The Enchanted Forest they looked so weathered.

She scanned them a few times then frowned, " I don't know what to get for you. Maybe I'll bring down a few and you can choose? "

" I'll come up and help you look, " Belle asked, the extra weight on the ladder letting Emma know Belle had put a foot on the bottom rung.

" No, " Emma glanced down at her. " He doesn't want you climbing up here. I'll just grab some and put the ones you don't want back up. "

" But I know what I've read, " Belle said. " I don't want you to have to make unnecessary trips. "

" It's okay. I'll get you whatever you want, " Emma said as she felt Belle take another step up the ladder. " Get down. Gold will kill me if you get hurt. "

" I won't get hurt, " Belle scoffed, taking another step up. " The ladder is wide enough for us both. "

Emma heard the creak of metal, looking up to see one of the wheels pulling away from the track. She looked down at Belle, " Get off... it's going to fall. "

" What? " Belle looked up. " Don't be ridiculous. It was just fine the other day and I want to help you. "

Emma felt the ladder pull again, another creak reaching her ears. Something snapped, the feeling of it reverberating through the ladder. " Jump now! " She shouted at Belle as she felt the ladder begin to fall backwards.

Belle did as she was told, landing in the floor on her hands and knees as the ladder tipped back with Emma's weight. She hugged the ladder and closed her eyes, knowing the floor was not going to feel good when she hit it since she was halfway to the ceiling. She was shocked when the ladder was stopped mid-fall, opening her eyes to find herself suspended in the air.

" I'm glad I hurried. Hold on tight, Miss Swan, " Frederick's voice had never sounded so good to Emma. She had been angry over him using chloroform on her but she silently forgave him for it as he eased the ladder down so it rested against the opposite wall. " The boss would have killed me if I hadn't got here in time. "

" Yeah, " Emma said, loosening her death grip on the ladder. She climbed down, Frederick stepping back when she neared the bottom. She sighed, looking up at the mountain of a man after her feet we back on solid ground, " Thanks for catching me. "

" You're welcome, Miss Swan, " Frederick nodded. He then looked down at Belle, who was sitting on the floor, cradling her left arm to her body. " Miss Belle, are you alright? "

" I think I'm hurt, " Belle said, sounding like she was in pain. " I... landed on my wrist in a strange way. "

Emma knelt down, " Let me see. "

Belle lifted her arm away from her body with her right hand. Her wrist was starting to swell but there was no bruising yet. She blinked at Emma, tears of pain in her impossibly blue eyes, " It really hurts. "

Emma frowned as she stood up, " We need to get you to the kitchen and get some ice on it. "

" Alright, " Belle tried to get to her feet but couldn't with only the support of her right hand. She looked imploringly up at Emma, " Could you help me up. "

Emma leaned forward but Frederick stopped her, " Let me. "

" Alright, " Emma nodded, letting him lift Belle off the floor. Once she was steady on her feet, Emma reached for her again but Frederick stopped her.

" I got this, " He said. " You go on. The boss said you had things to take care of. "

Emma nodded, her brain still reeling from what could have been a catastrophic fall. " I do. I almost forgot. "

" So go on. I've got it from here, " Frederick said, gently taking Belle by her good arm. " The boss and Miss Belle are in good hands. "

" Thank you so much, " Emma said. " I'll be back later on but I don't know when. "

" Take your time, " Frederick said. " It's my job to care for the boss and everyone he cares for. See you when you return. "

Emma blinked then left the room, heading out for the foyer as the revelation washed over. She had always assumed Mr. Gold cared for her but to hear someone else say it was a shock. She went to the front door, stopping for just a moment to look towards the balcony that overlooked the foyer. She sighed, opening the door and walking out of the house...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat on the window sill, looking out over the backyard. It had been a while since Emma had left him to tend to Belle but he knew she was still in the house. He was sure that Belle was being picky about what book she wanted and that's why Emma had not left yet. Once Emma had left the room, he got out of the bed and got dressed.

It had been a monumental task to resist taking her to the bed and making love to her but it had to be done. He could see it in her eyes and the way she looked that she wanted him but he had to refuse. He knew it had hurt her, hopefully his reasons for doing so lessening the sting of what she probably construed as rejection as first. It was just too big of risk to take and he wanted to protect her as much as she would allow him to.

She was so smart, stubborn and independent it irked him to a point but it was also something he enjoyed about her. She had the guts to stand up to him, something no one had done in a long time. It showed she had a strong spirit regardless of the turmoil she had to endure to get to Storybrooke and to him. It had molded her to a woman who could stand on her own when the need arose, a trait that was very important for what they needed to do.

She also had learned not to be controlled her emotions as much but she still had a long way to go. He had been impressed with her waiting to show him the mirror. It was a big step for her not to go and confront Belle with it as soon as she found it. She had learned to bide her time and wait for more proof before throwing accusations around.

He was so proud of her when she admitted she had suspicions but waited until she had something concrete to show him. It meant she was indeed growing, developing the skills she would need to fulfill her destiny. She was maturing in ways that had long been neglected before arriving in town. Though she would deny it, it was his careful cultivation of those things that had helped reach the point she was now at.

He smirked to himself, thinking of all the little things he had done to help her. In fact, he would wager he did more than anyone else in town had. Perhaps it was a bit pompous to think that but the truth was the truth. Whether she was aware of it or not was yet to be seen.

He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that Frederick would be arriving any moment. He was a man of his word and one of the most loyal servants he had ever had. He would protect him with his life if necessary. Mr. Gold had also told Frederick to do the same for Emma and, as of recently, to do the same for Belle.

Suddenly, he was seized by a wave of panic, his breath catching in his throat as he whipped his head around to look at the bedroom door. He had an overwhelming sense that Emma was in danger and he moved to get off the window sill. However, it passed as soon as it struck, leaving him puzzled. He frowned, hoping that the worst thing he could think of was not the truth.

About ten minutes later, he felt Emma's presence begin to fade as if she were driving away from the house. He relaxed, still not sure what had happened to make him panic so. He knew Frederick had to be at the house or Emma would not have left. However, the man had not made his presence known yet.

Another five minutes passed so Mr. Gold decided he would need to investigate. He took up his cane and pushed off of the window sill. He waved his hand, unlocking the bedroom door and put his hand on the knob. He had just barely began to turn it when there was a knock.

" Boss? " It was Frederick finally.

Mr. Gold cracked the door open, narrowing his eyes. " Where have you been? I said ten minutes and it's been almost thirty. "

" I've been here for almost twenty, boss, " Frederick replied then got a sort of scared look on his face. " There was an accident and I had to take care of it. "

" An accident? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He opened the door further, " Come in and tell me about it. "

Frederick came in, Mr. Gold shutting and locking the door behind him. He turned to face Mr. Gold, " I came in and the ladies were in the study. Miss Swan was on the ladder and so was Belle. The ladder was starting to fall so Miss Belle jumped but Miss Swan was half way to the ceiling. "

" What happened? " Mr. Gold gripped his cane tightly, knowing what the sudden wave of panic was over and hoped the fading feeling had been Emma leaving and not something else.

" I caught the ladder before it could fall all the way down, " Frederick replied. " I stopped it and let it down as gently as I could. "

" So Emma's not injured? " Mr. Gold asked.

Frederick shook his head, " Nope. Shaken maybe but not hurt. Miss Belle... "

" What of her? " Mr. Gold took a step towards Frederick. He wondered if Emma had done something to hurt Belle after all... or the other way around and Emma had defended herself.

Frederick help up his left arm, " She fell on her left wrist when she jumped from the ladder. I think she's sprained her wrist. "

Mr. Gold let out a sigh of relief, " We can deal with a sprain. "

" She's got ice on it right now and I'll wrap it later, " Frederick said.

" Excellent, " Mr. Gold nodded, a thought coming across his mind. He furrowed his brow, " Wait. You said the ladder fell. How? "

" I checked it after I got Miss Belle settled and it looks like someone tampered with the wheels, " Frederick said. He frowned, " They look like ripped off somehow. "


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A/N: There still a lot of stuff in the wings so if something doesn't make sense now, be patient. It probably will later...)

Emma drove back to town, her mind still going over what happened in the study. There was no telling what would have happened if Frederick had been even a second later. Even though she had a pretty good hold on the ladder, the force of it hitting the opposite wall would have most certainly knocked her off. She went cold, the thought of how seriously injured she could have been settling over her like a blanket of ice.

~I would have healed though, ~ She tried to tell herself. It still didn't help, knowing it still would have taken time. Her mind then went to the ladder, wondering if it had been tampered with or if it just really couldn't handle that much weight.

She then pondered just who could have sabotaged it if that were the case. The list was quite short, Emma not wanting to believe any of the people on it could have done such a thing. Mr. Gold wouldn't have knowingly sent her up a damaged ladder or at least she didn't think he would. He had said too many times they had to remain together in order to defeat Regina.

Her mind then went to Belle. If she were indeed being controlled by Regina, such a stunt wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. Proving it would the impossible thing and Emma still wasn't for sure just how deep Regina's control over the woman was. She then wondered if the tampering had been meant to hurt Mr. Gold and not her at all.

She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on it. Frederick had been right on time and stopped anything from happening. Her mind then went to Belle and how badly injured her wrist was. It had swelled quite bit after the fall but Frederick had assured her everything would be alright.

He had arrived so quickly and it made Emma wonder just how close he lived to Mr. Gold. The summer house was twenty miles outside of town, a little over a twenty minute drive at the posted speed limit. That led her to believe Frederick was coming from somewhere closer than town. She hadn't seen that many houses along the route but there were enough to make her wonder just which one belonged to him.

As she continued to drive back to Marco's wood shop, she started to ponder just exactly what had happened while she was away. She silently hoped everything went well but still braced herself as she neared her destination. Each minute that ticked by made her more nervous. She had tried to call August back but the battery for her phone died shortly after leaving Mr. Gold's.

She was apprehensive because of the number of times he had called her, hoping it was just to ask her where she was and why she had left. She tried not to think of the worst, like something had happened to Marco after he had told him everything. She was gripping the steering wheel quite tightly when she finally arrived at the wood shop, pulling alongside Marco's delivery truck and parking the car. She shut off the engine before opening her door.

She got out of the car and walked to the front door, reaching for the bell. She rang it, waiting for someone to open the door. A moment later, she heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath as the locks clicked open and the door knob turned.

She let it out when Marco answered. He smiled broadly, " Oh, Sheriff Swan. You came back. "

" I did, " Emma said. " August called me a lot while I was gone. Did anything happen? "

Marco nodded, " Yes. "

Emma furrowed her brow. She looked past Marco but saw now sign of August, " What? Where's August? "

" He is in the kitchen, " Marco motioned for her to come inside. " I think you should see this for yourself. "

Emma stepped inside, not sure what to expect. She followed Marco to the kitchen and he pushed the swinging door open, the smell of food reaching her nose. It smelled like there was steak cooking. As they passed through the door, her eyes fell on August's back. He stood at the stove, tending to the food.

Emma looked, realizing that his hair was no longer wooden. His clothes fit him like a person instead of the slightly sharp edges his wooden body had given them. She gasped, noticing his had skin instead of the unvarnished surface she had struggled to get used to. " August? " She whispered, her feet feeling like they were nailed to the floor.

He turned, giving her a bit of amused grin. " Hey. You missed all the excitement. "

Emma blinked. She wouldn't have exactly called her afternoon calm by any means but it did look like he had an eventful one as well. She found her voice, " What happened while I was... gone? "

Marco walked around Emma and motioned to August, " He told me everything he's been doing since I sent him here with you. He told me how he had left you and how sorry he was that he had. He also told me everything he has been through over the years. When he was done, he turned back into a real person. "

Emma looked at Marco then at August, " Really? "

" I couldn't believe my eyes but it happened right in front of me, just like when he was a boy, " Marco explained.

August quirked his mouth, " You know how The Blue Fairy told me to be brave, truthful and unselfish? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She remembered The Blue Fairy said the words at the convent that morning. She also thought about the thing she had said about the sliver of darkness, wondering if Mr. Gold's blood would affect it.

" She used to tell me that if I remained those three things, I would stay real, " August said. He looked at Marco then at Emma again, " I came clean to my father and I think that's why I changed back. "

Emma gasped, the ability to speak leaving her. She moved her mouth but no sound came out for a few moments. Finally, she was able to whisper, " Oh my God. "

" Yeah, " He said. " That's why I've been trying to call you. I wanted to tell you the news. "

" That's... that's amazing, " Emma said quietly, feeling a bit sad she hadn't been there to see it. It was something they had talked about happening but neither of them were sure when or if it would.

August sighed, " I wish you had been here. "

" I do too, " Emma sighed. She shut her eyes and shook her head, " But I had something really important to do. "

" What could have been more important than this? " August sounded wounded by her words. " After you were so adamant I do this, you left me here on my own. "

Emma sighed, " You... you wouldn't understand. "

" Maybe I would, " August frowned. " Tell me. "

Emma glanced at Marco, " Maybe on the way back to the bed and breakfast. "

" I'm staying here tonight, " August said.

Marco nodded, " I asked him to. He's my boy and we have a lot of time to make up for. "

" Oh, " Emma said quietly.

" Father, " August motioned to the stove. " I really need to talk to Emma. Can you take care of those for me while we go to the living room? "

" Sure, sure. Go on, " Marco waved his hand. " I can do that. "

August grabbed, Emma by the arm, obviously taking advantage of the fact she was still in a bit of shock. She walked as he pulled her to the living room. He made sure the kitchen door closed before looking at Emma, " So what happened? "

Emma's eyes went to the mirror that hung in the living room, remembering Mr. Gold's words about how Regina used them to spy on The Enchanted Forest. Her stomach sank to her feet as she tried to recall everything she had done or said in front of every mirror she had been around. " Hold on. "

" What? " August looked perplexed. She went to the couch and grabbed the throw off the back. She then took it and threw it over the mirror to cover it up. " Why did you do that? "

" Regina uses mirrors to spy on people, remember? " Emma said as she looked around the room for any other mirrors or anything with a reflective surface.

August blinked, " Oh damn. I forgot about that. "

" I know, " Emma didn't look at him as she spoke. She was still scanning the room carefully. " I just thought of it today. "

" Can we talk now? " August asked. He sounded a little concerned. " Emma? "

" Talk, " Emma still looked around the room a third time. She wanted to make sure she hadn't missed anything at all.

August grabbed her by the shoulders, " Then look at me! "

Emma startled at his forceful tone. " You don't have to yell. "

" You're still acting weird, Emma. You were acting weird when you left here too, " August gripped her shoulders. " Tell me why you left like that? "

" It's taken care of, " Emma said. " Don't worry about it. "

" You looked like you were in some kind of trance. How can you tell me not to worry? " August asked, his hard expression softening to one of concern. " Please tell me. "

" I would but I can't talk long, " Emma put her hands on his chest and tried to push him back so he would let go. He didn't. " August, I have plans soon and I can't be late. "

" What kind of plans? " August asked.

Emma sighed, " Dinner with... "

" Gold? " August cut her off.

" My family! " Emma nearly shouted. " I'm having dinner with my family. Mary-Margret insisted on it. "

" Oh, " August said shortly. " I guess you have an obligation then. "

" I do, " Emma said. She really felt she owed it to them to actually be home for once. She had spent almost every day with Mr. Gold or chasing down the truth about the wardrobe.

August sighed, " Fine then. Tomorrow then? "

" I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow but I'll try to come see you, " Emma said.

" Promise? " August arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " I'll try. "

August frowned, " No. I want you to promise. "

" Fine, " Emma was getting aggravated with everyone demanding her to make promises. She hated to because she usually ended up breaking them. She frowned, " I promise. "

" Thank you, " August finally let go of her shoulders. " So when do you have to be home? "

" Soon, " Emma said quietly.

" Right, " August frowned. " I get this feeling you just don't want to tell me anything about today. "

Emma shut her eyes and shook her head, " Not everything I do is your business, August. "

" When you make me come some place then ditch me I think I deserve some kind of explanation, " August said sharply. He gave her a pleading look, " Please, Emma. "

Emma looked at him. She still wasn't sure what had happened to draw her to Mr. Gold's side and she was still not sure of what to think of everything else that had happened. She closed her eyes, " I don't even understand what happened, August. How do you expect me to explain it to you? "

" At least tell me where you went, " August had a pleading edge to his voice. " The state you were in had me scared. I was afraid something was going to happen to you. "

Emma wasn't about to tell him she had almost been seriously injured on the ladder. She was still trying to sort that out as well as what happened with Mr. Gold. She still held on to the hope that Belle had nothing to do with it and it was simply an accident. She couldn't help to be suspicious of the woman though, especially after finding the mirror.

Her mind then went to Mr. Gold, unsure if he knew about the incident or not. She hoped Frederick had told him since she didn't get the chance to. She was still in shock from the fall when he told her to leave and could do nothing but obey. She sighed, " Well, nothing did. Everything's fine. "

August sighed, " Fine. If you don't want to talk to me that's fine. You've just been so... weird lately. "

" Weird? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " If you haven't noticed, I've had to deal with a lot of crap since the curse was broken. Pardon me for having to find out the truth about how I got here and not explaining everything I do. "

" You're shutting everyone out, Emma. Can't you see that? You don't spend any time with your family and you only come to see me when you want to ask me about something or want to accuse me of abandoning you, " August said, pointing at her with his right index finger. " And when anyone asks you anything, you tell them it's none of their business. "

" Most of what I'm doing isn't any of their business, August. I'm trying to get myself to a point where I can battle Regina if you haven't noticed, " Emma nearly shouted.

" And do you really think Gold's going to help you do that? " August answered back just as loud. " How can you be sure he's not tricking you? "

" Tricking me? " Emma scoffed. " He's the only person who can help me. He's the only person who has been helping me since I got here. "

" Other people have helped you, Emma! " August shot back.

" Not like he has, " Emma retorted. " It took me a while to see it but he's done a lot of things to help me more than anyone else. "

" He manipulated you into making a deal with him. He manipulated you into fighting a dragon. You could have been killed, " August said. " Think about all the times he's lied to you. "

Emma frowned. Mr. Gold had told her some pretty creative tales and she knew there were things he wasn't telling her but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was foiling Regina and whatever her plans were with Belle. She waved her hand, " He only told me what I thought I'd believe. You know I have issues with faith in the unseen. He merely approached it in a way he thought I could understand. "

" Listen to you, " August said. " You're rationalizing and making excuses for him. He's got you under his spell. "

" I'm not under any kind of spell, " Emma narrowed her eyes. " I'm working with him under my own free will. I can walk away any time I want. "

" Are you sure? " August arched an eyebrow. " Do you think he'd let you up and walk away? "

Emma went cold. She really wasn't sure how to answer that question. She was on her guard constantly when she was around Mr. Gold or at least she liked to think she was. Her mind went to the kiss in the kitchen, wondering how she had let him slip up on her with that.

Nothing came of it so she had pushed it out of her mind until that moment. Other than that particular slip, she had done her best to listen carefully and watch him even more so in case he was trying to fool her. He seemed to have most of his cards on the table but there was always a chance he had something up his sleeve. Only time would tell what it was though.

" Are you going to answer me? " August brought her out of her thoughts.

Emma shrugged, " I guess I could if I wanted to. "

" I don't think you do, " August said. He frowned, " You want to know what I think? "

" Not really but I think you're going to tell me anyway, " Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

August glared at her for a brief moment then said, " I think you still want him in spite of everything. "

" If I do or if I don't is none of your concern, " Emma said. " It was none of your concern when you made me tell you. "

" I didn't make you do anything, " August started.

" So stranding us in the middle of nowhere until I told you wasn't planned? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

August frowned, " It's an old bike. It breaks down. I told you that then. "

Emma recalled just how quickly he had fixed the problem. He had said it would take fifteen minutes but it had actually taken less than five. She had trusted him then but she was beginning to second guess it now. A strange feeling came over her, her knees going weak as she took a seat on the coffee table to her left side.

" Emma? " August came closer to her. " Are you okay? "

" I... I feel weird, " Emma said. She closed her eyes and put her left hand to her forehead. " Dizzy. "

August took her by her right arm, " Come lay down on the couch. "

" Leave me alone, " Emma pushed him away lamely, not opening her eyes. She watched as a vision formed in her mind, unable to control it as it filled it. It was dark and she could make out a cabin... Mr. Gold's cabin. She watched as he walked across the driveway, a dark figure pacing the side yard.

As Mr. Gold got closer, she could make the figure out. It was August. She watched helplessly as things unfolded like she was watching a movie. She watched as August called Mr. Gold 'papa' and Mr. Gold became overwhelmed with joy.

She had never seen him so happy as he hugged August. It almost brought a tear to her eye then she recalled what Mr. Gold had told her in the downstairs bathroom. He had said he had been tricked, the identity of that person now painfully clear. She had wracked her brain, trying to think who would do such a thing and her heart sank as she watched Mr. Gold look like he honestly believed August was Baelfire, hugging him and crying for forgiveness.

She continued to watch as Mr. Gold led him to the dagger and how August had tried to control him. It had failed though, Mr. Gold turning the tables just like he said he had. The vision began to fade and Emma opened her eyes, looking at August.

" Are you okay now? " August asked, reaching for her.

" Don't touch me, " Emma said sharply as she narrowed her eyes.

" What just happened? " August blinked.

Emma frowned deeply, " I just saw what you did to Mr. Gold. How could you? "

August paled visibly, " What are you talking about? "

" Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, " Emma stood to her feet, nearly toppling over because she moved too fast. She pushed August away when he tried to catch her. " You're the one who hurt him. I just saw it all. "

August blinked in confusion, " How? "

" I don't know, " Emma shook her head. She thought about the bit of blood... HIS blood in her veins. She was certain that had something to with it. Emma glared at him, " You're the reason he needed me that night. "

August looked like he was going to be sick, " What has he done to you, Emma? "

Emma backed away, her destination being the front door. " He's shown me the truth. "

" Emma! Wait! I can explain! " August called as Emma turned to go to the door.

Emma opened it, giving August one last glance before going out and shutting it behind her...

* * *

" So? " Mr. Gold sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. He had sent Frederick to tend to Belle's wrist then investigate the broken ladder a little more closely. " What did you find out? "

Frederick reached into his pocket, bringing out one of the damaged wheels. He held it out to Mr. Gold, " I took this one off. There's some obvious tool markings on it. "

Mr. Gold took the wheel, holding up as he examined it carefully. As Frederick had said, there were some deep scratches that looked like they were made by a hacksaw or some similar tool. As he turned it over in his hands, the spindle from the middle of the wheel fell out, revealing it had been cut in half. He examined it as well before frowning and muttered, " It does indeed look intentional. "

" What do you want me to do about it, boss? " Frederick said. " Who do I need to go after? "

Mr. Gold put his hand up, " No one yet. I still need to investigate a little more before I place any blame. "

" Right, " Frederick nodded. He then furrowed his brow, " But not that many people come here, boss. There's me, Alston, Jasmine, and Miss Swan. You don't think... "

" I would hope not but it's too soon to rule out anyone, " Mr. Gold said. " For now, let's just be relieved that no one was seriously injured. "

" Okay, boss, " Frederick nodded.

Mr. Gold waved his hand, " You may go now. I would like to look at this more closely and Belle shouldn't be left alone for too long. "

" Right, boss. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, " Frederick said then left the room.

He looked down at the damaged wheel again, frowning at the thought of what could have occurred if Frederick hadn't shown up when he had. Emma would have undoubtedly been injured severely... or worse. Her magic was not strong enough to heal anything above fatigue and minor flesh wounds. Even with the boost from his blood in her veins, she still needed to develop her powers more before she could heal anything that catastrophic.

He wracked his brain, trying to think if anyone besides Belle had a reason to do such a thing. He interacted very little with Jasmine or Alston so he felt they had no reason at all to pull such a stunt. He talked to Frederick more but still he knew the man's loyalty was quite profound. It had been in The Enchanted Forest as well.

He had been known as Horn Toad back then, a wayward giant that had found his way to the surface by climbing down the beanstalk Jack had grown. No one had known he had sneaked down until the stalk was cut down, leaving him trapped. He had heard rumors of Rumplestiltskin's powers and had hoped to get back home by making a deal. He had but failed to bring Rumplestiltskin what he wanted.

As a result, he became Rumplestiltskin's servant and would be for the rest of his life. Frederick was quite useful, being able to lift things most mortal men couldn't and provided added intimidation when collecting debts. He was actually quite a bit smarter than he looked but kept it well hidden under his quiet exterior. He was also quite useful at doing things Mr. Gold didn't want to dirty his hands with.

He started to think about what to do about the current dilemma when there was a knock at the door. " Yes? " Mr. Gold called as he slipped the wheel in his robe pocket. He knew it was Frederick from the heavy handed knock.

Frederick opened the door, poking his head in. " I hate to bother you so soon boss but Miss Belle told me her wrist is still hurting. I looked at it and it's really swollen. What should we do? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Bring her to me and I shall take a look. "

" Right, boss. Be right back, " Frederick turned.

" Just one moment, " Mr. Gold said, stopping him in his tracks. " I have a job for you while I have her occupied. "

Frederick's eyebrows came up, " You do? "

" I do, " Mr. Gold nodded once. " I want you to check her bedroom, the study and the kitchen for anything suspicious. She'll be with me for a long while so take your time. "

" Got it, boss, " Frederick nodded. " You want me to go get her now? "

" Yes, please, " Mr. Gold replied and watched as Frederick left again. He waited a few minutes, letting him know that Belle has stayed downstairs. He heard the doorknob turn, standing as Frederick opened the door and ushered Belle inside. He leaned heavily on his cane to keep Belle's belief he was injured intact.

He smiled at her gently, " How is your wrist, my dear? "

Belle cradled her wrapped wrist to her stomach, looking like she was in a bit of pain. He had Frederick give her some pain medicine but it seemed it wasn't working well. Belle took a hesitant step forward, " Frederick said it was sprained at first but it hurts really bad. "

" Oh I can see that, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Come, let me see. "

" Do you need anything else, boss? " Frederick asked as Belle took a few steps into the room.

Mr. Gold glanced at him, " No. That will be all. Please stay close though. "

" Right, " Frederick nodded and backed out of the room.

Mr. Gold looked at Belle once the door was closed, " Come sit with me. I would like to see your wrist. "

Belle didn't budge, " What are you going to do? "

" I want to look at it and perhaps heal it for you if you wish for me to do so, " Mr. Gold moved closer to her. He moved slowly and tried to make it look like it took a bit of effort to just take the few steps.

Belle put her good hand up, " Oh no. I couldn't ask you to. Not the shape you're in. You said you needed to rest. "

" That I did but I can't stand to see you in pain, " Mr. Gold replied. " Please let me have a look at least. "

Belle hesitated then walked to him slowly. She gasped when he took her by the hand and finished leading her to the bench. She sat down when they reached it, scooting to the end to make room for him as well. They were quite close together and a bit of a blush colored her cheeks when his arm brushed against hers as he sat down.

Mr. Gold leaned his cane against the bench, reaching for Belle's injured arm. He glanced at her as he started to unwrap the bandage from around it. He did it slowly, finding it wasn't bruised when her skin was revealed to him. " Oh good, " He muttered.

" Is it broken? " Belle asked, her voice quiet as she looked at it as well.

He gave her a gentle smile, " I believe not. It may be a very bad sprain from the looks of it. Would you like me to heal it for you? "

Belle tried to pull her wrist out of his hands, " Not if it will hurt you. "

" It won't hurt me, " Mr. Gold said, grabbing her forearm so she couldn't pull away. " It's a simple spell. "

" Ow! " Belle yelped.

" I'm so sorry, " Mr. Gold let go of her. " But I really do mean it. It won't take much, just a bit of time more than anything. "

Belle looked him in the eyes, " Are you sure? "

" Positive, " Mr. Gold nodded. He smiled gently, " Please? I cannot bear to see you like this. "

Belle sighed, " I can't ask you to. I would feel terrible if it worsened the shape you're already in. "

Mr. Gold could see in her eyes she wasn't going to budge. He rethought the tactic as well, knowing if he healed her it might blow his act. She had to believe he was in a weakened state. He quirked his mouth, " It is so sweet of you to be thinking about me while you're suffering so. "

" I deserve it, " Belle said. " If I had stayed off the ladder like you told me to, I wouldn't be in this shape... and I wouldn't have almost hurt Emma. "

" Could you please fill me in on all the details? Frederick's account of the incident left me with quite a few questions, " Mr. Gold looked into her eyes. " You were there so I'm sure you can answer them. "

Belle blinked then looked away, " I... I offered to help her find a book. She wanted to bring them down a few at a time but I didn't want to exhaust her any more. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. " And why did you get on the ladder as well? "

" To... help her, " Belle still looked away from him. " I thought it could support us both. "

Mr. Gold reached up, taking her chin in her fingers and making her face him. " Why won't you look at me? "

Belle frowned, trying to avoid his eyes. " I feel... so ashamed. I've done nothing but fail you today. I never heard you when you fell and then I endangered Emma. "

" Merely accidents, " Mr. Gold said though he doubted the second incident was a chance happening. The tool marks on the wheel were proof of that. Coupled with the mirror, he would have a strong case but he wanted to wait. He needed to be sure just how much of the behavior was her and how much of it was from Regina's influence.

" You can't beat yourself up over it, " He said. " It's in the past and cannot be changed. "

Belle's lower lip trembled as she began to sob and threw her arms around him, " I was so scared Emma would get hurt and you would blame me for it. I had no idea... I thought the ladder would be strong enough, " She sobbed against him. " I had no idea the wheels were so weak. "

He furrowed his brow, bringing his arms up slowly and put them around her. Her emotions were almost theatrical, more extreme than they had been in the past. He wondered if she was going through some kind of withdrawal. He wouldn't have put it past Regina to stoop so low as to drug the poor girl.

It also made him wonder just what other things Regina had done to her. He dared not to think of it though. He was already angry enough to rip his arch nemesis limb from limb with his bare hands for making him believe Belle was dead. He had no idea where Regina was though so he was going to do the next best thing... train the person who fate had chosen to eliminate the bitch.

He had appearances to maintain as well. He couldn't let on he was suspicious of her, especially after revealing she knew of the wheels when he hadn't mentioned them. In the state she was in, there was no telling what extreme her reaction would go to if she thought he knew. She had already pulled two dangerous stunts, one being her attempt to find her father and the other the ladder.

He held her and let her cry, her sobs wracking her body. Finally she stilled, sniffling against his shoulder. Her breath tickled his neck as she breathed. He thought of how he had never gotten the chance to experience it back when they were first together... he had barely even got to kiss her.

He sighed, stroking her back. He was torn between thinking she was in control of what she was doing or being controlled. He needed to figure out what was the truth before he could go about fixing it. His thoughts stopped cold when Belle brushed her lips against his throat before planting a tiny kiss there. " Don't do that, " He said in a firm yet quiet tone.

" But I love you so much, " Belle murmured. " I waited so long for this moment... to be in your arms. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow again, her words striking him as strange. She hadn't remembered who he was until they were walking to the well or so it seemed. He recalled how she acted like she didn't know him at all when she appeared in the shop. She would have been unaware of the amount of time that had passed since they had been together last.

" How long have you waited? " Mr. Gold asked gently.

" A long time, " Belle sighed, kissing his throat again.

" I told you not to do that, " Mr. Gold said with more firmly, his voice coming up. Her breath and tiny kisses were working to unnerve him but he had to resist.

Belle pulled away, confusion knitting her brow as she looked like her feelings were deeply hurt. " But I love you. I don't think I can wait any longer for you to know just how I feel. "

" But you must, " Mr. Gold took his arms from her. " I must keep my power until Regina is dead. "

" How long with that take though? " Belle asked sharply. " How long must I wait for you? "

" As I said before, my dear. I do not know, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Can't Emma find someone else? " Belle's voice sounded pleading. " Surely you can't be the only person who can train her. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I am. No one else can. "

" Someone will have to then, " Belle said, lunging forward.

Her lips crashed down on his, taking him by complete surprise as she started to kiss him. When he realized what was happening, he shoved her away roughly. " What are you doing? " He shouted as he scrambled off of the bench, leaving his cane behind.

He stood there silently as he waited for the kiss to affect him, keeping his weight on his good leg so he wouldn't fall. Belle stared at him, probably waiting for the same thing as he was. Nothing was happening at all though, everything feeling exactly the same. Belle leaned forward, " Did it work? "

Mr. Gold frowned deeply, glaring at Belle. " Let's find out. "

Belle let out a gasp as he advanced on her, trying to get away from him but the bed stopped her. She cried out before she cowered on the bench. " What are you doing? "

" You'll see, " He replied.

" Please don't! Whatever it is, don't! " Belle tried to pull away but it was of no use. He had her trapped. She began to kick at his bad leg but he managed to avoid it. " Rumplestiltskin! Please! "

" Hold still, damn it, " He said sharply as he closed in on her as quickly as he could.

Belle tried to swipe at him with her good hand but he caught in his right. He summoned up his power, making his left hand glow with energy. When that happened, she stilled and a look of horror came to her face.

" I guess it didn't work, " Mr. Gold said.

Belle's horror grew, looking downright terrified of him. Her voice trembled as she whispered, " What are you going to do to me? "

" This, " He said as he grabbed her hurt wrist. He held it tightly, the energy from his hand going into it and healing it. Once it was finished, he let her go. " There. "

Belle cradled it to her chest, still looking horrified. " But why? " She whispered. " Why didn't it work? "

" I would explain it to you but... " Mr. Gold started.

" You tricked me, " Belle cut him off. " You're just fine, aren't you? "

Mr. Gold smiled, " I have been, my dear. "

" How could you lie to me? " Belle asked sharply. " Why? "

" Oh I think you know, " Mr. Gold replied as there was a knock at the door. " Just a moment! " He called.

The door opened and Frederick stepped inside regardless. He glanced at Belle then at Mr. Gold, " Sorry but I think I have something you need to see, boss. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Oh? "

Frederick reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small hacksaw. " I found it in the kitchen. It was stashed in the silver drawer. "

" Now I wonder how that got there? " Mr. Gold said, looking at Belle. He didn't miss the way she was looking at the saw, her eyes once again filled with fear. He walked over to Fredrick and took the tool, " What do you know about this? "

" I... I saw it when I was making lunch for Emma and I. I thought it was odd for it to be in the kitchen when I saw it, " Belle stammered as she explained.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " It wasn't there this morning when I got a spoon for my coffee. "

" Perhaps Alston... " Belle began.

" I was with him the entire time from when he came until he left, " Mr. Gold cut her off. " Besides, he wouldn't do such a thing. "

Belle gasped in disbelief, " So you think I sawed through the wheels on the ladder? "

" How do you know what part of the ladder was sabotaged, my dear? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Belle blinked, " You... You mentioned it. "

" I fear I did not, " Mr. Gold replied. " All I did was ask you what happened. "

Belle fell silent, realizing she had been caught. She took a step back, Frederick coming closer and blocking her so she couldn't bolt from the room. She looked up at him then at Mr. Gold, " Rumplestiltskin... "

" Let's take her to her room, Frederick. She needs some time to think about this... and I need some time to get my thoughts together, " Mr. Gold said.

" Right, boss. Are you going to lock her in? " Frederick asked.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " That's why I'm coming with you. "

Belle's eyes grew wide, " You're going to lock me in? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He looked at Frederick, " After you. "

Frederick nodded and walked out of the room, Belle having no other choice to follow. When they reached her door, Belle looked at Mr. Gold, " Rumplestiltskin, I can explain. "

" I hope so, " Mr. Gold said as he opened the door. " But I don't want to hear it right now. Frederick? "

Frederick nodded, pushing Belle into the room. He pulled the door shut quickly, Mr. Gold locking it with a wave of his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma pulled into the police department parking lot, parking the cruiser in its place. She shut the engine off and got out quickly. She wanted to go to the comfort of her beetle, one of the last bastions of familiarity left in her life. Everything around her was becoming so unfamiliar all of a sudden, the events of the day making her wonder just what was happening to her.

She thought about what had happened back at Marco's, how she was overcome with the vision that revealed to her what August had done. It had been downright cruel to lead Mr. Gold on like that, exploiting one of his weaknesses in such a way. She would have been really shocked and confused if she hadn't already read about the dagger in the storybook, a tale she was sure August had added one of the times she thought it was safely tucked away in the sheriff's office. She remembered how desperate August seemed in the vision, probably because he was desperate to save his own life.

Her mind then went to the fact she had the vision in the first place. She had never been able to do anything like that before, making her certain it had something to do with Mr. Gold's blood running through her veins. It must have been reacting with the bit of his power she already had. It made her wonder if it would make that dark sliver grow, a chill running through her at the thought of what it could bring.

She shook it off, walking into the police station quickly. She walked through to her office, sitting down in the chair to think and try to come up with some answers on her own. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, able to feel their eyes on her. She tried to ignore it but it didn't work.

A thought crossed her mind and stood up before going to the filing cabinet. She opened the drawer second to the bottom, pulling out the case that contained Graham's binoculars. She hadn't had a reason to use them after he had shown them to her but now she did. She got them out, recalling just exactly where Jefferson's house was in relation to the station.

She walked to the window, parting the blinds just enough to jam the binoculars between them. She focused them in direction of Jefferson's house and adjusted them until she could see there was a telescope pointed right at the station. She frowned, recalling that she had whacked Jefferson with one just like it when he had held her captive. What bothered her even more was the fact it was moving, like someone had just walked away from it in a hurry and pushed it as they went.

Her stomach flipped as a wave a nausea washed over her. She pulled the binoculars out of the blinds, the nausea increasing with each passing second. She felt unsafe and exposed. If he was watching her again he was probably up to something and she was not sure if she wanted to know what.

Her mind then went to Belle's story and what Henry had told her. Just from that, she knew he was still around lurking in the shadows. She was still unsure of whose side he was on though. If it was Regina's, she was going to be in quite a bit of danger.

Her knees shook and she reached for the desk. The same feeling that had washed over her at Marco's was coming over her again. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor, her mind overwhelmed again with an unbidden vision. She watched as Mary-Margret kicked Jefferson out of the second floor window, sending him to the ground.

He hit it before he rolled over and crawled off into the bushes, obviously not as hurt as most people would have been. He vanished behind them, the vision then showed her he had passed out shortly after becoming hidden. It explained why they hadn't seen him when they looked out the window or when they went to go get the car. She really felt like she was going to throw up when she came to the realization that Jefferson had probably never stopped watching her at all.

She grabbed the wastebasket from next to the desk and did just that as the vision cleared. When she finished, she opened her eyes and leaned sideways on the desk, placing her face on the cold metal. Tears began to stream down her face, the feeling that nothing would ever be the same again coming over her in crashing waves. The phone on the desk rang and she reached for it, picking the receiver up and bringing it to her ear. She took a deep breath, " Sheriff's Office. Sheriff Swan speaking. "

" Oh thank God, " It was Mary-Margret. " I've been trying to call you on your cell phone. "

" Sorry, " Emma tried to sound as normal as possible. Mary-Margret already sounded worried out of her mind. She sighed, " The battery died. I think I forgot to charge it. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said. " I tried to call you because I had a staff meeting after school. We just got out and I still have to go to the store. "

" Okay, " Emma said. " I have some things to do here. "

" Are you going to be home for dinner? " Mary-Margret's tone was slightly pointed, like she expected only one answer.

Emma nodded, " Of course. I promised. I'm almost done anyway. "

" Good, " Mary-Margret sounded relieved. " I'll see you at home then? "

" Yeah, " Emma replied.

" Alright, " Mary-Margret said. " I better let you go. Talk to you later. "

" Yeah, " Emma said and hung up the phone. Her legs were starting to get the feeling back in them so she thought she'd attempt to stand. She reached up and put her hands on the edge of the desk, hoisting herself up. She stood there for a long moment, her head still swimming from what had happened.

She looked at the phone again, wanting to call Mr. Gold and ask him what was happening with the visions and the being drawn to him when he was hurt. She needed answers and he could probably offer more insight than she could muster on her own. She picked the receiver up, realizing she didn't know the number for the summer house off the top of her head. She frowned, the thought of waiting not pleasing her at all.

She placed the receiver back in the cradle, deciding just to head home. She needed to charge her phone so she could get in touch with him. She had to warn him she was probably being watched by Jefferson and he had most likely been watching her the entire time her relationship with him progressed. A thought came to her, one that seemed possible in an outside sort of way.

Had he released Belle as a way to get Mr. Gold away from her or was it for some other reason than she hadn't even fathomed? She became even more unsure of Jefferson's motives for releasing Belle as all the possibilities rushed through her mind. At first she thought it was because he still worked for Regina and he was doing something else since the apple trick had failed. Now, it only seemed to be one possibility of many.

Another idea came to her mind, one that seemed feasible as well. If Jefferson was trying to harm Regina, sicking an angered Mr. Gold on her would be one way to do it. From what she could ascertain, he had fallen quite hard and fast for Belle. She could only imagine what it had been like to finally find love after so long only to have it ripped away by Regina's evil.

Well, she didn't have to imagine too hard. She had felt it herself when Graham died then when she got to the hospital and saw Henry's lifeless body on that gurney. The anguish was like nothing she had ever felt before as she looked upon him, not moving or breathing. She reasoned that Mr. Gold's pain had been compounded by the story Regina had told him and the fact he never got to say goodbye when he believed Belle was dead.

Her story had also more than likely made him feel guilty, making Belle's supposed demise look like it was completely his fault. In a way, she had felt some guilt for letting Henry even lay his hands on the turnover. It was her bullheaded denial of the curse that had forced the situation to occur. She sighed, deciding there was nothing she could do to change the past.

She needed to focus on the future and just what was going on with Belle. She still needed to figure out why she was acting the way she was acting and how much of it was Regina-induced. She felt kind of bad leaving Mr. Gold to deal with it all by himself after they had discovered so much but he had assured her everything would be fine. He wasn't really alone, not with Frederick around.

She still wanted to talk to him though. She needed to know if he was aware of what happened in the study and if he had done anything about it. She hated to think Belle had been responsible but there weren't that many other possibilities. She grabbed her keys and her jacket, knowing the only way she'd get any answers to those questions would to go home and plug her phone in so she could use it.

Mary-Margret wouldn't be back for a while and she hoped it would be long enough to take care of the things she needed to do before she could relax. She couldn't be distracted and jumpy at dinner. It would beget too many questions and she didn't feel like answering any.

She switched off the lights and closed the door before heading out to the parking lot...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat on the couch in the living room, looking down into a glass of whiskey. The bottle sat on the end table, the cap off and ready to be poured once the glass in his hand was empty. He couldn't get his mind off of Belle and her strange behavior. Her emotions had never been so erratic before and she was doing foolhardy, poorly thought out things.

He frowned, taking another drink. Belle had kissed him in hopes he would change, as she had back in The Enchanted Forest. He recalled how it felt to feel the hold of the Dark One's Curse weaken, his unquiet soul beginning to settle as he returned to normal. For brief moment, he wanted it to be true that something other than the dagger could break the horrible curse that had taken so much from him.

It had not worked though, only reminding him nothing could break it except if someone took it and his life from him. In a way, he had been grateful for it though. If it had worked, it would have caused him to sacrifice Baelfire once again but this time for the love of a woman and not power. He couldn't bear the thought of abandoning him twice... abandoning him the first time had been hard enough.

He was glad nothing happened the second time. The fate of Storybrooke would have been ruined if it had. Belle just couldn't seem to understand Emma's importance in everything and he was getting tired of trying to impress it upon her. He also thought about how she tried to hurt Emma, running the risk of possibly even killing her.

He couldn't think of a good reason for it except for outright jealousy. If Emma died, there was no telling what would happen. Fate would be derailed and it could have disastrous ramifications, much like when the curse had been in place. Who would benefit and who would suffer was a mystery he didn't want to solve.

He had thought they were being careful enough around her but it seemed he was wrong. Belle's behavior led him to believe she knew more than she was letting on or perhaps had seen more than he realized. It was quite possible that Regina had told her about the relationship and her suspicions of what they had been up to. He had been very careful not to let on to her anything had happened but she had already drawn her own conclusions of what Emma and he had engaged in.

He recalled her mention she had seen the way he had looked at Emma, implying there had been some romantic undertones to his glances. He had tried to assure her they were just close friends but it wasn't enough for her, making him feel like he needed to explain a bit more to quiet her fears. He now felt foolish for even telling her what he had, even the basics of the plan too much information. It wasn't much but it was enough to give Regina rough idea of what was going on.

He had done it to let Belle know he trusted her, to give her the comfort she looked like she needed at the time. He thought nothing of her curiosity then, only trying to make her feel comfortable in his home. She was in a delicate state and he didn't want to cause he too much stress. At that moment, he thought that he was failing.

He thought back to how he had connected with Emma that first time, when Belle had seen it. Only the gods knew what the scene must have looked like to her. Then again, he was fairly certain himself. With her limited understanding of magic, Belle most likely assumed it was something other than him gauging her power.

The kiss he had stolen from Emma in the kitchen came to mind, wondering if Belle had seen it and he just was not aware of it. It was beginning to look like she was feeling threatened, as if Emma had taken her place. It wasn't exactly the case though. What he had with Emma was something quite different and vastly deeper than love. They had so much in common, just having her around made him feel a little less alone.

He felt so lost in his darkness when she finally came to Storybrooke, thinking of her as an ever-growing glimmer of light. The more she discovered about him, the more her light grew. It was nibbling away at his dark prison and letting more light in with each passing moment. He knew it would happen, the vision from long ago telling him so.

She had brought out something in him, a need to be honest for once. At first, he would only allow her to have fleeting glimpses beneath the surface, like when he had spoke to her about children. The look on her face at the time let him know she wasn't quite for sure what to do with that tiny look. It was almost like he had broadsided her, catching her completely unaware.

He let himself show a couple of more times, retreating back when he felt her reactions were less than satisfactory. She seemed to pulling away from him when he would talk about personal things so he tried not to dump too much on her at once. It didn't keep her curiosity from growing though, that much he could sense. The night she questioned him in front of the fire was proof of that.

When she had rescued him, she tried to play it off as only being her duty. The way she explained it seemed to make it sound so at the time. He believed that she did not really care until she reached out to him, touching him between the shoulders on the bridge as he cried for Muriel. He had been weak, the thoughts of how his first wife had died nearly overcoming him.

That single touch let him know she did have some amount of compassion for him. That was when the game they had been playing began. He would show her a glimpse then retreat, making her want to know more. She started asking him more, causing their bond to grow.

He had evidence of that when she held him in the upper room as he spoke of Baelfire. He really hadn't told her much but it was enough to make her realize how important it was for her to take better care of herself. He could feel her growing closer to him in that brief moment just by the way she held him. She wouldn't have done it otherwise.

Even if she hadn't realized it at the time, the goal of it all was to gain her trust. For her to trust him would be vitally important if they were to do what fate had assigned to them. She would never realize her full potential without it. He was beginning to think he had lost it but it had merely been set back a few notches.

Again his mind returned to the fact that Belle had never shown up in anything he had seen after being told she was dead. He couldn't sense her and believed it to be so. Now, he realized it was because Regina was blocking him and Belle had been her prisoner all along. She had been imprisoned so much longer than he had been and could see it had affected her.

He leaned his head back and sighed. Whatever that was in the upstairs room, he knew he would have to face it eventually. It smelled, looked and talked like Belle but he could not be sure, not after finding the mirror and the attempt on Emma's life. It just wasn't the woman he knew... or thought he did.

He thought of the horrible things that could have happened during her imprisonment. He found himself wondering just how low Regina had stooped, punishing the girl for doing nothing but loving him. She seemed to think if she couldn't have love then no one should. It amazed him the lengths she would go to destroy everyone's happiness.

He drank the last of the whiskey in the glass and reached for the bottle when he sensed someone come into the room from the stairs. " What is it? " He asked without looking.

" I hate to bother you boss but Miss Belle asked to see you, " Frederick said.

" Oh? " Mr. Gold didn't turn around. " Tell her I'm not ready to speak to her yet. I want her to... "

" She sounds really sick, " Frederick cut him off. It was the first time he had interrupted Mr. Gold... ever.

Mr. Gold turned to face him, " What do you mean, sick? "

" Her voice is shaking pretty badly and I think I heard her gagging, " Frederick explained. He had a bit of fear on his face, probably afraid he was going to get reprimanded for the interruption.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " And did it sound like she was faking? "

" It sounded pretty real to me, " Frederick offered.

Mr. Gold set the whiskey glass down, grabbing his cane from where he had left it propped against the couch. He got to his feet and walked to the stairs, " Perhaps we had better check on her. There's no telling what she was given to make her cooperate in that wretched place. "

" What do you want me to do, boss? " Frederick asked as Mr. Gold neared him.

" Stay back but stay close, " Mr. Gold replied. " I'll go into her room and find out what is happening with her. "

* * *

Emma drove to the hospital, hoping she had enough time to do what she needed before heading home. She decided to go and see if Sidney was still there or if he was gone. She remembered how he would do anything for Regina and she knew Regina would not let such a pliant, slippery lackey go to waste. She remembered how the hand mirror had shimmered before she broke it, enough to let her know Regina had someone in it.

She reached the hospital, pulling into the first parking place she saw. She shut the engine off and got out of the car. She walked to the building, things seeming normal but she knew they were far from it. It was like everyone in town had the same idea and were trying to still live in a normal manner in spite of everything that had happened.

She went to the nurses' desk. The nurse there looked up and smiled, " Sheriff Swan. How may I help you? "

" I need to see a patient, " Emma said. " Sidney Glass. "

The nurse blinked then typed something into her computer, " Oh yes. As you know, he's in the psychiatric ward. It's restricted access. Very restricted. Only a few people have the access code for that part of the hospital. "

" Well who do I talk to get access? " Emma arched an eyebrow as she leaned on the desk. " He is here under court order and it's vitally important to his case I see him. "

" I'll see who I can call, " The nurse said and picked up the telephone to her right. She dialed a three digit number and paused as she waited for someone to answer. " Yes, I need to know who is available to access the psychiatric ward. Yes, I see. It's Sheriff Swan. I see. I'll tell her. "

" Tell me what? " Emma asked.

The nurse hung up the phone, " A nurse from the ward will come up and take you there. All visitors have to be escorted. It's a new security policy. "

" A new one? " Emma asked. " Why? "

The nurse looked around then leaned closer to Emma, " There was... an incident a few days ago. Someone slipped into the ward and released a patient. She's still missing. "

Emma tried to look surprised, " Oooh. I see. Did the hospital report it to the sheriff's office? "

" I don't know what they did, " The nurse sighed. " I just know what I heard. "

Emma nodded once. She was pretty sure the hospital hadn't reported it though. Dispatch would have called her right away about something like that. " Right. I hope she's safe. "

" So do I. She's going to be a very sick woman if she doesn't get back here soon. I heard she was on a lot of heavy psychiatric drugs, " The nurse said.

Emma went cold. She had feared that was the case but Belle hadn't been exhibiting any signs of withdrawals yet. She knew that some medications could stay in the body for days. She silently hoped it was a lie, knowing it would be very unpretty once the drugs started coming out of Belle's system.

The nurse sat back suddenly, plastering on a fake smile. " Oh, Nurse Johnston. You're here. "

" I am, " Nurse Johnston was a short chubby woman that looked rather stern. She looked at Emma, " Are you ready Sheriff Swan? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She followed Nurse Johnston through the hospital until they reached a door with a keypad. She glanced at Emma before putting her left hand up to block Emma's view of the pad and used her right to type in the code. " Don't trust me? " Emma scoffed.

" Security's been beefed up, " Nurse Johnston said flatly.

Emma blinked like she didn't know what she was talking about, " Oh really? "

" Yes, " Nurse Johnston opened the door. " Come along now. We can't leave this door open long. "

Emma went in before the nurse, a small set of stairs leading down to another nurses' desk. A pinched face woman with blonde curly hair sat there. She frowned, " Who are you? "

" She's the sheriff, " Nurse Johnston said before Emma could answer.

" Who are you here to see? " The severe nurse looked at list of patients on a clipboard

Emma wondered just how many people were locked away in the ward and how many of them would be a threat if they escaped. " Uh, Sidney Glass. "

The nurse opened a drawer and lifted out a ring of keys, " Nurse Johnston will show you the way. "

Nurse Johnston took the keys, " Stay close to me. "

Emma nodded, " Lead the way. "

Nurse Johnston walked through a doorway that led to a long corridor, Emma following her closely. They turned a corner and walked down another gray, bleak looking hallway. The only signs of life being an orderly that was mopping the floor. As they passed him, he looked at Emma with hallow distant eyes.

She shivered when they made eye contact, the man reminding her of what she had always imagined an ogre would look like, just not as tall. He made sort of grunt at her then went back to mopping. " He's harmless, " Nurse Johnston muttered. " And he doesn't talk. "

Emma nodded, " Whatever you say. "

A few moments later, they reached a door with a white sticker that had Sidney's name scrawled on. " We're here. Now, I could just open the hatch and you can look or we can go in. "

" I need to talk to him so I'd like to go in, " Emma said.

Nurse Johnston sighed, " Alright. "

Emma waited as she unlocked the door, stepping inside after she opened it. The cell was small, gray like the hallways and... empty. She blinked then looked at Nurse Johnston, trying to look surprised though she really wasn't. " So where is he? "

Nurse Johnston looked genuinely shocked, stammering for a moment then saying, " I don't know. Let's go back to the desk and find out. "

Emma followed her back to the severe looking nurse, stepping forward when they reached her. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, " Sidney Glass is gone. "

The severe looking nurse looked shocked then turned to her computer. She typed a few things into it then stood up. She went to a filing cabinet and opened a drawer. She took out a file and opened the folder.

She rifled though the papers in it before pulling out an official looking document. " He was released by court order. "

" And you couldn't tell me this earlier? " Emma took the paper. The paper looked legitimate.

" I didn't know until now, " The severe looking nurse replied. She looked a little ashamed, " I was on duty when we had a little... incident here and I was suspended for a few days. This is my first day back. "

Emma looked at the paper again, finding it was signed by a judge she didn't know. He was probably one of Regina's minions and it was too late to do anything about it anyway. She thrust the paper back at the nurse. " Keep it. I'll find him on my own. "

" I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more, " The severe looking nurse said.

" Yeah, " Emma said. " So am I. "


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had just taken a long hot shower after covering all the mirrors in the apartment. She knew she would have to explain to Mary-Margret, David and Henry when they got home but was pretty sure they would understand why. After all, Mary-Margret and David had to deal with it in The Enchanted Forest and Henry probably knew from the storybook.

She felt emotionally drained, wanting to do nothing but sleep. Deep inside, she hoped the whole day had been just one long nightmare and she would wake to everything being somewhat normal. She knew that was impossible though, the events of the day being painfully too real. She lay there for a long time, wanting nothing more than to sink into the bed and relax.

When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She was certain Mary-Margret and Henry would have been home by the time she got out of the shower but the apartment was still quiet... too quiet. The market wasn't that far and Mary-Margret only needed a few things for dinner. Emma sat up, deciding just to quell her anxious mind and give Mary-Margret a call.

She had left her phone downstairs so she had to get up. Since she was alone, she decided it would be fine to go down in her towel. She descended the steps carefully, going to the bar that divided the kitchen from the living room. She went cold when she found her phone where she had left it but it was in pieces, the metal meat tenderizer laying on the counter next to it.

It was then she got the feeling she was not alone. She looked at the land line phone on the other end of the counter, moving towards it. She reached for it, picking up the receiver only to find the line dead. She looked down to the outlet on the wall, finding the cord had been cut in half.

The receiver fell from her hand, crashing to the floor. ~I got to get out of here... ~ The thought passed through her mind as she took two steps back.

" Well, well, well. It's about time, " The dreadfully familiar voice sent a jolt of fear through Emma. " I thought I would have to come up there and get you. "

" Jefferson, " Emma breathed, gripping the towel tighter around her body. A split second later, she could feel him standing right behind her, the smell of freshly brewed chai tea and Old Spice reaching her nose. " Why are you here? "

" I need your help, " Jefferson replied. " But we can't talk about it here. You need to come with me. Right now. "

" I'm not going anywhere with you, " Emma replied sharply though her insides were trembling. Jefferson was unstable and dangerous. There was no telling what he wanted her to do.

Jefferson let out a bit of sarcastic chuckle, " I knew you would say that. If only you cooperated... "

Emma didn't have the chance to think as Jefferson put his hand over her face, the smell of chloroform overwhelming her seconds before everything went black...

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in the corner of Belle's room. He had come to see what was wrong with her and found she was a shaking sweaty mess. He had found her in the bathroom actually, huddled close to the toilet. From the smell in the room, he could tell she had been sick more than once and gotten sick again as he entered the room.

When he was almost certain she had nothing left, he cleaned her up before calling Frederick in to carry her to the bed. That was where she remained, her tremors wracking her body. She sobbed, pleading for them to stop but they did not obey. He had tried to do what he could but nothing worked, leaving her in a heart wrenching state.

He frowned, his anger towards Regina growing even more. He still could only imagine the things Belle had been subjected to for her obedience but he was certain in was quite torturous. What he was witnessing now even made him feel some empathy for her in spite of the treachery she had engaged in. It lent more weight to the theory she was not acting on her own yet being controlled.

He closed his eyes, trying to sense how Regina's influence was even able to penetrate the house after he had placed a protection spell on it. He thought of the mirror but it was broken, something that would have cut Regina off. He then wondered if Regina had given an agenda of things Belle needed to do, perhaps when Belle left to 'find' her father. It was beginning to look like that had just been a cover story to hide her true intentions of fleeing the house.

He knew Regina wasn't so narrow-minded to just use one way to get to him so there had to be something else she was doing. He concentrated harder, an image coming to his mind. Again, he saw the night Belle escaped and how the car had pulled alongside. The vision was stronger now with the hindrance of the shards gone.

He could make out the driver, his frown becoming deeper as he recognized someone he knew rather well. He watched as the person gave Belle the hand mirror and explained to her how to use it. He opened his eyes before walking to the door, opening it. Frederick was leaning against the wall next to the room but stood up straight. " Yes, boss? "

" Could you please call Jasmine? I need... to have a word with her, " Mr. Gold tried to keep his voice even though his anger was raging within him. The girl had been his maid for years and now he knew she was spying on him the entire time.

" Jasmine? " Frederick's brow furrowed in confusion.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. Call her. Tell her whatever you think will get her here. "

" Right, " Frederick nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the maid's number. He put it on speaker phone but she did not answer. Frederick ended the call, " What now? "

" Try her again in a little while, " Mr. Gold said. " When Emma gets back, I'll have you go look for her. "

" Right, " Frederick nodded. He looked over Mr. Gold's shoulder at Belle, looking worried. " What are we going to do about her? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I have no idea. I tried everything I could think of. We just have to ride it out until Emma returns. She may have some ideas of how to help. "

" Do you think she will? " Frederick asked. " I mean, Belle did try to... "

" I know, " Mr. Gold cut him off. " But she's a good person. She won't let Belle suffer, regardless of her feelings. She saved Regina from that fire after all. "

" She did, " Frederick nodded. He again furrowed his brow, " But when will she back? "

" As soon as she can, I'm sure. I know her... " Mr. Gold's voice trailed off, the sense of something ominous washing over him suddenly. It was like when Emma was with Belle in the study. He could feel she was in some kind of danger but he wasn't for sure what it was just yet.

" Boss? " Frederick asked quietly after he had been quiet for a long time.

Mr. Gold glanced at him, " I feel something in the air. Danger. "

" Who is in danger? " Frederick asked.

" Emma, " Mr. Gold replied. He sighed, " Please go. I need to be alone. "

Frederick nodded, " I'll be right out here if you need anything. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold said. " I probably will. "

* * *

Emma regained consciousness, feeling like she was laying on a bed. She took a sharp breath and forced her eyes open, looking around the room as her vision slowly cleared. From the looks, she was in Jefferson's house... perhaps even in his bed. She panicked for a moment then realized he had done nothing to her except put her there, not feeling like she had been molested in any way. She sighed a tiny sigh of relief but it soon faded when she realized she was naked, her bath towel gone and her body only covered by a black satiny sheet.

" You're awake, " Jefferson's voice startled her. After another quick scan of the room, she could see he was sitting in a shadowed corner not too far from the bed. The shadows were so deep, all she could make out were his legs. " Good. "

" What the HELL are you doing? " Emma hissed, her head still swirling from the chloroform. Damn, she hated that stuff. She was beginning to hate it even more now it had been use twice on her in the same week.

" I told you, " Jefferson replied. " I need you to help me. I made a mistake. "

" Oh yeah you did, " Emma said. " I'm going to kick your ass for kidnapping me again. "

Jefferson chuckled, " No, dear. That's not the mistake I mean. "

" Well I'll put it on the list, " Emma said. A thought occurred to her, " Are you talking about Belle? "

" Give the lady a prize, " Jefferson replied as he stood up. " She guessed right. "

Emma sneered, " I'm not in the mood. "

Jefferson approached the bed, his expression in the dimly lit room changing in the blink of an eye. " You're no fun. I guess I'll have to be serious then. "

Emma took a scoot back on the bed as he sat down on the edge. His proximity made her skin go cold and her heart race. He was so unpredictable, she didn't know what he was about to do. He had tried to strangle her the last time he had been as close as he was now.

He took a breath then sighed, locking eyes with her. " Belle's under Regina's influence. "

" I already knew that, " Emma said, sliding her left hand backward, trying to gauge just how much bed there was left for her to scoot on. The last thing she needed was to fall off the bed and be put in an even more vulnerable position.

" But do you know how? " Jefferson glared at her.

Emma moved a little more, " No I don't but I have a feeling you do. "

Jefferson reached out suddenly and grabbed her by the right wrist. He growled, " Stop scooting away from me. I'm trying to talk to you. "

" Tell me what you know, " Emma tried to sound threatening though the look in Jefferson's eyes was scaring her.

He sighed as he kept his hand on her wrist, " Not until you agree to what I want from you. "

Emma's stomach knotted, afraid of just what he had in mind. Her mind went to the fact she was naked in a bed. Was he so twisted that he would demand such a thing from her or even go so far as to take it if she didn't cooperate? She found her voice, though it was quiet. " What do you want from me? "

Jefferson seemed to read her thoughts and let out a rather hard laugh. He let it taper off and then smirked wickedly, " Oh no, no. It's not that though I find it intriguing your mind would go there. I need you to make me another hat. Regina... took my other one. "

" What happened to the other one I made you? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She relaxed just a smidgen at the fact he didn't want her in the way she was afraid he did.

Jefferson frowned, " It didn't work. "

" So why do you want me to try again? " Emma asked. For a time she had believed it did but the vision she had at the police station showed her it really hadn't.

" Hello, " Jefferson said sarcastically as he motioned to a nearby window. " The magic is back. It will work this time. "

" But what if it doesn't? " Emma countered.

Jefferson clenched his teeth and hissed, " It WILL! "

" Fine, " Emma tried to scoot again but he tightened his grip on her wrist. " Ow! You're hurting me! "

" I said stop scooting away! " Jefferson snarled. " All I want is to go home and take my daughter with me. You're still my only hope! "

" And what if I do make this hat? " Emma said sharper than she had intended. She was trying so keep her fear hidden but her control was slipping. " What are you going to do for me? "

" I'm going to show you to where Regina keeps some of her most precious things. Things she brought over from The Enchanted Forest, " Jefferson explained.

" Why would I even care about that stuff? " Emma frowned. " What good would it do me? "

" Oh, you'll care but I'm telling you nothing more until you make the hat, " Jefferson let go of her wrist. He looked away, " Besides, I have to help you after what I did. "

" After what you did? Releasing Belle... " Emma began.

Jefferson silenced her with a look, " I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about something else. I thought she would honor her deal but she didn't. "

" What deal? " Emma was getting confused. " What are you talking about? "

Jefferson looked at her for a long time then sighed, " I helped her get the apple. "

Emma's fear quickly turned to white hot anger at the words clicked in her mind. " The apple... The apple that nearly KILLED MY SON? " She shouted the last part.

" It was meant for you, " Jefferson said sharply. " I never meant to hurt Henry. "

" But you would have gladly hurt me? " Emma couldn't believe her ears. If she weren't buck naked, she would have lunged out of the bed and tried to strangle Jefferson. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around his throat and watch his life slip away. She wasn't going to pounce on him in the state she was in though for if he got the upper hand somehow, she would be in a very bad position and he was just crazy enough to take advantage of it.

" Regina couldn't kill you because the curse would have been broken, " Jefferson said. " She wanted to put you to sleep because there's... "

" There's what? What are you going to say? " Emma cut him off sharply.

Jefferson held his tongue for so long, Emma was sure she wasn't going to get an answer. He took a breath and looked away, " Because she thought there's no one who loved you enough to break the sleeping spell. "

Emma went cold as she looked down at the bed, knowing it was true. She had never had anyone that loved her that much. There was a slim chance that Henry's kiss could have worked but she wasn't even sure if his love for her had grown to that level. She looked at Jefferson, " But the curse killed Henry. I thought the Dark Curse would break if I died. "

" Magic here is unpredictable, " Jefferson sighed. " It wasn't a part of this world so there was chance strange things would happen. I can assure you Regina never meant to kill Henry. She loves him too much. "

" But what would have happened to me? " Emma asked.

Jefferson shrugged, " Not sure. But you're a grown woman. You probably would have tolerated it better. "

" Probably? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " How can you even say that? "

" Look, Emma. I don't know, alright? I can't tell you what would have happened. I just know what did and I know now I should have refused. At the time, I was just looking for a way to get my Grace back and leave this place, " Jefferson sounded like he was getting agitated again.

Emma's anger was still strong but she wasn't so stupid to challenge an obviously crazy man. Just the look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to react well to being pushed. She had to ask though. " So you were going to sacrifice me to get it? "

" We all have to make them, Emma. Besides, I was sure someone here loved you enough but I wasn't going to say that to Regina. Someone could have done it. Perhaps Henry or perhaps even Mr. Gold, " Jefferson smirked as he said the last part. It was a knowing one that sent another chill through Emma.

" You know? " Emma whispered.

" I do, " Jefferson replied. He smirked gain, " Everything. "

" You sick bastard, " Emma fought the urge to scoot back, knowing he would hurt her this time if she tried. " You WATCHED us? "

Jefferson chuckled, " Of course I didn't. He keeps his upstairs curtains drawn. But I do know your car was parked outside all night. It's doesn't take a genius to figure out why. "

Emma felt sick again, what she had feared earlier in the day being true. He knew and there was a chance he had told Regina. She then thought about what Mr. Gold had said in the bathroom. He had explained to her his reasons why he needed her so badly and it all seemed more like a matter of desperate need than love.

" So what did he tell you? " Jefferson brought her out of her thoughts. " What did he says that convinced you to sleep with him? "

" That's none of your business, " Emma replied sharply.

Jefferson sighed, " You're right. It's not but you know what? I'm pretty sure whatever it was, it was a lie. "

" You know nothing, " Emma replied.

Jefferson frowned, glaring at her, " He's Rumplestiltskin. All he knows how to do is lie. He told you whatever you wanted to hear, I can assure you. "

Emma was silent. Everything Mr. Gold had told her sounded truthful. He had a certain look when he was being completely honest or at least she thought he was. He had it the entire time they had talked earlier in the day.

" You don't know him like I know him, " Emma said, fighting a lump in her throat. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice was whispering doubts and she just wanted it to shut up. She had seen so much more of him than probably anyone had in a long time but now she was wondering if he had been acting the entire time. She pushed the thought away, their connection was enough proof that there was some shred of truth to it all.

Again, her mind when to how she had been drawn to him when he was in trouble. That was before they had exchanged the blood and it made her wonder just what it was. She decided it had to be the sliver of his magic that resided in her, just enough of him to keep them tethered to one another. She then wondered if he knew she was in trouble or if he would if things got too dangerous.

" That got you to thinking, didn't it? " Jefferson's voice had a sarcastic edge to it. He smirked again, " Beginning to think you made a mistake now? He slowly gained your trust so he could make you his and use you as his puppet. "

" Shut up, " Emma said. " You don't know anything about it and you never will. "

" Oh, you forget. We're from the same place, him and I. I know him all too well. He's the devil incarnate, " Jefferson said, his tone deadly serious. " All he wants to do is own your soul and use you for his own purposes. "

Emma frowned, " Is that why you released Belle then? To distract him away from me? "

Jefferson shook his head, " No. I released her because I knew it would make him angry enough to kill Regina once he found out what she had done. That was before I knew I had been tricked into it and she brainwashed Belle into helping her. "

Emma's breath stopped sharply, " So she is... "

" Yes, " Jefferson cut her off. " She's was supposed to get you away from him and seduce him back into loving her. Once he was blinded by his emotions, Belle was to trick him into going to Regina. "

" And you know all of this how? " Emma thought it was odd he knew so much.

Jefferson sighed, " I overheard Regina talking to her through a mirror. "

" So you know where Regina is? " Emma's eyes grew wide.

" I told you I do, " Jefferson nodded. " I was looking for my hat in the last place we used it and I heard her talking to Belle. I heard the whole plan and got out of there as fast as I could. I've been waiting to catch you ever since. "

Emma blinked, " So where is this place? "

Jefferson put up his left index finger and waved it in Emma's face. " No. No. Hat first. Then I'll tell you. "

" How I am supposed to make you a hat when I have no clothes? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She hoped the hat would indeed work. If it didn't, there was no telling how Jefferson would react.

Jefferson stood up, going to a dresser across from the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a white dress shirt. He went to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of slacks. He carried them to the bed and smiled, " These might fit. Put them on and meet me in the hat room. "

Emma took the clothes with her left hand then gave Jefferson a sideways look, " And you think I won't try to escape? "

" If you do, " Jefferson leaned down so his face was just an inch from hers. He stared deep into her eyes and smirked, " You'll be sorry. "

His breath on her lips sent a shiver through her, the way he had made the statement letting her know it was a promise and a threat. " Are you going to at least leave me so I can get dressed? "

" I said I would, " He replied then backed off. " You have five minutes or I'm coming back for you. "

Emma relaxed, glad he was no longer so close to her. She waited as he left the room, letting the sheet fall from her chest when she was sure he was gone. She quickly pulled on the shirt, buttoning it with no regard to if the buttons were going in the right holes. She wouldn't put it past him to be peeping in on her and she wasn't about to let him see too much.

She got the pants, glancing at the door before throwing the sheet off and getting them on as quickly as she could. She stood up, pulling the pants up past her hips before buttoning and zipping them. The clothes were loose but they covered her enough that she felt almost decent. She could have used a bra and underwear but that would have been too creepy if he had those handy.

She ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it down. It had been wet when Jefferson had taken her from the apartment and was now in loose curls from being air dried. She walked to the door and opened it, relieved to find the hallway was empty. She walked down the hall, trying to recall just exactly where the hat room was at.

She hadn't really paid that close attention before since she had been dragged to it before. She padded down the hall, opening doors and peeking inside. A chill ran down her spine when she looked into the room where Mary-Margret had been tied up, finding it was still a mess from the fight that occurred in it. The only thing that was different were the boards that covered the broken window on the outside wall.

She pulled the door closed, deciding to move on. " Forget where you were going? " Jefferson had slipped up on her again. She startled and turned to face him. He smirked, " Got dressed in a hurry I see. Your shirt is crooked. "

" I want to get this over with, " Emma frowned. " Where's the hat room? "

" Come with me, " Jefferson put his right hand out to her.

" I don't think so, " Emma eyed it warily. She didn't trust him at all and she was not going to touch him.

He scoffed when she didn't take it. " Alright then. Have it your way. "

Emma followed him, things suddenly becoming familiar. They walked through an open door at the end of the hallway, Jefferson waiting for her to come into the room before he shut and locked the door. She was overcome by a sense of deja vu, recalling how he had forced her to make the last hat at gunpoint. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and pulled out a chair, " Sit. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " If you want to stop Belle, why are we wasting time doing this? "

" Well, " Jefferson said. " I'm hoping that you will stop stalling and get a move on. The sooner you make the hat, the sooner we can go find Regina and maybe stop Belle from hurting your precious Mr. Gold. "

" But why Regina? " Emma asked. " Isn't there something we can do to break her hold over Belle without going to go find her? "

" We have to, " Jefferson replied. " The key to stopping Belle is in Regina's possession. "

" And what's that? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Jefferson frowned, pulling a gun from his coat pocket and aiming at Emma. " Make my hat first and all will be revealed. "

Emma swallowed hard, walking to the chair and sitting down. Everything she needed to make the hat was laid out in front of her. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as Jefferson sat down across from her. She glanced at him as she reached for the black velvet and the scissors, " You better keep your word. "

" If this works, I will, " Jefferson said in a quietly threatening tone. " Now start. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat on the edge of Belle's bed, watching her as she rested. Her shaking had subsided and she had fallen into a fitful sleep. The noises she made let him know she was having nightmares but he was reluctant to see what they were about. If they were of Regina and the things she had done, he knew it would only serve to make him angrier.

He was also fighting the feeling that Emma was in trouble but all of his attempts to positively locate her had failed. All he could see was that he was in a large mansion. What disturbed him was the fact it looked like the same place she had been held when she was kidnapped. The vision was unclear but he could tell she was in a bed and unconscious.

Just knowing that much caused deep concern in him. He did not know why she was in the state she was in, unable to see enough details of her location or just who was holding her captive. She remembered Emma's tale of being taken by the man named Jefferson but he had yet to see him. He knew of him though, recalling his identity from where it had been buried deep in his memory.

Jefferson had been one of Regina's lackeys back in The Enchanted Forest, a man said to be in possession of a realm jumper in the form of hat. The realm jumper had been appealing but he had decided not to pursue it. Jefferson's association with Regina was enough of deterrent to make him look elsewhere. After doing a bit of research and asking around, he decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Mr. Gold also remembered that Jefferson had tried to break his ties with the Evil Queen, choosing to live a humble life. It was a hardscrabble existence but it was said Jefferson chose it because he wanted his daughter to grow up in a better environment than Regina's castle. That hadn't lasted long, Regina tricking him into helping her one last time and stranding him in another realm. It was said he had lost his mind because of the grief he had felt over being separated from his child.

Mr. Gold felt little sympathy for him though. He had made a mistake getting involved with Regina in the first place. He thought back to the association and was fairly certain that it carried over to this world or so it seemed. This Jefferson person had now fired across his bow by kidnapping Emma for what seemed like a second time and he was not going to tolerate it.

He could do nothing though. He couldn't get enough information from his visions to do anything at all. That was not helping his sense of foreboding at all, making him more sure that she had been taken. He wanted to go look for her but he couldn't bring himself to leave Belle's side, not the way she was suffering.

He wanted to scream but knew it wouldn't help anything. He would just have to wait until he could see something and be able to send Frederick out in his place. He got an idea, getting up and going to the door. He knew Mary-Margret phone number and decided to call her to see if she knew anything. It was a long shot but he had to try everything he could.

He opened it, finding Frederick was standing there with his hand up ready to knock. He had his phone in his hand and held it out to Mr. Gold. " It's... Mary-Margret Blanchard. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, surprised that she even had Frederick's number. He took the phone, " Miss Blanchard? "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret sounded scared and very panicked. " Do you know where Emma is? "

" I do not, " Mr. Gold said. He frowned, " How did you get this number? "

" It was on Emma's phone, " Mary-Margret explained. " We came home and we couldn't find her but her phone was here but it was smashed to pieces. Henry did something and got the numbers off of it... something about some card he put in my phone. I don't know... I just... "

" Calm down, " Mr. Gold said firmly when heard tears creep into her voice. He really didn't understand much of what she was talking about because she was talking so fast. " When did you see her last? "

" This morning, " Mary-Margret said. " I talked to her this afternoon too. She said she had something to do and she was going to be home before me. I just barely got home though... my tires... "

" Please, Miss Blanchard. Calm down. You're not making any sense and I cannot help you if you are babbling like a fool. "

" Here, give me that, " Mr. Gold heard David Nolan's voice. He could tell the phone was being handed off then David got on the line. " Hello? Who is this? "

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " It's Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming. "

" What have you done with my daughter? " David asked sharply.

Mr. Gold's frowned deepened, " I have nothing to do with Emma's absence. I have not seen her since she left here this afternoon. "

" She was at YOUR house? " David sounded shocked at the revelation. " Why? "

" I do not have the time to explain myself and we have a more pressing situation at the moment, " Mr. Gold said flatly. " Tell me what is going on over there and I will try to help you as much as I can. "

David took a deep breath, " Alright. I got off of work and I got a call from Mary-Margret. She said she was at the store and someone had slashed all four of her tires. I had to go take care of that. That made us late getting home and when we got here, Emma was missing, her phone was smashed and the land lines were cut. "

" I had nothing to do with it. I've been here all day, " Mr. Gold said. " She left here hours ago but I couldn't tell you what time. I was... too occupied to pay attention. "

" Occupied with what? " David sounded confused.

" You wouldn't understand even if I kept it simple, " Mr. Gold replied just as sharply. He didn't know how David would react if he knew what had happened or what had been going on. Emma had kept her family unaware of everything that had been going on. Frederick made a motion to get his attention and he glanced at him, " What is it? "

" It was almost three when she left, " Frederick offered. " I looked at the clock. "

" Three? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow then looked at the clock in the hallway. It was nearly six-thirty. " She left here over three hours ago, Charming. "

" But where did she go? " David's tone was pointed and demanding.

" I have no idea, " Mr. Gold replied. " She told me she was going home when she left here. "

David let out a frustrated growl, " You better not be lying to me, Rumplestiltskin. "

" I am being completely truthful, " Mr. Gold said. " But perhaps if you give me the chance, I can do something to locate her. "

" You better, " David said. " Call us back when you know something. "

" I will but I suggest that you begin looking for her as well, " Mr. Gold said. " Perhaps more eyes will help us find her quickly. "

" I'll go down to the diner, " David said, talking like he was thinking of a plan. " I'll round up some people there to help. "

" Sounds good, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Round up as many people as you can but make sure you ask Ruby. She has quite the sense of smell. "

" I know that, " David replied. " She was at the top of my list. "

" I would come but I have other obligations at the moment. Perhaps when I know something concrete, I will send my man Frederick to assist in the search, " Mr. Gold glanced at him. Frederick nodded, letting him know he understood.

David sighed, " Alright. But when this is over... "

Mr. Gold took the phone away from his ear and pressed the 'end' button. He handed the phone back to Frederick, " If he calls back, don't give me the phone. Tell him I'm busy. "

" Right, boss, " Frederick looked at the phone and then at him, " So when do you want me to leave? "

" As soon as I can locate Emma. I've seen her but I do not know where she is being held. It seems to be a large mansion but I have no idea where it is, " Mr. Gold explained.

" Oh, " Frederick nodded. " I guess that's a problem. "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " However, I'll keep trying until I can see something. I'm quite certain if whoever has her takes her outside, I'll have better luck. "

Frederick frowned a bit, " But what if he doesn't take her outside? "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Keep the questions for me to ask. You just be ready to leave at a moment's notice. "


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Done, " Emma said as she set the hat down. She had managed to finish the hat regardless of her shaking hands. " Now, can we go? "

Jefferson took the hat and looked it over, " Not bad. It's better than the last one. "

" Great, " Emma said. She waited for the answer to her question. Jefferson seemed too occupied with examining the hat though. She frowned, " I asked if we could go. "

Jefferson stood up and gave Emma a sideways look, " If it works. "

Emma watched him as he walked to a rather open space in the room and gave the hat a spin. It turned, starting to wobble a bit as it gained speed and a purple fog rose from the center. It rose about a foot into the air, hung there then vanished as the hat grew still. " What was that? " Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

Jefferson growled, turning to her. " It's not enough! You didn't put enough magic into it! "

Emma didn't have time to think as he strode to her, grabbing her by the throat and jerking her up out of the chair. She brought her hands up, clawing at his arm. " Let go, " She croaked out, his grip making it almost impossible to breathe.

" Make another! Put more magic in it this time! " Jefferson snarled in her face before he let go of her.

Emma fell back down to the chair, tumbling to the floor as she gasped for air. She held her throat, trying to say the words she wanted to say but was sure Jefferson did not want to hear. " But my magic... " She gasped.

" You have it so use it! " Jefferson growled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up into the chair. He didn't look it but he was quite strong, making Emma feel like a rag doll. Being choked left Emma weak and she had no choice but to let him do as he pleased. He grabbed up the scissors, shoving them at her point first, " Make. Another. Hat, " He ground out.

Emma took the scissors, narrowing her eyes. In a shaky flick of her wrist, she had them turned around and pressed into his stomach. All she had to do was give them one good shove and he would be in a lot of trouble. He was shocked by the turn of events and she glared up at him.

" My magic isn't strong enough yet, " She hissed through clenched teeth. " I could make a hundred hats and they would be the same. "

Jefferson's expression changed, a sinister grin curling his lips as he moved quickly, snatching the scissors from her hand and flung them away. The force of the throw embedded them in the wall to his right and he grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair, pulling at it hard and he glared at her. " That was very brave of you but stupid. I think you're holding out on me. Your magic is unlocked so how come it didn't work? "

Emma grit her teeth, feeling like Jefferson was going to rip her hair out of her head. She narrowed her eyes, " I can't control it yet! It's there but I have no idea how to use it! "

" Then what have you been doing at Mr. Gold's house? " Jefferson snarled.

" Working on it! " Emma replied. She wanted to hit Jefferson in the crotch, the face, anywhere that would get him to let go of her head. She knew it would have disastrous results tough so she tolerated the pain the best she could. She gasped, " With Belle there, we haven't gotten much done. "

Jefferson tightened his grip then released her, " Damn it! "

Emma sighed, her head throbbed from her hair being pulled so hard. She scrambled in her mind for some way to get him to take her to Regina. She was scared to wait any longer if what he said was true. " Look, " She said as the thoughts formed in her head. " We need to stop Regina's plan for Belle. Once we do that, I can work on my magic. I'll make you another hat once I can control it better. "

" How do I know you're just not saying that? " Jefferson asked.

" I'm not, " Emma said emphatically. " Please. We have to keep Mr. Gold safe or I'll never know how to use my magic and you'll never get to take your daughter home. "

Jefferson frowned, his expression letting Emma know he was thinking it over. She watched him as he did, silently hoping he would see her side of things. Mr. Gold was the only person who could help her and he wouldn't be able to if Belle carried out whatever Regina had programmed her to do. Finally, he sighed, " Fine. "

" So you'll take me to where she's hiding? " Emma tried not to sound too hopeful.

" I'm taking you to where she keeps the things that is the key to releasing Belle from her control. I can't guarantee she'll be there, " Jefferson corrected her. " THEN you'll make my hat once you can use your magic properly. "

" Maybe I can get Mr. Gold to help? " Emma offered. " Perhaps he'll do it once he finds out how you helped me. "

" I doubt it, " Jefferson scoffed. " He's too selfish for that. You have to do it. "

Emma frowned. She didn't think he was that selfish, not as of late anyway. He had done so many things to help her, giving of himself when she thought he wouldn't. She wasn't going to say that to Jefferson though.

She didn't want to start another argument and possibly risk another violent outburst. Her arm stung from how he grabbed her and her head still hurt from the hair pulling. She was also certain she would have marks on her throat as well. " Fine. I'll work on my magic and try again when I'm in better control. I promise. "

Jefferson quirked his mouth, " And I intend for you to keep it. Now, come on. Let's go. "

Emma furrowed her brow then motioned to her feet, " I don't have any shoes. I can't go out barefoot. "

Jefferson rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sounding sigh, " Wait here. "

Emma watched as he walked out of the room. She waited two ticks before going to the telescope at the window. It was aimed at the police station but not for long. She scrambled in her mind to think of the location of the apartment, wanting to see what was going on there.

She moved the telescope until she found it, finding that the view of the living room was almost perfect. Her stomach clenched, wondering just what Jefferson had seen. She felt violated all over again, knowing he had probably witnessed all of her awkward 'family' moments that she was still trying to come to grips with.

A lump rose in her throat as she watched Mary-Margret nervously pace back and forth, wringing her hands as Henry sat at the dining room table, looking worried and scared. Mary-Margret's face was blotchy like she had been crying. Emma wished for some way to tell her where she was and ask her to get help.

She pulled away from the telescope, scanning the room for a telephone. She was certain she had seen one the last time she had been there. Her eyes settled on it and she started towards it. She was almost there when the door to the room opened and Jefferson stepped inside.

" Don't bother, " He said as he closed the door. He held a pair of dress shoes in his right hand. He motioned to the phone with his left, " It's not hooked up. "

" Why would you have a phone if it's not hooked up? " Emma asked as he approached her.

Jefferson smirked, " I knew you'd try to use it so I took the cord off of it. "

Emma frowned, " Oh. "

" Here. Put these on, " Jefferson shoved the shoes at her. " They might be big but it's what I've got. "

Emma took them and dropped them on the floor. She stepped into them, finding they were indeed big. Standing there in the too big clothes made her feel like a child playing dress up with her father's things. It was better than being naked but it still wasn't comfortable.

Jefferson smirked, " Cute. Now, fix your shirt. We might run into the queen after all. "

* * *

Mr. Gold paced Belle's room. She was still sleeping, the nightmares having died down and letting her rest a little better. He was nervous though. The feeling that Emma was in danger had grown to the point he could not sit still so he had used all of his ability to see something... anything that could help.

He managed to get a vision of Jefferson manhandling Emma, leaving him angry and feeling helpless because he couldn't stop it. He watched as he first grabbed her by the throat before tossing her roughly to the chair she had been sitting in. She tumbled from it, hitting the floor before he snatched her up again, this time by her arm. At that point, Emma made a feeble attempt to gain control of the situation but she was still too weak from being choked, Jefferson taking the scissors Emma had pressed against his stomach before flinging them away.

He then seized a great handful of Emma's hair, pulling it hard and making her grimace. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell Emma was bargaining with him, her only choice in the situation. Jefferson suddenly released her but they continued to negotiate. It seemed they had come to some sort of agreement for Jefferson left the room.

The vision faded at that point, his anger so high he could no longer concentrate. He had no choice but to calm down and let it die down before he could see any more. That was proving impossible though because he was way too disgusted with Jefferson's rough treatment of Emma. He startled when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath then let it out, needing to collect himself before he could face Frederick.

" Yes? " He called.

" I finally got a hold of Jasmine, boss. She's on her way, " Frederick said through the door.

Mr. Gold curled the corner of his mouth, almost forgetting about the maid and her betrayal. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Frederick, " Have you made the... preparations? "

" Yes, " Frederick nodded. " I made a huge mess in the study. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " And the other thing? "

" It's almost finished, " Frederick replied. " Just about a foot more. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold said. " I shall hide in my room until she does something stupid... and I'm sure she will. "

" Right, boss, " Frederick said and took a step back.

Mr. Gold stepped out into the hallway, glancing back at Belle. He then looked at Frederick, " She's sleeping. She should be fine while we take care of this. "

" Okay, boss. I'll go down and wait for Jasmine, " Frederick said and headed for the stairs.

Mr. Gold waited for him to descend the stairs before walking to his room. He would remain in his pajamas and robe, hoping it would keep Jasmine's suspicions from being aroused. The girl had only seen him in such a state once before and that was when he was upset over falling for August's betrayal. He hoped she would equate his appearance with emotional weakness.

He went into his room, going to the dresser where he had stashed the mirror pieces. He put them in the pocket of his robe and went back out to the hall just in time to hear a knock at the front door. He hit just out of sight as he listened to Frederick open the door and let the maid inside. " So what happened again? " Jasmine asked as Mr. Gold heard the rustle of her coat.

" Miss Belle was in the study and the ladder broke. She grabbed a shelf as she fell and pulled down a bunch of books. Mr. Gold is busy with her so he wants you to clean up the mess. "

" Oh, " Jasmine said flatly. " And it couldn't wait until morning? I was coming anyway. "

" He wants it cleaned now. You know he can't stand messes, " Frederick said.

Jasmine scoffed, " I know. Where is he now? I wouldn't want to get in his way. "

" He's taking a nap upstairs, " Frederick explained. " He had to take care of Miss Belle by himself. Once he had, he called me. "

" Oh, I see, " Jasmine said, a bit a suspicion tainting her voice. " I bet it was a lot of work considering. "

" He managed, " Frederick replied. " He's exhausted though. He fell right to sleep. "

" I bet, " Jasmine said. " So the study? "

" Yes, " Frederick said. " I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. "

" And what of Miss Belle? " Jasmine asked.

Frederick paused, " She's resting in her room as well. The fright of it all left her tired as well. "

" Alright, " Jasmine said. " I'll get to work and I come find you once I'm finished. I wouldn't want to leave if it's not up to his standards. "

" Sounds like a plan, " Frederick said. " See you when you finish. "

" Right, " Jasmine said. Mr. Gold listened as she moved through the house towards the study. When he heard the door close, he went back into his room to wait. If his theory was correct, she would stay there until she felt it was safe then come upstairs.

He watched the clock for about ten minutes when he heard someone in the hallway. The rooms of the house may have been soundproof but that did nothing to dull his senses. He heard Jasmine's footfalls until they stopped at Belle's door. A moment later, he heard the gentle creak of the door open then close again.

He slipped into the bathroom, going to the door that led to Belle's room. He stood close, listening as Jasmine moved across the floor to the bed. He could hear the rustle of the covers and Jasmine gently slapping Belle, probably in the face to rouse her. Belle let out a sharp gasp but did not speak.

" Belle? What are you doing? " She hissed. " Wake up. You have things to do. "

" I'm sick, " Belle's voice was weak. " I can't... "

" Have you been taking the medicine I brought to you? " Jasmine asked sharply. " You know she said you would get really sick if you didn't. "

" I don't like the pills, " Belle murmured. " I don't like how I am on them. "

Jasmine scoffed, " And this is better? You're all sweaty and smell like vomit. You've been sick, haven't you? "

" A little, " Belle said.

" It's because you haven't taken your pills. You can't do what you were sent here to do if you're like this, " Jasmine said.

Belle groaned, " But I don't know if I want to do it anymore. "

" You know what's at stake if you don't, " Jasmine said sharply. " She's going to kill you. "

" I know but... " Belle's voice trailed off.

Jasmine let out a sigh, " Hold still. I was scared this was going to happen. "

" What are you doing? " Belle asked.

" I have a shot that should make you feel better, " Jasmine replied. " It's just going to sting for a moment. "

" No shots, " Belle's voice became panicked. " No shots, no pills. I don't want any of it. "

" You HAVE to, " Jasmine hissed. " Now hold still. "

Belle let out a cry, prompting Mr. Gold to open the door. Jasmine was standing over Belle, a syringe in her hand as she injected something into Belle's backside. She froze though when she saw Mr. Gold. " Sir, " Jasmine gasped, the shock causing her to press the plunger down swiftly and completely inject Belle.

" What are you doing? " Mr. Gold stepped into the room. He narrowed his eyes, " Don't bother. I heard more than enough through the door. "

Jasmine backed away from Belle, the syringe falling to the floor. " I can explain. Really I can. "

" I told you not to bother, " Mr. Gold advanced on her. " How long? "

" How long what? " Jasmine asked.

" Have you been working for Regina? " Mr. Gold said sharply.

Jasmine swallowed hard, " I... I... "

" Why did you bring Belle this mirror? " He reached into his robe pocket. He threw the bundled up towel on the floor, the mirror pieces scattering across the floor.

" she told me she would kill my father if I didn't cooperate... I... I... " Jasmine stammered.

" Never mind, " Mr. Gold snarled. " It won't matter in a few moments. "

Jasmine paled visibly. She looked petrified but managed to whisper, " What are you going to do to me? "

Mr. Gold walked towards her, " Something much more merciful that you deserve. "

Jasmine continued to back up until the wall behind her stopped her from going any further. " Please? You have to... "

" I don't have to do anything, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He then looked towards the open door, " FREDERICK! "

A moment later, the man was standing in the doorway, " Yes, boss? "

Mr. Gold looked at Frederick, " Please take care of this traitor. "

" How do you want it done, boss? " Frederick came into the room.

Mr. Gold gave Jasmine a cold smirk, " As cleanly as possible. Take her. "

Jasmine shook in fear as Frederick advanced on her before scooping her tiny body up and carrying her from the room. Mr. Gold watched until they were gone before turning back to Belle. She appeared to be sleeping, possibly from whatever Jasmine had injected her with. He walked over to her and checked her pulse.

She had one and it was strong so he felt a little relief. He wondered what Jasmine meant by the things she had said though. He turned to the bedside table, opening the drawer there. He found nothing in it so he closed it.

He checked every place in the room he could think of but still came up empty handed. A thought occurred to him and he went to the closet, going to the handful of dresses he had gotten her. He ran his hands in the pockets of each one, finding nothing until he got to the last dress, a bag shoved in the corner beneath it catching his eye. He picked up the bag and opened it to find it contained six rather large bottles of pills.

He pulled them out one at a time, finding they had handwritten directions on when to take each. He put them back, closing the bag. He went back out to the bedroom, closing the closet door behind him. He looked towards Belle but soon his vision darkened, a mental image assaulting his mind.

He reached for the wall to his left to support himself as the unbidden vision crashed down on him. He could see Emma's car but she wasn't driving it. It was Jefferson at the wheel, Emma in the passenger seat with her hands bound with duct tape all the way from her wrists to her fingers. It seemed Jefferson did not want to give her a chance to escape as he sped down the road with obvious disregard for his safety or anyone else's for that matter.

Mr. Gold breathed hard as he watched him drive until they reached the cemetery. Jefferson slammed on the brakes, making the car lurch forward before it settled and he turned the engine off. He pulled out a knife, holding it up to Emma and saying something he couldn't quite make out, perhaps a threat. He then got out of the car, walked around to Emma's side and jerked her out roughly.

" It's done, boss, " Frederick's voice caused the image to break. He sounded concerned as he then said, " Are you okay? "

" Fine, " Mr. Gold lied. He was now scared but he wasn't going to show it. There was no telling what Jefferson would do, that much he knew. He looked at Frederick, " Remember when I told you to be ready to leave at a moment's notice? "

" Yeah, " Frederick nodded.

" It's that moment, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " I need you to go to the cemetery. "

Frederick looked perplexed, " Why? "

" Because that's where Emma is, " Mr. Gold took his hand from the wall and pointed towards the door. " Go now. Before it's too late. "

Frederick nodded before running from the room...


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" MOVE! " Jefferson jerked on the rope he had tied to Emma's wrist before taping her hands, causing her to stumble. The shoes he had given her were too big and made it hard for her to walk. Just when she'd get the hang of moving in them, he would yank the rope and make her lurch forward.

" I'm doing the best I can!" Emma replied sharply. " It's not easy in these shoes. "

" Well, sorry Cinderella. I could have left you barefoot, " Jefferson said.

Emma frowned. That would have not been good at all. The ground of the cemetery was filled with fallen branches and other scattered debris. The whole town was mess actually, most of those who were able to doing what they could to clean it up.

Main Street was still a wreck, scattered with overturned cars, torn out trees and gaping holes in the pavement as well as larger debris that had come off of the buildings. Most people opted just to walk but Emma couldn't afford to, not with her job. It made it a bit easier, leaving the intact bits of the street all hers. She did have to use some of her more creative driving abilities to navigate the town but at least the outlying areas were still mostly intact.

The public maintenance crew was small and working overtime but were poorly prepared to handle such a disaster. They had barely managed to take care of the incident at the mine. Of course, she could understand why it wasn't much bigger. When a town's frozen in time, not much really needed to be maintained because time didn't take a toll like it did in the real world.

Another harsh pull at her wrists brought her out of her thoughts... and crashing to the ground as her left shoe caught on a humped up root. She tried to push herself up on her bound hands but it was awkward at best. Jefferson had the flashlight and it wasn't doing much to help her see anything around her. She tried to push at the damp ground to get to her feet but it wasn't working.

She growled, " Help me, damn it! "

Jefferson let out an exasperated sigh and turned, grabbing her right arm. He pulled her to her feet, " Watch where you're going. "

" I can't see crap! " Emma hissed. " You've got the tiniest flashlight in creation and it's not giving me ANY light back here. "

" Then walk by my side, " Jefferson tightened his grip on her already tender arm. " And don't trip again. We've still got a long way to go. "

" Where are we going anyway? " Emma asked as he continued to drag her along.

" Haven't you figured it out by now? " Jefferson looked at her. " We're in the cemetery, going after Regina... "

Emma blinked, " Wait... you aren't taking me... "

" Yes I am, " Jefferson's smile grew sinister. " The Mills' Family mausoleum. "

Emma frowned, " We would have been a lot closer if we came from the north side of the cemetery. And I know my way from there. "

" We would have had to go through town to get there. There's already a search party looking for you and they have Red Riding Hood with them. She would have sniffed you out as soon as we passed through the middle of town. If they stopped me, Regina could keep on with what she's planing to do with Rumplestiltskin, " Jefferson said. His expression became serious, " And if that happens, you'll never be able to use your magic. "

Emma slumped a little, begrudgingly admitting he was right. " I guess you have a point. "

" What was that? I can't hear you when you mumble, " Jefferson leaned dangerously close, giving her a nose full of Old Spice and chai tea. The smell sickened her but not because it was unpleasant. It was because belonged to an unpredictable and dangerous madman that could easily dislocate her arms with a hard enough jerk to the rope that was cutting into her wrists.

" I said you have a point! " Emma growled. He was satisfied and moved back, Emma taking a breath once he had. A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she recalled what had happened the last time she had been in the mausoleum. Her heart ached as she recalled how Graham had wildly searched for his heart in the tiny place, trying to pry open urns and looking frantic as he insisted his heart was there somewhere before Regina appeared.

She hadn't believed him then, still thinking he was under some fever-induced delusion and even believing the supposed heart attack he had suffered had been a result of the same fever. She was beginning to see the light, for what it was worth. If only she had known then but the past was the past and could not be undone. The only thing she could do now was work for a better future, to do what fate had commissioned her to do and endure whatever came along, a prospect that made her feel like vomiting again.

" Good, " Jefferson's tone was short. He jerked the rope again, " Let's go. "

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in the kitchen, looking at the bottles he had found stashed in Belle's closet. He carefully examined the pills and the handwritten direction for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was hatching a plan but he would have to find some way to get to his underground sanctuary to enact it. In the process of destroying the ladder, Belle had also cut him off from the shelf that contained the lever that opened the secret entrance to it.

He thought about the shed not far from the house, pretty certain he had a ladder there that would put him within reach but he was afraid to set foot outside. He couldn't be to careful and was sure he would walk into an ambush if he did. It would be just like Regina to have one of her cronies waiting somewhere to get the jump on him while he was focused on something else. They numbered one less now but he still wasn't sure how many there were.

His idea involved slowly weaning her off of the drugs to keep the shakes and vomiting at bay. As he did that, he would slowly be releasing her from Regina's hold. He hoped so anyway. He wouldn't know until he tried.

With Jasmine and the mirror out of the picture, he figured it would be easier for her to regain her senses. It was two things that tethered her to the Evil Queen no more. How many other things did was still a mystery though. He looked at the pill bottles again, hoping his idea would work and not make Belle more ill.

He decided he would have to work with what he had in the kitchen, having a bad feeling about trying to go to the study. It was like there was hand on his shoulder, lightly pressing down and a small voice simply saying 'no'. He had learned long ago to listen to that little voice. A few times he hadn't and the results were disastrous.

He thought about what he would need if he were to stay in the kitchen. The silverware was similar to the tools he needed and would be passable substitutes. He looked around for bottles to place the finished products in, his eyes settling on the spice rack. He went to it, grabbing six bottles and dumping the contents of each into the garbage disposal.

He set the bottles with the pills before going to the drawers, looking for the other things he would need. He went to the silverware drawer, bringing out two spoons to crush the pills with. He then found a set of measuring spoons, which would come in handy when he had to mix the powders together. He put those things with the pills and decided to get to work to get his mind off the anxiety he was feeling over Emma.

He picked up one of the bottles and started to open it when the phone in the kitchen rang, shattering the silence. He set the pills down and went to it, snatching the receiver up and putting to his ear. " Yes? "

" I'm here but there's no sign of them, boss, " It was Frederick. " What should I do? "

" Where in the cemetery are you? " Mr. Gold frowned.

Frederick paused then said, " The north gate... Oh, wait. I think I just saw a flashlight. "

" It has to be them, " Mr. Gold said. " Follow it but be careful. We can't frighten Jefferson. He's insane and might harm Emma. "

" Right, boss. I'll be careful, " Frederick replied. He paused, " How is Miss Belle? "

" Resting still, " Mr. Gold frowned. He was still unsure what Jasmine had injected her with but at least she was sleeping. It looked like a deep sleep unmarred by frightening nightmare. She almost looked like she was under a sleeping spell.

He went cold, wondering if that was what it was indeed. He pushed the thought away, telling himself it was most likely a cocktail of all the drugs he had laid out on the counter. He looked at them, wondering just what shape she would be in if he began to give her the drugs. She would probably sleep a lot at first, perhaps giving him a chance to get Emma to a good place with her magic.

He wasn't certain how much of Belle's jealousy was Regina-induced though. There was the chance she had been brainwashed to not accept Emma but there was also a chance that it was all her, not wanting to have anyone take him from her. That would not become clear until Regina's influence was severed, he knew that much was true.

" Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure. It would be awful if something happened to her while I was away, " Frederick said.

" It would but I don't believe Jasmine's intention was to harm her, " Mr. Gold said. " Just to bring her back to Regina's control. "

" Okay then, " Frederick said. He hushed suddenly then whispered, " They're walking to a crypt. Jefferson just kicked the door open. "

" Hang back for a few minutes then follow, " Mr. Gold instructed. " When the time is right, make your move. "

" Right boss, " Frederick said then hung up.

Mr. Gold placed the receiver back in the cradle then went back to the pills...

* * *

Jefferson looked at Emma, " Are you ready? "

Emma looked around the room. She hadn't been in it since she had been there with Graham. Everything looked the same, except maybe for another layer or two of dust. She frowned, " For what? "

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he let go of the rope. He reached into his jacket and got out a rather menacing looking knife. Just by looking at it, Emma could tell it had been sharpened to a razor edge. " To do this. "

" If it means I can get this tape off my hands then yes, " Emma held them up to stress the point. They were sweaty and had started to itch in the car. She was fairly certain she was having a reaction to the adhesive. She closed her eyes as he brought the knife to her hands, surprised when he cut the tape away with a gentle flick of the wrist, not injuring her at all.

Jefferson then pulled the tape off and tossed it away, " There. "

Emma looked at the rope then at him, " How about this? "

" I'm not ready to take that off yet, " He said as he put the knife away and moved the flashlight around the room slowly. " I need to make sure we don't have company. "

Emma waited then sighed, " I think we're alone. So where's this stuff you told me about? Hiding in the urns? "

Jefferson shook his head, pointing at the large marble vault that took up most of the space in the room. " No. There. Help me with this. "

" Help you what? " Emma looked down at the vault, knowing it contained the remains of Regina's father. The fact she had a father was a shock, figuring Regina had probably been hatched. A cold wave of realization washed over her. She took a step back, shaking her head, " Oh no. I'm not opening that. "

Jefferson narrowed his eyes, " Not to open it. We need to push it over. "

" Push... it over? " Emma didn't follow.

Jefferson frowned, " Do as you're told and I'll consider taking the rope off. "

Emma was ready for it to be taken off, the rough surface poking her and irritating her skin further. " Fine, " She sighed. " Where do I need to push? "

" Over here on the left, " Jefferson pointed.

Emma walked over then furrowed her brow when Jefferson didn't move to help her. " Well? "

" It's not that heavy, " Jefferson said. " If Regina can move it then you can too. I don't want you trying anything stupid... like knocking me down while I'm pushing. "

Emma rolled her eyes before placing her hands on the side of the vault. It slid, the sound of stone grinding against stone filling the room as a staircase that led downward. Emma gasped when it was fully revealed, not believing her eyes.

" What the Hell? " She whispered when she found her voice.

" Go down, " Jefferson nudged her to the steps, his face looking even more insane from the strange light that came from down below. " There's quite a few rooms down there and we really shouldn't waste any more time. "

Emma knew her eyes had to be as wide as a deer's in headlights. " What's down there? "

" I told you, " Jefferson replied. " Everything Regina brought with her to this world. "

" And you want me to go down there? " Emma pointed with her bound hands.

Jefferson nodded once, " That's why we're here. Or have you changed your mind about stopping Regina and Belle? "

Emma bit her lip as she thought it over. She had made up her mind to do whatever it took to rid the world of Regina's evil but this was a bit frightening to her. There was no telling what lay beneath their feet, if Regina had booby trapped the place they stood above or if she were there, waiting to attack them. Slowly, she held up her hands, " The ropes? "

Jefferson sighed, getting the knife out again. " I guess I made a promise. "

Emma closed her eyes as he sliced the rope swiftly and relaxed just a bit when she heard it hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jefferson gathering up the uncut length and placed it in his coat pocket. She blinked, " What are you saving that for? "

" In case you get brave... or stupid, " Jefferson said the last part in a low tone that made Emma shiver. He pointed to the stairs below them, " Now, ladies first. "

Emma wanted to say something to him but decided not to. She stepped carefully down on the first step, looking around the best she could in the narrow passage. The staircase wasn't that long and she could see a room at the bottom. What bothered her was the fact she couldn't see into that room.

" We haven't got all night, " Jefferson said sharply. " Walk. "

" How do I know this isn't a trap? " Emma asked just as sharply. It hadn't thought about it until that very moment, hoping it wasn't going to be something she would regret. If she got captured and Belle captured Mr. Gold then Storybrooke would be screwed.

" It's not a trap, " Jefferson said flatly. " I don't work for that bitch any more. "

" I hope not, " Emma said as she took a careful step forward. She scanned every new inch of the room that came into view as she went down, examining it the best she could in the dimly glowing light that filled it. As she got closer, she realized what she had thought was a wall was instead black curtains, drawn to hide something behind it.

Jefferson leaned over her shoulder, his breath pickling her skin. He exhaled against her, making her shiver involuntarily. " Go there first, " He whispered, his lips brushing the outside of her ear.

She nodded, stepping away from him and off the bottom step. She went to the curtains and opened it, revealing a wall filled with what looked like small filing cabinet drawers. Her mouth dropped open as she stared, her voice coming from her though she didn't feel like she was talking. " What is this? "

" It's where Regina keeps the hearts she's stolen, " Jefferson explain coolly. " If we're lucky, this is as far as we'll have to go. "

" And if we're unlucky? " Emma whispered. She began to think how Graham had been right all along but again, that was the past and she could do nothing to change it.

Jefferson exhaled against her again, his breath going into her ear this time, " We'll have to go further in. "

Emma turned to face Jefferson. Their faces were less than a breath apart, almost close enough to kiss but she hoped he wouldn't. Then again, throwing up in Regina's secret hideout wasn't that unappealing. She gathered her nerves and found her voice, " So if her heart IS here, how do I get it out? "

Jefferson smirked then let out a surprised groan as he crumpled to the ground, his body dragging across hers as he went. Emma looked down at him where he had slumped at her feet then back up to find Frederick standing there, a blackjack in his hand. It took a moment for it to register what was happening before Emma realized she was being rescued. Frederick gave her what probably passed for a smile for him, " The boss said you were in trouble. "

" I was, " Emma whispered. He HAD known she was in trouble, just like when she knew he had been earlier in the day. She had been concerned their strange bond was only one way but this proved it wasn't.

Frederick nodded, " Yeah. So, what's going on here? "

Emma remembered the wall, the cold metal of the boxes pressing against her back. " He said that Belle's heart is in one of these boxes... or at least should be. "

" So how do we get it out? " Frederick eyed the wall. He took a step back to give Emma some space to move.

Emma motioned to Jefferson, " He was about to tell me. "

" Oh, " Frederick sighed. " Maybe I should have waited a few more seconds. "

" Maybe I can figure it out on my own, " Emma said. She motioned to Jefferson again, " Could you get him off my feet so I can turn around? "

Frederick nodded then leaned down. He grabbed Jefferson under the arms, moving him as if he weighed nothing. He deposited him roughly on the stairs before turning back to Emma, " Done. "

Emma nodded, " Uh, thanks. "

" No problem, " Frederick said. " Like I said, the boss told me to look out for you and Miss Belle. I'm just doing my job. "

Emma turned to face the boxes, the thought of Mr. Gold caring about her still making her feel awkward. She took a step back as she scanned each one. She wished they had names on them but they did not, making her want to cry out in frustration. She controlled the urge though, a thought coming to her mind.

She lifted her right hand, running her fingers over the boxes. She moved it slowly, a feeling growing in her hand as she passed each box. She passed it along each row, the feeling growing fainter as she moved lower. She lifted her hand as high as she could, the feeling growing stronger again.

She glanced over her shoulder at Frederick, " Can you give me a boost? I think it's on the top row. "

Frederick nodded then put his hands on her hips. She let out a startled squeak as he lifted her from floor with great ease and placed her on his left shoulder. He brought his left hand up to steady her before she went back to running her hand over the boxes. " Find it yet? " He asked.

" More to the right, " Emma directed and he moved that way. Her hand was vibrating intensely now and she rushed it toward the box she figured she wanted. As soon as she brushed against it, the drawer slid open and revealed a box. She grabbed it, " Okay, okay. Put me down. "

Frederick hoisted her back to the floor, " There you go. "

Emma glanced at him, " Thanks again. "

" As I said, no problem, Frederick replied.

Emma looked down at the box, her hands trembling as she looked at it. It bore the Evil Queen's symbol she had seen many times in the storybook. She took a deep breath, glancing at Frederick as she opened it. She frowned when her eyes fell on the velvet interior, " It's not in here. "

Frederick looked puzzled, " Then where could it be? "

Emma set the box down on a nearby table, " I don't know. He said we'd have to go deeper in if it wasn't here but I don't know my way around. "

" But we have to find Miss Belle's heart, correct? " Frederick asked.

Emma nodded as she stepped out of the box room and stared down a long hallway that led deeper into the crypt. She didn't look at Frederick as she said, " That's what I came here for and I'm not leaving until I get it. "

" Then I will watch your back while you search, " Frederick said.

" Sounds good, " Emma said as she started down the hallway. It was darker than the room they were leaving and she wondered if the mountain of a man had a flashlight she could use. She stopped to ask when she realized she had not heard his footfalls following her at all. She turned to find Jefferson behind her, causing her to jump into the darkness.

" Miss me? " He asked sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his head.

" What did you do with Frederick? " Emma stammered. She hadn't heard a thing.

Jefferson smirked, " Returned the favor but he's not going to be getting up for a long time. I had a little... surprise I was saving for an emergency. "

Emma blinked, unsure of what he was saying. " What. Did. You. Do? "

" I told you, " Jefferson replied. " I returned the favor then I gave him a little shot. He's going to be out for at least eight hours. "

Emma's mouth dropped open, " You... "

" Save it. We haven't got time and the situation's more complicated now, " Jefferson cut Emma off. " I saw the empty box so I guess this isn't going to be easy. "

Emma looked down the dark hallway, " No. It's not. "

Jefferson got out his flashlight, " We'll need this now. This tunnel is long. "


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold sat in the kitchen, carefully preparing the pills under a work lamp he had brought in and placed on the kitchen island. Each kind had a separate container and he was working on filling the third one, halfway through the chore of crushing all the drugs to be used to help Belle instead of harm her. It really wasn't that far removed from the way he had used to make potions in The Enchanted Forest so he relied on that knowledge to guide his hands. His mind kept wandering to Emma and her predicament, making him continuously have to refocus his attention on the task at hand.

He had chose not to try to see what was going on for he knew it would just made him feel helpless. He couldn't leave Belle, not the shape she was in. He had another car but was not going to use it. He had already decided on not setting foot outside, sure Regina had some of her cronies waiting to ambush him if he did.

No, he could do nothing but wait. He hated to but he also could not be rash and act without thinking. He had to have faith that Emma could handle the situation with Frederick's help. For someone who had kept telling Emma she needed to have faith, he was having a hard time having some himself.

~Frederick can do this, ~ He told himself again and again. ~He can keep Emma safe.~

As he continued to work, he got the feeling he was being watched. He set down the spoons he had been using to crush the pills and scanned the room, peering deep into the shadows that the highly focused light from the lamp made. The light only fingered over the edges of the island, making the kitchen seem darker than it was. He scooted the stool he was sitting on back, taking up his cane as he stood up.

Again, he looked around the room and found no one. He looked to the windows but there was nothing there either. He frowned, knowing his senses were never wrong. He scanned the room one more time, an idea coming to him.

He picked up the light from the island, aiming it so it lit the room and moved it slowly. A flash under one of the cabinets caught his eye and he set the lamp down so it was still shining in that direction before walking to it. As he got closer, he could see a sliver of light on the counter. He frowned again, realizing it was a reflection... a reflection like a mirror would make.

He moved closer, squinting underneath the cabinet to find a small piece of mirror affixed there, angled in a way that made it undetectable from a distance. It was, however, angled just right to watch the room. He reached up and ripped it down, glaring at it for a moment. He then grabbed a meat tenderizer and smashed it against the black marble counter, shattering the glass into tiny fragments.

He watched as a black fog rose from the bits before vanishing. The glass turned black, just like the hand mirror's glass had, a sure sign it had been enchanted by Regina. His question of how Regina had breached his defenses was now answered and he also had a pretty good idea of who was responsible. He could do nothing more to the girl now though... she was already dead.

He walked to the kitchen window, looking out across the expansive backyard. " Just how many more pieces did you plant in my house, Jasmine? And where? "

* * *

Emma thought the hallway would never end. They had been walking for a while, taking a couple of turns and descending more steps in the process. She now knew why there was no one buried remotely close to The Mills' mausoleum. It was because there was quite an underground bunker built beneath it.

It made her wonder if she was walking through what remained of Regina's dark palace. She found it fitting that the graveyard sat upon it if that were the case. She then wondered if Mr. Gold's old estate still existed somewhere beneath the surface and how much of it as still intact. It was thoughts like that one that kept her from thinking about the armed madman at her back, practically walking on her heels.

She wanted to cut Jefferson some slack, she really did. After all, he had brought her here in her best interests and to save Mr. Gold from Regina's sick plans. She wanted to believe that anyway. She wanted to think he was trying to help her out even if he had knocked her around and threatened her most of the night.

Of course, he had his own reasons for helping her. He needed her magic to get back home and take Grace with him. She couldn't discount him for wanting to be with his child. She could however do so because of the tactics he had employed.

Thankfully, the hallway finally ended at the bottom of another set of stairs, leading into a room lined with shelves that were just big enough to hold one item each. Most of those shelves were filled with objects she would have found fascinating if they hadn't belonged to Regina.

" So this is her junk room? " Emma asked as she looked around.

" This is where she took my hat from me, yes. It's also where I helped her get that apple, " Jefferson walked the perimeter of the room, looking at the things on the shelves. " And if you knew what half of these things were, you wouldn't call them junk. I'm sure even your... precious lover wouldn't mind getting a hold of some of these things. "

" He's not my lover, " Emma muttered. She didn't like the way he had purred the last part of the sentence. He was teasing her and knew she was too scared of him to fight back.

" Oh? So what you did was simply a one-night stand? " Jefferson smirked. " Oh, of course it was. With Belle back in the picture I guess the chances of that happening again are next to none. "

Emma wanted to punch him in the mouth, the only thing keeping her from it was the knowledge of the gun, the knife and whatever else he had hidden in his coat. " I didn't come down here to talk about that. I came down here to get her heart and free her from Regina. "

" Right, " Jefferson nodded. " And then what? Watch Mr. Gold fall in love with her and live happily ever after while you have no one of your own? "

" It doesn't matter. I've been alone so long, I could really care less about that, " Emma said. It was true. She hadn't been with anyone like that in over three years and certainly not any serious relationships since she was betrayed by Henry's father so many years before. The alone thing was working quite well for her until the kid showed up at her apartment.

" You haven't been alone since you got here, " Jefferson reminded her. He quirked his mouth, " You think you could go back to that now? "

" That's different, " Emma said. " I have family and friends now. I don't need a man to make me happy. "

Jefferson chuckled, " Right. Just keep telling yourself that. But you'll always wonder what could have been only if Rumplestiltskin had chose you instead. "

" Stop taunting me or I won't help you, " Emma hissed, starting to not really caring about how Jefferson would react. He may have watched the things going on with her but there was no way for him to know the things she had said to Mr. Gold or the things he had said to her.

Jefferson frowned, " You have no choice in that matter. You'll help me until I get what I want. "

" What if I decide not to? " Emma challenged.

" Then there will be consequences, " Jefferson said in a low even tone that made Emma feel her defiance was a bad idea after all.

She stepped back, " Fine. So where do you think she hid it? "

* * *

The pills were crushed, the bottles were labeled and a dosing plan written but there was still no word from Frederick. It wasn't like Mr. Gold to worry but he was becoming greatly concerned with the state of things. He walked over to the telephone, picking it up and dialing. Frederick's phone rang and rang until it went to voice mail.

He hung up and tried again, getting the same result. He put the receiver back in the cradle, deciding to go check the rest of the house for mirror pieces. He went to the drawer next to the stove and opened it, finding a flashlight. He took it and switched it on, checking the kitchen one more time.

He walked out of the kitchen when he was satisfied it was safe and went to the dining room, checking every inch of it carefully. He found one shard hidden in the chandelier and he destroyed it. He then moved onto the den. Jasmine had been quite brave and put three there, all of which met the same end as the first two. He then went to the back bathroom, relieved when he found nothing.

He checked it three more times to be sure. He couldn't afford to hurry though his mind was going a million miles a minute, imagining the things that could have happened to Emma. It wasn't like Frederick to not answer his phone so it struck him as odd. He tried to tell himself it had been dropped or something else mundane and innocent.

He then moved to his office, again finding nothing. He wondered just when Jasmine had began to plant to mirror pieces and it was beginning to look like she had only just begun. He went to the study next, silently hoping she had not made it to that room. He had avoided going downstairs after catching Belle in there without permission, afraid she would somehow discover his secret magic room if he did.

He swept the beam over the shelves three times over, no reflection returning to him from anywhere. He sighed, glad his secret was still just that. He walked out to the hall, closing the door behind him. He then went to the stairs and climbed them, deciding to check the upstairs for any shards.

He checked the first guest room but found nothing. Jasmine knew no one ever went into that room so it would have been stupid of her to put anything there. He then moved to Belle's room, opening the door slowly before looking in on her. She was still sleeping, looking very serene.

He slipped inside and closed the door quietly. He approached the bed, placing his fingers on her throat to check her pulse. It was still normal so he was relieved. He then went about looking for any shards, again finding nothing.

It seemed Jasmine had only done a little each day, possibly not to raise suspicions. He had to applaud her for not being too reckless, even if it all ended up being for naught. He started looking around the room carefully when a sighed drew his attention to the bed. He watched as Belle's eyes fluttered open and she blinked them sleepily.

" Rumplestiltskin, " She breathed his name in a delicate way that made his heart jump. " What happened? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " How much do you recall? "

" The maid, " Belle said then frowned. " She was scolding me for... for not taking my pills and then I felt a pinprick. I... remember you came in to confront her but I slipped into darkness. "

He was relieved just slightly, wondering if she was telling the truth or she had heard everything and was too scared to tell him. " I see. Well, the maid has been... dismissed. As it turns out, she was working for Regina. "

Belle looked away, " I... know. When I escaped from the house, she was the one who picked me up and took me to town. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, acting clueless though he knew it to be the truth. " Was she now? "

Belle sat up slowly, looking like she was thinking hard, as if she were trying to remember. She looked down at the bed, " Yes. She told me what Regina wanted me to do and gave me some things. "

" What kind of things? " Mr. Gold moved closer to the bed.

Belle clutched the sheets in her fingers so tight, her knuckles were turning white. " Pills, " She whispered. " Pills like they forced me to take in the hospital. She told me to keep taking them or I would get sick. "

" And you didn't take them, did you? " Mr. Gold asked gently.

Belle shook her head slowly, " I hated them and the way they made me feel... like I wasn't in control of myself so I stopped. Everything was fine until today. "

" If you call the way you've been behaving 'fine', " Mr. Gold replied as he thought of the crushed pills downstairs and was silently debating whether or not to just flush the lot of them. Knowing Regina, she had quite possibly put an enchantment on them to keep Belle under her control. He hadn't sensed anything but she had hidden things from him before.

Belle released the sheet and sighed, " I've been fighting her influence. I know I have done some things I shouldn't have but it wasn't me doing it. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded once. " Well, hopefully that will be remedied soon. "

There was a long silence before Belle lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. " Are you still mad at me? "

Mr. Gold thought about it. He really wasn't mad at Belle, just angry with the things Regina had done to her. The line between her actions and the things she had been told to was still a bit blurred but it was becoming clearer with each discovery he made. Just as the silence was starting to become uncomfortable, he sighed. " I'm mad at the things you did for Regina. "

" I couldn't help it, " Belle started as her voice cracked like she was about to cry.

" I know you couldn't, " Mr. Gold cut her off gently. He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. He hesitantly reached for her right hand with his left, his fingers hovering over her skin before he made the decision to take it. She gasped as he held it in a firm manner that was not too tight but surely gave her the assurances she so desperately needed.

Belle looked up from the bed, her eyes locking with his. " Rumplestiltskin... "

" Shh, " He murmured. " You must remember I have dealt with Regina's treachery for many, many years. I think I can see who the victim is here. "

Belle blinked for a moment, her face blank as she processed his words. Slowly, a relieved smile spread across her lips. " Oh Rumplestiltskin... so you believe me? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " I do. Now, you must rest. We have much to do to get you out of Regina's control. "

Belle fluttered her eyelashes, " Could you please stay with me until I go back to sleep? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Yes. "

* * *

Everything from the shelves was now scattered around the room, none of it containing what Emma was looking for. She looked at the mess then glared at Jefferson. " So now what? "

Jefferson ran both his hands through his hair, his fingers snagging in his curls. He looked confused and frustrated. " But this is where I saw her with it... when she was talking to Belle through the mirror. "

" Mirror? What mirror? " Emma looked at him then around the room. " There's no mirror here. "

" But there WAS, " Jefferson said sharply. He motioned to an alcove next to the stairs. " I hid right there and watched her tell Belle to get rid of you... to do something to get you out of her way. She said she would crush her heart if she didn't. I saw it with my own two eyes this morning. "

Emma went cold, " Maybe she knew you were here and moved it somewhere else. "

" I saw her put it in something on these shelves, " Jefferson motioned to the empty shelves wildly. " But it's gone. "

" Listen to me, " Emma said sharply. " She moved it. It's the only explanation. She probably knew you were here and just put it here temporarily then moved it once you were gone. "

Jefferson gripped his hair in his fingers, " But Grace... how am I supposed to get Grace back if I can't save Belle... Rumplestiltskin won't help me if I don't. "

" You already said he wouldn't help you so don't worry about that, " Emma took a step towards him.

" But I thought he would if I helped save her, " Jefferson sounded more like he was talking to himself than anything. " I just wanted to go home... I just wanted to take Grace and go home. "

Emma reached out to him slowly, unsure of what he would do. " Shh, just calm down. I said I would help you so don't worry about Mr. Gold... I mean Rumplestiltskin. I promised I'd make you a hat that works and I will. "

" It's not about the hat, " Jefferson said. He then frowned, " Okay, maybe it is. It's also about how everything I try just blows up in my face. I'm trying to help... really I am. "

Emma nodded though she wasn't sure what to say in return. She sighed, " You will get home... somehow. "

Suddenly, the room was filled with cold, evil laughter. The laughter sent a chill down Emma's spine for she knew who it belonged to. She looked around the room, " Regina? Where are you? "

" Right here, " Regina replied without showing herself. Her voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. " I have been watching you the whole time. "

Emma scanned the room again, her eyes falling on a mirror affixed high on the wall to her left. It was angled in a way so it could see the whole room. Emma grabbed one of the trinkets from the floor, a heavy wooden box and flung it at the mirror. The shot was dead on, shattering the mirror on impact.

" Such violence! " Regina exclaimed sarcastically. " But that's not the only one. "

" Show yourself, you coward! " Emma called out. " I want to see you face to face! "

Regina sighed, " If you insist. "

Emma's eyes grew wide as a heavy wooden door at the end of the room slowly opened, revealing another passageway. It was sparsely lit but he could see it was long. " Are you going to face me? " She called out.

" You come to me and we will talk, " Regina replied. " Come on now. I haven't got all night. "

Emma looked down the corridor, taking a step towards it. She startled when she felt Jefferson grab her right arm. She turned to face him, " What? "

" Don't go, " He said quietly. " It's probably a trap. "

Emma blinked, " But I have to help Belle. "

" But think about what you'll be losing if you do, " Jefferson's grip didn't relent. " She'll become the woman Rumplestiltskin loves and he'll want to be with her, not you. Are you ready to face that kind of pain? "

" I don't care about me, " Emma shook him off. " I can't let Regina use anyone like she used Graham and how she's using Belle. "

Jefferson squared his shoulders, " Then I'm coming with you. "

" Fine, " Emma said. " Just don't get in my way. "

Jefferson scoffed, " I would never dream of it. "


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Next Step, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma and Jefferson walked down the hallway quickly but cautiously, not saying a word to each other. Each step echoed off the walls, just like the thoughts in Emma's head. She had gone over and over what she had said in the trinket room, how she swore she didn't care if Mr. Gold went back to Belle. ~Liar, ~ the word reverberated in her mind as she retraced each word she had said.

She had no idea of what she would do if that came true, how she would be able to work with him on her magic with the knowledge of their relationship being nothing but a glimmer. Relationship... she couldn't call it anything but that, she didn't dare. She knew it certainly wasn't love they had... not what she thought of as love anyway.

It confused her so much and she knew that confusion would only grow if Belle stayed. What would that leave her as? Belle was the woman Rumplestiltskin loved in The Enchanted Forest, and it had been True Love. She knew the answer to the question already.

She would be left out, just like she had been all of her life. She had been left out of having a loving family, close friends and a normal life because of the foster system. She had no friends because people were scared of her throughout school. She would lash out at those who made fun of her, giving her a reputation as a dangerous child.

She continued on though school, friendless and shunned, almost invisible. She would get painful reminders that she wasn't invisible when she get bullied but the teachers never took her side. She was always the instigator in their eyes. Finally, she had enough of it all and dropped out at sixteen.

She did alright for a while, getting a job and keeping it until the day the police kicked in her door in search of Henry's father. The jail time had been a godsend strangely enough, letting her finish her education and it helped her get her head on straight. She still kept to herself for the most part but it showed her she could be something more if she just put her mind to it. It also showed her she never wanted to lose her freedom again.

She had desperately tried to find her place, bouncing around after getting out of jail and having one disastrous relationship after another until she decided not to bother with finding love any more. No one could connect with her on a level that meant anything. They didn't know what she had been through and would only pity her, not understand, when she tried to explain it to them. None of them knew what it was like to shunned and to feel the things she had.

Well, until she came to Storybrooke. In his own way, Mr. Gold had suffered the same things she had. His stories in the book told her he had been shunned and looked upon the same way she had been before becoming The Dark One, everyone saying he was a coward and a deserter. He was then feared after becoming The Dark One, no one wanting to have anything to do with him unless they wanted something they couldn't get by any other means.

She felt the same way, people only coming to her when they needed something but otherwise seeming to have no use for her. Being a bounty hunter made it profitable but it still didn't change the facts. When she wasn't chasing skips, she was alone and she had grown to like it that way. In a way, she thought perhaps Rumplestiltskin had grown to enjoy his solitude as well, at least from what she had read anyway.

It was the delicate threads that seemed to bind her to him, the common ground they shared. Those bonds seemed to become stronger because of the things they had been through together. She could only think of a handful of times when he hadn't been by her side over the last several weeks. She had even began to miss the seemingly constant presence just a breath's width from her right hand, feeling a bit incomplete without him there.

She had never had that with anyone else and she couldn't take the thought of losing it. A lump rose in her throat at it, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She took a deep breath, quickening her pace when Jefferson moved to walk alongside of her instead of two steps behind like he had been staying. She kept her eyes focused ahead, hoping he wouldn't see the moisture in her eyes.

" Hey, " He said quietly as they continued to walk down the long corridor. He waved his right hand in her face to get her attention but she ignored it, continuing to walk. " You look like you need to talk. "

" Not to you, " Emma hissed. It had been Jefferson's taunting that had forced her face the issue of losing perhaps the only person she had ever met that she could identify with. She had shown Mr. Gold more of her real self than anyone had ever seen and she was sure she had seen more of him than anyone had in a long, long time. " Not after the things you've said to me and done to me tonight. "

" Oh, like what? " Jefferson said.

Emma sneered, " Let see, kidnapping me naked for one. Then there's always the throwing me around like a sack of potatoes. Do I need to mention the duct tape or the rope burns on my wrists? Did you have to be so rough? "

Jefferson let out a strained chuckle, " What was I supposed to do? Come to your front door and knock on it? What would I have said? Oh, hey Emma. I know this is crazy and I kidnapped you once, threatened you with a gun, almost strangled you and helped Regina poison your kid but could you come with me to The Mills' family tomb tonight? "

" Not funny, " Emma snarled.

" So what do you think I was I supposed to do? You would have never come with me even if I did tell you the truth, " Jefferson narrowed his eyes.

Emma narrowed her eyes in return, " Probably if you said it was about Belle and Regina had her heart. "

" You didn't believe she had Graham's until you saw that wall, " Jefferson pointed out. " I could tell. "

" You were hit in the damn head almost as soon as we got to it, " Emma reminded him. " You don't know what I was thinking. "

Jefferson smirked, " I know you thought he died from a heart attack brought on by a high fever. "

Emma blinked, stopping in her tracks. " How do you know that? "

Jefferson quirked his mouth, " I can read lips you know. It makes people watching a lot more interesting when you know what they're saying. "

Emma went cold. There was no telling what he knew if that were the case and was never quite as grateful for curtains than she was at that moment. She sighed in frustration, " Yeah? So? I didn't believe in the curse or any of it when that happened. "

" You do now and you still have a lot more to believe in as well, " Jefferson said.

Emma shut her eyes, " I know that already. Can we just go kick Regina's ass right now though? "

Jefferson arched an eyebrow, " So you haven't changed your mind about saving Belle? "

" No, I haven't, " Emma said. " Why would I? "

" After all that thinking you were doing, I was starting to wonder if you had, " Jefferson replied.

" You don't know what I was thinking, " Emma said. " You may be able to read lips but I'm pretty sure you can't read minds. If you could, you would have never let Belle loose. "

" Touche, " Jefferson sighed. " You do have a point there. "

" Good. Now, can we go? " Emma asked.

Jefferson took a step back, " Yes. "

" Thank you, " Emma said then strode ahead. A few long moments passed before she could see the end of the hall, her eyes fixing on gently bouncing red light in the room the hall ended in. As she got closer, she could make out Regina's figure and face, a smug grin plastered on her face as she played with a red glowing object in her left hand. Emma felt her anger rise with each step she took, pausing for a second to kick out of the too big shoes in preparation to make a run at the Evil Queen.

" Emma? " Jefferson said as she increased her speed, dashing after her once she was in a dead run. " Emma! Don't! "

" Bitch! " Emma shouted as she got closer, lunging at Regina when she felt she was close enough. Pain shot through her body as she slammed against the smooth glass surface of a mirror that lined the back wall of the room and bounced off it to land in Jefferson's arms. He had caught up in time to save her from hitting the floor.

" Are you okay? " He asked as he eased her down to the floor. Once she was there, he knelt down on her right side.

" Like you care, " Emma hissed as she brought her hands to her face to make sure she wasn't bleeding anywhere. Her ears were ringing and her muscles twitching from the impact.

" As rash and unthinking as always I see, " Regina said coolly. " You could have really hurt yourself, Emma. "

" Shut up, " Emma hissed as she let her hands fall away from her face. The pain was lessening with each second, her healing ability working its way slowly through her body. " Come out and face me. "

Regina laughed, " I would but I'm not here. I'm somewhere where you'll never find me. "

" This is unfair, " Emma glared at the mirror.

" Perhaps but you really didn't think I'd make it easy for you, now did you? " Regina continued to play with the red glowing orb. She held it in a way that kept Emma from seeing what it was.

Emma frowned, " Never mind that. What are you holding? "

Regina smirked as she held it up, " You tell me what you think it is. "

Emma looked, a chill running though her as her eyes registered the shape of the object. It was shaped like a human heart, the light inside of it pulsing every so gently with each beat. " Belle's heart, " She whispered.

" Indeed it is, " Regina went back to rolling it around in her hand. " I've had it since I sensed Jefferson spying on me. "

" You knew I was here? " Jefferson finally spoke. Emma looked at him, finding he was shaking just slightly as he clenched his fists at his sides. She could tell he wanted to punch the Evil Queen but knew he couldn't.

Regina looked at him, " Of course I did. Whatever were you looking for? "

" I wanted my hat back, " Jefferson replied. " I thought maybe you left it here after you had me get the apple. You said I could have it back after I did but you never gave it back. "

" I said you could have it back IF the apple worked. It didn't, remember? " Regina hissed.

" It worked, " Jefferson said sharply. " Just on the wrong person. "

" We discussed this at the hospital, " Regina shot back. " Things didn't go as planned so I get to keep the hat. "

Jefferson growled, " That wasn't our deal. "

" So you released Belle as a way to get back at me, hoping Rumplestiltskin would kill e because you can't? " Regina said then laughed. " You didn't even realize what you were doing. Did the thought ever cross your mind that I had a plan for her? "

Jefferson growled, " I didn't think you were THAT cold hearted. "

" You thought wrong! " Regina hissed. She sneered, " It's just like everything you do. A mistake. Just like leaving me and just like taking me to Wonderland. "

Jefferson frowned, " I did that because you said you would help me take care of my daughter. "

" And I did. She went to a family that could provide more for her than a life of hunting fungus in the forest. They provided her with everything she needed to have a happy healthy childhood, " Regina said. She sneered, " I'm sure you could have done THAT in that hovel, right? "

" We were getting by, " Jefferson's voice had a desperate whine to it.

" You're useless, " Regina said. " As a father and as a person. "

Emma got to her feet, " That's enough! You don't know anything! "

Regina looked at Emma, " And you do? I've known him longer than you have, Miss Swan. Don't come to the defense of someone you really don't know. "

" I've seen enough to know he's better than you! " Emma took a step towards the mirror. " Everything he has done has been for his child, just like you and just like me. How can you stand there and belittle him for that? "

Regina sneered, " Always pleading for the lost causes, aren't you? Speaking of lost causes, how IS Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma frowned, " It's none of your business. "

" It's okay if you don't tell me because I already know how he's been making over Belle and leaving you in the lurch, " Regina gave Emma a cold smirk. " That's the truth, isn't it? "

" He hasn't left me anywhere, " Emma clenched her fists. She had felt left behind even though Mr. Gold had tried to keep her close, feeling like his thoughts were more focused on Belle even though he tried to pay attention to her as well. She wasn't going to admit that to Regina though. She would just take it as a sign that she had won some sort of petty victory over her.

" You need to face the truth Emma, " Regina said. " You may have been in his bed but you will never be in his heart. The sooner you face that, the sooner you can stop fooling yourself. "

Emma wanted to put her hand through the mirror, to shut her up somehow. Suddenly, her vision went black and she felt her knees go weak. She started to fall to the floor, her fall slowed by Jefferson's hands on her sides. He eased her down as a fuzzy image began to form in her mind.

" Emma! " Jefferson shouted but his voice sounded far away. Regina said something as well but Emma's hearing faded as the image grew more clear. She could see Mr. Gold sitting on the bed in Belle's room, holding her right hand in his left. She was cuddled to his side, her eyes closed and looked like she was going to sleep.

His eyes were closed as well, looking content with the woman at his side. The scene stabbed her in the heart, making her feel that perhaps she had been fooling herself. She wanted to push the vision away but couldn't as she detected Belle's other hand slip underneath the pillows. She wanted to cry out when she pulled it back to reveal she had the dagger that bore Rumplestiltskin's name but her voice was mute.

She began to shake as Belle brought the dagger up, saying some words that she couldn't quite make out. Mr. Gold's eyes flew open, bewilderment obvious on his features. He said something to her but her only response was to shake the dagger at him in a threatening manner. He slumped his shoulders, an expression of acquiescence coming over his face as he stood to his feet.

Belle got up as well, her eyes never leaving him as she led him from the room and down the stairs. Emma felt her stomach knot as she could do nothing but watch. Belle then led him to the front door and out to the drive where a long black car waited. Mr. Gold got in without resisting, Belle climbing in with him.

The vision started to fade, tears springing to Emma's eyes as the room began to reform in her sight. She curled up in a ball, unable to stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Regina scoffed, " Well, I guess you've seen what happened just a little while ago. "

" You bitch! " Emma sobbed. " How could you? "

" He'll be more powerful than me when he regains his full strength. I had to take care of him before that happened, " Regina replied. " And, without him, you'll never be more powerful than me. It's really quite simple. "

Emma pushed herself up on her arms, glaring up at the Evil Queen. She narrowed her eyes, her anger raging more that it ever had in her entire life. She rose to her feet purely on that anger, " We'll just see about that. I swear to you I will reach my full potential and I will defeat you. "

Regina chuckled, " Oh, we shall see. "

There was growing noise in the hallway, Jefferson taking a sharp breath. " Somebody's here. "

" In that case, I had better be going, " Regina said and vanished from the mirror.

Emma ran to the mirror, pounding on it with her fists. It began to crack and she hit it harder, the need to vent her anger overwhelming her. Jefferson grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back. " Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! "

" I have to get her, " Emma fought him. " I need to get to her. "

" You heard her, " Jefferson snarled in her ear. " She's far away. There's no telling where she is. "

" I won't stop until I find her then! " Emma growled as she fought harder but he just held her tighter. She became numbly aware of several voices calling her name and the sound of running feet. All of her fight seemed to evaporate when she heard Mary-Margret gasp and she was forced to face her when Jefferson turned to see who was there.

" You let her go! " Mary-Margret rushed forward when she recognized Jefferson. She began punching him, forcing him to let Emma go so he could defend himself. She fell to the floor, her body drained from everything that had happened.

" Stop it! " Jefferson shielded his face from her blows with his arms. " I was helping! "

Mary-Margret didn't let up, " Helping my ass! "

Emma became aware of someone to her side, turning to find it was David. He reached out and touched her shoulder, his face becoming even more concerned than it already was. " Emma, you're freezing... are you alright? "

Emma nodded then shook her head, more tears coming to her eyes as she began to shake. " I don't know... I don't know. "

* * *

The cell was dark, dank and even smaller than the one he had been in before. He was silently berating himself for being so foolish, for letting his emotions blind him though he had sworn to himself he would be careful. He tried not to fall into the trap Regina had so carefully laid but did so anyway. Not too far away, he could sense Belle's eyes upon him, watching him as he sat in the corner.

" Rumplestiltskin, " Belle's once sweet voice was like daggers to him now. She had tricked him. She had gotten the dagger somehow and she had tricked him... even after she had told him everything she had.

All the words she had said about how sorry she had been were lies, lies to gain his trust so she could hand him over to Regina. He frowned when she said his name again. " I'm not talking to you so stop. "

" I'm so sorry, " tears tugged at Belle's voice. She was locked up in the cell across from him. " You have to understand why... "

" I don't have to understand anything, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He wasn't going to listen to anything else she had to say. He had done enough listening.

She sobbed, " Please... I did it for you. "

" You've done nothing for me, " Mr. Gold still kept his eyes on the floor. " Except hand me to my enemy. "

Belle's footsteps reached his ears and he could tell she was walking away from the bars in her cell. She returned to them, " I'm going to talk anyway. I don't care if you listen but I know you will hear. "

Mr. Gold huddled closer to the wall, " Waste your breath if you want. I really don't care. "

Belle heaved a sigh then walked away from the bars again. She paused at the back of the cell, Mr. Gold stealing just a glance from the corner of his eye to see she was playing with her fingers as she thought. He could tell she was going to talk regardless of his indifference. He looked away when she looked up, " She said she would give me my heart back if I could get you to fall in love with me again. "

Mr. Gold froze, his own heart skipping a beat. He resisted the urge to look at her. " Your heart? "

" She has it, " Belle replied. " She took it before she imprisoned me. She told me I could have it back if I could make True Love's Kiss work again. "

" And take my powers away, " Mr. Gold said.

" Yes but... " Belle started.

" That would have doomed us all, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He lifted his head to look at the wall opposite of him but still could not bear to face her. He didn't know whether to hate her or pity her for being so naïve.

" Not with Emma in the picture, " Belle pointed out. " You still could have taught her to use her magic and she would have defeated Regina. Or at least that was what I hoped. "

Mr. Gold had to think about that. It was a good idea but was risky. He could have indeed still taught her what to do but the job would have been more complicated. It could have still been possible that little spark of him inside of her.

" It could have worked, right? " Belle asked. " We still could have gotten Regina. "

" There is no 'we' to this, Belle. There never has been. It's always been between Emma and I, " Mr. Gold replied.

Belle was silenced by that for a long moment before she said, " I still could have helped. "

Mr. Gold turned to glare at her, her assumptions making him angry. " You could have done nothing. You were never in any of my visions of this. As far as I knew, you were dead and you never had any part of this. "

" But I'm not dead, " Belle said. " I'm alive and I could have helped. "

" But you have done nothing but get me captured, " Mr. Gold hissed. " Tell me, how did you find the dagger? How did you even know? "

Belle blinked, " I... I found it. "

" Where? " Mr. Gold asked sharply.

Belle frowned, " In the study. "

" That's a lie, " Mr. Gold snarled. " You found it somewhere else. "

Belle looked scared for a moment then said, " I found it in that room below the study. I was looking for a book and I found the switch that opened the hatch in the floor. "

" You had no business there, " Mr. Gold would have got to his feet but his cane had been taken from him when they had arrived. He would have to hoist himself up under his own power. " But that's not important. What is important is how you even knew about the dagger in the first place. "

Belle went back to twiddling with her fingers. She sighed, " When I was traveling, I met Ruel Ghorm and I told her what had happened and how I loved you. She told me of the dagger and how I could control you with it if I just found it. "

" You wanted to control me? " Mr. Gold whispered. " Why? "

" To persuade you to give up your power, " Belle said. " I wanted you to become a better person. I was desperate to do that. "

" Even without knowing why I need to have my powers? " Mr. Gold asked.

" You never told me why, " Belle said.

" You would never understand, " Mr. Gold refocused his attention on the wall. " Not my personal reason nor the reasons that have to do with us all. "

Belle walked back to the bars, " Then tell me why. Maybe I'll understand. "

" I can't tell you here, " Mr. Gold shut his eyes. " These walls have ears and every word will go to Regina's ears. "

" Then just trust me that I had no intention of hurting you, " Belle said, her voice trembling.

Mr. Gold turned his head to glare at her again, " And yet here we are... trapped by my enemy. "

" Did she want you to change? " Belle asked quietly, not needed to let Mr. Gold know who she meant.

Mr. Gold frowned, thinking about if Emma had ever said she wanted him to be different. He couldn't recall a time, Emma seeming to accept him for who he was. She struggled to understand him but didn't want him to change nor did she ever try to change him. He sighed, " It's not important. "

" It's important to me, " Belle replied. " I need to know how you feel about her. "

There was a squeak of rusty hinges and the sound of heavy door swinging open, stopping the conversation cold. It swung shut with a heavy thud, footfalls echoing off the walls as someone approached. " I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel but there's business I must attend to. "

" Get out, " Mr. Gold said sharply, Regina's voice making bile crawl up his throat. " I don't want to see you. "

" Oh? Do you think you can kick me out of my own dungeon? " Regina stopped in front of his cell. In her left hand she had a glowing red orb he recognized as a stolen heart and her right held his dagger. " You think too highly of yourself, Rumple. "

" What are you going to do to us? " Belle's voice now trembled with fear instead of tears.

Regina turned to face her, " You failed. You couldn't get him to love you again so you shall have to pay. "

" But I control him, " Belle offered.

" For now, " Regina conceded. " I haven't said the spell that will give that control over to me. "

" Maybe I can command him to love me and... and then the kiss will work. You have to let me try, " Belle reached for the dagger but Regina pulled it away.

" Ah, ah. You can't take it back now you've given it to me, " Regina scolded her.

Mr. Gold got an idea at Regina's admission, knowing there was still a slim chance at escape. He looked around Regina at Belle. She looked puzzled then like she understood. " Then try, my dear. What have we got to lose? "

" Fine, try but don't blame me if it doesn't work, " Regina said in a slightly taunting manner.

Belle looked at Regina briefly then at Mr. Gold, " Come to me. "

Mr. Gold slowly rose to his feet using the walls for support. Getting up was easier than he thought it would be. He slowly walked to the front of the cell, grabbing on to the walls as he moved. He got to the bars and smiled at Regina, " I think you need to let me out if you want us to try. "

Regina quirked her mouth, " I think I'll let her out. I don't trust you. "

" You never have, " Mr. Gold sighed. He watched as Regina waved her right hand and the door to Belle's cell swung open. In the instant her attention was not on him, he unlocked his cell with his own magic but kept the door closed. He pointed to Regina's left hand, " She needs that. "

Regina nodded, " Indeed she does. "

Belle stepped forward, closing her eyes, " I'm ready. "

Regina glanced at Mr. Gold before shoving her hand into Belle's chest. She cried out, grabbing onto Regina's arm as she replaced her heart, sinking to her knees as she grit her teeth. She shook her loose once she had finished, " Don't ever touch me again. "

" Sorry, " Belle gasped as struggled to her feet, reaching for the bars of Mr. Gold's cell. He held fast to the door so she wouldn't accidentally pull it open. Their eyes met, Belle looking apprehensive. " Please let this work, " She murmured and pressed her face to the bars.

Mr. Gold glanced at Regina, giving her a dirty look before closing his eyes and letting his lips touch Belle's. They kissed and he took a sharp breath, sending a wave of energy out from his body that he had been building up to aid in the ruse. He gripped the bars, gritting his teeth as he moaned low in his throat, gasping and writhing a bit to sell the act. He fought the urge to smirk when he heard Regina gasp, " It worked... "

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, trying to look as dazed as possible. He kept them narrowed, " Don't sound so shocked. "

" Now will you let us go? " Belle pleaded as she stepped away from the door, her eyes lingering on Mr. Gold's as she did. " He gave up his power and he cannot harm you. Now are you happy? "

Regina took a step towards the cell, " I didn't think... "

Mr. Gold slammed the door open, taking Regina by total surprise. She fell backwards from the force, the dagger clattering to the ground as she fell into the cell Belle had previously been in. He darted out and snatched it up, holding onto the hilt for dear life. He then grabbed Belle by the arm, " Let's get out of here. Help me run. "

" Right, " Belle breathed and slipped her arm around his waist to support him as they headed for the main door.

They had almost reached it when Regina's voice stopped them. " Not so fast, " She hissed.

Belle let out a shriek of pain as she crumpled the floor, clutching at her chest. Mr. Gold looked at Regina, finding she was squeezing her hand as if she were gripping something. He realized she still had some control over Belle's heart. He went to his knees, " Belle! "

" Run, Rumplestiltskin! Just go! Don't worry about me! " Belle gasped then cried out again before becoming still. Her hand fell away from her chest and her last breath flowed out of her mouth without any effort behind it. He touched her throat, finding no sign of a heartbeat there.

" No! " He cried out. He felt like the whole world was tumbling down around him, just like the first time he thought he had lost her but this time it was for real. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, tears slipping down his cheeks as he held her limp body to him.

" Don't leave me again! Please! " He sobbed into her hair, his shoulders shaking with the grief he felt. It wasn't the way the plan was supposed to end. They were supposed to escape, to go somewhere and hide from Regina though he wasn't sure of anything after that.

Regina walked slowly up the hall, smirking coldly. " At least she died thinking she had saved you. That kiss didn't do anything, did it? "

Mr. Gold stood up straight, the feeling that something inside of him was slowly cracking. He narrowed his eyes at Regina, ignoring her chide. He sneered at her, " I think you just made a big mistake, dearie. "

" Dearie? " Regina arched an eyebrow as she took a step towards him but stopped when she noticed something. She gasped pointing at his right hand. " Look at your hand! "

He looked down, finding it was slowly turning golden as his nails blackened and became sharp. As it crept up his arm, he could feel the thing inside of him begin to crack faster. It was like he was becoming The Dark One all over again. He could feel his full power returning, the rage and hate he felt towards Regina being the key to finally release it.

Regina's expression changed from one of victory to one of caution, " What's happening? "

Mr. Gold laughed, showing he was becoming his real self. His high pitched laughter sent a visible shiver through Regina. He smiled, " Becoming more powerful than you once again. "

Regina took a step back, " I think I had better... "

" Go into the cell, " Rumplestiltskin pointed to an empty cell next to Regina. " Please. "

Regina could do nothing but obey, walking into the cell and closing the door. She looked at him, " Maybe we could make a deal? You know, come to some kind of... "

" Lock it, " Rumplestiltskin hissed. He could feel his madness returning along with his power. " Please. "

Regina gulped and waved her hand. The lock clicked into place and she looked at him, " Now what, Rumple? "

" Stay there for a bit, " He instructed. He knew she would obey from the fear in her eyes. He wondered if he had become something even worse but didn't have time to ponder it.

Regina frowned, " How long? "

" You will know when the time is right, " He felt a feral grin curve his lips as he pressed the tip of the dagger to Regina's windpipe, " And if you come after me, I will slit your throat. "

Regina put her hand to the threatened body part when he pulled the dagger back, " You wouldn't dare. "

" You don't have the guts to try me. After what you have done, I wouldn't give it a second thought, " He smirked. He then turned on his heel, waving his hand at the main door. It opened and he walked out of the dungeon. With another wave of his hand, the door slammed shut...

* * *

Emma sat on the back of the tailgate of David's truck, a paper cup of hot coffee in her hands and an itchy wool blanket around her shoulders. She hadn't realized how cold she had been until the moment the blanket fell over her shoulders and she began to shiver. She had been horribly exposed in the chill of the night and the tomb because of the clothes she wore, the EMTs telling her she could have went into hypothermia if she hadn't been found. Jefferson wasn't too far away, tied to a tree with the rope that had been around her wrists earlier in the evening.

Tears again came to her eyes as she thought about Mr. Gold and how Belle had tricked him, taken advantage of his feelings and taken him away. There was no telling what plans Regina had for him or Belle for that matter but she knew they couldn't be good. She knew how much Regina hated him and the things she could do now she had the dagger. The story in the storybook had made no bones about it.

She hoped she wouldn't so the most obvious which would be to kill him and steal his powers. It made sense she would do it unless it would cause some sort of repercussions. She recalled how her death would have caused the curse to end, making her wonder if his death would cause something to thwart Regina and her plans. She looked up when Mary-Margret walked up, her sweet face still lined with worry.

" Hey, " She said quietly. " How are you now? "

Emma frowned, " A little warmer... and hungry. "

" I bet, " Mary-Margret let out a strained chuckle. " I didn't get dinner fixed. "

Emma sighed, " I guess not. You were too busy worrying about me. "

" Yeah, " Mary-Margret nodded. " But I can fix something when we get home. "

" That sounds good, " Emma gave her a terse smile. " So does a warm shower and my bed. "

" I bet, " Mary-Margret said. " You were so pale when we got to you. "

Emma couldn't admit that it hadn't been the cold that made her pale. It factored in but she was sure the vision she had probably had left her a little drained as well. As she looked at her mother, she didn't know how she could explain the changes that were happening to her. She barely understood them herself.

Mary-Margret looked towards the ambulance that was parked closer to the tomb. It had taken three EMTs and two firefighters to get Frederick out. He was on a gurney with an oxygen mask strapped to his face while another questioned Jefferson. From the snatches of the conversation, he was being grilled about what he had given Frederick to knock him out. She motioned to the man, " Looks like Mr. Gold came through for you. "

Emma scoffed, " For what it was worth. Jefferson got the jump on him. "

" But he tried, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " Your father wasn't sure he'd keep his word. "

" Well, he did, " Emma said and took a sip of coffee. It helped warm her a little more but made her stomach scream in protest. It was still in knots from her worry over what would become of him and what would become of her.

Mary-Margret looked around then put her hands over Emma's, " Can I tell you something? Just between us? "

Emma blinked, surprised by the seriousness that had come over Mary-Margret's face. " Uh, sure. "

Mary-Margret scooted closer, taking another look around before looking Emma in the eye. " I've been thinking about that night on the stairs. You know, when I told you to stay away from him. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Are you mad because I didn't? "

" No, no. I just was thinking about it and maybe I've been a little too hard on him, " Mary-Margret held Emma's hands tightly. " After all, he did get your father and I together in spite of everything Regina did to keep us apart. "

Emma nodded, recalling the stories from the book about how Snow and Charming had fought through a lot to be together. The tales had mentioned them getting a little help but the book hadn't said from who. The realization washed over her and she would have dropped her coffee if it weren't for her mother's hands on hers. She gasped slightly before whispering, " He was the one who helped you. "

" Is that question or a statement? " Mary-Margret asked.

Emma shook her head, " Both... either. "

" Either way, the answer is yes. Yes he did, " Mary-Margret replied. " If it weren't for him, you probably would have never been born. "

Emma didn't think she had any tears left inside of her until she felt new ones coming to her eyes. " Oh my God, " She shook Mary-Margret's hands loose and set the coffee down so she could cover her face with her hands.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret put her hands on Emma's shoulders. " What's wrong? "

" Everything. "

To Be Continued


End file.
